The Hopes of the Republic
by Kendoka Girl
Summary: KOTOR fic. Book I. In a desperate gamble, the Republic dispatches a secret mission designed to turn the tide of the war. However, the mission is compromised and Darth Malak hunts Jedi Bastila and Carth Onasi, seeking to destroy them. Update completed
1. Death of the Spire

Writer's notes: Revision of 31 July 06. Thanks to Lord Valentai, Alan, Jim, Bri, Dark Siders, DC, Ivory Chopsticks, for some good tips on revisions. 

Also thanks to Thug, Son Kenshin, Padawan Mage, Phantom Menace, Sir Dik Dik, Revan Reborn, Pops, Rebel, Black Hat, Rian Sage, Auros Sopherai, and Vanilla Latte. If I missed anyone, apologies.

I'm going to try and write a SW fiction. I've done a fair amount of research and played the game. I hope to try out several different writing styles such as military, romance, action, sci fi, etc. So, I hope to broaden my mind and perhaps the minds of others. I don't take a narrow view of what is KOTOR, but I do try to stay within the bounds of the plot and characters. If I try something different, I usually have a reason to do it. One thing I do want to write is how the adventure changes the characters. Every major character will be altered by their experience...sort of like real life. I like to use symbolism and social commentary, so be forewarned.

Anyway, I hope it works for you. Try to keep an open mind. If something seems off, let me know. All I ask is that you back it up. I'll probably change it unless I have a specific reason to write it that way. Someone hated the fact that I use time a lot, but hey, how can you wage a war if you don't keep track of time? Above all, all I ask is that you keep it professional and avoid personal attacks. If you can't, read something else.

SPOILER - As I have read the anti-Mary Sue threads out there, the main character will begin as being a bit too perfect, but as we know, it's a programmed personality, so why not create it as being perfect and obedient. This will definitely change and unravel, but it will take time. You'll see little clues as to her true personality poking through.

Aloha!

**The Hopes of the Republic**

**A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away...**

Four thousand years before the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Republic verges on a collapse. Darth Malak, last surviving apprentice of the Dark Lord Revan, has unleashed an invincible Sith armada upon an unsuspecting galaxy.

Crushing all resistance, Malak's war of conquest has left the Jedi Order scattered and vulnerable as countless Knights fall in battle, and many more swear allegiance to the new Sith Master.

In the skies above the Outer Rim world Taris, a Jedi battle fleet engages the forces of Malak in a desperate effort to halt the Sith's galactic domination...

**The Taris System - The _Endar Spire_ – 0800 L (Local Time)**

_England expects that every man will do his duty –_  
_Horatio, Lord Nelson at the Battle of Trafalgar_

The graceful form of the Republic Battlecruiser, _Endar Spire_, slid over the silhouette of the aging metropolitan world of Taris. The long warship was flanked by three smaller escorts to ensure the completion of her vital mission and the delivery of her precious cargo. On this day, the hard-pressed Republic had taken a desperate gamble and the hopes of her people lay with the _Spire_.

As the _Spire_ glided past the silver sphere of Taris, small attack craft rocketed toward her, deploying their weapon spars: These where the latest Sith fighters. Their covert mission blown, the _Spire _would now have to fight or perish, but the odds were against her.

Weapon turrets came to life and targeting systems locked onto enemy starfighters as they screamed ahead on their attack runs.

Flashes of light erupted around the battlecruiser and her escorts. A fierce melee had begun, which would determine the fate of the Galaxy. Cannon from the _Spire_ and the three destroyers belched forth in answer, vaporizing incoming Sith craft in puffs of hot gas. On command, one of the escorts veered away from the _Spire_ to act as a picket to break up the incoming formations. Sith squadrons broke upon the picket as deadly fire tore them from space, but the sheer weight of numbers wore down the defenders. Swarms flitted about the lone ship and soon, the picket glowed with fire from numerous torpedo hits and a second destroyer came about to stand between the _Spire_ and her enemies.

**The _Endar Spire_ – Bridge - 0810 L – 2210 Z (Galactic Universal Time – Coruscant Standard Time)**

"We've lost the _Delos_. I've ordered the _Atlantean_ to cover our retreat. Crewman, where's Bastila?" asked a tall, dark-haired man dressed in a Republic uniform of gray and black. The setback did little to upset his commanding presence and his brown eyes were set sternly upon the display of the unfolding battle.

The crewman looked over, now distracted from the fight. "She's employing the Battle Meditation, Commander Onasi. We've inflicted heavy losses on the Sith, but we cannot hold against such numbers. Sensors show three hundred fighters and an _Interdictor-Class_ cruiser. Sith losses are at almost fifty fighters, but they keep coming. Multiple squadrons are still inbound," he said, sweat trickling down his cheeks.

Commander Carth Onasi peered grimly over to the tactical display near the command chair and saw the destroyer _Atlantean_ surrounded by a swarm of angry Sith fighters. Torpedoes tore into her hull as she struck out at the hornets that would be her doom. The Commander grit his teeth, causing the lines around his eyes to wrinkle.

Red symbols flashed on the tactical display and an officer shouted, "Commander, three squadrons got past the _Atlantean_ and have vectored toward the _Spire_. Sith assault transports are among them." The urgency in his voice was barely on the edge of panic.

His face twisted in anger, Commander Onasi pressed the shipwide intercom. "Marines, prepare to repel boarders. Helm, come about and bring our port batteries to bear," he said.

His train of thought was momentarily interrupted by a beeping noise. Onasi tapped the intercom control and nodded several times to a voice. He then turned and firmly grasped a junior officer by the shoulder. "Ensign Ulgo, I need you to head to the crew quarters and get your suitemate, Ensign Dakar. Bastila wants her brought to the Bridge ASAP."

The young Ensign Trask Ulgo pursed his lips in disapproval. "Sir, my place is here with you. What could we possibly need some other _ensign_ for even if she's had advanced combat training? It doesn't make sense, sir."

The tension on Onasi's face became evident although he fought to retain his cool demeanor. "Ensign, I have no idea. Our Jedi friend has ordered it and since the Jedi are in charge, we do their bidding."

With a shove from Carth, the blond ensign nodded and rushed from the Bridge. When Ulgo had departed, the Commander returned his attention to the coming disaster.

At the age of 38, Onasi was a career military officer and had seen many campaigns against both the Mandalorians and the Sith. He was considered a skilled pilot and a superior tactician by his peers and had earned the respect of friend and foe alike. His dedication to duty and loyalty to the Republic was without question, but soon, his beliefs would be sorely tested.

**Corridors of the _Endar Spire – _0818L**

As Trask quickly made his way to the crew quarters, the ship rocked from torpedo hits. He momentarily lost his balance as Marines rushed past him to preplanned positions for the defense of the _Spire_. Seeing them, the young ensign nervously fingered his blaster pistol, secured in a thigh holster. His breathing came in fearful gulps and the color had drained from his face. He dashed down a gangway to his quarters and opened the door hastily. Entering the dark room, he flicked on the lights. Again, explosions rocked the ship and the illumination dimmed for a moment.

_What the heck do the Jedi want with this woman? This makes absolutely no sense. I should be on the bridge with the Commander._

In the bunk across from his own, Trask saw a young woman sit up and rub her eyes.

_How anyone could sleep through this is beyond me,_ he thought somewhat derisively.

"Hey you! Ensign Dakar. Wake up! We need to go," he yelled at the woman impatiently.

The woman rubbed her gray eyes again and focused in on Trask. Her shoulder-length raven hair was matted over her face, giving her a scraggly, unkempt appearance. "Huh? Who are you?" She looked about wildly as the lights flickered again.

"I'm your suite mate, Ensign Ulgo. Get your ass moving! The _Spire_ is under attack."

The woman slid out of bed onto unsteady feet and began to search about as if she were in a daze. She held a sheet over her otherwise bare form. Having been on different shifts, Trask had never met his roommate. He took a brief moment to admire her before he realized that time was running out. With a huff, Trask seized some items lying around and thrust them into the woman's unsure hands.

"You're going to need some clothes and your weapon. Please hurry!"

Trask turned away and Ensign Dakar slid on her garments quickly. She slung a rifle and strapped a pistol to her thigh. With a look of confusion, she asked in a tremulous voice, "Okay, I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"Commander Onasi needs you on the Bridge. I don't know _what_ he wants from you that is so important, as we're both lowly ensigns," he said, pushing her along. "Okay, so you were top of your class and have had the advanced tactical training. Still, it makes no sense. We should just get up there, Jedi Bastila needs you."

As the woman went to the door, her eyes widened. "The Jedi? They want me for something?" Her eyebrows went up, indicating surprise.

Trask opened the door and took a peek outside. "It seems so. Maybe you have some of that Force stuff?"

Sparks flew from the overhead throughout the corridor as a maroon and silver maintenance droid worked on an electrical panel. The futility of its efforts were lost on its processor as Trask and Ensign Dakar ran past.

As they pressed against the far door, Ensign Dakar whispered, "Who's Commander Onasi?"

Trask looked at her with an expression that could only be construed as horror. "What? Did you hit your head or something? He's the Executive Officer of the ship, not to mention a _hero_ of the Mandalorian Wars. He's got more combat experience than the whole crew of the _Spire_. He- ahhh, nevermind, we don't have time!"

The woman brushed her hair back and scratched her head. Her mind was full of fog, clouding her thinking. She could not remember how she came to be aboard the _Spire_.

A flash of memory tore through her mind.

_The Republic Naval Academy…Pilot training… Yes, I just graduated. My father was worried for me, but so proud. I was the Honor Graduate. My name… my name is Aerin Dakar._

Without waiting for an answer, Trask entered a code into the door and it split open with an angry hiss. The high-pitched whine of blaster fire could be heard in the corridor amid shouted orders and the cries of wounded. Aerin peeked around the doorframe to see a firefight between Republic Marines and Sith Stormtroopers.

Trask grunted, anger and fear forming on his face. "Their assault transports must have landed. We'll need to get past them to get to the Bridge."

Aerin grasped her blaster rifle with both hands and her stance showed she was at least familiar with the weapon.

Trask raised an eyebrow. "It seems you at least know how to handle a weapon." He said, steadying his own weapon. He pointed toward the melee and gave her a look of resignation. "Shall we? For the Republic!"

Aerin led the way into the corridor as a Republic soldier fell backward, struck by multiple blaster hits. Sith troops, armored in silver plates with reflective masks, advanced down the corridor, firing volleys. Amid the firefight, two Republic soldiers ran past Aerin in a panicked retreat. Walking in a low, semi crouch, the young woman saw a target come into view. Her breath quickened and her heart raced: her first combat.

_Remember your training, sight alignment and trigger control._

She raised the electronic sights of the rifle to her right eye and pressed the trigger. The Sith trooper let out a yell and crumpled to the deck, smoke coiling off of his chest. Two more troopers followed him.

Aerin's mind froze for a millisecond. _I've killed someone…Oh crap!_ Her stomach tightened in a cold knot at the realization of her actions.

Now alerted to the presence of new defenders, the Sith fired down the corridor and moved for cover. Flashes of particle beams flew down the hall. For Aerin, there would be time to reflect later.

The green young ensign fired another shot and a flash emanated from the muzzle of her rifle. Shouting angrily, Trask also fired as blaster shots filled the corridor. One Sith fell and Aerin called, "Cover! I need a grenade."

Stay calm, girl. Fight like you trained. Fear infected her mind, but she fought to keep it at bay. Though she had survived intense combat training, this was the real deal.

Trask stepped quickly behind the doorframe and pitched a grenade to Aerin. Hands slightly shaking, she activated it and hurled the deadly ball down the corridor. Shrapnel tore through the air with blast and heat.

The cries of wounded Sith filled the corridor.

"Forward, now!" yelled Trask as he rushed into the billowing smoke and flying sparks. Wide-eyed, Aerin rushed after him, blaster held aggressively. The acrid stench of burning electronics choked her as she fired into a stunned Sith. Trask was right beside her throwing another grenade ahead.

Their furious assault took the Sith by surprise and the sudden reversal had thrown the Sith advance into chaos. Amid the smoking wreckage, the two Republic soldiers took cover at the Bridge corridor to regroup.

Taking a breath, Trask readied another grenade. "You seem to know your stuff, Ensign. Commander Onasi must know what he's doing."

"I remember getting lots of training. I guess it's paying off," Aerin said with a tremulous voice.

_I can't stop my heart from pounding. I don't want to die here._

With a nod, Trask opened the next door and they were greeted by the sight of a man and a woman locked in mortal combat with lightsabers.

"Stay back," urged Trask, "We'll just get in the way. That woman was with Bastila Shan, the Captain of the _Spire_. I can't believe the Jedi stole Commander Onasi's ship. Those blasted Jedi. They may be helping us, but that doesn't give them the right to step on us like that. We're suppose to be on the same side."

The two combatants moved with an unearthly grace, raining blows upon each other. The air crackled and hummed with the dance of their lightsabers.

The man, a Dark Jedi, was encased in silver armor except for his shaved head and his weapon was a red beam of light that flickered with deadly energy. The woman facing him in mortal combat was attired in deep orange robes that flowed in sync with her every move.

From behind cover, Aerin tried to take in all of the information. "Bastila Shan? Is she the Jedi you spoke of?"

"Yes, it was her Battle Meditation that allows us to even stand against the Sith's numerical superiority. Her strike team took down Darth Revan a month ago. I thought that would turn the tide, but Revan's apprentice, Malak only picked up where Revan left off."

Aerin shuddered at the mention of those names. "Yes, I've heard of the Sith Lords."

As Aerin spoke, the female Jedi struck down her opponent with a powerful cut. But before the Jedi could take a breath, the corridor exploded around her, tearing her to pieces with shrapnel and fire. Trask rushed out to help, but it was too late. He shook his head sadly. "Gather what you can. You never know what we'll need."

Aerin nodded and filled her backpack with things from the fallen Jedi. As she zipped the backpack closed, her wrist communicator chimed.

"This is Commander Onasi. The ship is lost. Ensigns, you must get to the Bridge immediately."

"Uh, yes Sir. We're almost there," replied Aerin breathlessly. Her head was still in a fog. Why couldn't she remember the Commander?

Then, the sound of blaster fire filled the commlink. "The Bridge is under attack! The-" the urgent voice was cut off.

Aerin gasped at the news. "Trask, we must get up there!"

"I'm on it…. This way."

The two sprinted through several corridors, picking off a few Sith troopers. At the door to the Bridge, Trask halted. The sounds of battle radiated through the door with the clang of steel.

"Ensign, we need to switch to a melee weapon. The Sith would eat us alive in Close Quarters Battle. Also, some of the systems may explode on us and we don't want to blow out the window ports."

Aerin shrugged and slung the blaster rifle behind her back as Trask handed her a sword of high-density steel, made using a Cortosis Weave. The material would allow the sword to resist the slash of a lightsaber. Aerin grasped the handle of the weapon and tested its balance. The blade had a slight vibration to it: not enough to distract the wielder, but enough to inflict greater injury.

Aerin mused for a moment and a memory filled her mind. _I was the Academy fencing champion…. I can use this weapon._

On the count of three, Trask opened the door to the Bridge and saw Sith troopers slashing at a handful of Republic soldiers with bladed weapons. Aerin stepped in and clove the helmet of a Sith with a downward blow. The trooper fell, but another turned to face her. His reflective mask showed no emotion as he thrust the point of his sword at her heart.

With a sweep of her hand, Aerin easily parried it downward, throwing the man off balance. A riposte with the point of her weapon drove through the man's gorget into his throat. He gurgled as blood flowed down the front of his silver cuirass, staining it dark red. A sickening feeling engulfed Aerin, but she withdrew the sword and swung at another Sith. With the precision of a surgeon, Aerin clove two more troopers. As they fell, her foot slipped in the blood pooled at her feet. A wave of nausea rushed over her, but Trask brought her back in focus.

"Good job. You're quite handy with that blade," mused Trask with some new respect, "C'mon, let's go. Commander Onasi must have led the survivors to the escape pods. The _Spire_'s coming apart. We don't have but a few minutes."

Aerin stared out of the forward port onto the world of Taris. The silver planet below was one giant city of permacrete and steel from pole to pole. Aerin became dizzy for a second as the planet spun in her view. She then realized that the _Spire_ was the one spinning out of control. Quickly, she grabbed a few grenades from the fallen troopers and together, they rushed to the starboard aft door. She took a glance about the Bridge.

_How did I get into this mess? Why can't I remember?_ A haze of confusion filled her head and she shook it back and forth, hoping her thoughts would clear.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Trask opening the next door. As sparks flew from the ceiling, a powerfully-built man stepped forward, clad all in black. His head was bald save a black goatee and his eyes radiated fierce hatred. He twirled his red lightsaber with the practiced hand of a master.

Aerin's eyes grew large. "Heaven help us…." she whispered in horror. Cold sweat ran down her back, staining her clothes.

Trask grit his teeth. He clenched his fist around the grip of his vibroblade until his knuckles were white. He took one furtive step forward and a final decision came to his mind. "Commander Onasi needs you. Go! I'll hold him."

"What? He'll kill you! Trask?" she stammered, not fully understanding his meaning. She shook her head, not wanting to think about what was to happen…not wanting to be alone.

Trask exhaled deeply, resolving himself to the inevitable. He quickly grasped Aerin and kissed her. "I'll die with your beauty in my memory," he said, trying to be dashing. He shoved her back and rushed at the Dark Jedi with a fatalistic determination. A quick press of his hand sent the door slamming down behind him, cutting Aerin off from his last battle.

Aerin let out a slight whimper. "Trask… Wha… I…."

The buzz of her commlink tore her from her paralysis. "Ensign, this is Commander Onasi. I can't hold them much longer. You need to hurry. Get to the escape pods. Our leader is away."

Torn between helping Trask and fleeing for her life, Aerin tested the door feebly until she heard a terrifying scream beyond.

The scream was cut short.

The green ensign's eyes grew large with fear and sweat beaded at her forehead. With a hiss, a red bar of a pure energy pierced the metal door, humming and sizzling, creating a river of molten metal that trickled to the floor. Aerin fell back with a yelp as the lightsaber slowly cut downward through the barrier. Collecting her thoughts, the young ensign leapt up and rushed to an adjacent door. As it opened, she fled.

_Oh God! I'm so screwed. Think… think… stay calm. Oh, I can't breathe._

Aerin's terror was interrupted by the voice on the commlink again. "Ensign, I have you on my monitor. There is a Sith squad up ahead. If you can get to it, there is a combat droid you can reactivate. You must hurry," urged Onasi.

She sprinted down the corridor and opened the next door with a slap of her hand on the control. Two Sith troopers turned abruptly and raised weapons, but Aerin had already targeted one of them. With a double tap, she dropped the right trooper, but the left one got off a shot, hitting her in the leg. Energy splashed over the ceramic armor on her thigh, blackening it with carbon soot. As white hot pain tore through her nerves, Aerin grit her teeth and moved her eye to the second Sith. The rifle sight found her field of view and she pressed the trigger.

As the Sith collapsed, Aerin grabbed the wound on her thigh with both hands. She winced in pain and hobbled over to the fallen enemies, looting their bodies mindlessly as if she were a droid. Fighting the agony, Aerin pulled a medpac from her pocket and slapped it on her leg. The raw injury was immediately soothed and she gathered her wits.

_Damn, that hurts… Oh…There! The inactive droid! _

Aerin slid a chip into the droid's skull and it came to life with a hum. Its eyes glowed blue and it raised a blaster rifle to its shoulder. It looked at her and waited for her to speak.

"Go through the door and kill any Sith," Aerin commanded, feeling satisfied relief. As the droid walked toward the exit, Aerin fell in behind, limping slightly.

Her eyes were wild and near panic. She was running out of time.

The door shot open to reveal six troopers led by a lieutenant. With lightning quick reactions, the droid gunned down one trooper before the Sith could even react. On instinct, Aerin took cover behind a table and hurled a grenade into the midst of the squad.

She covered her ears.

A blast, then screams and more blaster shots. Aerin poked her head up and fired a couple of shots randomly. The remaining Sith poured fired into the droid as it stomped about. Bolts exploded on its armored hide, but its rampage continued, unabated. It shot another trooper multiple times sending him down in a spray of plasma and blood. By this time, the droid had taken heavy damage and gaping holes could be seen in its metal skin. As it stumbled, the lieutenant leapt at it with a sword. The Sith hammered the droid in the skull and sparks flew from its metal head. As the droid crumpled like a puppet with its string cut, Aerin popped up and shot the lieutenant twice, knocking the officer over a table with a crash. Amid the smoke and shouts, the ensign sent another blast, dropping the last trooper to clear the room.

Breathing heavily, the frightened ensign quickly pocketed a useful few items and rushed through the far door. She ran down the corridor to a corner and saw a Republic commander shoot two Sith with a blaster pistol.

"Hurry! This way!" the man called urgently as the enemy soldiers crashed to the deck. Aerin recognized the voice of Commander Onasi.

She sprinted toward him and he unceremoniously flung her into an escape pod. He leapt in behind her and punched the separation button with a slap of his palm. The hatch sealed and the pod was blasted into space.

Onasi squirmed in behind Aerin with his body up against her back. "Sorry Ensign, these pods are pretty small. Bastila has already escaped."

"Um, no problem, sir. Commander Onasi, I presume?" she said between pants, feeling his muscular arms around her.

"That's correct. Damn these Sith, how did they _find_ us? Our security must have been compromised. I was always concerned about spies and traitors in our ranks," Onasi fumed. He then noticed Aerin's injured leg. "Oh, you're hurt, let me apply a pac." He struggled in the tight space to pull out a medpac and pressed it on to Aerin's thigh. She winced slightly, pushing the back of her head into Carth's face.

Suddenly, the pod began to bounce violently. Aerin gasped.

"Don't worry, Ensign, it's the atmospheric entry," said Onasi calmly, "The inertial dampeners will brace the landing."

As the metropolis of Taris grew bigger by the second, Aerin's eyes grew big with fear as well.


	2. Against All Odds Part I

Revision of 02 DEC 06 - Time for a reorg...based on some good feedback. I wanted to realign the story based on new things I've learned as a writer. Thanks to all who have reviewed and given input. There are some things that I have put in a foreshadowing and some are character oddities that may deviate from the game. The little blurbs I throw in are for those less familiar with SW (like myself) to give a familiar idea that would tie the chapter to something in real life. 

Also, I thought I would write the path of the soldier in this fic. As such, I'm going to use the military as a framework (soldier - military...get it?). Someone groused at me for making the military portions military. I could have written them more like flourists, but that wouldn't make much sense, would it?

Again, Aerin may be a bit too caring...but it's all a sham.

Aloha to Thug for pointing out some formatting errors and for his loyal support.

**The City of Taris**** – Time Unknown**

_A young woman with auburn hair wields a lightsaber against a hooded man with a mask. The woman's orange robes swirl around her with her circular movement. The man's gray tunic is form fitting with dark gray pectorals. His lightsaber glows red, casting a glow in the darkness. A look of determination is fixed on the woman's face as she swirls her lightsaber about her body. She moves her blade high, feinting to draw her enemy off balance and he takes the bait, raising his weapon to parry. She moves in low and, with two precise blows, she slashes the Dark Jedi. Energy sizzles on flesh and the man falls to the deck, smoke roiling from his wounds._

Ensign Aerin Dakar thrashed about in a dilapidated old bed with a stained mattress and then opened her eyes suddenly. Her heart raced like the engine of a swoop bike. As she choked down the bile that rose in her gullet, she rubbed her temples, forcing out the afterimages that haunted her mind. "I was dreaming…." she whispered to no one in particular. The fear subsided, but her head ached and her vision was blurry. A man moved in her peripheral vision; the man from the escape pod.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. You've been tossing about for two days," said Commander Onasi gently. Putting down the pistol he was working on, he placed a hand on her forehead and then took her pulse. "You got knocked unconscious when the pod crashed. I was able to drag you away before anyone arrived. The damn Sith have taken over the planet. They're searching for Bastila."

Aerin's throat was as dry as the desert and she greedily gulped some water from a nearby glass. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs, letting life reenter her limbs. "Thank you for saving my life, sir."

"Don't mention it. I wouldn't leave anyone behind if I could help it. That is something I've always tried to live by. Besides, Bastila specifically chose you to accompany her on this mission so you must be important."

"What mission?"

Onasi's expression soured. "She didn't tell you? Hmmm…. She requested you personally and you were brought on board at the last minute. Well, it's not my place to tell you then as it's highly classified. Besides, our fleet was compromised by some security leak. This mission _should_ have been over by now. Our codes may have been broken or it may have been a spy. I can't take a chance." Carth eyed his companion with a hint of suspicion.

She could see the disdain in his eyes. "It seems that you don't trust me, sir?" asked Aerin, a bit hurt. Somewhere inside of her, she felt a need to be liked, a need to be trusted.

"Well Ensign, we just met. We'll see what happens," he said and then put out the palm of his hand to end the direction of the conversation. "Okay, enough of this. We have to find Bastila quickly. We can still complete the mission if we find her. I calculated the trajectory of her pod and she has to be within twenty kilometers of us. Based on my limited intelligence, I don't think she's in the Upper City."

Aerin furrowed her brows. This was all new to her. "The Upper City?"

"Yes, the planet of Taris is one big metropolis, divided into an upper, lower, and under city. I secured us an apartment in an older part of the Upper City where most of the business takes place and did some asking around during the past couple days. From the little I know, the Lower City is run by violent swoop gangs, as they're called. The government has no control there. The Under City is even worse."

Aerin slid slowly out of bed, her joints stiff and aching. Her body was glistening with perspiration and her undergarments were soaked from her uneasy sleep the past two days. A bowl of water and a damp towel lay on the nightstand from when Carth nursed her. The commander helped her to her feet gently. She then raised a hand to wave him off, walked gingerly to the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

As the water sprayed over the tall, slender woman, she felt surprisingly invigorated, letting the images of the dream fade with each falling drop. The pain in her body left her and she scrubbed her face with soap. Feeling clean was the only thing that mattered to her at the moment.

Carth's voice sounded from the other room, somewhat drowned out by the shower. "I'm curious, Ensign, why did Bastila request you for this mission?"

"I don't know, sir. I'm just an officer in the Republic Navy."

"It just seems strange. In short, the Jedi take over the ship, Bastila requests you to be added to our ship at the last minute, our covert mission is then compromised, and you survive."

Aerin wiped the shampoo from her face and stuck her head out of the shower. She did not like what she was hearing.

"Would you rather I hadn't survived? What are you implying, sir?" she asked, somewhat disturbed and more than a little insulted.

"No, no…it's not that. I just…it just seems so…convenient."

Aerin frowned as she wiped hair from her eyes. "Well sir, I'm just another officer like you. We need to work together if we're going to find Bastila and complete this…_unknown_ mission."

"Hmmm, I'm sorry," he said contritely. "You're right. I suppose I can see why Bastila wanted you. Your qualifications _are_ impressive: top honors, finest Academy pilot, amazing language proficiency, I could go on." He had perused her dossier. Knowing everything he could about any potential friend…or traitor had become an obsession of his.

"Um, no…that's okay. I just seem to have difficulty recalling what lead up to the Sith attack."

Carth pursed his lips. He understood, getting banged up in his time in two wars. "Don't worry. You took a nasty bump. It'll come back to you." He sighed and double checked his belt load of grenades and blaster power magazines.

Aerin took a threadbare towel from the rack and dried herself. She brushed her lush raven hair back and put on the ratty clothes that Carth had found for her. Aerin frowned at the garments; she recalled that she had always been very fashion conscious, but not obsessively so. She did what little she could to improve the fit of her tunic and made sure her hair was in place. Almost as an afterthought, she applied some lip gloss.

_Hmmm, I don't know where I became so…so vain. This is not like me._

She wiped the last water drops from her smooth skin and stepped back into the main room feeling clean and refreshed.

"Sir, once we find Bastila, then what?"

"Well Ensign, that's a good question. The Sith fleet surrounds the planet and only Bastila knows the full extent of the mission. Her command of the Force is impressive, so I suppose she'll know what to do. Hey, I'm only an officer, remember."

Aerin smoothed out a crease in her pants. "A good one, if what everyone says is true." She recalled Trask's words and hoped to make a connection with her savior.

"Haha, very smooth, Ensign…. Hrmph, Those Jedi…I hear that the Force can do terrible things to a person. It can destroy one's identity and personality. I shudder to think how the Sith use it. Well, I'm just glad we escaped from the _Spire_. You kept your head pretty good up there."

"Sir, I can't believe how naïve I am. For a well-trained officer, I was sure upset at killing those Sith," Aerin mused, recalling some of the desperate battle aboard the _Spire_. She still felt a chill at thinking about the men that she had slain.

Carth smiled bitterly, remembering his first few flirts with death. He then thought of more recent encounters and he bared his teeth. "You'll get over that. Those Sith bastards deserve nothing less than death." His anger was obvious and the young ensign knew something gnawed at his soul.

Aerin tried to smile to alter the mood. "My parents instilled me with great respect for life," she said hopefully. Then, trying to change the subject, she added, "Well, shall we go find her, sir?"

"Yes, we shouldn't waste any more time. Let me do a quick inventory first," he answered. Carth wielded two blaster pistols, one of which had a modified power cell and a computer-assisted optical targeting sight. He had accumulated a number of fragmentation and concussion grenades as well as a rare permacrete detonator, useful for destroying buildings and even armored vehicles. "I got this from a hard-pressed merchant nearby while you were out. Apparently the Sith are having a negative impact on the economy here. This'll bring down a building in a pinch," he told her, showing her the detonator.

He handed Aerin three round grenades and checked her vibrosword. It was a good weapon, a prototype being developed in the Republic. He had tweaked the oscillation generator to increase the vibration output of the weapon. This would give the sword a better bite. Along with her blaster rifle and pistol, she would be well armed. The young woman gave him a thankful smile. She knew he had done her a big favor.

They hid their weapons beneath light cloaks and Carth nodded to Aerin. "Okay, are you ready, Ensign?"

The commander opened the apartment door and his eyes grew with dismay. Their rescue attempt could be over before it began. Two Sith troopers stood with an captain, yelling at two unarmed Duros. The Duros bulbous head, gray skin, and big green eyes betrayed their fear. Ugnaughts scurried out of the way, not wanting to confront the Sith. Aerin's heart skipped a beat.

"Alien slime! Up against the wall," shouted the officer. The Sith troop exuded an attitude of ultimate superiority.

One of the Duros backed up against the wall, but the other stayed, facing the Sity. The bold one shouted out in protest, almost insane with despair. The other made a move to shut his friend up, but he was too late.

With an expression of glee, the captain fired his blaster rifle into the Duros, killing him instantly. Aerin's jaw dropped and she stood, standing, facing her fears again. The Sith then turned, seeing Carth and Aerin standing there. "What do _you_ want, dogs? Do you want to die too?"

Carth glanced about, checking to see if any other Sith were about. The captain was becoming more agitated and unreasonable by the second. Aerin hoped he would stop, but she knew that something would have to be done. "On your knees, scum!" the Sith raged, brandishing his rifle. Finally, he waved to his men. "Sergeant, arrest them all!"

Without waiting, Carth moved his hand to his holster to draw. Aerin knew the moment had come and with unbelievable speed, her pistol cleared leather. Her eye found the sight and she fired two shots into a trooper's head. His reflective mask shattered as he pitched over backward. With desperate realization, the Sith captain raised his rifle at Carth, but the Duros jumped him from behind as Carth shot the other trooper, point blank. The Duros stabbed his antagonist in the back, enraged by the killing of his friend. As the captain screamed and flailed, Carth drew his own dagger and plunged it into the Sith's neck.

"Down you go, Sith bastard!" grunted Carth, withdrawing the bloody blade. Without another word, he rolled the bodies over and gathered up the Sith equipment. "We've got to hide this. Another patrol will come looking soon," Carth urged through labored breathing.

"_Thank you, human! You saved my life_," cried the Duros in a croaking voice, "_Those Sith dogs would have killed me for sure_."

"We're glad to help," offered Aerin with genuine concern. She checked the fallen Duros, but he was past any help.

The Duros knelt by his friend and his bulbous eyes held a deep sorrow. "_Poor Ixgil, he hated the Sith too much. They destroyed his business. Yes, we must hide the bodies. I'll make it look like the work of the swoop gangs_."

The surviving Duros, Itxar, dragged one of the bodies down the bare duracrete hall and the two Republic soldiers followed suit. With the help of Itxar's friends they placed the corpses on a lower floor and Itxar staged the death scene with items associated with one of the swoop gangs, the Black Vulkars. Again, the Duros thanked them. "_You best go on, humans. Take care of yourselves. I won't forget your kindness_."

Aerin and Carth walked quickly away, glad that this part of the apartments seemed to be abandoned.

"We mustn't draw attention to ourselves," warned Carth as he looked about, "but we had no choice. Well, there are three less Sith that will plague us," he added with bloodthirsty glee.

Aerin nodded, a little disturbed by Carth's obvious hatred of the Sith. Sure, they were evil and were the scourge of the galaxy, but Carth was letting this become personal and that could put both their lives at risk. His venom was far beyond reason.

As they made their way through the apartments, Carth had a thought. "We need to go by aliases here or the Sith will find us for sure. We need to think of some type of cover."

Aerin nodded. "Yes, we'll be a couple. I'll play your wife," she offered innocently.

Carth's face clouded over. "No! No, we'll be business associates." He obviously resented the idea.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Aerin asked, concerned at the sudden rebuff. What was going on in his mind that made him react so strongly?

"Nothing…never mind. Just do as I ask," he replied curtly and walked ahead, his boots clicking on ancient tile.

Aerin pushed her lower lip out. There was something dark in Carth's heart. She could feel it even more strongly now. She caught up to him and continued. "Comm…um Carth, what did I say?"

The commander winced with a big sigh. "Boy, you are persistent. Okay, fine…it's just that I've been through more than my share of wars and I don't get close to anyone. You happy now?"

"I'm sorry. If it would help, I'd be honored to listen," offered Aerin as they walked through the hallways. She truly did want to make a connection here. It was almost as if someone else willed it to be so.

"Hrmph…Fair enough," he said, seemingly resigned to talking. It was better than listening to her babble on. "Seven years ago, the Mandalorians invaded Republic space. Like many others, I was sent to fight them. I came up through the officer ranks as a pilot and flew against the Mandies in many campaigns. We lost a lot of good people in that war, but I was fortunate. I learned a lot about fighter combat in the Weapons School and it saved my bacon more times than I can count." Carth's expression became thoughtful and he developed a faraway look in his brown eyes.

"As a lieutenant commander, I was an Operations Officer and saw the end of the wars. We thought it was all over…all the fighting…all the death. It caused us to let our guard down. As you know, we were betrayed," he said, suddenly seething. "The Mandalorians fought hard and were considered savage, but they were nothing compared to the senseless slaughter inflicted by the Sith…so much death…." he trailed off. "Aerin, thanks, but I'd rather not talk about it. You're so young…I hate to see how this war taints our children."

"I'm not a kid," Aerin said defensively.

"Okay, so you're not. Let's keep going, shall we?" he responded brusquely. His emotions had just been on a roller coaster and he had had enough for the moment.

Aerin grunted acknowledgement and walked on ahead. As she rounded the curve of the hall, she saw a Twi'lek male setting up a kiosk in front of a room. The man's skin was green and two spongy protrusions, known as lekku, sprang from the top of his head and wrapped around his neck.

"Good morning," he said in accented basic when he saw her, "Welcome to Larrim's."

"I take it you're Larrim," mused Carth.

"Yes I am. I run the only Twi'lek shop in this part of the Upper City. I managed to get a hold of the best energy shields on the planet before the Sith blockaded us. Would you like to see them?"

Aerin cocked her head in curiousity. "Why are you the only Twi'lek? Is it because of the Sith?"

"No, but they made the situation worse. Shhh, don't tell anyone I said that," he whispered, leaning close to them. "I have to watch my mouth these days. The Taris Government doesn't particularly like non humans… I was one of the few to get a permit, but now I'm the only one left." Larrim looked about, making sure no one overheard him. "Anyway, what do I know of politics. Here's one of those energy shields I spoke of."

Carth took a look at it and examined it in his hand. "Very nice. Can we get two?"

"Yes, of course. I charge one hundred credits a piece."

"Here you go," said Carth as he handed Larrim the silver slips.

The commander took one and tied it to Aerin's shoulder. "This baby shields you from energy attacks such as one from a blaster. The Sith used them against us a year ago and it gave them a decided edge. We had to resort to hand weapons to counter them."

Aerin nodded understanding. "So, that's why we have all of the fencing in the Academy?"

"Exactly. We've modified our blasters to compensate, but the pendulum has swung back to edged and impact weapons. The shield won't stop those."

"Well, I'm not anxious to get shot again, so thanks." Aerin smiled, remembering her fight on the _Spire_.

Carth smirked. "You got it."

Larrim thanked them for the business and told her that Sith patrols were all over the upper city. Apparently, they were searching for something or someone after the Republic ship was captured. Larrim surmised that several important Republic officials had escaped the recent space battle and were on the run.

Aerin noticed that Carth seemed a bit impatient and they bid Larrim goodbye before continuing down the curving hall. The apartment complex was huge, consisting of winding corridors and confusing stairways. Eventually, they walked onto a section of floor that was a bit damp and they heard a man yell.

"Hey, I just mopped that area! Watch where you're stepping."

Aerin turned to see an elderly man with a bucket of water. His bristly white eyebrows were furrowed in dismay. "I'm sorry, I did not know you were working here," Aerin apologized.

The man immediately softened at her words. "Oh, okay…no harm done. I'm Kadir, the janitor. I know everyone in Taris Renaissance Apartments. You're new around here."

Aerin gave him a warm smile. "Why yes, I'm Aerin…Aerin Skye."

Kadir smiled back. "This must be Mister Skye?"

"No," groused Carth, "I'm Carth _Endar_. We're just merchants. Trapped here because of the Sith quarantine." Aerin noticed how Carth resented any inference of a connection between them. She wondered how he had gotten that way.

"Oh, you and many others. Sorry to hear that, sir," offered Kadir sincerely.

Kadir was able to tell them that the Sith had captured the _Endar Spire_ and soon thereafter, took control of the Taris government. They had sent patrols down to the lower city, but the swoop gangs were proving to be a bit of a problem; casualties were coming back up to the Upper City regularly.

"Just a bunch of young thugs running rampant with their swoop bikes. In my day, order was the norm," Kadir complained.

Aerin smiled again. "Well thank you Mister Kadir. I appreciate your time. We'll be careful of your floor from now on."

"Don't mention it pretty lady. I'll be sure to keep your area spotless."

**The Upper City – 0930 L**

As the two Republic soldiers emerged from the apartments onto the walkways of the upper city, Aerin marveled at the tall spires and graceful skyline of the city. Clouds hung in the air with a gentle breeze, some of fluffy white masses surrounding the massive silver towers of duracrete and transparisteel. Breathing in the fresh air, they strode down the walkway into the sunlight.

Carth stretched his arms, enjoying the warmth of the Taris sun and chuckled at Kadir's words. "Pretty lady, huh? I like that. That's what I'll call you," he said, using some humor. The Commander could actually be charming when he wanted to.

"Why thank you, sir. Shall I call you handsome stranger?"

Carth chuckled again. He actually seemed to be enjoying the conversation for once. "It's good we can keep a sense of humor here."

"I agree," said Aerin. "It seems we have a bit of a walk to get to the Administrative Building. If I may be so bold sir, you seemed a bit touchy earlier. Is anything wrong?"

"Cripes you're an annoying woman." Carth rolled his eyes, taking unexpected offense. The mood instantly changed. "You can hang onto something tighter than a Firaxa Shark."

Aerin face turned angry, insulted by her superior's words and drastic mood swings. "I'm _just_ trying to help. If we work better together, our unknown mission will have a better chance of success. Don't you think…sir?" she added a little sarcastically.

The Commander bit right back at the green ensign. "_Look_ sister, this isn't the dorm at the Academy. This is _real life_. Get it? I'm under a bit of stress having lost the _Endar Spire_ and with the end of the Republic at hand. You know, small things like that. Nothing _you'd_ understand," he retorted with some sarcasm of his own.

Aerin scowled and her face flushed red with humiliation. "Okay, be like that. I think we need each other and you just insult me. I know I'm just a nobody to you, great hero and all." A tear rolled down her cheek despite her attempts to keep focused. Turning sharply, she stomped off toward the administrative building. _I don't need his crap. I don't deserve this!_

Carth sighed. He knew he had gone too far. "Hey wait," he called. "I'm sorry. Really…It's just that I have a hard time trusting _anyone_…. Since this damn war and all. I don't have it in me anymore."

Aerin turned back. Her face was initially angry, but she softened, her gray eyes somewhat sad. Taking a breath, she spoke, "I understand. The war is not going well. I…I'm just trying to help you. What happened to make you so distrustful? We're both on the same side."

Carth sat on a bench and looked down. Aerin could see the bitterness in his face, hear it in every word that he spoke now. "I…We have been betrayed so many times, Aerin. You're too young to know of this, but during the last war, the Jedi Revan was a great hero. She led our forces to astounding victories over the Mandalorians. I never met her, but she embodied everything the Jedi stand for…everything the Republic idealizes. Her strategic and tactical abilities were unmatched and she never lost a battle until her death."

Carth took a breath and turned to face her. "After the Mandalorian Wars, she and that Malak disappeared: no one knew where. We searched for a time, but there was no trace of them. Six months later, they returned…changed…evil," he said. Then, his face pinched up and his jaw clenched tight. "They betrayed us, and a third of the Republic fleet went to their side including many Jedi. They knew all of our tactics and equipment. Revan's phenomenal memory allowed them to know about nearly every defense…every trick we had. The Republic was thrown into a panic. From what I was told, they somehow became corrupted by the legacy of this fallen Jedi, Exar Kun. Since then, they were somehow able to gather _unbelievable_ resources and a vast fleet well beyond any known manufacturing capability. They replaced losses overnight."

He looked up into the blue sky. "There was a time when I had wanted to serve Revan personally, now I'm just glad she's dead and rotting somewhere…." Carth trailed off as if lost in thought. A deep sigh escaped his dry lips.

Aerin put the palm of her hand on his arm. "There's something else, Carth, I can see it on your face."

He grunted sourly. "It's nothing. Let it go. You have a way of setting people at ease…getting them to relax their guard. I won't be fooled though. C'mon, we have to go…. Pretty lady, haha," Carth finished with a little levity to change the subject. Timely deflections were a skill he had mastered and he was not about to change now.

Aerin gave him a sad smile. "If you ever need to talk…I'm here."

"Thanks," Carth said with a wink, diverting any further attention from himself.

A thought struck the young ensign and she looked at Carth again, curious. There was something that he had said that intrigued her. "I didn't know Revan was a woman."

"Yes, she was young like you. I can't imagine so much power in one so young. It is said she slew Mandalore himself in single combat and she hadn't even reached twenty years yet. Hrmph…she'd be your age now," Carth said with some admiration. Then, his expression turned dark. "She was the worst kind of traitor."

She knew there was a comparison here. "Carth, I'm not like her. I won't betray you. I swear," Aerin told him earnestly.

"I'd like to believe that, but we'll see. It's not in my nature to trust anyone and neither should you. I'm keeping my eye on you," he informed her with his usual suspicion.

"As you wish, but I can't live like that."

They walked in strained silence along a broad parkway for some time until three drunken men staggered toward them, heading toward the apartments.

"Hey schlummies! Man, where'd you get those awful clothes?" cackled one well dressed man.

"We'll just whoop ya right here. Get back to your Undercity where you belong!" barked another, shaking his fist.

Carth's hand went inside his robe and grasped his vibrodagger. "Oh, this is rich," he muttered. The commander had been spoiling for a fight since he plunged his dagger into the Sith captain and he was ready to rumble.

Aerin smiled at them despite their hostility. "Hey boys, let's not get angry. Let me buy you all a drink." Her voice was calm and soothing and she held her hands out in a show of peaceful intent.

One drunkard focused his eyes on her. "Huh? Hey, this schlummie is nice…and hot too. Yah, buy us a drink babe."

"We can't!" slobbered the third drunk, "My wife will kick my ass. It's morning already! I'm already late."

"Oh…oh yah. Well, thanks anyway babe. Catch ya later."

As the drunks staggered off, Carth breathed a sigh of relief and released his dagger. "I was ready to take them down, but you handled those knuckleheads pretty well."

"Is that a thanks? You're welcome," Aerin said with a mischievous grin. Her white teeth and bright gray eyes accentuated her radiant smile in the morning light.

Carth smirked. With a whisper, he said playfully, "You're getting kinda cocky, Ensign Dakar."

Aerin quickly stood at attention. "Sorry, sir."

Taking a shortcut to the squat Administration Building, they went down a long alley, shadowed by the tall spires; this seemed to be a route less traveled. On a poorly lit overhang, Aerin saw a human and a Rodian, seemingly upset with a third, elderly man. The Rodian held the old man savagely by the throat. As they passed closer, the three noticed the passing Republic soldiers. The scaly Rodian held a pistol as his large black eyes glistened with irritation.

"What are you looking at, wench?" snarled the human thug.

Aerin stopped short. The scene got her attention and she did not like what she saw. "I was just passing by. What's going on here?" she replied with a little bristle of her own.

The dark man scowled, signaling his violent intent. "None of your business! Just pass on…and quickly."

At that, the elderly man cried out. "Please help me! They'll kill me!" he pleaded, putting his hands together. His face was full of fear.

Aerin could sense the old man's desperation and stepped forward, looking between the he and the thug. She then stared hard at the Rodian, signaling her intent to stand her ground. "Leave that man alone," she told the thugs with forced bravado.

Carth grunted. "I don't want to make a scene, but we can't just leave this guy," he said as his hand went instinctively under his ratty cloak, finding the butt of his pistol. His fingers found the thumb strap and quietly undid it, freeing the weapon to his grasp.

The Rodian growled. "_Davik will have you're heads_!" he shouted in his sing-song language as he drew a pistol. Aerin could see the muzzle of the weapon rising and her blood ran cold.

Anticipating the fight, Carth drew and fired a shot, just missing the Rodian, who dove for cover. Tracking his movement, Aerin aimed ahead of the diving alien and fired a shot, striking him in the leg. As the bolt burst upon him, the Rodian howled in pain and crashed to the ground, firing blindly in return.

Simultaneously, the man ran to the side, firing at random, sending bolts streaking by. A stray shot flew toward Aerin's head, but was absorbed by her invisible shield. The flash blinded her momentarily, but the energy shield had saved her life. Unable to see, she instinctually drew her vibrosword. Without the help of vision, she somehow intercepted the man at a run and sliced his belly open with a lateral cut. The man doubled over and with a follow up stroke, she split his head open and he fell to the ground twitching.

Aerin's vision began to return and she leapt over the bench where the Rodian hid. Carth's fire was keeping the thug's head down and he did not see Aerin leap beside him. When the Rodian noticed her, it was too late. She drew back her arm as his eyes widened and the point of her sword found the thug's throat.

Carth raised his eyebrows, showing some surprise. "Hey, you _are_ good with that blade, he said with cautious praise. He was always one to notice good work. Holstering his pistol, he looked around, hoping no one had heard the ruckus. "It seems like we just can't keep a low profile. We better move on before a Sith patrol finds us."

From the shadows, the elderly man came forward, shaking like a leaf. "Those men would have killed me! You saved my life."

"I'm glad we could help," Aerin told him reassuringly. "You may want to get out of here before more of them come."

The old man shook his head in despair and she could see the hopelessness in his eyes. "Davik will just send more killers. I'm doomed if I can't come up with the credits. My wife told me not to take a loan from him, but I couldn't make ends meet. I was desperate."

"This Davik sounds like a real winner," said Carth evenly. "Who is he?"

The man's eyes widened. "You don't know who Davik is?" he asked, amazed at their ignorance.

Carth shook his head. "We're merchants from offworld, trapped by the quarantine. We're not familiar with this planet."

"Yes, the damn _quarantine_. That makes sense. I can't hope to pay off Davik with the Taris economy down the drain like this," the man informed them grimly. "Davik heads the Exchange here on Taris. He runs most of the drugs, gambling, prostitution, and loan rackets around here. I made a deal with the devil!"

"The Exchange?" grunted Carth. He then nodded his head knowingly. "Yeah, I've heard of those thugs. They control the underworld on dozens of systems."

Aerin quickly looked around and sheathed her vibrosword. "What do you owe Davik?" she asked the man.

The man sobbed, knowing that his life had only been extended by a short time. "I have to come up with one hundred credits! Where will I find that?"

"Right here," Aerin said softly, pressing silver slips into the man's weathered hands. "Take care, sir." With that, she pulled Carth along toward the next building, leaving the incredulous man standing alone over the two dead enforcers.

His old eyes scanned around momentarily before he scurried off to pay the debt. He did not want to be present when Davik's wrath bore down upon his two benefactors…and Davik's arm and memory were long.


	3. Against All Odds Part II

Writer's notes: UPDATED 02 DEC 06. Thanks again for the constructive input. I do take things to heart. 

Every good government minion should reorg from time to time and that's what I did...streamlining things and trying to erase plot inconsistencies. I think that I'm improving as a writer and I'm also trying to bring those skills to earlier chapters.

I really had no idea that writing the KOTOR story would be so long.

One thing that I am trying to write is the occasional whimsy that appears in the SW movies, which I thought added so much to the films. I hope it translates with the story, but our heroine is far from perfect - she's afraid, vain, and sometimes arrogant.

**Against All Odds – Part II**

Commander Carth Onasi and Ensign Aerin Dakar walked into the shadow of the massive Administrative Building, a cavernous complex of shops and offices that shone in the rising Taris sun. Maintenance droids crawled over the transparisteel exterior, polishing the clear surfaces to a reflective sheen. This high above the surface of the planet, the air was cool and thin. Air speeders flew in long, thin lines between spires, traveling to destinations known only to their occupants.

Down below, Carth gave Aerin a funny look.

"Something wrong, sir?" asked Aerin, noticing his glance. Despite his lack of trust in her and his often surly manner, she was honestly trying to be civil and learn more about her superior. It wasn't that she particularly enjoyed his company, but she really had no choice in the matter – especially if she wanted to survive.

_He is some kind of hero after all, even if he's a bitter, broken down one._

Carth mused for a moment. "I dunno, kid. You amaze me. Either you're some kind of angel of mercy or a nutcase with rose-colored glasses. You just gave away a hundred credits to a complete stranger. Granted, it was a nice thing to do, but it's like you've been…designed to be…perfect."

Little did he know how right he was.

Aerin raised her nose slightly, striking a rather aristocratic pose. She was born into a noble family and it often showed. "My parents raised me to be a proper woman. Honesty and charity they taught me." Aerin's face suddenly went blank. She knew her parents had instilled strong values in her, ones she wouldn't dream of violating. However, for the life of her, she could not remember the circumstances in which she was taught this.

_I know father taught me this…why can't I recall? This is a disturbing trend…I must have hit my head pretty hard._

"Maybe I should ask you if something is wrong?" asked Carth, noticing her blank look.

Aerin shook her head, focusing in on his voice. "No, just a bit of a residual headache from the crash…some memory loss is all. I'm sure it'll pass." Something then caught her attention. "Look, one of the escape pods." Aerin pointed down the main boulevard where a several droids were working on the crashed pod. A squad of Sith troopers stood about, examining parts of the wreckage. The young woman's heart jumped with hope. Maybe they could find some clues as to the Jedi's whereabouts.

As they studied the crash site from afar, a tall, middle-aged man dressed in body armor passed by and Aerin hailed him. She innocently inquired as to what had happened and the man told them that over a dozen pods had crashed within 10 kilometers, most of them landing in the Undercity. "I'm Marl, a duelist," he said in introduction.

"A duelist, what's that? Aerin asked him, somewhat intrigued.

Marl grinned, brushing his graying blond hair back. His muscular frame showed through his blue protective gear. "Well Aerin, why don't you and your associate come and see for yourselves. We have a tournament going on at the moment and with the quarantine, attendance is way up. I've been at this game for twenty years and this is the best crowd ever. I'm headed to the Nova Center now if you want to go," he said, pointing ahead. "It's a giant entertainment complex of shops, restaurants, clubs, and the arena. It's a great place to pass the time if you're quarantined."

Carth whispered to Aerin, "Maybe we can find some more information there?"

They followed Marl into a massive mall with neon lights and throngs of people shopping and eating. Carth didn't bat an eyelash, but Aerin gawked at all the sights. She was obviously not use to the big city and it showed. "They didn't have this on Deralia where I grew up." Despite her time in the Academy on Coruscant, she didn't get out much.

In the Arena, Marl led them to a large monitor. They paid a handful of credits and took a seat. "It's almost Three in the afternoon. The first duel of the tournament will be starting soon," advised Marl.

"What are the stakes?" asked Aerin with some interest.

"Ajuur the Hutt runs the duels and the winner of each match gets ten percent of the take. It can be pretty lucrative at times. I've made a good living this past two decades. It's all safe too. Blasters are set to stun and swords are blunted. No one has died in thirty years and Deathmatches have been outlawed."

The monitor came on and crowds gathered around. The camera focused in on a rather forlorn looking, middle-aged male. The man looked despondent and his armor and weapons were in poor repair. Marl smirked as the announcer spoke.

"_In this corner…hoping to end a massive losing streak…The one, the only…Deadeye Duncan!"_

"…_and in this corner, the mean one himself…Gerlon Twofingers!"_

The duel was over almost before it started. As the tuxedoed judge chopped his hand down to begin the bout, Duncan's pistol fell out of his holster onto the ground and Gerlon shot him as he stooped down to retrieve his fallen blaster. As the weakened bolt burst upon his head, Duncan groaned and he fell on his face in a heap, arms and legs splayed outward.

Marl shook his head sadly. "That guy doesn't know when to quit. I almost feel sorry for him."

Aerin had watched the bout with great intensity. The spark of an idea lit up her face. "Hey, can anyone enter this tournament?"

"Of course. Why, are you interested, young lady?"

"Actually, I'd like to try. I was the three time fencing champion on Deralia," Aerin stated with a sense of pride. She knew she could handle a blade and perhaps this would present an opportunity.

Carth winced. "What are you thinking? We don't have _time_ for this."

"Frankly, we could use some money and it would be good to make some connections. You could still gather some more information while I enter this tournament. I'll meet you back at the apartment tonight," she said, her excitement showing.

"Okay, it's your call," he answered with some irritation. "Let's get you signed up first. Then I'll go."

_That woman has a mind of her own,_ he thought impatiently.

Marl took Aerin and Carth to Ajuur the Hutt. The huge, hermaphroditic slug chuckled when she told him she wanted to enter the tournament. He commented that she was far too delicate, but the crowds always loved new blood. "Let's call you Mysterious Stranger. Ho ho ho ho," the Hutt said in his croaking language.

Aerin was about to protest when Carth whispered. "That might be good. We don't want your real name getting around. The _Spire_'s personnel records are probably in the wrong hands."

"That's a good name," Aerin told the Hutt.

**The Duel Ring**

In the women's locker room, Aerin selected a form-fitting outfit and body armor vest. She strapped the armor at her sides and then laced up her boots. Her slender, but well toned body filled the dark blue jumpsuit nicely. Nearby, a sharp-featured woman with blue highlighted, spiked blonde hair was putting her gear away. The woman had sky blue lipstick and eye shadow to boot. Everything about her gave Aerin a chill. Despite this, the young ensign decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Aerin. Today's my first bout," she said brightly, expected a similar greeting.

The woman did not even look over. "You think just because you're the only other woman in this tournament, we're going to be friends? Well, you're wrong. I'm going to crush you and that's all there is to it. You'll be lucky to survive a bout with Duncan," she said coldly as she picked up her gear bag and walked out.

"How rude," Aerin said to herself, her polite society notions seriously offended.

With a shrug, she selected a well-balanced stun pistol and sword and walked to the bout judge. He tested the pistol and sword for safety and nodded. Nearby, Deadeye Duncan strutted up to the judge and stared at Aerin.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew, girly. I'm ranked Tenth in the tournament!"

"Oh? How many are entered?" asked Aerin earnestly.

Duncan suddenly averted his eyes and scratched his graying sideburns. "Ummm…not including you…ten."

The judge waved the competitors to their starting points and Duncan slunk away.

In the Arena, the announcer declared loudly.

"_In this corner…You've seen him lose bout after bout after bout, but this time he has fresh meat! Deadeye… Duncaaan…!!!"_

"…_and in this corner, a newcomer! The Mysterious Straaaanger!"_

With a booming voice, the judge called, "Engarde! Begin!"

Aerin's pistol flew out of the holster in a blur of metal. Her view of Duncan faded as the front sight of the pistol became crystal clear. In slow motion, a plume of plasma exploded from the muzzle and bolted downrange. Aerin refocused on Duncan in time to see him clutching at the bridge of his nose. "Uurk!" he grunted before he faceplanted into the ground.

"_The Mysterious Stranger has won! Duncan is down again! But was it any surprise?"_

Aerin rushed over to Duncan. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Duncan managed to say, "Gaakkk," before he was carried off.

A half hour later, Aerin was dancing as Gerlon Twofingers was carried off by medics. The crowd went wild.

Ajuur the Hutt paid her 500 credits and told her she had made the quarterfinals. The tournament would continue the next day. Accepting the money, Aerin then showered and changed.

As she exited the locker room, Carth was sitting there, sipping a mug of Taresian Ale. The thick brown beverage was known throughout the galaxy as the finest of ales. "Not bad, Pretty Lady. I liked that thirty-meter shot between Duncan's eyes. I guess you learned something at the Naval Academy."

"You stayed!" Aerin said, a smile escaping her lips despite her reservations toward the commander, "I made five hundred credits."

"Well, while you were playing, I got us invited to a Sith party tonight," he revealed quietly.

"What?"

Carth nodded while looking around for people. "Yeah, it seems many of their troops are bored, frustrated, and kept in the dark about what they're doing here. I think it's a prime opportunity to gain some valuable intell though. We can at least find out how many troops there are and where they've searched. For a bunch of evil fanatics, they can be just like us at times," Carth said with a shrug as he put down the ale. "I'm done. This stuff is too strong and I need to keep my wits about me."

**The Apartments**

That night, the pair headed over to a nearby apartment for the festivities. They had done some shopping and purchased new clothes with Aerin's winnings. Carth donned a sporty orange leather jacket with padded elbows while Aerin wore a lacey lavender dress and glittery makeup. The young ensign took a sideways glance at her superior, taking notice of his rugged looks and muscular frame. He had shaven for the event and his skin was smooth.

Then, she blinked hard and turned her mind to other things – things more important.

At the Sith quarters, a woman met them at the door while pulsing techno-synth music throbbed in the hall. "Oh, you've come!" the woman gushed at Carth. She then looked at Aerin with disdain. "I see you've brought a date," she said coldly.

Carth shook his head. "No Sarna, this is my client. She's one of the duelists."

The Sith woman brightened again. "In that case, do come in." She tugged Carth by the sleeve, leaving Aerin holding the door.

Aerin pinched up her face. "Do come in," she said mockingly under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

As she walked into the room of flashing lights and gyrating bodies, a man blocked her path. His broad shoulders filled his tunic and his deep brown eyes flickered with interest.

"May I help you?" she asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"That would be my desire," he replied in a silky voice as he took her hand and kissed it.

The man's name was Yun and he revealed that he was Sith lieutenant. Yun proved to be amazingly smooth and, in Aerin's naivety, she found herself drawn to him. They danced several pulsating numbers before they sat on a couch where he drank Taresian Ale and told her stories of his travels.

Wiping perspiration from his face, Yun bragged, "Darth Malak leads the fleet here. We cannot be defeated," he boasted. "I think we are close to finding the Jedi. We know she is in the Undercity. Sector Seven, I believe." He gulped another glass of ale and his face beamed bright red.

"Yun, I think you're a little drunk."

He laughed as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "Your skin is so smooth. A man could lose himself in your gray eyes. You are absolutely stunning."

Aerin blushed. Yun leaned over to kiss her and she closed her eyes with some anticipation. She felt his face fall into her lap and she gasped. "Not so fast, bucko!" She pulled his head up, but he had passed out.

Aerin looked around and everyone lay about snoring - everyone except Carth. He stood there with his hands on his hips. He pinched up his face and said in a mocking voice, "A man could lose himself in your gray eyes…. Do you put all your men to sleep?"

"Oh, shush! I have good intell."

Together, they boosted a couple of Sith uniforms in the apartment and read the Sith search plan. Apparently the Sith had managed to turn the swoop gang's violent attentions against each other and a cold war between the Black Vulkars and the Hidden Beks had turned hot. However, the Sith were having problems in the Undercity, where some creatures called Rakhghouls had ambushed their patrols. They suffered numerous casualties and a Dark Jedi, Darth Bandon, had come to the planet to motivate the troops. Bandon's motivational speeches filled several body bags thus far.

As they turned to leave, Aerin pecked Yun on the cheek. "Good bye, my enemy. I have learned a lot from you."

Aerin gave Carth a sly look. "So, you take one for the team, sir?" Aerin asked, pointing to Sarna, asleep on a couch.

Carth rolled his eyes with a grin. "I never kiss and tell…Ensign."

**In the Upper City Apartments**

Back at the apartment, Aerin leapt on the bed, pointing her finger toward the floor. "There's your bed," she told him abruptly, her aristocratic notions taking offense at the idea of sharing the lumpy mattress.

Carth grunted with disapproval, but lay on the carpet, wrapped in a blanket. As Aerin silkily glided over the bed, she struck a pose of disdain toward Carth. The commander became more than a little annoyed at her attitude. As she was propped up on her arms, he tugged at Aerin's sleeve throwing her completely off balance. She fell face forward onto the bed with a huff and her arms splayed across the bed.

"Haha! Take that, princess!" he snickered. With a growl, she hurled a pillow at him in retaliation. Suddenly, she softened and looked at Carth seriously.

A moment of curiosity struck her.

"Carth…ummm, Commander, please tell me what happened with the Sith Wars."

A little taken aback by the change in mood, the commander blinked. "Huh? The Sith Wars? Watcha wanna know?"

"How were you betrayed?"

The commander's face pinched up and he looked away. She could see that it was a sore subject. "Bah, what's with all the questions, sister?" he asked gruffly. He exhaled a long breath and then looked back at her defiantly, as if she couldn't handle what he was about to say. "Wait, okay, you wanna know? All right…I've been with the Republic Fleet for sixteen years and seen more than my share of battle. I started out as a starfighter pilot…a cherry ensign like you."

He splayed his hands out as he spoke, "There were minor skirmishes from time to time, but the Mandalorian invasions changed everything. We fought pitched battles with dozens of ships…entire fleets. I learned my trade from a man…a man, who betrayed me…betrayed us all. I trusted him with my life…my-"

He turned away with a frown and bit his lip hard.

Something inside her head told her to feel empathetic. Aerin laid her hand on Carth's arm. "I'm so sorry. What happened?"

The veteran commander took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "This wasn't until after we had defeated the Mandalorians. Sorry, I'm a little tired…. It was Saul Karath…Vice Admiral with the Third Fleet. He was my mentor…a friend…. Revan seduced him to the dark side and he gave her the security codes for the Republic Fleet…they knew all of our defenses," he said slowly, his voice wavering with repressed emotion.

"One day I'll kill him," he said, clenching his fist over the handle of his vibrodagger. "I'm sorry…I don't want to talk about this. You should just go to bed," he added with finality.

Aerin nodded sympathetically. "It's okay. Sleep well, Commander."

The next morning, Aerin shook out the cobwebs from the party and rushed to the arena. A sense of excitement bubbled in her heart. She suited up quickly in the dark body suit, which had ballistic plates adhered to it to absorb energy and blows. Today's bouts would be with swords so the young ensign drew a light weapon with a point and a blade. It handled well between her fingers. Satisfied with the weapon, Aerin went to the judge.

Today, the chilly woman, Ice, would be her opponent. As the protocol dictated, the judge inspected Aerin's and Ice's swords and declared them safe.

Aerin gave Ice a curt bow, which went unacknowledged. She flared her nostrils with annoyance at the slight. The chilly woman was clothed all in white, tight knickers with a tight white tunic. She wore a white collar and her hair was bleached white in spiky rows. Deep black mascara and black lipstick juxtaposed the color of her uniform. With a look of derision, Ice flourished a thin black rapier, coursing with energy.

In the other corner, Aerin stood ready, her blue body suit flowing with her every move; her every muscle and curve were accentuated. Silver armor plates covered vital areas, but did not encumber her. Inhaling, she drew her slightly curved sword, which sported a pulsing charge running down its wavy hamon line, which was the edge of the cutting surface.

On the cue from the judge, Ice moved methodically toward Aerin, probing her defense with swift feints. The young ensign parried, slowly circling amid the _pinging_ sound of sword play. Ice extended her arm with a feint and the young ensign beat the blade back. As Ice countered, Aerin flicked the blade of her weapon across her opponent's hand, striking home.

Ice's arm went numb and Aerin pressed forward, seeing an opportunity. She delivered two powerful strokes, backing Ice up as the blonde parried with cold efficiency. Ice's expression hadn't changed one bit throughout the heated exchange of blows.

With too much confidence, Aerin leapt forward and Ice ducked underneath the attack in a move called _Passata Soto_. The surprised ensign rushed into the point of Ice's rapier, then staggered back, numbed through her midsection. Her arms became weak and her legs wobbled. She knew she had messed up.

"Cocky newcomer! Get your scrawny butt out of my arena!" Ice yelled triumphantly for the roaring crowd as she pointed her rapier at Aerin's chest, preparing to deliver a coup de grace.

Aerin summoned her strength and a feeling of warmth flowed through her body. Her confidence returned and she would not make the same mistake again. With renewed power, she stepped in, and delivered a cut to her opponent's weapon. With a _clang, _Ice's rapier split in two and the blade clattered to the floor amid the roar of the crowd. Aerin followed up with a blinding double cut through Ice's belly and throat with her non-lethal sword. The chilly duellist staggered back, pointing her finger at the young ensign. "Rhguuul!" she declared as she collapsed backward unconscious.

An hour later, Marl was cut down as Aerin wriggled her butt and waved her arms for the screaming crowds. Marl proved to be amazingly strong and experienced, but Aerin's speed and precision wore him down in a long, seesaw match. In the aftermath, Ajuur the Hutt sang her praises and paid her 1000 credits. Her confidence was at an all-time high.

As she triumphantly exited the arena, a pair of dark eyes watched. A man with a scarred cheek and graying temples studied Aerin carefully. He had observed her last two duels with great interest. Unconsciously, he checked a large blaster that was concealed beneath his voluminous cloak.

Outside, Carth was waiting for Aerin as she emerged. "I was a bit worried about you. Marl had you on the run for a bit."

"He is an excellent strategist. However, I was able to fool him into thinking I was a lesser opponent and lured him into a trap. I used a lot of lateral movement to keep him off balance," Aerin said, boasting a bit about her fencing skill. Something in her head told her to remain humble, but she couldn't help herself.

"So, the finals are tomorrow?" asked Carth.

"Yup, I face that nutcase Rodian, Twitch. He's an expert marksman though."

The Commander's face showed concern. "You just be careful. Well, I hate to bust up your good mood, but I found out where the Sith are entering the Lower City. Sarna's documents pointed me to the elevator and I checked it out. I also worked on those uniforms so they should fit. Sarna's about your size. Itxar helped me…forge some documents as well, so we'll play reinforcements for the Undercity patrols."

At the apartment, Aerin put on the Sith body armor. It was reasonably light and when not worn, could be folded up and put in a backpack. She strapped on the silver helmet and looked in the mirror. "Oh, how evil you look," she mused to herself. As she attached the reflective mask to her face, Aerin gasped. A fleeting image and a sense of claustrophobia tore at her. The sense of panic overwhelmed her and she hurled the mask to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Carth called, rushing over. He saw the item on the floor and returned a confused look.

"I…I had the most horrible crushing feeling when I put on the mask. I don't want to wear it."

"Ensign, you _have_ to. We need it for the disguise. It'll be okay. Don't worry. I'm going to be right here with you…."

The young woman smiled wanly and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. "What happened to mister 'I don't get close to people'?"

Carth rolled his eyes. "Try to help someone out…." he said with a sigh as he handed Aerin the mask. She put it on despite her misgivings and slung her backpack over her shoulders. Carth held up a finger. "You're going to have to conceal that bear…. No self respecting Sith would have a stuffed animal. What is it with you and this cutesy stuff?"

Aerin thought for a moment and couldn't place her finger on an answer. It was as if something was telling her to be sweet and kind and gentle…something that was not her. "You know…I don't have a clue. I just like things that are cute."

The two made their way toward the elevator and noticed how the populace steered clear of them. Occasionally, other Sith would speak to them, but they found that a pompous attitude seemed to allay any suspicions.

Carth approached the two Sith guards at the elevator. With a clipped accent, he told one of the guards, "You there, corporal, we're needed for the patrol. Here are my papers: you'll find them in order."

"Yes, leftenant. I understand. Please proceed. Be careful down there, sir."

The troopers opened the lift and sent them downward. Fluorescent lighting flickered on with a dull hum as the whir of cables and gears reverberated in the elevator. They descended dozens of levels until the elevator came to a halt. With a mechanical hiss, the lift doors opened, followed by grimy level doors. They were engulfed in darkness, except for a number of powered lanterns. Two squads of Sith troopers milled about there, guarding the elevator.

"Sir," they said coming to attention, "You've just missed Darth Bandon. He is returning to the _Leviathan_."

Carth grimaced under his mask. The _Leviathan_ was Saul Karath's ship. He had dreamed of killing Karath for a year now. He had prayed for a final confrontation…imagined it in his every waking thought. It was his obsession. He grit his teeth. "Very well, sergeant. We shall proceed. I'm new to this dung heap and would you be so kind as to direct us to the Undercity?"

The sergeant pointed down one of the broad avenues. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, Carth could see the decay. The sunless streets were filled with debris and trash. The permacrete was cracked in many places with bizarre plants and dank fungi covering much of the surface. Sludge poured from broken pipes in many areas to be consumed by various types of slugs. Here and there, flickering lamps still provided eerie illumination down the alleys.

The sergeant advised Carth to stick to the main avenues and to avoid the swoop gangs. Apparently Darth Bandon manipulated the gangs into open warfare against each other so as to turn their attentions away from the Sith. On a bright note, they were relieved to hear that Bastila had still not been found…by the Sith at any rate.

As Carth and Aerin headed out, the sergeant hailed them. "Just the _two_ of you? I wouldn't go that way with less than a _squad_."

"We have a special weapon and we're well protected," Carth answered. "So mind your place."

When the two had moved out of sight of the sentries, they removed the Sith uniforms. "If we meet any Sith, we have papers," said the commander. "Anyone else…they probably hate the Sith so we should be okay."

Aerin gladly stuffed the mask in her pack. "Carth, what are we doing down here? How are we going to find Bastila? This is madness."

Unexpectedly, Carth got a little riled and lit into the green lieutenant again. "We've got no choice, dammit. Listen, if the Sith find Bastila first, it's _all_ over… get it? The Sith win, the Republic falls, we both die. We'll figure out something."

Chastised, Aerin nodded understanding, but she was getting tired of his mood swings. She slung her rifle around her neck and shoulder and held it at the ready. Looking around, she held the muzzle of the blaster low with her trigger finger extended down the lower receiver. A status panel told her that the blaster was fully charged with Tibanna Gas; she could do some serious damage before running dry.

Into the gloom they walked past crumbling hallways and rusting pipes. Granite slugs and other vermin slithered about, devouring nutrients from the walls. As they made their way down the avenue, they heard some shouting ahead. Around a bend, they saw a short, stocky man draw two pistols and gun down a pair of aliens. Flashes of energy tore the hapless beings apart, indications of the power of the man's weapons. Carth and Aerin stopped, preparing themselves for a potential fight.

The man wore a blue coat over some type of armor. A tan round hat and a night visor covered his head and eyes. Without emotion, he walked up to the fallen aliens and cut off their ears with a long razor-like knife. The dour man saw Aerin and Carth standing nearby, but paid them no mind. Instead, he placed the ears in a pouch and walked right past them without a word.

When the enigmatic bounty hunter had gone, Carth shrugged and began searching the bodies. He found a map and some business cards. "Javyar's Cantina? Hmmmm. I think it's around here according to the map. Perhaps we could get some info there."

Aerin looked around. She was still bothered by the images of the people she had killed, including the Sith. The cold-blooded murder in front of her didn't help one bit.

_My fear on the Spire was quite unbecoming. I have to show Commander Onasi I have the mettle to be a Republic Soldier. I cannot let him down!_


	4. Into the Jaws of Death Part I

Writer's notes: Revision of 03 DEC 06. More reorg... The pithy blurb is meant to tie the chapter to real world happenings and gives the chapter the theme of fighting against adversity, especially when the odds are overwhelming. Thanks to Ivory Chopsticks for beta reading and Padawan Mage. 

Oh yes...Spoilers - in this story, some of the main characters die...yes die. A bit more realistic I think.

**Into the Jaws of Death – Part I**

_Their's not to make reply,  
__Their's not to reason why,  
__Their's but to do and die,  
__Alfred, Lord Tennyson – The Charge of the Light Brigade_

**Javyar's Cantina**

Once the bouncers at the Cantina entrance let them in, Carth and Aerin were greeted by the smell of smoke and a din of noise. Smoky tendrils swirled under the dim lights, casting a dirty pallor on the activity below. Electronic gambling machines and card tables worked overtime and the flow of credits was fast and furious. Humans and aliens of all types won and lost fortunes here.

Carth led Aerin through the den into a lounge where the scent of illicit drugs was thick in the air. Aerin's eyes grew wide and she let escape a fearful whimper. Carth took her hand. "Do not show fear. I know you grew up in a noble house and aren't accustomed to this sort of…activity." She gave a gentle squeeze back.

Near the bar, Aerin saw the man who had cold-heartedly gunned down the aliens earlier. He raised an eyebrow at her, but went back to his drink. His expressionless face gave her the chills.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a Rodian shouted out, silencing the room.

With the colors of the Black Vulkars on his arm, the Rodian screamed incomprehensibly at the small man at the bar and waved his blasters furiously in front of Calo Nord's face. Two more Vulkars flanked their fellow gangmember and the air crackled with the energy from their vibroblades.

Calmly, Nord took another sip from his drink before hurling the glass into a Vulkar's face. The glass shattered in a spray of alcohol and blood. Then, Nord moved like a viper, spinning with his bar stool in hand. The seat of the stool cracked the second Vulkar square in the head, breaking bone and crushing gray matter. The Rodian fled.

As the Vulkar with the split skull twitched, Nord flicked a cigarette on the one covered in alcohol. The screams were horrific as was the stench of burning flesh. Without a word, Nord threw a sack of credits at the bar tender and walked out. Employees scrambled to douse the fire and remove the carcass.

Aerin cautiously walked around the smoke, staring at the smoldering body. As she turned to look where she was going, she ran into a Wookiee. The monstrous bag of fur looked down at the slender woman and let out a tremulous growl.

"I am so sorry! I was watching the dead Vulkar," she said quickly.

The Wookiee raised a balled fist, but Aerin quickly added something in the Wookiee's own language. The Wookiee stopped, perplexed and intrigued. He woofed a string of sounds.

"_I…I don't know how I learned your language. I've never been to Kashyyyk_," she replied in Shrywook.

"You can talk to him?" asked Carth, amazed.

Just then, a skinny Twi'lek girl ran up with an angry expression. "Hey, what do you want with Zaalbar?" The girl was dressed in worn, filthy rags and her face was sooty over her blue skin.

"I walked into him by mistake. I wasn't watching. May I buy you something to eat as an apology?" offered Aerin. At the idea of food and the fact that Aerin posed no threat, Zaalbar's mood relaxed and the girl introduced herself as Mission Vao. Carth ordered some food and when the meal came, the Twi'lek and Wookiee ate such prodigious amounts that Carth joked that they would run him broke. Gulping her meal, Mission told them that Calo Nord was a hired killer working for Davik and that he had collected hundreds of bounties. Zaalbar grunted, confirming this.

"How'd you two get together?" asked Aerin, looking back and forth between the Twi'lek girl and the Wookiee; the partnership was truly a unique one.

Mission's blue face was covered in food. "Big Z was so out of place here. He really didn't know much about LoCity. I felt bad for him…he always got picked on…. No Z, don't try to fool these people. I know you got your pride. But one time those nasty Vulkars went too far and tried to kill him. I saw Z was in deep poo-doo, but a couple of my concussion grenades stopped them. We've been buds ever since… Okay, okay, Z, you saved my butt too. The Vulkars almost shot me, but Z carried me out of there."

Carth raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's pretty wild. Hey kid, do you know anything about Undercity?"

Mission scowled, insulted by the reference to her age. "First off Gramps, I'm no kid…I'm fourteen. Well, I can tell you that the Sith are crawling all over Undercity. I know you're not Sith, so you don't want to be down there. Unless you're looking for the same thing…."

Carth and Aerin traded glances. Mission giggled. "I thought so. Rakhghouls would eat the two you of up, but you're pretty nice, lady. I'm going to talk to someone for you, but it'll take a bit. Meet me back here in three days. Say, you got any money? We gotta eat later."

Aerin smiled and gave Mission 20 credits, some rations, and a couple medpacs. It was a small token, but she felt it was an investment in the future. Mission eagerly grabbed the items from Aerin's hands and scurried off with Zaalbar in tow. Carth shrugged. "I can't say that I trust her, but we don't have much choice."

The young ensign disagreed. "Actually, I have a good feeling about her despite her unkempt appearance. But I think we should explore alternatives at the same time."

"Yeah, good idea," agreed Carth, "Well, let's press on and see what else we can come up with."

They worked their way through the lounge to a series of stages where scantily-clad Twi'lek dance girls gyrated to throbbing music. Patrons yowled and flung credits on the stage as the girls plied their trade in bawdy fashion. Aerin gulped hard, staring at the overt sexuality displayed in the room. Carth, mildly amused, pulled her along. "Come along, Your Highness. Stay focused."

Aerin snapped back to reality and followed Carth out of the dance area, where she saw a Twi'lek woman crying. The woman filled out a skintight outfit barely adequate to cover her endowments. Concerned, Aerin knelt by her and spoke in Twi'lek.

"Are you okay? Can I get you a drink?"

The Twi'lek looked up, incredulous. "You're offering me…something? What do you want? I don't have anything." Her suspicion was obvious.

Aerin handed her some water and tissue. "I just saw you crying. I wanted to see if you were okay." Something tugged at her heart strings and she felt a rush of sympathy.

The woman took the cup and drank. She dried her green eyes. "You're not from around here…. Nobody offers anyone anything unless they want something in return." The Twi'lek examined Aerin closely, initially suspicious, but then her face softened. "But I can tell you are different. I'm Lyn, one of the dancers."

Carth nodded at the obvious, not wanting to say something insulting.

Lyn continued sadly, "I blew my one chance at escaping this cesspool. Big time producer, Bib Surool of Starlight Entertainment is on Taris auditioning talent. The quarantine trapped him here and he decided to check out LoCity for auditions. We were all set, but my partner freaked out and left."

"Partner?" asked Aerin, handing Lyn another tissue.

"Yes, Bib, or Bubble B, as he likes to be called, only wants duos. I've been carrying Glena for years and she didn't prepare for this most important audition. I told her so, and she stormed out. It's so unfair! I'm doomed," Lyn sobbed again.

Aerin dabbed Lyn's nose. "Oh, I'm very sorry," she said sincerely as she stood. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do. "I'm sure you can find a new partner. We have to go, but I do wish you well."

Lyn suddenly looked up and grabbed Aerin's sleeve. "Off worlders don't come down here for no reason, so you must be looking for something. Tons of strangers have been down here in the past week."

Aerin traded glances with Carth. "…And what if we are?" she replied cautiously.

"I'm desperate! I can't live like this any longer," she said as mascara-streaked tears ran down her face. She looked Aerin over again. "You're beautiful and look to be in good shape. You'll be my partner and I'll get you an audience with Zax the Hutt. He knows much of what happens here in LoCity."

Aerin grimaced, not liking where this was leading. "Uh…wait…I don't dance. I mean my parents made me take ballet and gymnastics…but I-"

Lyn furrowed her brows. "Ballet? You really aren't from around here. At least you've had training. Look, I don't have much to offer, but Zax will be able to help you and it won't take long. His good will goes far in protecting you down here."

"Hey, you're not working with any slavers, are you?" Carth questioned suspiciously.

Lyn shook her head. "No, but if it makes you feel any better, you can be right there with her."

Carth frowned, but nodded his head. Aerin winced, but nodded as well. They could see her logic and Zax's benevolence would be helpful.

They went to a changing room and no one batted an eyelash at Carth's entry. Many males were already there, either as admirers or clients. Some of the dancers winked at Carth, a few even stroking his arm as he walked past. Aerin jumped a couple times as she bumped into women in various stages of undress.

"Is she always this jumpy?" Lyn asked Carth.

"Yeah, you just have to work around it."

Aerin smacked Carth in the chest.

One girl shouted out. "Hey Lyn, give it up already! Oh, don't tell me you're going to try out with a…a _human_?"

"Stuff it, Kora! I'm getting off this rock!"

Lyn opened her locker and pulled out a few outfits. "Okay, try these on."

The young woman's eyes shot open with horror. "What? No freaking way! I can see through these," protested Aerin.

"You promised! Please!" plead Lyn.

With a groan, Aerin snatched the skimpy dresses and body suits. "You don't have anything a little more…modest?"

Lyn shook her head and Aerin scowled at Carth. "Not a word from you…."

Aerin emerged from the changing room, looking every bit a ten-credit trollop. An orange feather boa was strategically draped over her body. Carth raised an eyebrow and Aerin pointed a finger at him. "I didn't say a word," he chuckled.

"This better be worth it," Aerin told Lyn humorlessly. Her face was now a deep shade of red.

Lyn looked surprised. "I don't understand you humans. Aerin, you have a beautiful body and face and yet you're so skittish about showing yourself off. We Twi'leks embrace our sensuality."

Aerin merely nodded and Lyn went about applying outlandish makeup.

They approached the Twi'lek talent scout, Bib Surool, in the dance area. "Bubble B, please give me another audition," begged Lyn," I have a new partner."

Bib looked up with mild disinterest. "Hmmm…Lyn right? I think you had your chance. Your partner ran out on you."

Aerin stepped forward and addressed Bib boldly. "You're stuck on Taris, right? What do you have to lose?"

The scout looked her up and down. "Hmmmm…a _human_? How extraordinary. Quite attractive too. Okay, you're right. I haven't seen a good duo in days. You got your shot, Lyn. Don't blow it."

Lyn leapt with joy as Bib pointed to one of the stages. "Clear off, ladies!" he shouted and the stage emptied.

Lyn instructed the DJ as to what music to play. She then spoke to Aerin. "Just follow my lead. I'm not going to do anything fancy. Bubble likes it when we dance close, so just relax. Stay behind me unless I turn toward you."

Nervously, Aerin nodded as they took the stage. Male patrons, including Carth, gathered in droves. Aerin looked down at the slobbering masses.

_Just shoot me…._

The music began and Lyn twirled to the rhythm. Aerin immediately fell in step. She tapped into some hidden spot in her mind and energy seemed to flow through her. For a moment, her consciousness expanded beyond her body and she seemed aware of the minds of everyone in the room. She sensed what Lyn was going to do before she did it and the dance routine was flawless despite some serious acrobatics.

Bib went bananas. He stood and yelled, "You two are in! Starlight needs talent like you!"

Lyn squealed with joy and hugged the young ensign. Aerin slung her boa over her shoulder and looked down at Carth, who was blushing.

Lyn whispered to her, "I see the way your man looks at you. I'm envious. Also, thank you. I made the right choice. Boy, you can dance."

Aerin pursed her lips, thinking about Carth's distaste at any reference to their being linked. "He's _not_ my man, but you're welcome. Can I get out of this outfit now?"

Despite a generous offer, Aerin politely declined Bib's contract, but made him promise to take on Lyn. She would join the Starlight tour as soon as anyone could leave the planet. Until then, she would stay at a posh hotel in UpCity on Starlight's dime.

As promised, Lyn took her new friends to Zax the Hutt.

The bloated Hutt chuckled as Lyn introduced the two. Zax chortled out a string of words in Huttese and Lyn replied that she would not forget him now that she had made the big time.

Aerin gave a curt bow to the Hutt, who croaked out a greeting.

"I understand the Sith are giving you some difficulty here by preventing _fair_ trade," she said, "Perhaps you might assist us, and by doing so, help your situation."

Zax pondered her words for a minute and confirmed that he was no friend of the Sith, who had strangled his business managing certain things for Davik Kang. Zax said, "_I never give anything away for free, but since you helped Lyn, I could give you some information_," he said, looking longingly at Lyn, one of his best dancers. "_Additionally, you will have what protection I can give in LoCity and you will not be harassed in the Cantina_."

Carth was not fond of Hutts, but he held his feelings close. He bowed curtly. "You have our thanks."

Zax coughed and popped a toad into his mouth, slurping up its juices. "_It seems that both Davik and the Sith have hundreds of troops in the Undercity and that several Republic escape pods have been found_. _Ho ho ho…. However both continued to search for Republic survivors in competition against each other_. _Sith Patrols have made some progress against the Rakhghouls, but casualties continued to pour in. Apparently, Sector 7 has been cleared and only an empty pod was found_."

"Drat, back to square one," grunted Carth in frustration. "At least we know where not to look and perhaps we can take advantage of the competition between Davik and the Sith. Well, it's getting late. We'd better get back to the apartment."

The Hutt nodded and then croaked again, telling them about an opportunity.

"Bounties? What do you mean?" asked Aerin. "Oh, we can collect bounties on people? Like who?"

Zax nodded his sluglike head. "_I also run a bounty collection business. Bounty hunters could capture people for cash. There are several fugitives wanted by the State and a few are personal vendettas from Davik_." A servant handed Carth some wanted flyers with pictures and descriptions. Zax added that they could either report to him if they saw anyone or capture the fugitive themselves for a bonus. "_Dead fugitives still pay out three quarters_."

Carth looked over the pictures and warrants and saw a pretty woman. "Who's this girl, Dia?" he asked, about one of the bounties.

Zax snickered. "_Dia was a waitress in the lounge, but that she sliced Davik's messenger with a vibrodagger_." The Hutt seemed immensely amused by the story.

"Sounds like there's something more to this?" added Aerin.

Zax shrugged his tiny arms. "_The messenger, Holdan_," he said, saying the name derisively, "_had tried to assault Dia_. _He's a miserable weakling and doesn't deserve satisfaction, but that is none of my business. Davik ordered the hit. You see, whatever the reason, you don't mess with Davik or his empire._"

Carth continued to look through the contracts and saw multiple hits made by Davik. "This Davik has a lot of grudges."

The Hutt nodded. "_Davik also has a contract out on a Twi'lek named Matrik, who had turned State's Evidence and ratted on the Exchange. Apparently, he did not have the stomach for Davik's slaving and extortion operations. The subsequent government roundup crippled the Exchange for months, but the Sith's arrival ended the Witness Protection Program on Taris and the hunt had turned hot again_," he said. He held up a sack of credits and said, "_Davik would pay well for Matrik's head. But if you look, he also has a hit on a debtor named Largo, who seems harmless enough. That should be an easy one for you_."

Continuing on with the contracts, Aerin read over the description of a State fugitive named Selven. She was a former bounty hunter herself, but became psychotic and had murdered many innocent bystanders. Aerin looked back up at Zax. "If we see them, we'll let you know," she said with a bit of a fib.

_Some of these people are innocent victims. I won't let them be harmed if I can help it,_ thought Aerin. She could feel another crusade coming on.

With a nod to Zax, they left and returned to the Uppercity.

**The Arena**

The following day, Aerin headed to the finals of the dueling tournament. Huge crowds had gathered and the chanting was deafening. "Twitch!" many yelled, rooting for the insane Rodian. Others screamed, "Stranger!" The man with the scar on his cheek sat silently, awaiting the bout.

Aerin hopped nervously, shaking her hands. She put powder on her fingers and slapped her hands together several times. She practiced drawing her pistol several times, slightly crouched, knees bent, hands in a fighting position. Carth had worked her trigger down to a 3-pound pull: she would barely have to think and the pistol would fire. He switched out the plasma condenser coil to make a 1:6 twist, condensing the bolt, making it more powerful. His armorer skills would serve them well.

Standing on the starting pad, Aerin focused on her opponent. The Rodian screamed at the roaring crowds, hurling threats to everyone's delight. To Aerin's surprise, Marl walked over amid the din. "Hey, good luck young lady. I have no hard feelings for you beating me. You're very good," he encouraged, "Perhaps this is a sign for me to retire."

She thanked him, but suddenly, a prickly sensation came over her. Everything but Twitch faded away and her world became silent. Twitch seemed to dance in slow motion and she sensed his thoughts.

"In this corner, he's fast, he's deadly, he's borderline psychotic…. Your champion…Twiiiitch."

"…_And in this corner…she's a meteor on the rise, but will the Rodian shoot her down? The Mysterious Straaaanger!"_

The judge called engarde and the insane Rodian assumed a fighting stance. Her initial fear and nervousness faded away as she felt drawn into a stream of consciousness. At the signal, Aerin saw Twitch's hands move for his holster. Before he could draw, she had a hand on her pistol, drew and her eye found the sights. A blast from her weapon struck her opponent in the head, snapping it back, but he remained standing. With a shake of his bulbous head, he returned a shot, hitting her in the hip. Aerin fell to one knee and grit her teeth through the numbness.

Finding her sights, she pressed the trigger again, but nothing happened. Hoping to finish the bout, the mad Rodian fired another shot, but something made Aerin roll sideways causing the shot to miss. The bolt flew by with a shriek.

On instinct, Aerin pressed the power cell catch and the cell fell away from the pistol. Before it hit the ground, she had inserted a new cell and returned to the firing position in a blur of metal and flesh.

A blast hit Twitch in the head again, but still he remained standing, albeit, stunned. The young woman grunted with frustration at the Rodian's stamina. Seeking to end the bout decisively, Aerin drew her sword and sprinted forward, raising her arms for a strike. As she delivered her cut, Twitch had recovered enough to draw a short sword and parried her attack down. Twitch riposted with a thrust into Aerin's right shoulder. The illegally sharpened blade penetrated the durasteel plate like a needle and blood flowed down her armor. The crowd roared. Without hesitation, Aerin seized Twitch's sword arm and flung him over her shoulder. As he crashed down on his face, she swung his arm behind him and pressed. The Rodian screamed, "I give! I yield!"

The crowd went berserk and the judge raised Aerin's hand in triumph. She winced in pain as her awareness came flooding back. A man handed her a huge trophy and Carth came running out. "You okay, Aerin? You took a good hit. You look pale." Then he noticed the blood.

She grasped his lapel and started to speak, but her eyes rolled back and she collapsed into his arms.


	5. Into the Jaws of Death Part II

Writer's notes: Revision of 03DEC 06. I'm slowly introducing Aerin to the Force and to flashback memories of her former life. Thanks to Ivory Chopsticks again for the beta and to Padawan Mage and Auros for picking this up.

**Into the Jaws of Death – Part II**

**The Clinic – Early Afternoon**

For the second time in less than a week, Aerin thrashed about, unconscious. A dream floated about in her mind. She was atop a strange, temple-like structure as a blood red sunset blazed. Alien chanting coursed in the background.

She awoke with a start, feeling fuzzy and confused. Looking around, she saw Carth with Marl standing behind her. A plastic tube ran over her nostrils and she was in a hospital gown. A smell of disinfectant hung heavily in the air. Aerin tried to move, but her shoulder ached.

A kindly man in a doctor's scrubs checked her vitals as a droid hovered nearby.

"Oh, good morning, miss. I'm Doctor Forn. You lost a lot of blood, but you'll be up and around in an hour. Those Kolto infusions do wonders. With the bacta patch you won't even have a scar," the doctor said warmly. His white beard and snowy hair contrasted his dark skin while his broad smile and portly frame added to his grandfatherly look.

"Thank heavens you're okay," interjected Carth, "I was very worried." Aerin could see the concern in his eyes and she tried to smile.

"You're quite a champ," added Marl.

With a grunt, Doctor Forn shooed the men out so Aerin could change. He gave her a medpac to apply over the mostly healed wound. "Pretty girl like you shouldn't be out fighting…not ladylike," he admonished her. Aerin nodded demurely as she placed the pac on her shoulder.

"Doctor, could I purchase more of those pacs? I…uh…have to go to the Undercity."

Doctor Forn turned sharply and his face registered horror. "The Undercity? What in the devil could you need down there?"

"A friend of mine is missing…. I must find her. I know it's dangerous."

"Damn right it is, young lady. You'll wind up dead or worse…infected by the Rakhghoul Virus."

Aerin asked about the horrible affliction and Doctor Forn told her, "The Rakhghouls were once humans or other sentient species. The virus attacks the genetic structure itself and mutates a person into a mindless killer that could spread the disease with a bite," he added with deep sorrow. As he spoke, she could feel a strange empathy and all of the doctor's emotions flooded her mind.

"Is there no cure?" she asked, trying to tune out the wave of feelings.

"Hrmph…the Sith have a serum, but damn them…. They keep it to themselves, letting the people of Taris suffer," he said, his distaste for the Sith obvious. Then, he crept closer to her and whispered, "I shouldn't speak so loud…the Sith have ears. With just a few doses I could replicate the serum. Is it _too_ much to ask?"

Aerin thought for a moment, trying to think of an answer. "Doctor, I will keep my eyes open for the serum. If I come across any, I will bring it to you."

"I can't ask that of you. It's too dangerous. Your friend is already dead," he urged, trying to change her mind.

"No, she's alive. I feel it somehow. I must go doctor. I will return."

With that, the doctor gave Aerin a pouch of medpacs and sadly bid her a safe journey.

**The Upper City**

Marl, who had been so helpful to Aerin during the dueling ring, was now quite a friend. He escorted Aerin and Carth back to the apartment. There, they chatted for a bit and Carth brought up the bounties.

Aerin spoke, "We should try to find and help them. If someone gets to them first, they'll be killed or worse."

Carth nodded his head. "I have to agree in this case. It seems that helping others has helped our mission in turn."

"We'll at least try to make the effort," Aerin said in conclusion. She put the bounty cards on the table and flipped through a few, while handing others to Marl.

Marl looked at the pictures. Surprisingly, he nodded and said, "I know where Largo can be found."

Together, they tracked the debtor down and Aerin gave him 150 credits to pay his debt. The man was shocked and blubbered his thanks. From him, they learned that Davik lived in a posh estate in Uppercity, secured by assault droids and servants. Despite Davik's security and awesome power, the Black Vulkars were trying to wrest it from him in a violent war beneath the eyes of the Tarisian authority.

Next, through some of Marl's contacts, they were able to locate Dia. Suspicious at first, Aerin's gentle persuasion won her over. Dia confirmed Zax's story of the attempted assault and complained about Davik's raw justice in how she was slated to die. Aerin gave Dia some credits to help her hide and told her that Holdan _would_ withdraw the bounty.

**The Undercity**

With a little apprehension, Aerin and Carth returned to Javyar's Cantina to await Mission and Zaalbar. As promised by Zax, no one bothered them and they were treated well in the Cantina. In the dance room, they found Davik's messenger, Holdan. He was the womanizing slime Aerin envisioned.

"Hey sweetcakes, you're mighty fine," said Holdan, leering at Aerin. She could feel his eyes working under her clothing.

"Put your eyes back in your head, mister," Carth warned, looking down at the swine.

Holdan worked up his bravado and stared up at the commander, who was taller. "Why, what are _you_ going to do about it? Do you _know_ who I am? I'm just trying to talk to the piece here."

Aerin had to grit her teeth, forcing herself to stay cool. "Holdan, I'd like you to withdraw the bounty on Dia."

Holdan burst into a mocking laugh, making the young woman want to punch him. "You can't be serious? She tried to kill me! Hah, maybe _you'd_ like to take her place? Actually, I'll let you work off the bounty if you _know_ what I mean."

Carth bristled, but Aerin held him back. Calmly, she spoke again. "Sir…I understand that you tried to assault Dia and she cut you. We were told by several sources that you _squealed_ like a little girl."

"Who said that?" Holdan screamed, his face twisting in horror. Aerin could see that her words were accurate now.

Carth answered with some delight, "Well, we took on the bounty and when we dug around, the true story began to come out."

Aerin nodded. "We're not so much concerned with _her_ as with _your_ reputation. You're a big man Holdan…. People learn you just about wet yourself when cut by a waitress…how long you think you're going to last?"

Holdan broke out in a sweat. He swallowed hard. "Ummm…I…I can't just withdraw the bounty. I'd be a laughing stock."

Carth put his hand on Holdan's shoulder in a fatherly way – reassuring, yet firm. "I think you're already there, but here are one hundred credits. This will ease the pain. Take it and withdraw the bounty…for you reputation's sake. It'll all go away quietly."

Holdan nervously nodded, consumed by the thought of how this might have hurt his standing in the Exchange. Holdan knew these two had saved his bacon from the fire.

As the slimy worm scurried off, Aerin called a much-relieved Dia to tell her the heat would be off soon.

When that was done, Mission announced her presence. Carth jumped, having never noticed her. She could be just about invisible when she wanted.

"You guys put that slimo in his place. Nice job," Mission giggled as she wiped dirt from her cheek.

Aerin smiled at her and pulled out an expensive nylon jacket she had bought for Mission. The Twi'lek girl gasped in surprise. "Uhhh, for me?" Mission jumped for joy, trying it on. "You really are off worlders. _No one _is that nice down here."

With a huge grin, Mission led them out of the Cantina and through a maze of corridors. Carth carefully mapped their route on his data pad so that they could find their way out if need be. "I'm taking you to meet Gadon Thek, leader of the Hidden Beks," Mission told them.

"Aren't they one of the swoop gangs?" asked Carth suspiciously.

Mission nodded. "Yes, but you're going to need them to find what you want."

Part of the way, they met Zaalbar, who was guarding the route. The massive Wookiee woofled a greeting. Aerin answered him in a warbling grunt.

Down a dark, menacing alley filled with steam, Mission skipped gaily up to a wall. She whistled and knocked. A tiny portion of the duracrete wall slid away showing a pair of eyes. The eyes looked at the thin girl.

"Mission Vao…what do _you_ want?"

"I'm here to see Gadon. I have an appointment and I have some friends."

The panel slid closed and then a door opened. Two Twi'leks and a Bith ushered them in quickly before closing the door.

"I _never_ would have seen that door," mentioned Carth.

"Well, dey don't call us da Hidden Beks fer nuttin," said the Bith as he led them down the hall.

At the meeting room of the leader, they were met by a Twi'lek woman. Her outfit was pristine and the spongy lekku at the top of her head were attractively arranged. A blaster pistol was neatly tucked in a holster at her hip and two daggers were strapped to her belt. This woman was all about business. She looked at Mission with disdain. Aerin could see that there was history here.

"I see you still don't know how to take a bath, child," the woman said.

Mission rolled her eyes. "I'm _not_ a child, Zaerdra. Just let us see Gadon."

Zaerdra studied Aerin and Carth while still bantering with Mission. "Where'd you get the fancy jacket?"

Mission beamed with pride. "My friends bought it for me. They're from off world."

"Which brings me to my next question…_why_ should I let you see Gadon?" Zaerdra asked imperiously.

From through the open door, a booming voice sounded out. "Because I desire it, Zaerdra. Let them through."

With an audible grunt, the Twi'lek woman ushered them into a lounge where a powerfully built man sat. His skin was as dark as night and his head was clean shaven. However, Aerin was immediately taken in by his silver eyes. He peered in Aerin's direction, but did not seem to really see her.

"Mission, I see you have brought some friends. Please excuse Zaerdra; she can be overprotective at times. Welcome to the lair of the Hidden Beks. I am Gadon Thek."

Zaerdra groused, "Gadon, you are too trusting. Please let me do my job. What would happen if Brejik kills you?"

"Once we stop trusting anyone," replied Gadon, "We are no worse than animals."

Aerin shot Carth a quick look. He knew what she meant, but merely snorted.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Gadon in his sonorous voice.

"We're looking for someone…someone lost in the Undercity," said Carth. He was reluctant to show his hand, but again, he had no choice.

Gadon nodded slowly. He sensed what they wanted. "Well…you must be searching for the survivors of the crashed escape pods. Hmmmm…you're not Sith; you're not Vulkars…. That leaves the Republic or mercs."

Carth raised an eyebrow, but did not speak. Gadon continued, "Unfortunately, you are too late. Our scouts informed me that those damn Vulkars got to the pods soon after they crashed. Davik's men and the Sith are still down there. I know for a fact that the Vulkars captured a female Republic soldier a few days ago."

Carth groaned, but at least there was hope that she was alive.

The Bek leader knew that he had hit on the right note. "I'm very sorry," offered Gadon. "Things will not be good for her." Gadon pondered for a brief moment and then continued, "I have a proposal for you though…. I will help you rescue your friend, but you must help me."

The commander gave it some thought and then nodded. What choice did they have? "Okay, what can we do for you?"

"In three days, the gangs will hold the Taris Annual Swoop Race. It's the biggest race in the sector," began Gadon.

"What does a race have to do with rescuing Bastila?" asked Carth bluntly.

Gadon's silver eyes opened wide. He turned toward Carth with his eerie, vacant glare. "Bastila…hmmmm," he said, musing over her name. "Well, let me finish. At every race, each gang must offer up a prize and the winner takes all. I have learned that your…Bastila has been offered as the prize."

Aerin gasped. "How barbaric!"

"That is the reality of LoCity I'm afraid. In addition to winning the prizes, the victorious gang gains immense influence throughout LoCity. If the Vulkars were to win this year, they would be unstoppable. I daresay even Davik grows fearful of them. Here is my offer. I've heard from my sources that you are both good fighters. I want you to join a raiding party that will hit the Vulkars tomorrow night. We could use some extra muscle. Mission is the only one who knows the way and we must strike soon. I promise that during the raid, we will search for Bastila," said Gadon.

Carth nodded as Gadon spoke. Then, a question struck him. "Why raid them now so close to the race?"

"If you have not noticed, we only recently moved here. Our last lair was overrun by the Vulkars, our prototype swoop accelerator was taken, and our best riders were killed. With the accelerator in Vulkar hands, they are almost assured of victory as we have few competent riders now. I would ride in the race but for my eyes…an accident three years ago."

Zaerdra put her hand on Gadon's shoulder and he grasped her hand lovingly.

"Okay, count us in," agreed Carth. He didn't like it, but again, what choice did they have?

**Lair of the Hidden Beks**

Gadon provided them with a comfortable meal and a guest room. He explained quickly that Brejik had once been his protégé and designated successor, but that the ambitious captain could not wait to gain power. "After my accident, Brejik hoped I would step down, but after it became apparent that this would not happen, Brejik betrayed us and went over to the Vulkars," he said with a mixture of sadness and anger. He focused his silver eyes into a hard glare. "Soon after, the traitorous captain staged a coup within the Vulkars and seized power. He then launched a violent campaign against us, determined to eradicate our faction. Blood now flows freely in LoCity." Gadon shook his head sadly as he described his tale.

After Gadon bid them goodbye, Mission examined her jacket with great pride while Zaalbar slept.

Aerin held her nose. "That Wookiee's breath…sheesh!"

"I keep telling him to brush those choppers of his," giggled Mission, "but does he listen?"

Carth chuckled and then brought up the bounties. They did have a while to kill before the raid and he wanted to maximize their time.

"I feel guilty having to wait to rescue Bastila," sympathized Aerin, "I can't imagine what she must be going through in the hands of those brutes."

"I do too, but I understand that you can't rush an operation; it compromises everyone's safety. We just have to hope she is still alive," Carth said grimly.

"You're right. I don't want to think about it. Let's try to find Matrik," the ensign replied, looking away.

Mission's ears perked up. "Matrik? What do you want with him?"

Aerin looked over. "You _know_ him?"

"Sure," answered Mission, "I bring him food. He's a hunted fugitive you know. Davik would pay dearly for his head…hey, you're not going to kill him, are you?"

"No, we'd like to help him actually. I heard he did some good things for people," answered Carth sincerely.

Mission stood with her hands on her hips. "Damn right he did. I'd be one of Davik's toys now if it weren't for him."

Aerin smiled as thoughts crept into her head. "I have an idea. You helped us, Mission, now let us help you."

Mission nodded, but with a hint of suspicion.

Despite her misgivings, she took them to Matrik's hideout in an abandoned warehouse. The place had sat unused by sentients for a hundred years after it was built over in the construction craze that swept Taris and covered the planet in metal. Mission called out to Matrik and he emerged, dirty and disheveled.

"_Who are these people, Mission? Have you betrayed me_?" he cried in Twi'lek.

"No Matrik…we're here to help. You have to keep trusting me. You saved me once, now I want to help you!"

Carth nodded to Aerin, giving her the go ahead to talk.

"Matrik, my name is Aerin and I am here to help you. What you did three years ago for her was noble. I consider her my friend and we want to repay you for your kindness."

Matrik eyed her with some suspicion, but then he sighed. What did he have to lose? He was on his last legs in any case. "If you worked for Davik, I'd be dead already. Okay, how will you help me?"

Carth took out the permacrete detonator that he had bought. "With this explosive, we will destroy the warehouse. We then put your blood on an item of your clothing and give it to Zax. We'll convince him that you're dead. We also know a makeup artist who can change your appearance."

Matrik shrugged. "Heck, I'm out of options anyway. I just had two near misses with that thug, Nord. My number is going to be up soon."

Mission took the detonator and rigged it to bring down the warehouse. Matrik cut his own hand with a knife and smeared generous amounts of blood on items of clothing. Aerin cut the clothing to make it look as though he bled in a fight.

In a spectacular explosion, the warehouse went down. Smoke billowed out of the entryway in a roiling wave. They then took him to Lyn, who performed quite the makeup job on him. Matrik thanked them, giving them a handful of computer spikes.

"It's all I have, but you're welcome to it. Say, if you knew about me…you must also be looking for Selven. I know where she is, but watch yourself. She's psycho."

Matrik gave them directions to find Selven. In the meantime, he would stay with Lyn until he got back on his feet.

Following the directions Matrik had given them, they located Selven in the LoCity. Carth devised a tactical plan to capture her and it was flawlessly executed. Soon, they were hauling her before Zax the Hutt. Calo Nord stared at them incredulously. Despite his skill at tracking fugitives, he failed to find Selven or Matrik. A competitive sneer escaped his lips.

Aerin pushed the psychotic former bounty hunter forward and threw Matrik's bloody clothes on the ground before Zax. The Hutt chortled with delight as Nord glared at them. Aerin looked over to the bounty hunter and a chill ran down her spine. He was not someone that she would want to confront.

Immensely pleased, the Hutt gave them 2000 credits. "_If you could bring in Bendak Starkiller, you would be legends in the bounty hunting world. Even Calo Nord wouldn't take on Bendak_," Zax croaked with a chuckle. Nord merely snorted, but didn't disagree.

Back at the Bek's lair, Mission sat pensively on one of the beds. Aerin came over and sat next to her. The young Twi'lek pushed her lekku back over her shoulders, obviously thinking about something. She chewed her lip and tapped her fist on a table. "Aerin, no one but Z has ever helped me just to help me. I keep expecting you to use me somehow."

"I will _never_ do that. I promise you."

Mission looked up to her and began to sniffle. "Dammit. You don't cry here in LoCity. Just…just wanna say thanks."

Aerin froze for a millisecond as a vision flooded her mind.

_A small, wizened creature stood over her as she lay, unmoving. It had long, pointed ears and was wearing lush, blue robes. He looked down at her._

"_You must make her caring and obedient. She must have respect for life."_

The vision faded. Aerin blinked and then held Mission tight with one arm.

**Lair of the Hidden Beks**

On the day of the raid, the Beks made great preparations, handing out grenades and fine tuning weapons. Mission toyed with her blaster pistol, pointing it around playfully.

"Hey, don't aim that at _anyone_ you're not willing to shoot," admonished Carth, "A professional knows his equipment and what it can do."

Mission reluctantly put away her pistol. She pointed over to the commander. "Hey Carth, you're a pilot, right? You must have gotten around. How does Taris compare to other worlds?"

He thought a moment and then frowned. "Well, not so good in many respects. I dislike the prejudice and corruption here. Frankly, it's not such a good place."

Mission became irritated, insulted at his description of her home. "Well, I'm sorry we're such a slime pit, great soldier."

"Hey, you asked, kid!" Carth retorted, his mood suddenly turning sour.

Quietly, Aerin came between the two. "Focus people…Bastila…."

Carth gave a weak smile and nodded. "Sorry, Mission."

Suddenly, a Bek came running up to the young Twi'lek. "They got him! The Gamorreans got Z!" he shouted, gesticulating wildly.

The Twi'lek girl searched around as if Zaalbar would appear. Failing to find him, she became frantic. "What do you mean? He's okay, isn't he?"

The Bek shook his head. "Gamorrean slavers captured him in the Undercity. He was scavenging when they ambushed him. I saw them drag him off."

Mission grasped Aerin with a rare desperation. "We…we g…got to saaaave him! We gotto go now!"

Hearing the commotion, Gadon walked up with Zaerdra's help. His vacant eyes stared in their direction. "What's going on?" he asked.

Mission couldn't speak, so Aerin did. "Gadon, some Gamorrean slavers took Zaalbar. Is it possible to stage a rescue? I know the timing is bad."

Gadon paused for a moment. He exhaled a long breath. "_Yes_, it is. I don't know…."

The Twi'lek turned abruptly, hands on her hips. "If we don't get Z, they'll be no raid. We find Z first, then we hit the Vulkars." Her closest companion was in danger and she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

Gadon wrinkled his nose in displeasure. Mission's knowledge of the layout of the Vulkar hold was the key to success. "Okay, okay…dammit. Well, we have to go near the Gamorrean territory anyway. Dammit Mission, you need to keep that Wookiee in line. I'm going to push up our raid time just for you. We go at Ten PM."

Mission nodded reluctantly. She choked down a sob and said a silent prayer. Aerin held her as she rocked quietly, awaiting the start of the raid.


	6. Into the Jaws of Death Part III

**Into the Jaws of Death – Part III**

**2200L**

At the appointed time, the Beks headed out for the Undercity, moving stealthily into the gloom. Aerin and Carth donned night vision and the dimly lit LoCity took on a pale green hue. The creaky elevator took them down untold levels beneath the long-forgotten surface of the planet. Only desperate refugees and the dreaded Rakhghouls lived here. As the elevator came to a halt, the team filed out quietly, led by the Twi'lek urchin, Mission Vao. As added strength, Eight Beks accompanied them, armed to the teeth. Despite the large force, Aerin still felt vulnerable.

The Undercity was a cavernous hole filled with rusted and twisted metal beams, debris, sewage, and death. Ancient depleted reactors rose to the massive vaulted ceilings like huge temples. Mission scanned the area with a look of dogged determination; she would rescue Zaalbar or die trying. Off in the distance, torches and bonfires flickered.

"That's the outcast village," mentioned Mission, "I have friends there. Z and I have explored most of this area," she said confidently and it was obvious that she was in her element here.

They moved to the village and a filthy, pale young woman greeted them. "Mission! I knew you'd come. You know they got Zaalbar!"

"I know, Shaleena. I'm here to get him back!"

Shaleena stared at Aerin in shock. She observed the Republic soldier with awe. "You're from UpCity…. I never met anyone from there. Is it…as beautiful as they say?"

Aerin nodded. She gave a flattering description of the Uppercity to Shaleena's delight and gave the poor woman some photographs she had taken. As outcast children gathered, Aerin gave them candy from Uppercity, causing them to squeal with delight. Somehow, this charity eased her disgust at the horrid conditions these outcasts lived in.

Surrounded by curious onlookers and grungy children, the raiding party pressed on further into the squalid village where Mission introduced them to Gendar, the chief. As Mission and several of the scouts would perform reconnaissance ahead of the group, Aerin and Carth would wait with him until their return.

As they would find, Gendar was a strong leader and had held the tribe together through many trials. Despite his many hardships, he remained a gentle soul, dedicated to the welfare of his people.

Gendar's wife served some morsels of food and drink as the Chief talked with the newcomers. He told them that many Sith had been through the village and had harassed the people. "They were looking for a woman from a crashed pod," he told them. "We would have gone to her assistance if not for the recent Rakhghoul incursions. Half a dozen villagers were attacked and have become infected."

As they spoke, an ancient man shuffled in. His pale, weathered face showed his many harsh years of life. His thin body, covered in soiled rags, was nothing short of cadaverous in appearance. Aerin was amazed that he still had any life within him. He crept up to Aerin and put his dirty hands on her face. Her first instinct was to recoil, but she remained still. _I should be use to getting dirty. Why is it bothering me now?_

Gendar apologized. "I'm sorry, Rukil is old. He can be a little off at times."

Rukil snorted, crinkling the long lines on his face. "I am not crazy Gendar. This woman has come to deliver us. She is the promised one," he rasped, pointing his bent finger at her.

Aerin looked at Gendar, confused. The chief rolled his eyes and shrugged with resignation. Aerin knew that Gendar considered the old man crazy. Ignoring the Chief's expression, Rukil continued, "It was foretold to me by my father and told to him by his father that a promised one would come to lead the tribe to the Promised Land."

"The Promised Land?" Aerin asked.

Rukil nodded as Gendar pursed his lips, obviously bored with the story. The old man explained, "The prophecy tells us that a woman reborn shall come to you upon your century and shall guide your people from the land of shadow to the land of light. As your people are saved, so shall her heart be cleansed."

"The ancient words refer to an area created before the civil war and the time of darkness. It is a sanctuary where all our people's needs are met. During the war, our people were to seek refuge there, but the conflict destroyed the route and we are lost. My father and my uncle claimed to have found many clues to the whereabouts of the sanctuary, but during one expedition, they never returned. A week ago, my apprentice, Malya disappeared while searching for clues. I refuse to believe that this is the end. It cannot be. I have lived one hundred years for this moment. You are the promised one."

Aerin questioned him about how he identified her, but he could not explain it. "I know you are heading to the sewers. Please find Malya. If you find her, I know you will be able to guide us to the Promised Land."

Aerin shrugged. "I'll do my best."

_Gad, these people are so dirty. I hope this promised land has a shower._

Soon thereafter, Mission returned. "There are no Vulkars about. I did see some other groups. We need to get going and find Z."

Aerin looked at Mission's map and thought of a plan. "Let's split into two groups and rendezvous at the sewer entrance. This will maximize our area coverage and improve our ability to react to an ambush; we won't all get wiped out by one attack or one mine."

The Beks nodded and Aerin pointed to Carth and Mission. The young ensign added, "Carth and I will go with Mission as an advanced party and the rest will follow five minutes after. The first group to the entrance will wait out of sight for the other group. Should twenty minutes go by with no contact, assume the other group to have been neutralized and proceed with the operation."

Carth raised an eyebrow. "How'd you learn to lead like that?"

Aerin shrugged with a smile. "Leadership Award…Naval Academy…."

The three started out ahead of the second group and made for the village gate. A wall and metal gate had been erected around the village generations ago as a defense against the Rakhghouls and other predators. At the gate stood several frightened sentries and a woman, who was peering through ports in the gate. Her hands were wrapped around the metal bars, straining with desperation.

She screamed to someone beyond the gate. "Hurry Hendar! Open the gate! Let him through!"

No one moved.

Aerin rushed up to the gate and saw a lone villager fleeing a pack of snarling humanoids with pale, mottled skin. Her heart began to race.

_Those must be Rakhghouls._

Despite her trepidation at the sight of the feral Rakhghouls, she looked at the lead sentry. "Are you going to just let him die? Open the gate!" she demanded.

"They'll overrun the village, we'll be killed!" the sentry replied in panic.

Aerin snarled. "Open it! Let us through."

The man grimaced, but quickly dropped the gate. Aerin rushed through with her blaster rifle up and pulled into her shoulder. Carth and Mission fell in beside her. Muzzle flashes lit up the darkness in front of the gate and several Rakhghouls crumpled into the dirt, throwing up musty clouds. A mass of Rakhghouls leapt over the fallen in a blood frenzy, closing the distance. The whine of blaster fire continued as the horde was thinned, but the distance continued to diminish…30 meters…20 meters…10 meters. Hendar scampered toward them, panting and covered in sweat and grime. Carth waved him on as he holstered his pistol and quickly placed a small metal box in front of the group.

_This face toward the enemy,_ the box read.

With the last of his strength, Hendar dove past them, crashing into the ground. A wall of Rakhghouls emitted an unearthly wail at the prospect of fresh meat until Carth banged a control device three quick times. The box exploded in a wide cone toward the Rakhghouls as thousands of ball bearings shredded them in a spray of flesh and blood. A few of the beasts staggered through the hail of death, but were easily dispatched by Aerin with her vibrosword.

When the more than 30 Rakhghouls lay slain, Hendar rose to his feet. The gate opened and the woman, Hester ran out. They embraced for a minute and then turned to thank their saviors, but the three were gone.

**Just Outside the Outcast Village**

Thankful to have gotten past the Rakhghouls, Aerin moved quickly in the direction of the sewer entrance. She took the point of a triangular formation with Carth and Mission at the wings. Soon, nearly complete darkness overcame them as the lights of the village faded. Through her night vision, Aerin saw a Sith patrol coming in their direction; they had several wounded.

Aerin looked at Carth and they agreed to hail them. At the sound of their voices, s sergeant, dressed in red armor looked over.

"You there! Civilians are not allowed down here! Who are you?" the masked non commissioned officer, or NCO, demanded.

Carth handed him some documents. "Search and rescue team…. You'll find everything in order, sergeant," he said tersely.

The NCO read the papers. "Sorry, sir. You best be careful, we've lost two squads in two days. You'll find their bodies northeast of here near the Republic pod. I need to get my men back to medical and get more serum. Those damn Rakhghouls are everywhere."

Carth nodded as the Sith staggered away. Then the two Republic fugitives ran ahead with their Twi'lek companion in tow.

Three kilometers further through the muck and filth of UnderCity, the sound of blaster fire was heard over a mound. Aerin led the way up the mound to gain a view. Five men in a tight circle blasted at a horde of Rakhghouls assaulting them from all sides. One man was knocked over and dragged, screaming from the circle to be torn apart by a dozen beasts.

Instinctively, Aerin and Carth went prone, blasters aimed at the Rakhghouls. "Cover us," Carth told Mission.

As the men fought desperately, Rakhghouls suddenly began to fall around them. In their lust for blood, the ghouls failed to notice that another group was firing on them. The enfilading fire decimated the ranks of the ghouls and the four survivors took heart. A tall, muscular man with graying brown hair and a scarred cheek led the four remaining men in a counterattack, slashing and blasting the Rakhghouls.

When all the ghouls lay slain, Aerin stood up from cover and hailed the men. The man with the scar swung his big weapon around at her, but then lowered it. He studied Aerin carefully.

"You," he said, "The one from the tournament. You're too late, the Vulkars have her."

"Who do you mean?" asked Aerin, playing dumb.

"You know who I mean. The Sith couldn't find her and neither could we. I saw the pod and it's got the mark of the Vulkars all over it. Davik is going to be quite displeased, but I've had it. I've lost seven men down here. You're welcome to stay, girl, but we're out of here."

"Who are you and how do you know me?" asked the young woman.

"Canderous is the name. Canderous Ordo. I'm a low down, good for nothing mercenary, beating up miscreants for Davik Kang. I saw you fight in the tournament. Davik had me check you out. Apparently, you brought in some bounties for him too. Quite impressive. That really pissed off that psychotic midget, Calo Nord. I liked that."

Aerin frowned. She didn't like the idea of having such attention. She nodded to Canderous and he waved his men on.

**Deep in the Under City**

Pressing on for another kilometer, they encountered the crashed escape pod. Carth scanned it quickly. "Bastila was aboard. Damn…damn…this is not good."

The Commander glanced around in the gloom to see that numerous Vulkar bodies lay near the entrance of the pod, all slashed by a lightsaber.

Nearby, Aerin found six Sith bodies, torn by claws and teeth. Their once shiny armor was covered in sticky blood. Several of the dead had black, ballistic pouches containing metal syringes. Aerin examined one. "Rakhghoul serum…." Closing the pouch, she gathered the rest of the Sith items and more serum.

Leaving behind the carnage, Mission led them to the sewer entrance and they were joined by the rest of the team. Carth gave Aerin a worried expression. "It did not look very good back there," he commented darkly. Hope seemed to have left him.

Mission looked over the filthy old gate to the sewer elevator. "Zaalbar and me have explored much of these sewers looking for salvage. The Gamorreans never gave us trouble before, but now they're gonna pay."

The girl twisted some tattered wires and the gate opened with a metallic grinding sound. They boarded the ancient lift and the gate creaked closed with a clang. Fluorescent lights flickered on and the lift lurched downward. A mechanical voice crackled. "Sub Level One…." The sewers once serviced the great city when there was still some planetary surface exposed. Service corridors and lifts were once used by maintenance droids to keep the sewers running, but were now used by Gamorreans and unseen horrors of the depths.

The lift came to a halt several levels down and they exited cautiously. Aerin was amazed at how Mission had no fear of these dangers and even embraced the challenge of eluding them. Passing a moldering corpse, Aerin thought, _How has she survived for so long?_

Carth stooped down and examined the body. Aerin held her nose and pinched up her face. The smell of decomposition was strong. By the look of the remains, it was an outcast woman who was only recently deceased. Aerin raised an eyebrow as Carth handed her a data pad. She activated the pad and began reading. "This is a journal…Malya…. This is Rukil's apprentice. Poor thing…it seems that she learned where the bodies of Rukil's father and uncle lay, but there's nothing after that. She was making preparations to get to the bodies, but who knows what happened…."

Carth looked at Aerin. "I guess that's one mystery solved. I feel very sorry for these people. They live such a short, brutal life."

Aerin placed the data pad in her backpack and they continued on as Mission grew more anxious with every step. "This way.… The Gamorreans are this way," she whispered urgently.

Leading the way through long, sludge filled corridors, Mission advanced with determination. As they entered a large, circular room, Mission suddenly crouched and put her hand up. Lights could be seen up ahead, moving toward them. "Gamorreans," whispered Mission, "I can smell them."

Carth moved up and set a mine. He silently directed the Beks to form an 'L' at the mouth of the corridor. He would let the Gamorreans enter the larger room and order the Beks facing the enemy to open fire when they entered the kill zone. The flanking line would then open fire and the mine would be detonated by command.

On cue, the Gamorreans blundered into the area. Carth gave the signal and the ambush was sprung. Within a minute, the Gamorrean patrol lay dead. Aerin looked down at the corpulent, pig-like beasts known for their crude, violent ways. The Beks looted the bodies and the party pressed on. Moving quickly, they eliminated two more patrols before they snuck up on the Gamorrean control center.

At the entrance to the center, Aerin had the Beks stack behind she and Carth as they prepped sonic and frag grenades. Mission worked on the locking mechanism and then gave the thumbs up signal. Carth grinned. "Ready to rumble," he whispered. The door shot open and Aerin threw in a sonic grenade followed by a frag grenade from Carth's hand. The sonic weapon detonated with a noise so loud, the Gamorreans reeled, holding their ears. Shrapnel then flew from the other deadly sphere and smoke, howling, and confusion ensued.

The Beks rushed in and one immediately ran into a mine. It exploded in a spray of metal, blood, and flesh as the Bek disintegrated. Ignoring the carnage, Carth pulled his pistol and dropped one Gamorrean as blaster fire tore through the air of the room.

Gamorreans staggered or fired randomly in response as Mission charged in with her pistol blazing. Seeing Mission's reckless behavior, Aerin ran after her, firing her rifle in cover. Gamorreans fell around her as she let her rifle fall on its sling and switched to her sword. As screams and blaster bolts flew around her, Aerin ran at the Gamorrean chief. The bloated brute swung a heavy vibroaxe at her head, but she ducked and sliced him across the thigh. He grunted in pain as blood ran down his leg. The chief staggered and swung his axe again, striking a glancing blow on Aerin's shoulder. A metal plate flew off of her body armor and clattered to the ground.

From behind the Gamorrean, Mission crept up and fired a shot into the chief's back. The particle beam splattered in bright colors and the chief howled in pain. Seeing the opening, Aerin then drove her sword into his fat chest, sinking the blade in up to the hilts.

Once the smoke cleared, the team determined that two Beks had been killed and a third badly wounded in the fray. As Aerin and one of the Beks attended to the injured man, Mission unlocked all of the adjacent cells. The massive Wookiee, Zaalbar staggered out into the Twi'lek girl's open arms, enveloping her with his bulk. She squealed with delight, ignoring Z's rancid odor. The giant Wookiee then strode purposefully up to Aerin and warbled submissively.

"_Oh, you're welcome. It was the right thing to do. We couldn't leave you to the slavers_," answered Aerin in a bleating grunt.

Zaalbar continued and Aerin's eyes grew. "_What do you mean, life debt_?" she asked with some surprise.

The Wookiee calmly explained that in his culture, a life debt would be pledged to one who had made a significant impact on the debtor's life. The life debt did not enslave the debtor, but created a bond in which the debtor would protect the charge with his or her life if necessary. Zaalbar, it seemed, wanted to pledge his life to Aerin.

"_I understand, Zaalbar. Is this something you are sure of_?" asked Aerin seriously, continuing to speak in his language. The huge Wookiee nodded his head and Aerin replied, "_I will try to do honor to your decision_."

_This must be pretty deep, _thought Aerin, _I'm not sure what I'm getting into, but I don't want to upset him._

As this went on, Carth finished securing the area and accessed the dilapidated main computer. Between the buzzes and bleeps, he determined that they had encountered the main force of Gamorreans. "I think it'll be fairly clear from this point," he said with authority.

After a brief conference, they decided that the raiding party would leave behind one member with the critical casualty. Aerin gave the man a couple of medpacs and some rations and wished them well. If all went as planned, they would be returning this way. Picking up one of the Gamorrean vibroaxes, Zaalbar fell in with the team. His strength would come in handy.

The team pressed on through dank corridors deeper into the sewer complex and they ambushed a group of Rakhghouls holed up in a maintenance chamber. As the team scoured the area, a number of dead villagers were found. A long dead skeleton in particular stood out, grasping a data pad in its rigid hand.

Aerin took the pad and examined it. She replaced the power cell and turned it on. A light flickered on the monitor and Aerin wiped off the long-dried blood and dirt. As before, it was a journal; one made by Rukil's father many years ago. He had been to the Promised Land described by Rukil and was returning to share his findings. The journey took months. His final, sad entry found him trapped in this chamber by the Rakhghouls. His food was running out and the door would not hold them for very long.

Aerin shut it off. "This is Rukil's father. I think we found the Promised Land for them."

"Wow, that guy's been telling me about that place for years. I've never been to this part of the complex. Z and I usually avoided the Gamorreans. It's too bad he couldn't find it before," Mission said.

"If only they had possessed better weapons and training, they might have succeeded long ago," mused Carth.

They buried Rukil's father as best they could and pressed forward. They were down to only four Bek raiders and the odds of success had diminished. As expected by Mission, they came to a powerful force field. "The Vulkars think this keeps them secret. I've been through here a hundred times," she boasted. Mission slid a key card into a slot and entered a code. With a sizzling sound, the force field faded.

"All we gotta do now is get past the rancor," the Twi'lek added nonchalantly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…a rancor?" asked Carth with serious concern. A rancor was a monstrous and violent beast standing up to 8 meters tall with 10-centimeter teeth and claws equally long. They were not known for their intelligence, but for an unending appetite and cruel temper.

"Yeah, it's kind of a big one. The Vulkars use it as a pet to guard the rear entrance. Sometimes some of them get eaten, but it does keep others out. I ran past it a couple of times," Mission said with glee. The Wookiee nodded to confirm this.

"Oh great," groaned Carth, brushing back his dark brown hair. With a huff, he tweaked his night vision, adjusting the sensitivity. He and the others sat for a moment, eating an energy bar and trying to think of ways around the hungry monster.

After the quick snack, they rose and began to walk to the great hall where Mission indicated the rancor would be. At the massive door to the hall, a recently severed arm lay on the ground. Something unbelievably huge had bitten through the meat and bone of this appendage. Carth picked up the arm gingerly. "A rancor definitely got this guy."

"He's only a Vulkar, who cares?" Mission said brusquely, "Hey, what's this?" Mission picked up a bloody data pad and a black, nylon pouch. Opening the pouch, she pulled out three stoppered vials. She then activated the pad.

"These punks were trying to train the rancor…named Tiny by the way. The vials are of some kind of animal scent. I s'pose they were gonna try and lure it around when it was hungry. Oh, one of the vials is this…aphrodisiac…what's that?"

"Uh, never mind that one," advised Carth, "Just give me the food scent."

Mission handed him two vials and slowly opened the door to the hall. In the center of the hall was a pile of bones with a mountain of scaly flesh sleeping nearby. Aerin's skin crawled at the sight of the giant creature. Razor sharp teeth protruded from its flat face below slitted nostrils.

Mission pointed to a tall, metal door on the far side. "Okay, we just gotta sneak past this thing."

They crept forward slowly, ever watchful of the monster. Its hulk rose and fell slowly with the rhythm of its breathing. Mission turned a switch on her belt and she began to fade and blur before their very eyes. Although still visible, she blended in well with the surrounding area.

At the pile of bones, one of the Beks began rummaging through the festering remains. Annoyed, Carth gave him a signal to cease.

_Damn gang members, no discipline. We need trained soldiers for this._

The man pocketed a few items and moved away. As he exited the pile of remains, he stepped on a long bone, snapping it.

CRACK!

Two enormous eyes opened. The beast was awake.

It rose with a dexterity Carth had thought impossible for something that size. With a sweep of its claws it grasped the bone snapping Bek and popped him in its mouth. The screaming began as Carth fired shots into the rancor's thick hide. The other Beks opened fire, but the shots were mere pinpricks on the scales of the rancor. One courageous Bek hurled a grenade at the beast, sending a shower of fragments into its leg. It staggered, but then resumed its rampage, swatting the Bek with its claws. The man splattered against a wall and crumpled to the ground.

A strange, but increasingly familiar feeling came over Aerin. This time, she felt no fear despite the obvious danger. The rancor moved in slow motion as she poured rifle shots into it. The feeling seemed to be guiding, compelling her to do something. Giving in to the feeling, she released her grip on the rifle and pulled out two grenades. She threw one of the scent vials nearby to distract the monster. When it turned away, she charged forward.

"Aerin, NO!" cried Carth as he moved to the exit.

Guided by unseen hands, the young ensign grasped the wrist of the rancor with her left arm. On instinct, the beast lifted her up off of the ground and dangled her above its gaping maw. A row of long, sharp teeth awaited her.

With her free hand, she released the grenades into the rancor's throat. She then swung off of its arm, bouncing off of its shoulder onto the ground. She landed hard with a grunt as the grenades went off, blowing huge sections of the beast's head away. It tottered for a moment before staggering forward. Aerin looked up as the massive body fell toward her.

"Bad…." she uttered, sensing her end before Carth tackled her out of the way. The hulking corpse crashed beside them, throwing up rocks and mud high into the air. The two lay there for a while, stunned. Finally, Aerin blinked. "Uh, get off of me, please," she groaned.

Carth stirred and lifted his head. He rolled away with a scowl. "You're welcome, Your Highness."

Aerin gulped water from her pack and shook her head. "Sorry, I was just stunned. Thanks for saving me. It seems to be a pattern," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

A smile broke on Carth's face. "Don't mention it. You did a damn fool, brave thing there. We'd all be rancor food now if not for you."

With the beast dead, they tended to the fallen; two more Beks had perished. Searching the area, they gathered a sizeable amount of credits and some undamaged weapons from the remains. Mission breathed a sigh of relief as she moved to the exit. She listened for a moment and then turned to the team.

"Shush, someone's coming."

Two voices could be heard on the opposite side of the door. "Tiny's making a racket again. Haha, probably more of those stupid Flashing Corsairs trying to get in or maybe even those idiot Beks."

The door shot open and two reptilian Vulkars peeked in. In a flash, Mission and one of the Beks were behind them with garrotes. The cords tightened around their scaly necks and the Vulkars gasped, but faded without much of a struggle.

The way to the Vulkar stronghold was open.

**The Vulkar Stronghold**

They entered through a supply room and picked up some mines and grenades. Mission led them to the exit. "I know there's a computer room nearby. It controls the defenses for this level. I've never gone beyond that though."

A short corridor led from the supply room to several doors. The depleted team stacked at the door to the computer room, while Mission covered the rear. On the cue, Carth opened the door, surprising three Vulkars. In a flash, the team struck them with overwhelming force. They quickly secured the area and shut the door.

With a grin, the Twi'lek girl sauntered up to the computer and sliced into it. "My brother Griff taught me this."

"I didn't know you had a brother," said Aerin.

"He's temporarily off of Taris, looking to make a fortune. He'll come back for me when he does and we'll live like those snotty nobles in UpCity. If it wasn't for that slime-o Lena, he'd still be here."

Aerin watched Mission tear through layers of encryption and bring up the security camera system. "How long has Griff been away," asked Aerin.

"Oh, only…only ummm, three years. It takes time to make a fortune, you know." Mission rotated through several camera views, showing a barracks, a pool, an elevator and an armory. "Watch this!" Mission giggled.

She played with some of the settings in the barracks and the Vulkars in the room began screaming and writhing in pain. They soon fell out of their beds, dead.

"I vented toxic air through the ventilation system. No biggie," Mission said as she switched to another command menu.

"Who's Lena," asked Aerin, amazed at the girl's computer skills.

Mission scowled. "Oh, her! She lured Griff into some bad debts and that's why they had to leave. Uhh, the Exchange was after him. I haven't heard from him in two years and I know it's because of her." She angrily punched several commands. "Okay, all force fields and security doors are off."

With that, they departed the computer room. Along the way, they captured a Vulkar outside of the armory. The Twi'lek Vulkar raised his hands, but did not cower or beg. "I surrender," he told them directly, "I have no loyalty to Brejik."

Carth disarmed him, taking his pistol. They moved the captive Twi'lek into the armory and seated him in a cleared area. Mission began to pillage the various parts and weapons that were lying around. Aerin sat next to the Twi'lek and began to question him.

"I sense you are not afraid like the others. You are different from the other Vulkars," she said.

"I am Juril, once one of the inner circle of Vulkars…when the name meant something. Three years ago, Brejik defected to us and we thought we had gained a significant advantage against our rivals. Within a year, he assassinated our leader, Karo, and consolidated power. His cronies and sycophants moved up and now I am here, guarding the armory on the midnight shift." Juril was surely bitter over his fall from grace and Aerin could empathize with his plight.

"We will not harm you, but I cannot let you go yet. If you wish, I will put you in the supply room and you can come with us upon our return," Aerin offered.

Juril agreed and told them where the swoop accelerator could be found; on the upper level in a swoop bike shop. He gave them a map and the codes to shut down the upper level blaster turrets.

As promised, Juril was shut into the supply room and left with some food. The team pressed on toward the elevator to the upper level, liberating slaves that the Vulkars had taken in raids. One forlorn woman told Aerin that she was taken when her father could not pay a debt to Davik. When he was finished with her, he gave her to the Vulkars in a bargain. She picked up a weapon from a fallen Vulkar. "Let me join you," she begged.

Carth shook his head. "It's too dangerous. We'll put you in the supply room and get you when we come back."

The others agreed, but the one woman slammed the weapon on a table. "I can fight! I'm coming with you. I'm going to kill those Vulkars!"

Carth approached her. "Okay, stop yelling. You can come, but you must follow everything I say. Do you understand? I can't risk anything compromising this operation."

The woman nodded slowly. "I understand. I'm Kala. I was once the daughter of a merchant here."

Aerin handed her some body armor and helped her to strap it on. They then followed Juril's map to the elevator. Mission pushed the up button and entered the turret disable codes. When the door opened, six cold blaster turrets greeted them; the code worked.

A corridor from the elevator led to a cavernous bay filled with swoop bikes and mechanic droids. Mission moved to a couple of the droids and messed with their programming. "Let's just chill a bit and let my pets do their work," she said. With a buzzing noise, the two droids floated off in search of prey. Soon, the sounds of blaster fire could be heard and the panicked yell of surprised Vulkars. Mission smiled and raised one finger, then two, then three. "Okay, let's get em."

The team rounded the corner with Zaalbar in the lead. The Wookiee aimed his bowcaster and dropped a Vulkar with a large quarrel that burst into showering sparks. Next to the Wookiee, Mission took careful, deadly aim and squeezed off a blaster bolt. The Vulkar grabbed his face and fell to his knees. "Die already," she snorted and fired another shot into her enemy.

Aerin and Carth moved to the flank and poured on some fire as Kala screamed in rage at her former tormentors. Zaalbar saw an opening and rushed in with a stout metal club and swung it with inhuman force at one of the enemy. The mighty Wookiee connected with his enemy and the club shattered bones, dropping the foe like a sack of credits. When the last Vulkar fell, Kala tore at them with her hands until Aerin pulled her back.

"Come, we are not finished yet. There will be time later," said the Ensign.

Suddenly, a voice rang out causing the team to take hasty cover. They turned to see a Twi'lek man crouched behind some swoop bikes amid a group of Vulkars. "I am impressed with your handiwork. I never would have thought the Beks had the intelligence to penetrate our defenses. Oh, I see…Mission Vao…I might have known. But even you couldn't have fought your way here without help. Hmmm…humans…and not wearing Bek colors."

Carth crept to the side, holding his pistol at the ready. "You're right, we're not Beks."

The Vulkar continued, "I am Kandon Ark, Brejik's captain. You fought incredibly well. Perhaps you might consider an offer?" the Twi'lek asked as he silently signaled his men to circle around to the rear of the team.

Mission cried out, "Eat rancor poo, Kandon!"

"Always the proper girl I see, Mission," retorted Kandon with a twitch of his lekku. "Human, I could make you rich and famous. I have a way to kill Gadon. Do this and the Vulkars will be in your debt."

"Not a chance!" shouted Aerin, "I won't betray Gadon."

Kandon looked around the room, confused by so many different people answering him from different locations. He became impatient. "Fine, you all die then!"

His flanking force stood up and threw grenades to where they thought the Beks would be. As the grenades left their hands, Carth and Aerin stood up to their side and shot them down in a hail of fire.

Chaos broke out and Mission continued to crawl toward Kandon. Wookiee howls and blaster bolts rang through the room as Kandon saw a Bek moving to the side. Brejik's captain sneered and fired his weapon, frying the Bek.

Suddenly, Kandon's leg was on fire. He looked down to see that Mission had sliced his Achilles Tendon. He howled, trying to aim his blaster down at the girl, but Carth stepped in front of him.

"Down you go!"

**0200L**

Kandon Ark lay dead as gas fumes floated lazily from the barrel of Carth's blaster. The team had lost another Bek, but they gathered quite a haul in credits, equipment, and armor. Best of all, Aerin found the swoop accelerator. The Beks reverently put the mechanical device into a cushioned crate.

Carth nodded. "Okay, let's find Bastila and blow this joint," he said tersely.

Mission hacked back into the security system and watched the surrounding area.

"Dammit. Sorry Gramps, Brejik moved Bastila yesterday. He thought something like this might happen. Paranoid snot, isn't he? Speaking of Brejik, he's headed this way with a horde of Vulkars and droids!"

Carth peered over Mission's shoulder and saw an enraged Brejik running with many more troops then they could handle. He sighed.

"Okay, we've got to leave. We're going to need to win that swoop race," he groaned.


	7. Bikers, Babes, and Bastila

**Bikers, Babes, and Bastila**

The Taris Annual Swoop Race 

With Brejik and his goons approaching fast, the team beat a hasty retreat from the Vulkar stronghold. Carth's disappointment was evident and the weight of the Republic's impending doom lay upon him.

Along the route of their exit, they gathered up the liberated slaves and Juril and ran past the rancor body. The rest of the journey back to the village was surprisingly uneventful.

There, Aerin approached old Rukil Wrinkle Skin and handed him the data pads. "Your apprentice is dead, I'm afraid. We did find your father too. From my examination of the data, there is a way to your Promised Land."

Gendar nearly fell over in surprise as Rukil put his hands together. A joyful moan escaped his lips. All his life he had waited for this moment. There, on the data pad, was a clear pathway to the Promised Land. It would be a long and difficult journey, but the pad provided codes and hidden passageways to their goal.

Aerin also gave the healer, Esala, enough of the Rakhghoul serum for the infected villagers. Gendar looked at the team. "You have our eternal thanks. Your names will never be forgotten by our people even though we will be deep under the ground for many ages." As Gendar gathered his people for a council, the team departed quietly.

"They'll still have a long, dangerous road ahead, but I think Gendar is the man to lead them," said Carth.

Mission looked curiously at her new companions. _Are they for real or is this just some kind of LoCity trick to gain my confidence? I really want to believe that they are here to help, but I won't let my guard down anytime soon._

Returning to the Bek lair, the team was greeted by throngs of curious onlookers.

Gadon Thek looked at the battered party with amazement as they carried in the swoop accelerator and laid it before him.

"To be honest, I didn't think this raid would work, but we had to try," announced Gadon, stroking his slightly graying goatee. The ring in his eyebrow twinkled in the light, giving a mischievous look about him. The three surviving Beks were lauded as heroes as were Carth and crew. Gadon gladly accepted Juril, Kala, and the other refugees, giving them a new home. Caught up in the hoopla, even Zaalbar let out a gurgling whoop of excitement.

Gadon put his arm around Carth. "The race is in two days and there will be much to do, but for now, we feast!"

They ate and drank deep into the night and on until morning amid raucous music. Gadon had always believed in living well and in the here and now. As the night turned into dawn, the revelers lay about in Gadon's posh lounge.

Aerin rolled on the plush, maroon carpet and looked at Carth. "Sir, what happened with Admiral Karath?"

The Commander put down his drink. "That again? You seem determined to pry my secrets from me."

Aerin nodded. "I'd like to know."

Carth sighed heavily, but nodded his head. "Okay, as I said, Karath was my mentor. We fought side by side throughout the Mandalorian Wars. At first, the wars were not going well. Most of our leaders were political hacks and the Mandalorians outfought us at every turn. There was even veiled talk of negotiating terms with the Mandies. Then, Revan and Malak arrived. As Jedi, they were given sizeable commands by the Republic. Revan's fleet saved our hides and turned the tide of the war."

Commander Onasi took a long drink and then continued, "Karath became known for his bravery and command presence and over time, he and Malak became close and shared many ideas. Karath continually praised Revan as she got results. Together, Karath and Revan made bold strategy, which paid off. Their novel tactics kept the Mandies off balance and they seized the initiative. As you know, the Mandalorians capitulated after the Battle of Malachor and we thought our duty was over…thought that there would finally be peace."

"However, Revan and Malak disappeared soon after that with a large portion of the Navy. It was then that Karath approached me and questioned my loyalty to the Republic. I wasn't sure what he was driving at, but now it's clear. Just before Revan returned, he tried to recruit me. He said the Republic had shown its weakness during the war and that Revan would change that. He reminded me of the politics that got so many of our friends killed. I said he was mad and he became incensed. We never spoke again. Upon Revan's return, Karath's fleet attacked my…my homeworld, Telos…." Carth's voice cracked. He looked away.

Aerin put her hand on his shoulder, but remained silent. No words could make him feel any different…make the pain go away.

With the strain evident on his face, he continued. "They had our defense codes. Telos was helpless. My wife…my son…both killed. Our fleet raced to save Telos, but it was too late. I returned to my city…held my wife as she died…. Saul had attacked Telos first; it was personal."

Aerin's eyes misted and tears rolled down her cheeks. She moved to hug him, but he turned away. With a smirk, Carth looked back at her.

"Don't cry for me," he said, putting on a fake smile, "One day…I will kill Saul Karath. Oh, and by the way…by the powers vested in me by the Galactic Republic, I hereby promote you to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Congratulations…."

Aerin was thrown by the sudden change of topic and knew this was too painful for Carth to continue. This was his defense and he was determined never to be hurt again.

The following day, Gadon approached Aerin and Carth. "The swoop accelerator has been installed and we are running some tests. I'd like to offer one of you the opportunity to ride it."

"One of us? Why, don't you have any riders?" asked Carth.

"In all honesty, our best riders were killed in the Vulkar raid. I will have other riders entered, but the accelerator is very dangerous. Should it explode, I will still have other riders who may come through and I won't lose anyone," the Chief commented.

Aerin grunted with a bit of disapproval. "So, you have all of your bases covered I see."

"You don't get to be a swoop gang leader without being able to make hard decisions, Aerin."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll be your rider."

Carth shook his head. "Not a chance, Lieutenant. I'm in command and I won't have any of my troops taking a risk for me. I'll ride."

Aerin turned to the commander. "Sir, with all due respect, I'm younger and have quicker reactions. I've ridden mountain bikes and have flown various speeders and flying beasts for years."

Gadon nodded. "She's right, this is a young person's game. I was thirty-five when I had my accident and was at the end of my career anyway. I hate to say it Carth, but you're too old."

Carth frowned but nodded a reluctant approval. Gadon then took Aerin to a crude simulator where she could get use to the controls. A hammerhead Ithorian walked her through the steps in his ponderous language. Many obstacles on the course would present dangers, but dynamic deflectors would protect the bike as long as she didn't hit them head on.

On the day of the race, Aerin dressed in a Bek outfit and ate a quick breakfast. Her eyes were a little red as she had not slept well. So much was riding on this. Mission and Zaalbar hung around her, giving words of encouragement. When the time came, Zaerdra and Gadon led her to the racer pit.

Aerin entered alone and observed the other racers getting ready. A Twi'lek woman in the Bek outfit pushed her bike into the starting position. "You're the new rider, I presume. I'm Doba," the woman said. "Those punks, Phrik and Redros will be riding for the Vulkars and Anglu will ride for the Corsairs." She pointed to a Transdosian in a Vulkar outfit, indicating Redros, the reigning champion. The Transdosians were a reptilian race, which made up a significant portion of the Vulkar troops.

Aerin made small talk with Doba for a couple of minutes until she noticed a cage holding a human woman. A sense of recognition came over her….

"The woman from my dream. Bastila…" Aerin whispered.

She rushed over to the cage, but four Vulkars, heavily armed, guarded it. Aerin waved at Bastila, but the Jedi hung by chains and appeared unconscious. She was dressed in revealing undergarments and her auburn hair was carefully brushed to increase her attractiveness as a prize slave.

_How did the Vulkars capture a Jedi? She must have been overwhelmed._

One of the Vulkars confronted Aerin haughtily. "Move along, wench. Do you want to join her?"

"Bite me!" the new lieutenant retorted and moved back to the racing pit.

The race coordinator, a gray-skinned Bith, took down Aerin's information. "It is a five-lap race. Do not worry, young lady, only ten percent of the racers die. Oh…it's your first race? Hmmm…Do you have a beneficiary?"

Aerin frowned, but put on her helmet and goggles. Kevlar gloves covered her hands and sleek leather boots covered her feet and shins. She mounted the bike and activated the controls; the instrument panel surged with power. She glanced quickly around at the other racers, who were also doing system checks. Suddenly, the loud speak sounded.

_"Ladies and gentlemen of all species, sentient races, and droids…We are proud to present the Three-Hundredth Annual Taris Swoop Bike Finals! Riders from all major factions have entries and this should be an exciting day! Last year's winner, Redros, is back to defend his title. Give it up for all of our riders!"_

The reptilian Redros waved his arms at the roaring crowd. Aerin looked into the masses and saw Carth's anxious face, watching her. She gave a little wave and saw Mission and Z wave back. The mercenary, Canderous, was also there with a gray-haired man she thought must be Davik Kang.

The race lights came on and shone red. As Aerin's heart began to pound, the light went from red to amber to green. The roar of swoop engines became deafening and Aerin rotated the accelerator forward. Hovering just a meter off of the ground, her bike shot forward.

_"Off to an early lead is our champion, Redros, on the Schwim Two Thousand! What a bike that is!"_

Aerin rocketed past three bikers, just missing a jutting beam. She gasped as she turned sharply for a power strip. As her bike flew over the strip, she hurtled forward and her engines began to glow. "Ahhhhh…." she wailed as her Huff 1200A Swoop Bike reached top speed. A bug flew into her open mouth and she grimaced as she hung onto the handlebars for dear life.

_"At the end of the first lap, Redros is still in the lead followed by Anglu and Doba Moonbeam! Phrik is close behind with Aerin Skye pulling up past Qweefle and Haneb."_

As she began the second lap, Aerin began to get a feel for the bike and its performance. She could feel the rush of air past her and the saw that the entire track was a blur at 300 kph. Seeing her engines entering the red zone, she shifted up and the bike picked up speed.

Aerin pulled up behind the Vulkar, Phrik and shifted again to pass him. He looked back with a scowl and threw something at her. The object hit her in the helmet and bounced off to explode against the metal walls of the track.

"A grenade! You bastard!" she yelled, her voice lost in the passing wind.

Phrik slowed to ram her, but Aerin downshifted and caused him to miss. His miscalculation was fatal and he clipped a debris pile at 275 kph. His stabilizer flew off and he tumbled into a curb.

_"Holy blaster turrets! Phrik is out of the race folks… Looks like we'll be peeling him off the walls! Lap three is starting with Anglu and Redros neck and neck. What a race!"_

Aerin leaned forward, aligning her body with the bike to decrease drag. She shifted back up and moved in behind Doba. She could see Anglu and Redros dueling for position and the confrontation would soon turn violent.

As Anglu made his move, Redros struck him with a stun baton. Surprised, the Ithorian fell off of his bike backwards and skidded across the track. Aerin gasped and took a quick look at Anglu, who was trying to get up. Uncontrolled, his bike flew into a wall, sending a shower of flame and debris over the track. Aerin dodged one of the bike's engines and swerved out of the way, but one of her vertical fins scraped the wall sending up sparks. "Gaah! That was close!"

By the time she had regained control, Doba Moonbeam had closed with Redros.

_"At the start of lap four we have Anglu Hammerhead down. But don't worry, he's okay folks! We finally peeled Phrik off of the wall, clearing the track. Look now, Doba is a close second. This is the best race in forty years!"_

Aerin arched her back and grit her teeth. She looked ahead to see Doba coming up on Redros' left. As the racers began a right turn, Doba flung a wire ahead of Redros, hoping to hook him. The wire wrapped around Redros' arm and she yanked him hard. He lost his balance and nearly fell, but recovered quickly. His bike leaned to the left and glanced up against the Bek woman. As the bikers slowed, Aerin began to catch up.

Doba yanked again but this time, but Redros was ready. He wrapped the wire around one of his power units and cut the line between it and his wrist. The Bek's tug merely slowed the Vulkar's bike.

The reptile sneered. "Goodbye, Moonbeam!" he laughed as he ejected the power unit from his bike. Doba's eyes grew large in surprise as the heavy unit fell back onto the track. As the wire grew taut, she flew backwards off of her bike over Aerin's head. "Ohhh…" Aerin grunted, ducking under Doba's leg as she sailed by.

_"By the moons of Yavin! Redros sends another one down. Only Aerin Skye stands between Redros and another win. The others are too far behind. How can this newcomer hope to challenge the champion? Now, the exciting final lap!"_

Aerin shot forward next to Redros, who looked at her with contempt. He swung his stun baton at her, but she leaned away.

_Crap, I don't have any weapons…._

As they rounded a turn, the Vulkar swung at her again, striking her in the left arm. Aerin winced as her arm went numb. Redros laughed as they turned again. Aerin fell a bit behind, but then over torqued the engine. As the engine redlined, she rocketed past the reptile. _Three hundred and fifty kph!_

The Vulkar grabbed Aerin by the belt as she moved past him. She turned and tried to dislodge his grip, but her arm wouldn't respond. He yanked on her belt again, nearly pulling her from the saddle. She looked ahead and then back. A beam was coming up quickly. As Redros tore her pants, Aerin entered her fugue state. Her focus was drawn to Redros' controls and her mind seemed to touch them. Instinctually, she pushed her own controls down while her mind pulled Redros up.

"Huh?" he blurted as his bike climbed. He looked up and saw the beam. "Gaaaaah!" he screamed as he yanked the bike upwards, holding Aerin's torn belt. She dodged under the beam and accelerated forward. Redros barely missed the metal obstacle, but it was too late.

"_This is unbelievable! The novice has defeated the master! We have a new champion! Let's hear it for Aerin Skye!"_

Carth nearly fell out of his seat as he wrapped Mission up in a big bear hug. "I can't believe it! She won." A small sliver of hope penetrated his steel exterior and a huge smile broke across his face.

Aerin powered down her bike as she landed in the race pit. Redros slid in soon after with a sneer. The triumphant lieutenant stepped off of the bike and went to the official.

"You've won! A newcomer takes the Taris Championship," he shouted as Bek riders cheered. The official handed her a sack of credits and a tool kit as part of her prize.

"I need to get the woman promised by Brejik," urged Aerin.

The official smiled. "Why, of course. Let's go over there."

They walked over to the cage where Bastila hung in a daze. Brejik stood there shouting at Redros in anger for losing. The official approached the Vulkars and spoke. "Brejik, please hand over the woman to our new champion."

The muscular man turned and scowled. He slicked back his brown hair, glancing at Aerin with disdain.

"She cheated! She used an illegal prototype accelerator. I'm withdrawing the prize. I've decided to sell her on the open market. Her looks will fetch a nice price," replied Brejik in the haughtiest of voices.

The official reacted. "Brejik, you cannot do that! No one withdraws a prize once offered and Aerin Skye's bike was inspected and within the rules. You cannot violate our most sacred traditions!"

Brejik's hand went for his blaster pistol. "Damn your traditions alien. Vulkars, to me! Kill them! I will run LoCity now!"

Anticipating the attack, Aerin flung the sack of credits in Brejik's face and turned to see Redros and the four guards drawing weapons. Suddenly, the door to the cage flew outward, smashing a Vulkar. Bastila leapt out and seized the stunned Vulkar's sword. She made eye contact with Aerin for a second before striking down another guard.

Redros aimed his pistol and fired, but his bolt flashed over Aerin's energy shield and dissipated into ozone. The lieutenant turned and shot Redros in the chest. A black spot appeared on his armor and he grunted. Seeing him still standing, she fired two more shots into his body and then one to his head. The Transdosian grasped his face, staggered a step back, and then collapsed to the floor.

The two remaining guards fired at Bastila, but for a moment her movement became so fast, she blurred as the blaster bolts flew past her. With two quick strikes, she sliced the Vulkars open. Brejik stood alone as bystanders fled the race pit.

"How did you escape the cage, slave?" Brejik asked, somewhat disconcerted.

"Do not underestimate the power of a Jedi, Vulkar dog," seethed Bastila as her auburn hair swirled around her face.

Aerin slowly circled to his flank, vibrosword in hand. Brejik looked between both women, twirling his own sword. He laughed with a false bravado. "Surrender to me now and I'll let you two live. I wasn't so bad, was I, Bastila?"

Bastila's eyes glinted with rage. "You will pay for this!" she yelled, unable to contain her emotions any longer.

She surged forward and swung a mighty blow, but Brejik parried it with his vibrosword. Before he could riposte, Aerin lunged with the point of her weapon forward, forcing him on the defensive again. As Brejik recovered his guard, the lieutenant continued to circle, keeping the Vulkar off balance.

Brejik switched targets and attacked Aerin with a flurry of strikes. Calmly, she parried each one in turn and then cut across his cheek. As he felt the blood drip down his face, he raged. "You're dead!" he screamed in a high-pitched voice. Before he could move, Bastila drove the tip of her sword through his back. The blade shot out the front of his chest and he looked down at the bloody weapon. Bastila shoved him forward off of her weapon. "Pig," she said quietly as he crumpled to the ground.

Aerin came quickly over to the shaken Jedi. "I'm Lieutenant Aerin Dakar. I'm here to rescue you. You can relax now."

Bastila quivered momentarily and her blue eyes focused on Aerin. For several seconds, she stared at the young lieutenant as if there was some recognition. The Jedi then took a breath and then scowled. "Rescue me? It would be more accurate to say I saved you. You would have been Brejik's play toy if I hadn't intervened."

Aerin started to deliver a nifty retort, but held back. She sighed. "Bastila, I know you've been through a lot. Carth Onasi is waiting. He sent me."

The haughty Jedi smirked. "Well, why didn't you say so? That's the first coherent thing you've said yet. Let's go…and call me Captain from now on." It was uncharacteristic of the Jedi to use a Republic Naval rank, but she wanted to let the Lieutenant know, in no uncertain terms, who was superior.

As Bastila turned, Aerin stuck her tongue out. _At least I'm not the one in the skanky lingerie…._ Quickly, Aerin gathered up the fallen Vulkar belongings and ran to catch up with the Jedi.

As they emerged from the race pit, Carth's joy was obvious. He saluted Bastila. "Jedi Shan, thank Heavens you are safe. We have a sanctuary with the Bek gang. They were kind enough to help us."

Bastila looked at Aerin coldly. "At least Commander Onasi knows some protocol. However, I cannot condone your use of outsiders. Our mission may be compromised."

Carth bristled slightly at the reproach from the young Jedi. "We had no choice and besides, I've come to trust Gadon for the most part. Come, we should return to the Bek hideout. I don't want to be seen outside for too long."

"Yes, and do you have something for me to wear other than these humiliating rags?" demanded Bastila.

Aerin tried to smile. "Yes, ma'am. I have some clothes you can wear. I'm slightly taller and thinner, but it'll fit." The Lieutenant's veiled barb went unnoticed.

Bastila grunted. "Hmmm…very well, lead on, Commander."

At the Bek hideout, Gadon was uncontrollable with joy. His spies reported that the Vulkars were coming apart now that Brejik was dead. He laughed a deep, hardy laugh as he gulped Taresian Ale.

Looking through the Vulkar loot, Aerin examined a pair of gauntlets that she pulled from Brejik, along with a belt and armband.

"Pretty cool stuff," admired Mission, "I can't believe you won…. You da woman!"

Zaalbar chortled in glee.

A familiar face came out of the crowd as glasses of ale were passed around. Aerin looked up. "Doctor Forn! It's nice to see you, sir. As you can see, I survived and rescued my friend."

"Young lady, you astound me. You've won both the dueling tournament and the swoop race. I am pleased you are well and not in need of my services," the gentle doctor said.

Aerin blushed for a moment, but then smiled. "Doctor, I also have a gift for you. I have two pouches of Rakhghoul serum. Please take them."

Doctor Forn accepted the pouches and looked at the vials contained within. "Oh my…I…I don't know what to say."

"You've said enough, sir. Please put it to good use."

Off to the side, Bastila observed the exchange. Her cheeks reddened slightly as an unpleasant memory filled her mind. _She has some benevolence, but she will have to learn humility. I will strive to grind it into her._


	8. The Lion's Den

**The Lion's Den **

**The Sith Base**

Again, a massive celebration ensued at the Bek hideout. In the power vacuum left by Brejik's demise, LoCity was seeing a return to some semblance of order and peace. As the revelers chanted and sang, Zaalbar drank enormous amounts of Ale, while Mission told and retold the tale. Sampling a vintage beverage, Aerin sat with Juril and Kala, who seemed to be taking a fancy for each other. Juril toasted the off worlders. "You've given me a new start. For that, I thank you," he said.

Off in the corner of the luxurious room, Bastila sat by herself, sullen. She watched the new couple thank Aerin and she snorted in disgust. Why should she get all of the thanks? Bastila had changed and put on a tattered merchant robe, which had been scrounged for her. The Jedi fidgeted, trying to make herself more presentable despite her humiliation. Her face burned with shame and, without a word, she rose and went to their quarters. She had no desire to be around people at the moment.

Aerin motioned to Carth and they departed the festival to go after her. Padawan Shan sensed them following and picked up her pace. Inside the stateroom, Bastila knelt down and tried to focus her thoughts. Intrusive images of her captivity danced in her mind, taunting her. How could she face the Council now?

_I must regain control… There is no emotion._

Her momentary respite was interrupted by the entry of the Republic soldiers. She led out an audible sigh, but rose and turned to face them. She straightened her clothing and did her best to appear in control. Perhaps it was best to face this issue now. "Hmmm…I'm glad you're here. So, what is the plan to depart Taris?" she asked, forcing her voice to stay even.

Aerin paused, observing her. "Well Captain Shan, we didn't have one yet. We came to see if you were okay."

Despite the soldier's obvious concern, Bastila's gut tightened. She could barely control the growing rage in her heart and she lashed out. "You don't have a plan? _What_ have you been doing this past week?" demanded the Jedi. The look on her face was one of pure disdain, her eyes bright with inner fire.

Aerin was taken aback by the tirade. She took a breath, apparently not wanting to say anything she'd regret. "Ma'am, our entire focus was on finding you. I'm sorry if we were unable to secure transport as well."

Carth saw what was happening and tried to intervene, but the Jedi cut him off. Bastila knew he resented the fact that the Jedi Council had taken over his ship and placed him under her command. She knew he resented the fact that she had been given the rank of Fleet Captain without actually earning it. Although her Battle Meditation power had allowed the Republic to stem the tide of the Sith onslaught and regain the initiative in many sectors, she was still a young woman and had never commanded a ship or led soldiers before. Deep down, she knew her lack of experience was showing and it was coming to the boiling point. It made her despise this Aerin even more.

Bastila pointed an accusing finger at Aerin and her lips curled into a snarl. The flood gates had been open and the Jedi's emotions came gushing forth like a torrent of water. "You _foolish_ little girl, going around trying to be a hero, winning tournaments and playing at being some savior. You've no doubt drawn some Sith attention. Now that I'm back in charge-"

Carth couldn't hold back any longer and he took a long step forward. Jedi or no, she was going to get a piece of his mind. "Captain, a good leader does not insult her troops or mistreat them. Especially when the mission has been accomplished under such dire circumstances. The lieutenant _risked_ her life numerous times on your behalf," he said, pointing to Aerin. "Plus, it's not about who's in charge. We have to work _together_ to escape the Sith. Now, rather than bicker, we should find a way off of Taris," he added with a sense of finality. Carth looked over to see Aerin huddled on a couch, obviously hurt by Bastila's words.

The Jedi softened with a sigh. She balled her fists a couple of times and inhaled deeply, letting the rage pass. She knew she was out of line. Why was she made to lead this mad quest? Surely, a Jedi Master would have served better. No, it was her plan. She wanted to prove herself. She was hell bent for glory and determined to get out from under Revan's shadow. Bastila looked away, regretful. "Yes, I'm sorry. My emotions got out of control for a moment. I see I still have much to learn as a Jedi." She walked over to Aerin. "I apologize. I know you went through great dangers to find me and I have to give you both credit - the two of you alone found me on a planet full of Sith and violent gangs, starting with little more than the clothes on your backs. You are very resourceful."

Aerin nodded and forced a smile. "Thank you, ma'am. I…I wanted to tell you about some dreams I have had about you. You were fighting some Dark Jedi on the bridge of a ship."

Bastila took a step back, surprised and concerned at these words. Her stomach knotted and a cold prickly shot through her system. Could this woman be having visions powered by the Force? Was this even possible? "Ummm…have you had any other unusual visions or experiences?"

"Yes, I found that during a fight, I was able to see things in slow motion and I even moved something with my mind."

The Jedi inhaled slowly. She needed to pick her words carefully. "Well," she said, forcing a smile, "many non-Jedi are Force sensitive. The Force is something that flows within all of us and some are better attuned to it than others."

Carth chuckled. "Take me for example, most bricks are more Force sensitive than I."

Aerin laughed at this and then looked back at Bastila. A hopeful look came into her eyes. "Do you mean I have some connection with the Force?"

"That is possible," Bastila said cautiously. "Once we leave here, we will return to my masters and they will…determine what to do. If you were younger, you _might_ have been accepted for training, but as it is, you should be happy with a career in the fleet." Bastila continued her fake smile and then turned away, letting everyone know that the conversation was at an end. "I will retire for the evening. My time with the Vulkars was…unpleasant and I must meditate."

As the Jedi left, she thought, _The Force awakes in her. I thought the masters ensured that would not happen. I must keep her close. I can't let history repeat itself._

**The Hidden Bek Hideout**

The next morning, a Bek handed Aerin a message and she showed it to Carth and Bastila.

"It's from that merc, Canderous Ordo. He wishes to meet with me," said Aerin.

Carth smirked. "What does he want, a date?" he asked sarcastically.

Aerin shook her head. "No, he is offering a business proposal. He says he has something useful to us. What do we have to lose by talking to him?"

Bastila nodded her head reluctantly. "We _must_ find a way off of Taris or the Republic is likely to fall. I don't know if we can trust a mercenary, but he may be of some assistance." Carth knew they were right, but wouldn't admit it to save his life.

Aerin turned to Mission. "What do you know about Ordo?"

"He's worked for Davik for about a year and a half. He collects payments and is Davik's chief enforcer. I think he's one of those Mandalorians."

Carth grimaced as an unpleasant memory shot into his mind. "Mandalorian? That's great. We'll meet him, but I'm keeping my trigger finger limber," he said as he put his hand on the butt of his pistol. Something dark rumbled deep down in his soul. He hated Mandalorians with all of his heart. Every fiber of his being screamed in suspicion. He was going to keep an eye on everything that happened from here on in and would blast Ordo at the first sign of trouble.

**Javyar's Cantina**

They journeyed to Javyar's Cantina and looked around for Canderous. The bouncer walked briskly past Aerin and discreetly handed her a note. Following the instructions, they went to a back room and opened the door. Canderous was seated at a booth wearing a leather jerkin over his thick torso. Without expression, he looked up and waved them over. He saw Carth's obvious suspicion and placed both his hands on the table. Aerin could see that they were muscular hands, weathered by age and war.

"I'm alone and this room is surveillance free," he said, trying to set them at ease. Aerin could see now that Canderous was a giant of a man, tall and broad shouldered. His square jaw and steel gaze would intimidate almost any foe and she felt some fear at his presence. He was a man, who lived for combat.

Aerin quickly scanned the room to confirm the Mandalorian's words. Carth took a look beneath the table and saw no hidden weapons. He then sat across from Canderous and locked him in a glare.

"What do you want, Mandalorian?"

Canderous chuckled and returned the hostile stare. "I was here to meet with the _lady_. I don't recall you being on the invitation list."

Aerin sat next to Carth as Bastila and Mission stood guard next to the door. This whole thing could go south at any second. Especially with these two bulls antagonizing each other. "I'm here. What do you want Mister Ordo?" the lieutenant asked.

He locked her in eye contact as intense as any she had experienced before. He was reading her like a book. "Call me Canderous. I'm going out on a limb here as I'm acting alone. I want off of this planet and, based on what I've learned, I suspect you do as well. The Sith quarantine keeps any ship without the proper transponder code confined to the planet. Anyone trying to break out will be destroyed by the automated defenses."

Carth groused and continued to eye the mercenary with suspicion. "I smell a trap here. You can't trust a Mandalorian!"

"I wasn't talking to _you_…friend," Canderous said with a sneer. His voice was deep and gravelly, matching his rough exterior.

Aerin put her hand up to stop the growing tension. Carth's paranoia was getting out of hand. "Let's all calm down. I want to hear what Canderous has to say."

The mercenary gave her a curt smile and then continued, "In the Sith base at UpSector Fifteen, the Governor maintains the transponder codes. If I give you the means to enter the base, I'd like you to get the codes. When that is done, I have a means of transport off of the planet."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Carth, calmer now. "Don't you work for Davik Kang?"

Canderous looked away for a second, his confidence wavering for a tiny moment. Aerin saw this and knew there was something deeper to this mercenary. Ordo grunted and sucked his teeth. "My work for Davik has been…unrewarding and unworthy of my skill. All my life I trained for and fought in wars for the glory of my clan and now I break fingers for protection money and shake down drug users. If Davik and the Exchange wish to hunt me down afterwards, let them. I will be ready for the fight."

Aerin nodded. There was something familiar about his manner…his sense of honor. She could have sworn that she had experience with the Mandalorians, but the memory eluded her. All she knew was that sometime in the past, there was a horrible war.

"Why don't you just take the codes from the Sith by yourself?" she asked.

He gave her a sly smile. "I knew you would ask that. Davik would suspect my treachery if I were gone for too long on my own business. If you are successful, I will also need time to set up the acquisition of the ship. I do not wish to play my hand to Davik just yet. Deception is part of strategy."

"I've been taught that," Aerin replied, "So, why us?"

"Another question I've anticipated. I've seen you fight and race. Only once before have I seen such skill and determination. You get results young lady and that is what I need. You also seem to have built a reputation for…keeping your word."

Aerin looked at Carth and then over to Bastila. The Jedi nodded. "I do not sense any deception in him. It seems we have found a new partner."

Canderous grinned. "…A partnership. I like the sound of that. When you leave, go out the back exit of the cantina and go to Janice Nall's droid shop in UpCity. Tell her you are there to pick up the droid for Canderous. The droid has the proper codes to enter the Sith base. It will also be extremely useful in hacking the Sith security systems. When you return, a trusted associate of mine will bring you to meet me. Any questions?"

**Janice Nall, Droid Maker Extraordinaire**

The group did as Canderous had directed and made their way to the droid shop. Carth seemed upset the entire way and finally said, "I fought the Mandalorians for five years and they are as violent and brutal as they come. They attacked defenseless planets, killing innocents."

"Carth, I appreciate your concern, but perhaps Canderous is not like that. We shouldn't prejudge him," said Aerin. Perhaps this was one of the secrets behind his paranoia.

Bastila nodded. "Well said, lieutenant. I see you have learned ethics in your training."

Carth sighed in resignation and nodded. He obviously didn't like it, but wasn't going to protest any further. "Very well, we'll do it this way for now. Okay, here's the shop."

Aerin entered the establishment and approached a Twi'lek woman. "Canderous sent us for the droid."

"I was wondering when he was going to pick this up. He's a great maintenance droid; T3-M4 he's called."

A small, blocky droid on wheels with a cylindrical 'head' rolled forward. Various lights flashed on and off as it looked at Aerin. She thought he looked kind of cute in a puppy dog sort of way.

"Hello Tee-Three," said Aerin sweetly. She took an instant liking to the little machine.

"Bee boo beep," answered the droid.

Mission examined his circuitry and programming carefully and gave a thumbs up. "If I had one of these guys, I'd rule LoCity," she said as she closed his circuitry panel.

Carth looked over at Bastila. "Are you ready? I suppose it's now or never."

The team sat for a while and formulated a battle plan. They would use T3-M4 to access any doors or secure areas. The little droid had already been in the area when it was the Headquarters for the Taris Republican Militia. Fortunately, in their single-minded desire to capture Bastila, the Sith violated OPSEC and failed to change many of the access codes to the base. Getting in would be easy. Getting the transponder codes and getting out would be a different matter.

"Once inside, we're going to need Tee-Three to shut down all communications from the base," said Aerin, "We don't want Sith reinforcements showing up. Based on what Marl told me, there are thirty soldiers in the base with about a dozen droids."

Carth nodded. "I thought about inviting Gadon, but we can't risk it at this point. We have to keep it 'need to know'."

Mission frowned, obviously confused. "What's all that mean?"

"In order for us to keep our raid secret from the Sith, we can't tell too many people or someone's likely to make a mistake and talk about it," explained Aerin. That was something she learned in basic Intelligence back at the Naval Academy.

The team adjourned, reasonably satisfied with the plan. One of the tools that Aerin won in the race was a security scrambler made by Miradyne Corp. This would jam the Sith cameras leading to the base – another basic lesson of Intelligence, blind the enemy.

Early in the morning, at 0200, they made their approach and activated the scrambler. No one in UpCity had dared to challenge the Sith domination and the troopers here had grown complacent. It was considered a cushy posting after the horrors of the Undercity.

Mission turned on her stealth field generator and crept up to the main door of the Sith base with T3. The bright blue emblem of the Sith shown in the darkness over the door. The Twi'lek saw a sentry droid standing watch at the entrance, but it made no move when they approached. T3 emitted a known security code and the sentry emitted an acceptance reply. Mission's generator had masked light in the IR and UV spectrum as well as sound and the sentry was blind to her movements.

T3 rolled up to the sentry and suddenly punched a spike through its metal hide, deep into its circuitry. Before the sentry could react, it was shut down, sparks popping from its joints. Mission waved the all-clear signal and the team rushed forward. "Remember Z, no shouting this time," Mission reminded the Wookiee softly.

They examined the door for any traps or devices and then T3 pushed his spike into an access port next to the door. It shot open with a hiss, revealing a long, metal corridor. Aerin swept the area with the scrambler and they moved through to the next door.

As that portal opened, a Twi'lek woman bolted up from a sleep. Aerin entered with Carth and she smiled at the receptionist. "Hi, we're a search team back from patrol. Don't mind us."

"Can I see your papers?"

"Sure…got them right here," Aerin said, giving her the forged documents. A sense of nervousness grew in her gut. _I hope she buys it. Ordo said it would be good._

"Wait, this is old…. The access papers change every three days," the receptionist said, now suspicious. Her eyes bore into them like lasers.

Bastila stepped in. She twirled her hand and currents of the Force swirled around her. "These papers are current," she said serenely in an ethereal tone. "Tell me, do you even like the Sith?"

The woman's face went blank as Bastila's power wrapped around her brain. "Yes, these papers are current," she said robotically. "The Sith have made my life hell since they ousted the militia. I think I'll just leave here and never come back." The woman then stood and walked out the front door.

Carth sighed in relief, impressed with Bastila's power. "Good job, Captain Shan. Tee Three, seal the door."

The droid shut the entryway and locked it with a high-level encryption code. Just then, a side door opened and a drowsy guard emerged. Seeing them, his eyes opened wide. "Hey, who are you?" He was about to draw a pistol, but Mission quickly wrapped her garrote around his neck and pulled tight. The guard gasped and tried to struggle, however Zaalbar struck him on the top of the head and he fell with a crash.

The team rushed into the guardroom and quickly snuffed out the three dozing guards in there. Once again, Aerin and Carth donned Sith armor for an espionage operation. The little droid sliced into one of the guard's data devices and flashed some lights.

"Beetle boop!"

"Another barracks and a security room?" Aerin asked, "Okay, let's take out security."

Carth led the way down a long hallway to a security lock door. The solid metal portal was heavily armored and electronically protected. Aerin stood guard while Mission crept further down the hall. "Okay, Tee Three, get us in," whispered Aerin.

A long metal probe rose up from T3's head and entered a security port. The probe rotated several times as data transfer sounds buzzed and whistled. T3 flashed and withdrew the probe. "Deeedle dee," he said, announcing his success and Aerin sighed. She could feel the tension mounting and knew that each step could lead them to disaster. The security door shot open from the center, splitting apart.

Aerin saw four Sith troopers standing around a series of consoles as a captain directed them. "What's wrong with the reception cameras? Get them back, man." The captain, dressed in a gray uniform, looked up upon hearing the door. He saw T3 wheel in and a look of irritation came over him. "You there…where did that droid come from? You're from reception, right?"

Carth nodded. "Yes, sir. The security system is down. This damn rustbucket of a planet…everything is breaking down," he said, simulating a Sith accent.

The captain smirked. "Damn right it is, sergeant. I'll be glad to get off of this death trap…." Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a large, furry thing enter the room.

The Wookiee aimed his bowcaster and fired a 2cm slug into one of the troopers. The trooper's armor stopped the slug, but the mere force of the impact hurled him backwards as the quarrel burst into flames. Chaos gripped the room and the Sith reached for their weapons as Mission appeared behind them, firing her pistol. "Die already!" she called.

With a nearly inhuman leap, Aerin landed on one of the consoles and swung her sword down on the helmet of a trooper, splitting the metal and bone beneath. Bastila looked at her with seemingly horrified surprise as yellow light erupted from both ends of her lightsaber. As the elegant weapon hummed, she spun it around her body and thrust one end into another trooper's chest, searing the metal breastplate.

Before anyone else could react, the captain slapped the alarm button. Shrieks sounded throughout the room and down the hall. Carth winced, knowing the element of surprise was lost. They had to act quickly now. Aerin pointed at T3 as adrenaline rushed into her blood. "Seal the door!" she yelled as she cut down the captain with a stroke across his throat.

Mission and Z looked a little shaken. They usually avoided direct confrontations and the thought of becoming trapped in a Sith base was surely unpleasant. Carth put his hands on her shoulders gently. "Mission, we need you now. You have to get us inside the computer. Use Tee-Three if you have to."

The blue-skinned girl nodded. She dug deep and summoned her courage. "I…I can do it, geezer," she joked nervously. She inserted her security slicer and her hands flew over the keypad. She scanned several menus as perspiration formed on her face. Suddenly, the sound of shouting and a laser drill began outside of the door.

"Beeeeeebooop!" squealed T3, keeping the door shut with great electronic effort.

Aerin felt sweat trickle down her back and she directed Z to take cover while Carth set mines facing out the door. "C'mon Mission, you can do it," she said reassuringly.

The girl grinned. "I'm in…." Her teenaged bravado returned in force. "Okay, check this out people…Watch the master.

She accessed the hall cameras and they showed Sith troops gathered at the door, using a laser drill to get through. Suddenly, four battle droids rolled down the hall and aimed weapons at the Sith. The Sith officer yelled something at the droids, but they opened fire. In the first volley of automatic blaster fire, the Sith officer was raked by hits and the laser drill exploded, throwing Sith into the air.

"That's gotta suck," chuckled Mission.

Sith soldiers fled down the hall and the droids rolled in pursuit. Mission switched cameras again and showed Sith troopers advancing down a hall in their direction. She punched in a few more codes and water began pouring down on their heads. She sealed the doors on either side and then turned off the camera. "Blup blup blup," she said mockingly.

Bastila nodded in approval. "You've done well young woman," she said. Then she added to the Twi'lek girl, "I need you to stay here and keep any reinforcements from attacking us. I'll take Lieutenant Dakar and Commander Onasi with me to find the codes."

T3 opened the door and the three rushed out and down the hall. When they reached a door, Mission called them on the wristcomm. "Aerin, you've got five bad guys on the far side of the door in a room."

"Roger and thanks, out," the lieutenant replied as she took a position on the side of the door with her weapon held at the ready. Carth also stood away, using some cover. Boldly, Bastila remained in the center of the hallway with her double-bladed lightsaber shimmering brightly.

The door shot open and a Sith officer yelled, "The Republic Jedi! Get her!"

The Sith troops rushed forward past Aerin and into Carth's blaster fire. One Sith was knocked on his back by a bolt at the same time Bastila deflected blaster shots from the Sith. Leaning back into a defensive Soresu stance, her fluid moves intercepted the energy with the blades of her weapon, sending some of them back to the Sith.

"Gaaah!" one Sith cried as his own bolt hammered back into him, splattering into deadly sparks.

In a flash, Aerin came from behind the remaining Sith and clove one from shoulder to belly with a single stroke. She raised her sword again and the last Sith surrendered, throwing down his own vibrosword and kneeling. Bastila calmly walked up to him and said, "You will not remember us."

His jaw fell open and his eyes focused on her as if he were in a trance. "I will not remember you."

Bastila nodded. "It is time to sleep now." Aerin looked on in amazement. The Force was something awesome to behold and she wanted to be a part of it.

As the Sith lay down and began to snore, Bastila led the team forward. Time was of the essence; Mission and T3 could not jam distress calls forever.

"Another two patrols, heading your way," warned Mission, "They're sp…….g…. Watc…… They a….."

Static then filled the wristcomm; the Sith had jamming of their own. Aerin looked up with a hint of worry and her throat tightened. "They're triangulating in on our comm. I'm shutting it down. Damn, where are they?"

The door burst open and a squad of Sith moved in, deploying for combat. Reacting quickly, Carth gunned one down at the threshold, but another one stepped over the fallen trooper.

"Grenade!" yelled Aerin as she dove for cover. An explosion sounded behind her and her ears rang from the blast. Despite a bit of a daze, she leveled her pistol and shot a Sith as he rushed at her and he collapsed in a heap a meter away. Nearby, Bastila staggered from the explosion of the grenade and braced against the wall. Seizing the initiative, three Sith moved to surround her. Carth was nowhere to be seen.

Aerin double tapped another Sith as she struggled to her feet. Two holes appeared on the man's chest as he fell over backward. In the crazed melee, two shots deflected off of her energy shield and it sparked as it overloaded and vanished. She moved sideways toward Bastila, firing into another Sith. "Carth!" she yelled, "Are you okay?" There was no response.

Just then, a second door opened and more Sith charged in. _We're going to be overwhelmed. We can't hold this many._

Bastila battled the three soldiers, spinning and twirling her lightsaber, trying to hold off the weight of numbers. As she swung the deadly weapon across two troopers, sparks flew into the air as they screamed. The third one thrust the point of his sword into her thigh before he was cut in half by her back stroke.

The Jedi staggered and then fell to one knee as blood soaked her pants. She struggled to regain her footing and saw ten troopers rush at her. She leaned back to take a defensive stance, but slipped on her own blood. Bastila grit her teeth and prepared for the worst.

Then, a grenade went off in their midst. As bodies and armor flew among shrapnel and blast, Carth collapsed back to the ground, bloodied and bruised.

Seeing the stunned troopers, Aerin took the initiative and rushed to attack them. With a powerful diagonal cut, she clove one across the chest, slicing through his silver breastplate before he could move. The blade bit deep into flesh and bone and came to a stop in a rib. As she yanked to remove the sword, a sergeant bashed her in the shoulder with a mace, crushing armor. Aerin cried out as her arm fell limp at her side.

From a kneeling position, Bastila thrust one blade of her lightsaber into the sergeant's neck and the blade of energy sizzled through skin. The mace fell from his hand and he crumpled to the floor in a heap. All went quiet.

Then, they heard the sound of clapping. "Excellent…. You are worthy opponents. You are much better than mindless training droids or Rakhghouls. I will earn my place at the Sith Academy on Korriban today. Darth Malak will reward me for your heads." A young, muscular man stepped forward, clad in silver armor and wielding a spear. His head was shaved and his jaw was set with determination. This was the Sith governor, a tough, experienced soldier, who's ambition was to join the ranks of the Dark Jedi.

Aerin quickly injected a medpac into her broken arm and the numbness faded somewhat. She wriggled her fingers and found some new strength as her nerves tingled. Still, she was badly injured and their odds were not good.

Nearby, Bastila hobbled on her good leg, trying to circle to the other side. The two made eye contact and Aerin could see the fear and doubt in the Jedi's eyes.

Bastila launched a clumsy thrust, which the governor parried without effort. "Perhaps I will take you alive, Bastila. Darth Malak _may_ have use for you…after I've finished."

The Jedi grunted angrily and took a defensive stance, putting all of her weight on her good leg. The governor laughed. "How feeble you two look. Perhaps this won't be such a challenge after all." He launched a series of swift, probing attacks and Bastila became hard pressed, parrying wildly.

Aerin moved in to distract him. Favoring her right arm, she slashed with both hands held tightly around the grip. The governor turned and dodged her attack. He rose and thrust at Aerin's throat. The lieutenant sidestepped and grasped the shaft of the Sith's spear with one hand. He smiled, thinking that she had made a grave mistake. He moved to head butt her, but some unseen force grasped him, holding him fast.

"Aaaah. I'm stuck!" he yelled.

He fought the invisible hand that held him and swung his spear at Bastila, smashing her in the side with the shaft. She yelped and staggered back, holding her arm over the injury. Released from Bastila's Force grip, he turned to face Aerin and finish the job.

In her mind, the young lieutenant reached out with an unseen hand. She could see the hand grasp the governor, feel its power as it wrapped around his body. She saw his eyes grow large with fear and horror. "Two Jedi?" he said. Suddenly, he was pulled forward onto Aerin's sword by the invisible force. The blade went through his chest up to the hilt, puncturing his breastplate like paper. He gasped as blood trickled down his chin. "Darth Malak said there would only be one…."

The governor collapsed sideways and Aerin pulled the sword from his fallen form. He twitched and breathed his last as Aerin noticed something around his neck. She reached down and then pulled the lanyard from his corpse and read the card. "It says 'Sith Transponder Codes….' Nah, it couldn't be that obvious?"

"You don't know the Sith," gasped Carth weakly, "They lack a certain subtlety."

**The Governor's Chamber**

Carth watched Aerin rush over to him, concern written on her face. He could tell she was relieved. She wiped the blood from his eye and put a medpac on his face. He groaned, but nodded his thanks. His head rang from the earlier explosion.

Bastila took some items from the governor and motioned to the door. "We have what we need. It's time to go," she said urgently. Carth struggled to rise, but Aerin had to help him stand. "I'm okay," he said gruffly. He was a man use to taking care of himself and the lieutenant's care set him ill at ease. There were other's who seemingly cared for him and that didn't turn out so well.

Bastila hobbled to the door. "I hope that's the last of them. We can't last much longer."

Aerin nodded as she set several large mines around the Sith bodies. They would have to blow them up to mask the theft of the codes. She also scattered a few Vulkar items about to throw the Sith off. "This'll send them in the wrong direction." The commander had to admit she was well trained…and pretty bright.

As she took a breath, Mission led Zaalbar and T3 down the hall. "There's a back door out. I've held any reinforcements off for a few minutes," announced the Twi'lek.

Carth gave a weak smile through bloody lips. "Lead on, young lady."

Mission navigated the way to the back door and T3 opened the portal. With another medpac injection, Carth could walk on his own. He brusquely pushed Aerin away. It had been years since he was helped by a woman.

_Ever since…Saul attacked and betrayed us, I can't let myself get close…not again…never._

The commander tried a wry smile to mask his mood. "We got the codes, now Canderous has to do his part."

"I'm not going to hold my breath," said Bastila with a sense of resignation. In that, Carth had to agree with her. Never trust a Mandalorian.


	9. The House of Davik Kang Part I

**The House of Davik Kang**

_So on this windy sea of land, the Fiend_  
_Walked up and down alone bent on his prey.  
__Milton – Paradise Lost_

**The **_**Leviathan**_

In a high orbit above Taris, a massive starship floated ominously, looking like a giant silver claw. At 600 Meters in length, the _Leviathan_ was the pride of the Sith Fleet and flagship to Admiral Saul Karath, traitor to the Republic. With an armament of 20 Quad Laser Cannon, 2 Ion Cannon, and 4 Turbolaser Batteries, the _Leviathan_ could dole out unheard of damage to an enemy fleet or planet. In addition to her lethal armament, swarms of Sith interceptors flew combat patrol around her, keeping her safe from enemy fighters.

Peering out from the Bridge of the powerful ship, a dark figure stood, tapping his fingers on a metal ring surrounding his neck and lower jaw. His face was pale gray, almost deathlike with his bare head sporting dark, tattooed arrows, pointing forward, giving him a ghastly appearance. He was clad in a form-fitting maroon bodysuit and a black cape, which flowed down from the metal ring. His belt held a short silver rod, a lightsaber, the symbol of a Jedi. Here stood Darth Malak, Dark Lord of the Sith and fallen Jedi and slayer of millions. Here was the awful apprentice of Darth Revan, the betrayer of the Republic.

Malak turned from the window to face Admiral Karath. In his baleful mechanized voice, he instructed Karath to bring Colonel Pfeif, the Commander of the Taris Occupation Force. Nervously, Karath bowed and made the call.

Soon, a fearful-looking Colonel Pfeif arrived on the Bridge wearing his dark gray Sith uniform that was covered in medals. Pfeif bowed low to the Dark Lord. "Lord Malak, I am here," the colonel said with trembling voice.

Without emotion, Malak pointed a long, icy finger at the colonel. "_Why_ have you not found Bastila? _Why_ has one of my outposts been destroyed?"

The color drained from the colonel's face and he quailed as he loosened his collar. He took a long, hard gulp. "My Lord, the Rakhghouls are too fierce. My men are not trained to fight such creatures. One of the Swoop Gangs, the Vulkars, destroyed the outpost."

Malak shook his head in disagreement and his yellow eyes radiated cold anger. This was not the answer he wanted to hear. His patience had worn out. "Fool, _Bastila_ was behind the raid on the base. You have failed me, colonel, and now you will pay the price." It was time for a lesson and an example.

Lightning erupted from Malak's outstretched hand and flew over the colonel's body. The hapless Pfeif, jerked and wailed with each arc of energy until he fell to the deck, smoking. The Dark Lord looked into the eyes of each crew member, ensuring that the lesson had been learned. The near terror on the faces of the men and women assured him that his message was clear. He had not come this far only to lose his chance at victory over the mistakes of a minion.

Malak then turned to Saul Karath, directing his chilly gaze at the admiral. "Remove him and find Bastila. Do _not_ fail."

**Javyar's Cantina**

Back in Javyar's Cantina, Aerin met with Canderous again. The mercenary was dressed in a faded black shirt with worn leather pants. He had a harness over his torso that held the tools and weapons of his trade. The Republic captain, Carth, eyed him suspiciously as he sat in the back booth under dim lighting.

Canderous chuckled his sarcastic chuckle, the scar on his face wrinkling with his movement. "What is he, your daddy?" he asked Aerin.

The commander snorted derisively, letting everyone know of his contempt. "I seem to recall attending the unconditional surrender of the Mandalorians. It was quite the event watching the great clans kneel."

"Do tell," said the mercenary with a sour grin.

Aerin put her hand on the table with some impatience. Her irritation at the bickering was beginning to show. "Okay, okay, enough. Canderous, I have the codes. We need you to do your part." Aerin let him glimpse the Sith medallion, which held the key to their escape.

Canderous' amused smile evaporated to be replaced by a hint of shock. "You actually got the codes…from the Sith…. You _are_ quite resourceful," he said, letting her see that he was mildly impressed and she got a bit of charge in that. He extended his hand with an open palm. "Excellent, give them to me and I will tell you where we shall meet."

It was Carth's turn to chuckle. The captain was not going to play this game on the Mandalorian's terms. "Not a chance. _We_ go with you, _we_ get the ship, and then _we_ use the codes together to get off of Taris."

The big man grinned at being caught in his bluff. "Hah. Fine, we'll do it your way." He looked at Aerin, letting his dark eyes bore into her. "Davik has shown great interest in you, personally as well as professionally. I can get you in to meet him. He's mentioned how he would like you to work for him, but I don't think he knows of your soft side."

Aerin gave him a surprised look, not entirely sure what he was driving at, but she was sure that it couldn't be good.

"Don't be coy," Ordo continued. "You gave Largo money to pay off his contract. You gave Holdan money for him to remove Dia's contract. You asked nothing in return. Nobody…and I mean nobody does that on Taris."

"I'm not from Taris, I'm from Deralia," she informed him in a blasé monotone, "Charity is the norm there. We care for our less fortunate and it makes us stronger as a whole." She wanted to make a point, but it looked like her point was lost on him.

Canderous winced as if struck. "…and you weren't conquered? The Mandalorians would have enslaved you," he announced with a bit too much bluster and pride.

Aerin stared him in the eye, meeting his intense gaze head on. The Mandalorian was a man who had to be met head on without the hint of fear. "You would have tried…." There was a fire in her eyes and in her heart that she didn't know was there. He looked away and Aerin continued, "Now that we've all been measured, let's meet Davik."

Aerin called Mission on the wristcomm. When the connection was made, she turned a knob to use the secure mode. "Send Bastila to meet us. I need you to prepare our things to depart Taris on a moment's notice. Our plan is going well. Tell Zaalbar and Marl I say hi."

**The Upper City**

Canderous took them to a hovercar, where they met Bastila, who was waiting impatiently. Aerin could see her tapping her foot while biting her lower lip. The young soldier knew that they were heading into some deep trouble, but what other choice did they have? They boarded the speeder and the merc powered up and flew them to the grand estate of Davik Kang, the de facto crime lord of Taris.

Aerin's eyes widened with wonder as the estate came into view. While she had grown up wealthy, Davik's home defied imagination. It was opulent with vast pools of crystal water and magnificent fountains, lined with marble statues. Swarms of maintenance droids scurried about, constantly cleaning the veritable palace which had been built upon the misery of uncounted multitudes enslaved to Davik.

Canderous guided the hovercar into a docking bay and landed the car softly. He then led them to a grand conference room filled with extravagant riches, exotic treasures, and bizarre trophies hung on the rich paneled walls. Grotesque alien heads from dozens of worlds adorned a section of the wall as a testament to Davik's skill as a hunter and his cruelty as a man.

In the center of the room sat Davik Kang upon a kingly throne. He was attired in an insanely expensive gold lame befitting a Taresian noble and his iron gray hair was finely coiffed for the occasion.

Calo Nord stood at the side of the throne, dressed in his blue robe with sentry droids flanking the room. A domestic droid hovered in front of Davik, laden with refreshments.

The big Mandalorian led the crew across a deep piled carpet to stand before Davik. Aerin looked over to see Calo direct a smirk at the mercenary. Bad blood had grown between Davik's two best servants as Nord's ambitions became obvious. Nord was the junior of the two enforcers and Canderous' presence blocked his further rise to power. The diminutive Nord decided to taunt the big Mandalorian.

"Canderous, I thought you only worked alone. It seems _age_ is catching up to you and you now need some nursemaids to help you," Calo said with obvious scorn.

Always one for a good fight, Canderous took the bait. "Nord, you're _short_ on time here so don't think you know all about me. Your experience here is still _small_." The mercenary's reference to Calo's lack of height could not go unnoticed and Aerin could feel the tension mount like a volcano about to erupt.

The crime lord waved his hand in irritation. "Enough, both of you. I can't have my two best enforcers kill each other. It's bad for business," the he said with an edge. His manner and voice projected power and confidence. Davik was a man use to getting his way or dealing out consequences. When Canderous and Calo settled down, Davik looked warmly at Aerin and Bastila. "I am honored by this visit from two such lovely creatures."

Aerin could tell right away that Davik's attitude towards others was solely as property or as tools for his benefit. He was sizing them up as pawns for his crime empire…or tools for his pleasure. The young lieutenant gulped, looking between Bastila and Carth. Things were going to get interesting and she would need to think on her feet.

"I wish to introduce Aerin Skye, the winner of the Taris Dueling Championship and the Taris Swoop Bike Finals," Canderous said proudly. Aerin furrowed her brows, always uncomfortable with the spotlight. She made a slight bow to Davik, who stood to greet her. Off to the side, Bastila's expression registered obvious irritation, her face pinched up and her nose wrinkled. She did not seem to like the idea of the lieutenant getting so much attention.

The powerful crime lord approached Aerin and took her hand. He liked to play the genteel noble now that he was accepted into polite society on Taris. Slowly, he kissed the back of her hand, much to the disgust of Commander Onasi, who crossed his arms. Davik looked up into Aerin's eyes and stepped away. "It has been many years since someone has intrigued me so much," he told her in a syrupy voice. Then, as an afterthought, he shook Carth's hand.

"My mercenary tells me that you are interested in working for me. I pay well and there are many pleasures associated with my benevolence," he crooned.

Aerin nodded, playing the awestruck novice. "I have heard your name far and wide upon Taris. I thought we might make good…partners." She was doing her best to ham it up here and make Davik think she might be a good enforcer…or more.

The crime lord smiled, and she knew that he thought his magic was working on the young woman. "Come, let me give you a tour of my estate," he said, sweeping his hand across the room. "I've spent much of my time here since the Sith quarantine. If only we could get those codes from the Sith, we could come and go as we please and I could show you so much more."

With a dramatic wave of his arm, he led them down a series of polished halls to a great hangar. He opened the giant metal door with loving pride and a battered old ship was revealed in all her glory. She was gray and gold in color and semi-circular in shape. "May I present my pride and joy, the _Ebon Hawk._ She's saved my life more times than I can recall."

"She looks fast," mentioned Carth as he looked over the old ship with knowing eyes.

Davik nodded enthusiastically. "She's the best thing I've ever stolen. With the extensive modifications I've made to her systems, she'll do point two past light speed. Now look here…I've got the finest security system money can buy. The _Ebon Hawk _doesn't go anywhere unless I say so." He pointed to tall poles, which glowed with purple energy. Davik then shook his head. "It's all moot though, unless we can get those Sith codes. Come, let me show you to your quarters."

Davik and Calo led them to a series of luxurious rooms. In the wondrously decorated hallway, Davik commented, "Until you are all given clearances, do not try to go beyond the guest areas. My security is tight and I have many droids patrolling the halls. I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt." The veiled threat was obvious.

He ushered Carth into his room and then walked Bastila to hers. Lastly, he escorted Aerin to a guest suite. It was magnificent in every way: a beautiful view, an indoor pool, a sunken whirlpool tub, domestic droids, a wet bar, and a massive bed, covered in red, silken sheets. The room was obvious in its seductive power and Davik intended to use the leverage.

The suave crime lord sauntered to the bar and poured two drinks into crystal glasses. "Calo Nord says you're too green for this line of work, but Zax the Hutt gave you a sterling recommendation," he said, taking a sip of the smooth liquor. He paused for a moment, savoring the taste. Then, he put a finger to his lips. "I think Calo's had too hard a life; he doesn't trust _anyone_. Poor little man, sold into slavery as a boy. He was beaten daily until he butchered his owners at the age of sixteen. He then went on a rampage, killing everyone who had anything to do with his servitude…including his parents."

The young woman felt sympathy for the tortured bounty hunter, but she knew she couldn't let that stop her mission. She could understand some of the bitterness that Calo harbored in that dark heart of his. Empathy and sympathy had always been one of her strong points as a child. Davik handed Aerin a glass and she took it cautiously, swirling the liquid. He raised his glass in a toast. "To new partnerships." Aerin returned the toast, looking out the transparisteel window onto the breathtaking skyline of Taris with her silver spires. Indeed, it was a fine liquor, something only the richest could afford.

Davik moved to Aerin and sat next to her, getting a little too close for comfort. She gave him a sly smile as she crossed her legs instinctively. In her finest aristocratic voice she said, "Master Kang, I have had an arduous day and would like to retire for the evening. However, it would be my delight to dine with you tomorrow night."

She could tell that the crime lord was not use to being put off, but she did her best to be intriguing. He took another sip, draining the glass and then snorted. "I…I find you intoxicating," he said, playing off of the liquor that they were imbibing. He inhaled the air near her dark hair, which caught the Taresian sun. "Ahhh, Deralian Jasmine," he said longingly. He sighed and then stood. "I look forward to it with great eagerness, lady." He bowed, kissed her hand again and departed.

When the door hissed shut, Aerin rolled her eyes. "Crap, crap, crap…. What am I going to do? I'm trapped in the estate of a hard-up geezer crime lord with only one way out. Great." She downed the rest of the drink and scanned around the room with a small sweeper to find any bugs. This was not going to get any easier and she realized that she might actually have to get cozy with Davik. As she ruminated about her impending date with a mob boss, the doorbell rang; it was Carth.

"I saw him leave. He didn't try anything, did he?" asked Carth, assuming the role of protector again.

Aerin grunted while waving her hands in frustration. "It wasn't for lack of trying…. He can be pretty smooth, for an old guy," she said with a mirthless chuckle." Oh, I scanned the room already. No bugs."

Carth seemed relieved. "Good. Well, he recommended that we try out the baths. I figured we should humor him while we finalize things with Canderous."

Aerin shrugged. "I could use a bath. I feel kind of soiled." It did sound like a good idea and she went to the bathroom to change into a swimsuit. She emerged in a sleek, form-fitting, one piece outfit of iridescent black. As she slung a towel over her shoulder, she caught Carth looking at her and he abruptly turned away.

Aerin made the faintest of smiles, until she looked down at her forearm, which had a curious scar. _Where did I get this? Surely I would have remembered getting cut here._ It was rather vexing, but she could not recall the circumstances of the injury. Well, it wasn't that important, except to her vanity.

The young woman shrugged off the thought and they went to get Bastila and soon, they were all sitting in a large, bubbling hot tub as Twi'lek girls massaged them. Warm fingers worked aromatic oil into her skin. As Aerin flitted in and out of a relaxed sleep, Canderous approached.

"I see you are making good use of the facilities," he said, sliding into the water with a splash.

Canderous assured them that the area was free of surveillance and they discussed their plan in hushed whispers. "Hudrow, the pilot of the _Ebon Hawk_, stole some spice from Davik and got himself thrown into the torture room. Other than Davik, only Hudrow has the codes to the security system. We'll need to spring him so he can fly the ship as well."

"I am also a pilot," added Carth, "and I believe that Miss Skye was the finest aviator on Deralia for a time."

The mercenary pushed his lower lip out. "I'm impressed," he said, looking at Aerin, who was flattered by the unexpected compliments. Then, he turned back to the Twi'lek girls with a lascivious grin. "Okay, it's time for the full treatment. These Twi'leks will do you right." Canderous stepped out of the pool, water dripping down his toned body. He was in great shape for his age.

Two Twi'lek girls pranced up to him and gently wrapped him in plush towels, wiping the water from his skin. Canderous smiled. "It'll be a shame to give all of this up," he said, putting his thick arms around the girls.

Bastila groaned in obvious disapproval. "Typical male."

Carth shrugged boyishly and followed the mercenary to another room where they received a thorough massage with exotic, fragrant oils. Under the expert touch of the masseuse, the commander sighed peacefully. The stress of the past two weeks had been enormous and was beginning to reach a boiling point.

Naively curious, Aerin decided to take advantage of the massage while Bastila returned to her quarters in a huff. The 'full treatment' sounded very relaxing indeed. The young lieutenant followed the Twi'lek masseur to another room and lay down upon the soft massage table as mentholated steam surrounded them, opening her pores and her sinuses. The masseur laid out bowls of water filled with flowers to add to her experience. Her tight muscles were worked out by strong, sure hands as the steam enveloped her senses. Fragrant incense and aromatic oils completed the luxurious ambiance. Aerin cooed in complete satisfaction.

When the masseur had finished kneading her bare skin, he disrobed completely and smiled at Aerin. "Shall I finish your treatment, M'Lady?"

Seeing his privates staring her in the face, Aerin scrambled up and grabbed a towel, struggling to cover herself. Her cheeks blushed red and she nearly fell off of the table in shock. "Huh? Ummm, I think I'm done, thank you." She leapt off of the table and stumbled about, knocking over a jar of oil. She wanted to die with embarrassment.

He took a step toward her, his face in shock over her rebuff with his mouth wide open. "But Davik will be displeased. You're a special guest. I want you to be satisfied."

"I…I am. I will let Davik know you were the _best_!"

"Oh, thank you, M'Lady," he said, happy that Davik would not be displeased. He bowed deeply, still uncovered. Against her own will, Aerin looked down to his midsection once again and then shut her eyes.

Aerin blushed furiously as she pulled on her clothes and scurried from the room where she saw Canderous in the lobby with a big grin. The young lieutenant strode up to him, greatly upset and humiliated. She wanted to pop the Mandalorian and wipe that grin from his face. "You could have _told_ me that this was not just a massage."

The mercenary's eyes opened wide in mock surprise and amusement. "That's right. You're a prissy aristocrat. I forgot…my apologies," he called sarcastically. "If you change your mind, by all means, the pools are open twenty four hours…."

Aerin blushed again and left with a huff, leaving wet footprints on the ground. Any further retort would only serve to worsen her horror. She wasn't sure why she felt this way. After all, it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

As she scampered off, Carth emerged from his treatment room, looking and feeling like a new man. Canderous let out a chuckle and pointed down the hall. "Carth, your girlfriend may be a looker, but she sure isn't right in the head."

Carth frowned. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just some soldier in this damn war."

**Aerin's Quarters**

Aerin returned to her room and lay down on her plush, maroon bed. Although the massage had relaxed her, she remained pensive and wild thoughts intruded into her mind. She was still deeply embarrassed and just wanted to bury her head under a pillow.

_Carth and Bastila must think I am such a loser. I have to remain strong and play out this game to help the Republic. That Davik creeps me out though._

She tossed and turned in her massive bed for a time until she drifted off into a fitful slumber. As she wandered into REM sleep, her mind drifted off to another place, another time.

_Bastila is on the bridge of a massive ship, holding her lightsaber in a defensive posture, her weight on her back leg. She is clad in brown and Siena robes, which whirl about her body with every movement. Other Jedi stand in front of her, their weapons at the ready, their faces fixed in deadly determination. In body suits of gray and black, Dark Jedi rush forward and the battle is joined. Deadly energy swirls and cuts through flesh and bone. Limbs fly and bodies fall. Bastila cuts down an enemy with a spinning cut and the bridge grows quiet except for the hum of lightsabers. Bastila looks down to see smoking corpses litter the ground._

_A dozen Jedi are left and they advance cautiously against a lone Sith lord. The Sith is cloaked and hooded in black with a crimson mask. The Jedi shudder at the sight and a feeling of evil power fills the area like a poisonous gas._

_Bastila steps forward, forcing herself to be confident...to be brave. "Revan, you cannot win. Surrender and you shall receive mercy."_

_Darth Revan laughs, an eerie, high-pitched laugh full of unholy malice. She twirls her ruby-colored lightsaber with unearthly precision, casting a bloody glow about the damaged bridge. Two Jedi advance slowly, the tips of their lightsabers aimed at Revan's black heart. In unison, they thrust their blades forward and Revan counters, moving sideways. Lethal energy slides by her torso, piercing air. Her blinding attack comes so quickly, her weapon becomes a red blur, leaving a ruby afterimage. Sparks fly upward with the sound of crackling and then the two Jedi stagger. Revan steps back and puts her weight on her back leg, thrusting the point of the lightsaber upward. _

_The two Jedi fall._

_Bastila is now in the forefront of the assault force. She is now the tip of the spear, the last hope of the Republic. The shadow standing before her motions with gloved fingers, beckoning the Jedi woman to attack. Fearful sweat trickles down Bastila's nose and she tastes the salty drops as they reach her lips._

_Bastila gulps hard and inches forward, her hand shaking. She knows she cannot win. She knows she will die here. But, out of the corner of her eye she sees through the Bridge window. There are bolts of energy flashing from Darth Malak's ship, the Leviathan. Malak is firing on Revan's ship! The bolts impact on the Bridge and Revan is engulfed in blinding light. In the shockwave, other Jedi fall and Bastila is hurled to the deck like a sack of credits. Covered in soot and debris, the young Jedi crawls forward and sees Revan smashed on the ground with a bloody gash on her forearm. Bastila's face is filled with rage._

In her dark dream, Aerin cried out. "No!" She bolted up, gasping and clutching her chest. Perspiration glistened over her pink skin and her heart pounded. It was as if some unseen hand had wrapped around her throat, squeezing the life from her.

The young woman staggered to the refresher and poured water over her sweaty face, cleansing the debris of her mind. Still shaking, she returned to her bed. "What is happening to me? I've never been bothered by nightmares before. Am I going mad? I've got to hold it together," she whispered forcefully as she clenched her fists.

"I've got to hold it together."


	10. The House of Davik Kang Part II

Writer's notes: UPDATED 22 NOV 06. Never be completely satisfied with your own work and this is a big update. This is a flashback of Aerin's life. As we all know, it is a construct of the Jedi Masters to make Revan more obedient and docile. The 'personality' was designed to take Revan's awesome power into consideration and thus Aerin's memories would include excelling in nearly every skill, but in a way to promote greater obedience. I think this should closely parallel the game when playing the 'soldier' character in KOTOR.

**The House of Davik Kang – Part II**

**The Planet of Deralia – Years in the Past**

The third planet in the Deralian System was a lush and peaceful world characterized by snow capped alpine mountains, rich blue oceans, rolling grasslands, and a thoughtful, academic population. Visitors described the planet as sylvan as if they expected to see sprites and elves sprout from the ground. Settlers had come to Deralia III from Alderaan and based their new world on their old one. Deralian cities were well planned and sculpted in artistic resins and reflective transparisteel. The ecosystem was carefully tended and nurtured with the sentients of the world acting as custodians of the land.

The sparsely populated world was governed by a ruling council made up of the leading aristocratic families. For generations, this council led the people to prosperity and peace. Among the great of the council was a powerful, charismatic man named Orrin Dakar.

A duke in one of the leading noble families as well as Deralia's representative to the Republic, Orrin had wealth beyond measure, but he proved to be benevolent and wise. He was an intellectual and contemplative man, who doted upon his family, especially his daughter.

Aerin Dakar was raised with all the advantages that her family could provide. She attended the finest schools with the most prominent masters and she became learned in culture, art, and music along with fencing and martial arts. Although peaceful, the Deralians were known to be skilled in the arts of war.

As a girl, she would ride the fantastic Grola Beasts, huge winged animals that could carry houses on their backs. These fantastic beasts were closely related to the Thrantas of Alderaan and the people liked to be reminded of their roots to that world. The Grola's cousin, the Mekla Beast, was also a favorite steed of hers. Smaller and faster, they always provided a thrilling ride. Aerin was known throughout the province as a wild, untamed rider.

As a Senator, her father taught her all the finer points of diplomacy, while her mother, a renowned ecologist, taught her to respect all life and to seek the paths of peace when possible.

"You must seek to nurture life, Aerin. It is more difficult and more noble to create and to grow," her mother would constantly preach and Aerin developed a deep love of animal life and kept many furry pets. The young woman also grew to have a quirky attachment to all things cute and cuddly.

As Aerin grew, she mastered all challenges that faced her. She dominated her opponents in the use of the sword and outshot any rival with a blaster. She learned to pilot small craft at a very early age and could not be matched as a flyer. Aerin's star was bright and her future assured.

As she drew closer to adulthood, her father approached her. "Aerin, I have taught you about duty and loyalty for these many years. I myself served in the Fleet as a youth and achieved the rank of commander. I believe it is time for you to serve. I have taken the liberty to enroll you in the Naval Academy. I know you will serve with distinction and honor."

Aerin nodded obediently. Her upbringing taught her not to question authority. With robotic precision, she smiled and then went off to fly her Mekla Beast in her wild, barnstorming way. This was her release.

Thinking about her father's words, the young woman walked to the stable and went to the stall of her favorite flying beast, Traveler. She held out some sweet cubes and the beast licked them up with his tongue, tickling her hand. She stroked his cheek and he nuzzled her. "Time for quick ride, Traveler," she said as she lifted the saddle onto his back. He dutifully knelt to allow her to strap the girth in place and then turned his head to allow her to place bit and bridle.

Aerin carefully led Traveler out of the stable and into the clearing where he spread his massive wings. He broke into a run while flapping furiously and then leapt into the air. Higher and higher they climbed on the thermals until she could look down upon the city, which was now so tiny. The buildings and people looked like toys to her as she soared ever higher until the base of the clouds began to obscure her view. Moisture clung to her jacket and scarf which flapped rapidly in the wind and Aerin laughed, a carefree and wondrous laugh.

With the reins, she banked Traveler sharply to the right and into a cloud. All visibility vanished and she closed her eyes and inhaled the fluffy white air, feeling cool and clean.

Suddenly, the air became turbulent and a jolt opened her eyes. She pushed the nose of the beast down and dove out of the clouds. As Aerin emerged into the open sky again, she was confronted with a black mass of swirling clouds, building into a towering anvil. Lighting rippled across the sky, followed by the deep, booming crack of thunder.

A storm had come to Deralia.

Aerin wheeled Traveler sharply and dove for the ground as wind buffeted them like a blender. She bounced in the saddle and nearly lost her seating, but she slammed her legs around the beast to regain her balance, losing a shoe in the process. She watched the falling shoe until it became caught up in the howling winds and flew out of sight.

Taking deep, cold breath, Aerin kicked her heels into the flanks of the flying beast and it accelerated toward the ground, flapping its massive wings and unleashing a great squawk. As they fell from the heavens, the wind near the ground wound in a great circle around the storm's center, churning the dirt and trees. Leaves and branches battered the flyers as Aerin yanked the reins, bringing the beast back to level.

As they raced ahead of the massive, black anvil of wind and rain, Aerin looked back and made a loud, relieved sigh. She reached over and patted her flying beast on the head. "We made it…we made it. The storm could not beat us."

**At the Mansion of House Dakar**

Upon her return, Aerin rode Traveler into a stable and groomed him lovingly with a variety of combs. She filled a trough with feed and gently stroked the beast's forehead as it dug its mouth into the trough, swallowing bunches of grain.

Again, Aerin sighed. She felt exhausted, yet exhilarated. The adrenaline rush coursed through her body, making her feel alive. A sudden rumble in her stomach alerted her to another feeling. _Boy, I'm really hungry. _She took off her jacket, which was dripping wet and hung it near the stable door. She drained the water from her boots before skipping back to the house. There, her parents and the staff were gathered around the holovideo, watching some newscast with open mouths. Aerin saw a look of horror on their faces.

"Mother, father, what's going on?" she asked, taking a seat while a valet removed her boots.

Her father looked over to her, a blank look on his face. He licked his lips and sat down as if his legs would give out on him. "The Mandalorians…they've invaded the Republic. Our fleet at the Outer Rim has been smashed."

"What?" she said, initially stunned. Her eyes followed a news video, which showed that the Republic was retreating on all fronts. As she watched the destruction, somehow, she felt detached from the reality of the situation. _The Mandalorian threat seems so far off…so unreal._

Orrin Dakar reached out for his daughter and took her hand. "What have I done? I just enrolled you into the Naval Academy. Now there's a war on," he said as he took a glass of water from a valet.

Aerin squeezed his hand. "Father, duty transcends fear. You taught me that. I will go and serve no matter what. I will do our family honor."

Orrin thought for a moment before a loving smile spread across his face. "You are truly my daughter. Come, let us forget the Republic's troubles for a time and dine as a family," he said and then stood as the staff rushed to ready a meal.

With his other hand, Orrin took his lovely wife and ushered his family into the dining room, where a long, lavishly carved table dominated the area. Holoimages of the departed members of House Dakar lined the walls, appearing as though they were watching over the living. A valet took Orrin's frock coat and the Senator sat upon a tall, plush chair at the head of the table. "Tonight, my daughter sits at the other end…the seat of honor," he said and valets pulled the seat back for Aerin.

Aerin sat, feeling pride at pleasing her father. She wanted nothing more than to be the apple of his eye. Aerin's mother sat between them and motioned for the meal to begin. Waiters entered, bearing platters of vegetables and fowl along with fish and fruit. A tall glass was placed before Aerin and then filled with sparkling wine.

Orrin brushed his ebony hair from his eyes and took his own glass in hand. He stood and raised his glass. It seemed as if he wanted to speak, but the words would not come. His gray eyes misted and he wiped a teardrop with his sleeve. His wife put a loving hand on his arm and he took a deep breath. "A toast to my daughter, who is going to serve the Republic," he said, his voice cracking. Then, he focused his eyes in on her. "I know that you will always hold to the ideals that I have taught you…duty, honor, Republic."

Aerin's chest swelled with pride and love. "I will not fail you, father," she said as she hoisted her glass and let the bubbly liquid pour down her throat.

**In Aerin's Room**

As she finished packing, she hugged her furry pets. "I will miss you all," she said sadly, "but I shall be back soon." The little furballs yipped and yapped as they bounced around her. "I know you will keep mother and father safe as I shall keep the Republic safe."

Her fuzzy friends had been with her as far back as she could remember and had always comforted her during times of trouble. Strangely, though the stakes were ever so high, Aerin still felt detached…almost as if her feelings were not her own.

_I feel manipulated somehow. I can't place my finger on it though. Is there something wrong with me?_

She shook off the feeling as one fuzzball landed on her head and began nesting. Carefully, she pried the cooing beast from her scalp and set it down as she lay back on her pillow. "Good night you all. No nesting while I'm asleep."

Dreams quickly came to Aerin's mind and her head was filled with a vision of robed men standing over her, filling her head with lies. _How odd_, she thought, still asleep.

"Make her more obedient," a diminutive creature said before the dream faded.

When she awoke in the morning, she carefully removed her little fuzzballs from her shirt and pants, where they had nested in the night. After placing them on the bed, Aerin went to the window to see that the sky was now clear as the sun poked over the mountains. She stretched and gave a big yawn before heading to the fresher, where she hopped into the hot shower to begin her long journey.

As hot water cascade down her body, she thought on her father's words. _I will do all I can to save the Republic, even my life if necessary. I will be obedient undo death._

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair. She looked into the mirror as she rubbed cream into her face. "I must look my best for my family when I depart Deralia. All the people will be watching. I must -" she began until she saw in the mirror that her eyes were golden. Aerin gasped and looked again to see that her eyes had returned to their iron gray color.

_What was that all about?_

Somewhat bothered, Aerin walked into her dressing chamber where a woman awaited her. "Ready, M'Lady?" the woman asked and Aerin nodded to let herself be dressed.

She met her parents in the rotunda where a chauffeur ushered them to a lavish air speeder. The chauffeur opened the door to let them enter and the Dakar family took their seats as the speeder rocketed to the space port.

As the shuttle landed to transport her to the City-World of Coruscant, her parents stood there, beaming with pride.

Senator Dakar placed a caring hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Remember…duty, loyalty, honor. These are the ideals we live by."

Tears streamed down her face as Aerin turned to go and serve the Republic.

**Coruscant – the Republic Naval Academy – The Training Field**

"You rich pukes think you're gonna have it easy here, huh?" yelled a Training Instructor through the pouring rain. "Over the next four years, I'm going to be your momma and your papa…you don't eat, you don't sleep, you don't speak unless I say so!"

There was a snicker from the crowd of plebes.

"I heard that! Who was that? You! Cadet Dakar, c'mere! Get your snotty face down on the deck! Do it now!"

Aerin scrambled to get down on the ground. With her arms extended, she lowered herself to just above the muddy water. "One!"

The instructor went berserk. "Get down! Get your maggot face down in the muck! I will teach you discipline! I will teach you respect! I will teach you loyalty!" he yelled, using an oddly stiff voice.

With a groan, Aerin lowered herself more until her face dropped into the mud.

"Now, blow me some bubbles! I'll bet it tastes just like champagne!" he raged.

Bubbles appeared all around Aerin's head until she pushed back up to the extended position. The instructor knelt in the mud beside her and lifted his wide-brimmed hat.

"Did I tell you to recover? Huh, did I? Maybe I'm dreaming? Maybe I'm delirious? Now, we get to start over! Down in the mud!"

Once again, she lowered herself into the muck, swallowing her pride and some goo.

"Recover!" she heard him yell and she pushed back up. As she remained there, the instructor got down further and put his mouth near her muddy ear. "You rich pukes think you got it all figured out. I'll bet you're here just for your daddy. Hotshot pilot, so I heard. What are you doing here in all this mud? Why don't you run home and sleep in your nice warm bed…valets to dress you, evening soirees. I'll bet that's what you want, Dakar?"

"No sir!"

"You want to stay and endure all of this torture? You want to fight for the Republic…maybe even die?"

"Duty! Honor! Republic!" she cried as her arms strained.

The instructor slapped her on the back of the head. "Then don't expect any favoritism here. Get on your feet, you puke!"

The young woman learned quickly to listen and not to speak. Through pain came discipline. Through teamwork came loyalty.

Her years at the Academy were full of learning. Again, she dominated her class and was unrivaled in academics as well as physical skills. Despite her undeniable superiority, she remained humble, shunning any attention. "I am merely doing my duty for the Republic," she would tell the Commandant.

At the end of her Sophomore Year, classmates gathered before another news video. A Third Class Cadet cheered. "The Mandalorians just surrendered to Jedi Revan! She slew Mandalore in single combat."

The war was long and bloody, but once Revan had assumed command, the tide turned. She always seemed to be two steps ahead of the Mandalorian Clans. All of their proven tactics and tricks became their undoing. Even their vaunted Basilisk Droids became outmatched.

Aerin rushed over to take a seat to watch the video. "What happened?"

The other cadet turned and smiled at her. "In the final Battle of Malachor, Revan crushed the Mandalorian Clans in such a decisive, final way, that Mandalore, leader of the Clans, challenged Revan in a final desperate move," he said, telling the story.

Another cadet chimed in, "Surprisingly, Revan accepted. In a fierce, swirling battle, Revan cut Mandalore down with her lightsaber. Her victory was complete and the Clans lay prostrate before her. All of Malachor was laid waste."

A month went by until the clans were ushered to Coruscant to acknowledge the Republic's victory. The cadets sat, high in the stands to watch Revan, Malak, and General Mai-Lyn T'Sing accept the surrender of the Mandalorian survivors. There, before screaming crowds, the remaining Basilisk Droids were vaporized. As the Mandalorian war machines were destroyed, Aerin saw a dark-haired officer standing next to woman. The man was straining to see Revan and Malak so far away. "That's Commander Forn Dodonna," said one cadet. "She led one of the final strikes against Malachor."

In a demonstration of mercy, Revan spared the Mandalorian warriors, but abolished their clans. Some swore fealty to her and others scattered to the Galactic Winds.

As the fireworks shot into the night, Aerin nodded with satisfaction. "Duty, loyalty, honor. Through those ideals we have kept the Republic safe."

As Aerin budded into womanhood, her beauty was revealed. Her raven hair and delicate features caused a stir among the cadet population. Many suitors called upon her and she dallied with several eligible bachelors, but never found the right one…one her father would approve of.

As she sat with her classmates, contemplating the future, she spoke, "Time flies so quickly. Soon we will be the vanguard of the Republic, protecting our people from all enemies."

A fellow cadet nodded enthusiastically. "And you shall be at the forefront of the vanguard, Aerin…top pilot, champion of fencing. You will surely be selected for starfighters."

Another cadet added, "She should go to fleet command school too. I've yet to see her lose in chess."

"Aww, knock it off guys. I'm blushing," she said, trying to deflect attention.

"That's what we like about you, Aerin, despite your skill, you're not arrogant."

A year later, the cadets gathered with horror in front of the holovid. "The Sith have invaded! The fleet has been decimated and we're in retreat…Revan is leading them."

Terrified murmurs abounded. "Revan? How can we stand against Revan? She is unbeatable!"

Time and new commanders failed to slow Revan's onslaught. The politically appointed admirals were no match for the fallen Jedi's command of strategy and they were dominated by her forces.

Aerin longed to join the war and do her part to defeat the Dark Lord of the Sith, but her instructors instilled her with patience. "Do not allow your passions to mislead you," they told her time and again.

Cadet Dakar's progress was closely monitored and her potential came to the attention of the Commandant. She was summoned to his office and stood at attention, her gray cadet uniform finely pressed.

"Cadet Dakar," said the Commandant in his deep, booming voice, "you have been selected for the Advanced Training. It will determine if you are eligible to join an elite unit destined to lead an important mission. Your progress here has been remarkable and I know you will excel there. Report to Lieutenant Commander Nelek in the morning."

"Aye sir!"

**The Advanced Training – The Bestine System**

The Cadet's Advanced Training took the intensity up a notch. She endured harsh physical training and rigorous academics that made her head spin. In the middle of selection, Nelek, the instructor, stood before the mass of candidates. He was a muscular Twi'lek, with thick lekku and a thick neck that made his head look like it went right to his shoulders. He was dressed in a gray sweatshirt and tight shorts while holding a blaster carbine and a stop watch.

"I hate that stop watch," Aerin whispered to another candidate. She looked around to see 20 remaining students.

"Doesn't he look like a bull Kinrath…no neck?" her fellow candidate whispered back.

Nelek strutted up to the class, his chin held high. "Welcome to hell week. Congratulations, you have reached the middle mark of selection and we have appropriately lost half of the class. By the end of this week, I expect five more of you to be history," he said as he turned his gaze skyward. "Well, lookie here. I think we're going to get some rain," he continued as a bolt of lighting streaked across the sky.

Aerin groaned. _Okay, it just makes me stronger. Remember your oath. _

Nelek laughed out loud. "Grab your packs and your weapon and meet me at Camp Oscar. Remember, the mission always comes first," he said as he clicked the stop watch and the first, heavy drops began to patter on the ground.

"How much time to we have?" asked one candidate.

"Ten seconds less than when you started yapping."

Aerin groaned again and flung her pack over her shoulders as she trotted off into the mud followed by 19 others. Soon, the group reached the woods as the downpour pummeled them. "I'll be Nelek made it rain just for us," complained a candidate as he took a slow step, sinking into mud up to his knees.

Aerin held her carbine above her head despite waves of pain and fatigue. "Must…keep…going…."

One man next to her looked as if her were going to pass out. "How far…have we gone?"

"About ten kilometers…I think," Aerin answered, puffing with effort. The rain had soaked all of her gear, adding weight and slowing her down. She wiped the water from her eyes and peered down the trail.

"How far do we have to go?"

"Another twenty."

Without another word, the man threw his pack in the mud and lay down on the ground, letting the rain pummel him.

Aerin stooped down and grabbed the man's arm. "Get up, Samuels. We have to complete the mission."

"No, leave me. I'm done."

She growled and yanked him up to the sitting position. "Don't make me hurt you. I might break a nail."

Samuels laughed and got to his feet. "How did you wind up in this training? You seem much more like the debutante type."

Aerin pulled him along and they began sloshing through the mud again. "I am. I have to learn duty and discipline though."

They sloshed on for another ten kilometers through knee-deep mud. _Splash, splash, splash, splash…._ Aerin thought she would go mad as her body ached and her shoulders burned under the water-logged weight of the pack.

As the rain hammered on the top of her cap, she thought she could just close her eyes while walking…just for a minute. _I've been averaging three hours of sleep a night. I just need a little rest._

However, a painful cry from up ahead made her open her eyes. She quickly scanned around and saw Samuels' confused expression. "What was that?" she asked.

Samuels shrugged and they both raced ahead through the muck to see another candidate stuck in a crude trap, made up of vines and wood. "Dammit!" Rodo called. "No one said there would be traps on this course."

Off to the side, Aerin heard raucous laughter and turned to see Nelek standing there under a tarp, holding up the stop watch. "Times a wasting, pukes. What are you gonna do?"

Aerin gave him a sneer and then pulled her knife out. She began cutting at the vines, but they were thick and ropey, yielding little to her efforts. Samuels tore at the wood with his bare hands, but got nowhere.

Nelek came up and stood behind the two. "Tick tock, tick tock. People are dying, pukes. Hurry up! Every second you waste here, another person dies…or maybe you haven't heard of a guy named Malak?"

Exasperated, Aerin sawed at one of the vines. "We're not leaving our man behind!"

"Then you're all dead…all of you!"

Aerin tuned him out and continued sawing until one vine broke. She then pointed to the gap. "Samuels, pull here!" she yelled and the big candidate tore at the trap to make the hole bigger. Aerin grabbed Rodo's belt and hauled him out with one final tug and they all fell into the mud, gasping and heaving.

Aerin struggle to her feet and hauled the other two up and they staggered on.

As the kilometers faded into memory, every step was more agonizing than the last. The three candidates slogged onward with the water now up to their hips. Near blinded by the rain, Aerin could just make out someone waving to them. Using her carbine as a walking stick, she sloshed over to the bushes to see another candidate lying in the mud. She looked down at his leg, which appeared to be broken.

"I can't walk," he said and then groaned in agony.

Aerin checked her chronometer and saw that they were way behind schedule. _We're not going to make it._ She bit her lip and sighed.

"What do we do?" asked Rodo.

"We gotta keep going," said Samuels.

Aerin shook her head. "No, we don't leave anyone behind. If we lose our compassion, we've lost everything."

"I knew you were just a fluffy debutante," retorted Samuels. "We're going to be eliminated if we don't move on."

She locked him in a cold stare and said, "Then fine…move on. I'll carry him if I have to."

Samuels grunted sourly. "Okay, have it your way," he said and then looked at Rodo. "Grab my arms like this…he'll sit right here." The two men locked arms as Aerin helped Marco into the fleshy chair. She then held him up by the butt as they sloshed along.

They strained for one more kilometer until they saw Nelek under a tarp, drinking a jug of juma juice. Rain pattered on the tarp and Nelek toasted them. "Welcome, welcome. Why don't you take a load off and have a juma juice on me," the instructor said. Behind him sat two forlorn looking men drinking from a jug.

Aerin sighed with relief and they lowered Marco down gently. Samuels grinned. "I could use one of those," he said as he reached for a jug. Aerin looked over to the two other candidates and something caught her eye. They each had a sign around their necks that read, "Voluntary Elimination."

"No," Aerin said. "Don't drink that. The course is not complete."

Nelek gave her a wry smile. "Very good, girlie. If you want to finish, it's a hundred meters up the hill."

Aerin groaned and they resumed their slow trek up the hill until they saw three targets at the top. Again, they set Marco down and Aerin unslung her weapon. She pointed to Samuels and Rodo. "On three, we all fire. One, two, three," she said and then squeezed the trigger. All three targets went down.

Aerin then lay down in a haze of pain and fatigue, letting the rain fall on her face. Through water-logged eyes, she could see Nelek standing above her. He pressed the stop watch and it beeped.

"Welcome to final selection," he said with a smile. "Now get your lazy ass up."

**Final Selection**

More weeks passed and Aerin grew in skill and stamina. More students were weeded out until there were just six left. In the final days of selection, they remaining group knew that they would be challenged.

Her final test would have her put all of her skills together.

At the 'shoot house' for the Academy, Instructor Nelek waited in the gray dawn. The muscular Twi'lek was dressed in his characteristic gray sweatshirt and tight shorts. He held a blaster carbine and the hated stop watch.

Young Aerin ran up to him and stood at attention. "Cadet Dakar, reporting as ordered, sir!"

Nelek threw the carbine at her and she caught it deftly. He scowled at her. "This is the Blastech M One Carbine. Your mission, Cadet, is to enter the shoot house, engage all tangoes successfully without firing upon any friendlies, locate the hostage, and extract the hostage. You will complete this in two minutes. You'll need these flash bangs too."

"Aye sir!"

Aerin performed a quick inspection of the weapon and placed the selector on safe. She then inserted a power magazine into the magazine well, locking it in place. She pulled the charging handle to engage the power coupling and the weapon was hot.

"Stand ready, shooter!" yelled Nelek, holding the stop watch up. "Go!"

Aerin rushed forward and took position beside the door. Carefully, she opened the door and pushed it forward. Two blaster bolts shot out of the open portal into space. Aerin gasped, but chucked a flash bang into the room, to which a thunderclap sounded. Groans could be heard as the cadet went through the door. She cleared the fatal funnel, where most entry teams were killed and quickly scanned the room.

Two tangoes staggered from the grenade blast and Aerin brought the muzzle of her weapon up. Four flashes bolted from her weapon and the tangoes fell, stunned. Then, she quickly checked the corners. "Two tangoes down…room clear!"

Nelek checked his watch…a minute had elapsed.

Aerin sprinted to the next opening, but the muzzle of a blaster appeared. Her forward momentum was too great to stop. In a split second, she kicked her legs out from under herself and slid under the blast. Aerin skidded through the door and looked up at the tango. Both combatants tried to bring their weapons to bear.

With a twist of her hips, the cadet kicked the tango, throwing him off balance. His shot went wide, while her bolt erupted on his chest. She looked around quickly. "Tango down…hostage located…room clear!"

Aerin rushed to the hostage, who appeared unconscious. With all of her strength, she dragged the man by his feet back toward the exit. She counted the seconds in her head. _I'm going to make it!_

As she reached the door, a stun bolt hit her in the head and she fell on her behind. Groggy, she shook her head and saw the hostage holding a blaster.

"You're dead," announced Nelek blandly. "You don't just assume the last guy there is the hostage. What if you had bad intell?"

Aerin's mouth opened to say something, but she stopped.

"You've learned a valuable lesson today, Cadet, be thorough…don't just assume things. Don't worry too much. No cadet has passed this test yet. I'm going to let the Commandant know that your performance was excellent. You will be a valuable asset to the defense of the Republic. Welcome aboard," he said with a genuine smile.

She accepted his hand and stood up, looking him in the eye. "Thank you, sir."

"What have you learned during your stay here?"

"Discipline, humility, courage," she said.

"Very good. Don't forget them."

**At the Advanced Training**

Just before Aerin's graduation, the cadets gathered before the holovid yet again. "Aerin, come see this…it's unbelievable!" yelled Samuels. "A Jedi strike team took down Revan!"

Cheers abounded as the holonews showed a young woman with auburn hair being interviewed by a newscaster. The caption of the news read, 'Jedi Bastila Shan – hero of the Republic.'

Marco sighed. "Damn, I was ready to go and kick some Sith butt. Now, it's all over."

Unfortunately, he couldn't be more wrong. Shortly thereafter, the Sith renewed their offensive…this time under Darth Malak.

Darth Malak was different than his former master. Although less skilled in battle and strategy than Revan, he was more ruthless, intentionally targeting civilians and using terror as a viable weapon. Revan had no need for such tactics, she simply could not be defeated in conventional battle. However, a ray of hope emerged; Jedi Bastila's formidable Battle Meditation allowed for a small number of victories against Malak. Perhaps the tide could be turned.

A mixed sense of hope and fear permeated the cadet class as they gathered on the platform for graduation. To her immense pride, Aerin was designated the valedictorian. At the ceremony, she stood in her uniform before the gathered audience of Senators, officers, and family.

"Fellow cadets and honored members of the faculty…remember…the ideals of our Academy, the ideals of our service…duty, loyalty, honor. From this time forward, we go to fight the Sith to preserve our way of life. As we depart, we swear our blood oath to uphold these ideals. Remember…duty, loyalty, honor."

Then, as one, the cadets hurled their caps into the air as a formation of starfighters rocketed by overhead.

Senator Dakar sniffled as he met his daughter. As he pinned on her rank, the Commandant approached. "Ensign Dakar, you have been selected for pilot training. You will report to flight school in a week."

Aerin's eyes widened. "I will serve with distinction, sir."

Senator Dakar smiled proudly at the new Ensign. "My darling daughter, now is your chance. Do not fail me. You will make me proud."

She gave him and her mother a close hug. Then, several of her classmates called to her.

"Go on," said Orrin Dakar. "Your friends are waiting. Go spend some time with them."

Aerin gave her parents another big hug and then rushed off to meet with her classmates. Later that night, as she lay in her warm bed, her mind drifted off into sleep.

_She saw an older man with black hair, streaked with gray, looking down upon her with a look of hate. "Is it done?"_

"_Almost. We thought she was beyond recovery."_

"_She is…but not physically. I highly doubt that this will work on one so corrupted."_

Aerin awoke with a start. It was dark outside and she looked around to see no one there. As the dream faded, she lay back down and drifted back to sleep.

**Pilot Training**

Pilot training was easily as intense and it challenged Aerin greatly over the ensuing year. Thankfully, she had already had many hours of flight time and she was able to pass through her check rides without too much worry.

Again, her instructors continued to drill the concepts of duty and loyalty into her. For some reason, she was always singled out for this lesson.

After passing her final check ride, Aerin took the trainer up for one final spin.

"Lightning Zero-Three, in position and holding, runway Three-One."

She received takeoff clearance and rocketed away, easing the nose up until her craft was in a vertical climb. Ensign Dakar then rolled the craft 180 degrees and pulled back on the stick until she was inverted.

In a rare moment of rebelliousness, the new pilot tore past the control tower, sending shockwaves through the area.

Upon landing, she was directed to see the Wing Commander. After a lengthy butt chewing by the Wing Commander, the angry officer asked, "What have you learned today about obedience?"

"Duty, loyalty, honor…."

The Commander sat and a gentle smile crossed his lips, alleviating the tension. "Good. I will expect you to always remember that and to remain obedient," he said. "Your orders have come in, Ensign. You are to report to the _Endar Spire_ and will be attached to the One Eighty Eight Fighter Squadron. It seems you have friends in high places…The Jedi have requested you personally."

"The Jedi? Why me?"

The Commander shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. The mission is _highly_ classified. Whatever you do, do not dishonor the Republic. Your comrades, your world, your nation will depend on what you do."

Aerin gulped. "I swear on the honor of my family that I will be true to my oath."


	11. The House of Davik Kang Part III

Writer's notes: Updated - 01 Aug 06. Aerin continues to have doubts about the mission. Revan's vanity shows through the implanted personality. Canderous introduces his blaster, which I hope to have develop its own..sort of...personality. I want to show Saul Karath as a complex person, who gave in to moral weakness. Time is important here as the team has to rush against the clock to escape Taris...in case you were wondering.

**The House of Davik Kang – Part III **

**Davik's Estate – Guest Quarters**

In the chill morning, a droid rang Aerin's doorbell. "Master Kang would like the pleasure of your company for breakfast," the silver droid said with a charming voice.

Aerin rubbed her face, the dream having mostly faded from her mind. As she rose from bed, she noticed a sleek black outfit laid out on the dining table. She picked it up and took it to the bathroom where her domestic droid styled her hair and helped her don the garments that Davik had given her. With a contented sigh, she examined herself in the mirror, running her fingers over her pale skin.

_I could get use to this life of luxury…No…focus…must get off of Taris…. _

She shook her head and an ambivalent look came over her face, her lips pursed and her eyes skyward. A large part of her didn't think staying would be such a bad idea. After all, she barely knew Bastila and wasn't all that fond of the Jedi. Then, her mind shifted to Carth. _I swore I wouldn't betray him…or the Republic for that matter. My word is my bond. I have to stay the course. _She emerged from her room to be greeted by Canderous and two sentry droids. The mercenary raised an eyebrow. "Hmmmm, quite a change from the dirty warrior maid of yesterday."

Aerin returned a vacant smile, hiding her doubtfulness regarding their escape. _How are we going to pull this off?_

They walked to an outdoor balcony overlooking the teeming masses below. The air was somewhat thin and Aerin surmised that they were thousands of meters above the surface. Heaters provided warmth to the area and fountains sprayed fresh water over exotic plants, which bore radiant flowers.

Davik stepped onto the balcony and strolled over to take her hand. He was dressed in noble finery of silk, dyed in exotic reds and golds that accentuated his artificial tan. He guided her to a railing over a lush garden. "Beautiful, is it not?" he said as he placed a lavender flower in her hair.

Aerin forced a smile and looked about, noticing Calo Nord and Holdan seated at a long, elegant table carved of bronze metals. Nearby, Canderous smoked a brown cigara as a droid served drinks and fruit. A Taresian noble was also seated there, sipping champagne and conversing casually with others – it was a picture of hedonism. Gently, Davik led Aerin back to the table and pulled her chair out. He was turning on the charm.

Canderous nodded to her, his mouth firmly set. "That was quite a feat in how you got Matrik and Selven. I also have to thank you again for helping me in the Undercity. Even _Calo_ won't go there." He wasn't truly thankful, but couldn't resist a jab at Calo.

Nord grunted sourly to which Aerin nodded politely and sipped fruit juice. Smiling, the crime lord took a bite of some alien fruit and looked at his guest. "I hear you are from Deralia, young lady. I've never been there."

"It's a beautiful, sylvan world with grand forests and wide plains," Aerin said with wonder, "I long to return one day…." As she spoke, she remembered days long past and warm feelings filled her heart. She looked out toward the clouds and imagined herself riding Traveler, the wind in her hair.

Aerin took a deep breath as the memory of her far off homeworld faded. She blinked hard, staring off into the Taresian sunrise: bold yellows through golden clouds reflecting off of the silver towers of the decaying city. She was lost in thought.

"Aerin…are you okay?" asked Davik, brushing her hand.

She blinked again, focusing her eyes on him. "Sorry, I hit my head last week and I still have pain, but I'm fine," she said. Then, she gestured toward his grand estate. "Davik, please tell me about your business here. Canderous Ordo presents a very favorable view of you."

Davik smiled broadly and told her about his smuggling operation. She could see the predator in him in his eyes, which were steely and bright. "I'm glad you asked. It's a truly grand undertaking." It seemed he had moved illegal spice and slaves for years right under the noses of the Jedi and the Republic. He was immensely proud of his accomplishments and made every effort to let Aerin know of his power. "I've personally attended to _every_ detail of my operation."

The young lieutenant nodded at his words, giving him her every attention.

_What a bore. Hmmmm, I've just got to play along. Stay calm and don't get panicked, girl. You may be a prissy aristocrat, but you can play the game._

When they had eaten their breakfast, Davik escorted Aerin back to the guest lodgings. He brushed his hand lightly across her backside, making her skin crawl. "I'm looking forward to tonight, hon," he said, looking her over as a hungry man feasts his eyes on a succulent meal.

Aerin put on her best fake grin. "See you tonight, Davik."

She quickly slid into her quarters, rolling her eyes. When the door closed, she turned to see Bastila and Carth waiting for her. Aerin grunted and poured herself a drink as the others continued their conversation.

"Bastila, how did you get caught by the Vulkars? Surely the Jedi have great powers," asked Carth with some amazement.

"Well, Commander…I was using my Battle Meditation to hold the Sith back from our ship," she said, trying to be confident. She adjusted her simple worker outfit and continued, "Without _me_, the _Spire_ would have been destroyed before we got off. By the time I crashed on Taris, my Force Powers were depleted."

Carth continued to press the issue despite Bastila's unease. "But didn't you use that lightsaber of yours? I've seen you in action against the Sith. Surely the Vulkars would pose little threat."

Bastila hesitated for a moment. She seemed lost and her face flushed red. "I…my lightsaber was lost…."

Half laughing, half shocked, Carth retorted, "What? Is that some kind of violation or something? How do you just lose your lightsaber for Heaven's sake?"

Off to the side, Aerin turned to the two. She could feel the sense of humiliation rolling off of the Jedi. This battle was not helping anyone. "Carth, leave her alone. Stop being so mean."

The Commander shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Bastila sighed. She couldn't hide the truth any longer. It served no purpose and did not serve the will of the Force. "It…it rolled under the seat of the pod when I crashed. I couldn't get to it."

This time Carth smirked. "Wow, I find that very funny now that you're safe. I don't know, but if I were you I would leave that one out of the history books," he said, changing his tone, becoming more supportive.

The Jedi nodded. "Yes, when I see the Jedi Council again, they need not hear all of the details of our escape."

As Aerin went to sit with them, the doorbell rang. It was Canderous. The warrior strutted into the living room and looked the three up and down like insects. "So, people, are you ready for this?" he asked boldly.

**Aboard the _Leviathan_ – 1100 HRS Local Time**

Towering above the crew and consoles on the Bridge of the Sith Cruiser, Darth Malak's patience had given out. It was time for action…and punishment. He turned sharply, his cape swirling about him. "Admiral Karath…." His golden eyes searched for his minion as the lights reflected off of the metal ring about his jaw.

"Yes, Lord Malak," answered the admiral, taking a step back and raising his hands as if to ward off a blow.

Malak's gray skin wrinkled around his eyes as he furrowed his brows. Static crackled from the speakers on his metal neck ring until his unholy, mechanical voice sounded again. "Admiral, it is taking entirely too long to find Bastila…destroy Taris."

"M'Lord?"

"You heard me, Admiral. You will commence bombardment of the planet and wipe this pathetic city from the galactic map."

Admiral Karath's heart skipped a beat and his skin crawled with gooseflesh. He licked his lips before replying, "M'Lord, there are millions of civilians down there, not to mention our own troops still on the surface…." A sense of horror crept into his soul.

Malak waved his hand, showing his lack of concern for the admiral's words. The gray, mottled skin of his appendage made Karath's hair stand on end.

_I fear Malak more than Revan. He is much more unstable and unpredictable. I remember when he at least looked…human._

"They are not my problem, Admiral," warned Malak in his eerie mechanized voice. "Remember the lesson of Colonel Pfeif. I trust that you will not make the _same_ mistake."

Karath took another step back and fear poked through his military bearing. His eyes grew wide and perspiration beaded on his neck and forehead. "I…I…it will take several hours to reposition the fleet, M'lord."

Malak turned abruptly away from his servant. "Then I _suggest_ you begin immediately."

Karath took a few steps backward and then scurried from the platform.

_What happened to us? What happened to our noble cause to reform the weak Republic? We were once the victors…the heroes in defeating the Mandalorians: Beautiful and brilliant Revan; tall, strong Malak; and I, Admiral of the victorious Fleet._

Like a beaten dog, Karath stopped next to the Communications Officer and slumped over the console. "Inform all ship captains to deploy in equidistant orbit. We will begin bombardment of the planet in four hours."

The Communications Officer looked up, confused. "Sir? Shall I…give targeting coordinates?"

"No, bombard the _entire_ planet."

"Sir, we…still have troops on the surface. The entire Twenty-Third Division is down there. It would take a day to evacuate them."

Karath puffed up his chest and scowled at the young officer, his mood changed with a challenge to his authority. "Just _do_ it! It is Malak's command." As the Admiral turned away, his face softened and he added, "Evacuate as many as we can. Do it quickly."

Deep in his heart, Admiral Karath knew what he was doing was evil, but the darkness in his soul prevailed.

"I'm just following orders…." he told himself.

**Davik's Throne Room – 1200 HRS Local Time**

The Exchange crime lord sat upon his magnificent silver throne amid his most trusted servants. He had a look about him that had not been seen in some years; a new hunt was on.

"Is she not the most alluring creature you have seen?" Davik mused out loud. His old bones felt new again thinking of his new minion.

Canderous smirked as he nodded in mock agreement and Calo grunted obvious disapproval. The crime lord laughed. "She really showed you up, Nord, but don't hold it against her because you'll be seeing a lot of her around from now on."

"She's barely an adult, Davik," Calo said quietly, thinking briefly upon his tortured childhood. "She doesn't have the experience to do the job."

Davik turned sharply to his outspoken minion. "Just because you impressed me by killing that rancor on Tatooine single handedly, doesn't give you the right to question me." The old crime lord sat back in his silver throne and his sudden anger changed to lust. "Tonight's the night."

**Aerin's Quarters**

Unbeknownst to Davik, the four conspirators would soon be hatching their plan. The mercenary soon left the throne room and made his way to the guest quarters. There, he downed a glass of Taresian Ale as he gazed out of the window at the bright sky. "We must get the security codes for the _Ebon Hawk_. Well, Aerin, you could take one for the team tonight at dinner," he said, insinuating something untoward.

"That's not an option," Carth burst in before Aerin could put in her own protest.

Canderous shrugged, seemingly bored. "Have it your way. Then we must find Hudrow and coax the codes from him. I know where the torture room is, but it's heavily guarded."

"So, how are we _four_ to overcome Davik's numerous guards and droids and get to the ship?" asked Aerin, somewhat dismayed by the odds.

"I know where the security terminal is. When we get there, we can even the odds out a bit. Davik is always worried about betrayal and he has ways of putting down a rebellion."

Carth frowned. "Well, that could work both ways. What's to stop him from using that against us?"

Canderous smiled, his pride in his warrior past rising to the occasion. "The element of surprise, son. Didn't you fight against us in the Wars. Surely you learned _something_ from the Mandalorians?"

"Yes, I did, which is why the Republic was victorious," answered the commander with a bit of an edge.

"Good, then let's get going," said Canderous with a chuckle. "Ah, the glory of battle again. My heart is filled with the song of war."

When the mercenary was finished puffing himself up, Aerin gave a wan smile and stood up. She knew that this would be the moment of truth. All of her skill and training would have to come into play. _I must set fear aside. Everyone is depending on me. _She checked her weapons to ensure all power magazines were full. Several grenades hung at her belt along with her vibrosword. Carth adjusted the optics on his pistol and then strapped on his body armor. Then, their attention was diverted to the sound of a large machine powering up.

"What the heck is that?" asked Carth, staring at the giant hunk of metal in Canderous' arms.

"This, sir, is the Mandalorian Heavy Blaster Mark Five," the mercenary said with immense pride. "This'll put a man down at one hundred meters or more. I _told_ you the odds would be more even." He maneuvered the massive weapon around his body with the ease of a baton.

Aerin walked by Canderous and brushed his arm playfully. "Mighty big gun you have." Despite her natural shyness she seemed to be finding her confidence and was venturing out more. Bastila's eyes were on her and she noted this change with a sense of caution. The Jedi seemed to be observing the young lieutenant closely at every opportunity. There were even times Bastila seemed to fear the younger, less experienced woman.

As Canderous played with his toy, Aerin approached Bastila. Aerin seemed disturbed and her brows were furrowed. "Ma'am, I had another dream about you. It's kind of fuzzy, but-"

"I was fighting Revan. Yes, I know, I had the same dream. We will discuss this later, Lieutenant. It is important."

Off to the side, Carth looked down at his watch. "I have fourteen-thirty hours in three, two, one…time hack." On instinct, Aerin clicked her watch on the cue to synchronize their timepieces and their actions. Actions such as this were second nature to her due to training.

Now geared up for a fight, the four moved to the door. Canderous took the lead and went through the portal. "For me, there is now no turning back," he said clearly. His heart soared with freedom as he unshackled himself from the crime lord, who had been his master for nearly two years. He would be his own man again, perhaps even a leader of men to seek glory on other fields. He looked back at his new companions; a new sense of ambition gripped him.

_Yes, they are good warriors. We will conquer new worlds and they will serve me well._

The Mandalorian felt a familiar sensation. Though his clans were beaten, he had always harbored the secret desire to shake the pillars of the galaxy once more. Canderous led them down a hall to a broad metal door. "Beyond here lies the guard post. There will be many droids and men. We must move quickly beyond to the control room. Do not delay," he addressed them as one does subordinates. It was his inclination to command.

Bastila moved forward and looked up at the big merc. Her eyes were defiant and her stance firm with hands on hips. "Mandalorian, we go on my signal."

"Give me a break, princess. I've been at war for forty years. I will have the honor of leading the attack."

Bastila was about to deliver a retort when Aerin came up and looked at the mercenary. Again, she would need to broker a truce. "Mister Ordo, as a leader you would know that Captain Shan, Commander Onasi, and I have worked together already and have some unit cohesion. Would it not be more advisable to join with us now at the moment of battle. We can work out the chain of command later."

Carth nodded. "The Lieutenant has a point. Now is not the time for power struggles."

With a grunt, Canderous stepped back reluctantly. What she said did make tactical sense. He made a mock bow to Bastila. "By your command, your highness."

Aerin sighed with relief and prepped a grenade as Bastila opened the door. As the portal shot open, six sentry droids looked over and raised their weapons in unison. Aerin hurled her ion grenade into the room and then raised her rifle.

Canderous pulled the trigger on his hulking blaster. Its side panels glowed orange for a millisecond before a huge bolt streaked forth from the muzzle and impacted on a droid. Sparks and smoke flew from the droid's body as it jiggled and shook.

Then, the grenade detonated, sending ions scattering around the room. Mostly harmless to sentients, ions played havoc with a droid's sensitive electronics. Two droids spasmed with arcs of electricity shooting from their bodies. Two other droids returned fire with bolts deflecting off of Carth's energy shield. "Time to rumble," the commander yelled, pouring fire into the room.

The far door opened and several Rodians emerged, alerted to the fight. "Canderous?" one said in surprise before the merc obliterated him with a massive bolt.

Bastila stepped into the room and ionic energy swirled around her. She extended her hand and light flew onto the remaining droids. The automatons sparked and sizzled as their electronics fried.

"Canderous has betrayed us!" the Rodians cried and they opened fire as they scrambled to deploy. One Rodian prepped a grenade and reached back to throw it. Carth zeroed in on him, dropping the Rodian as the grenade went off with a resounding blast. Several were shredded by shrapnel and screamed as they fell. Seizing the initiative, Aerin rushed forward, firing at dazed Rodians and Bastila was right behind her swinging her double-bladed lightsaber.

The lieutenant charged past confused guards into the security room. She ran up to a console and saw something out of the corner of her eye. A blaster bolt hit her, but was absorbed in a flash of energy. _Damn, I should have been more careful._

She wheeled and fired a rifle bolt into a Rodian crouched behind some tables. The Rodian took the bolt in the face and fell forward in a heap.

Blaster fire could still be heard outside as Bastila and Aerin activated the terminal. "Damn, we should have brought Tee-Three and Mission," groaned Aerin, hesitantly pushing buttons. "Oh! I'm in!" It was the nearest thing to pure luck, but no one was arguing.

Carth and Canderous ran into the security room together. "Close the door! Close the door!" Carth yelled desperately.

The Jedi turned and willed the door shut and the heavy metal flanges slammed closed as bolts splattered around them.

Canderous breathed a sigh of relief. He was exhilarated from the recent fray, but knew that they would easily be overwhelmed. "Okay, we have a bit of time while they regroup. But I assure you, Davik and Nord will be back with the heavy artillery."

Aerin nodded absently, not really hearing his words and continued to delve deeper into the system. "Wait…dammit…."

A minute went by, then two. Canderous paced impatiently as Carth rigged mines near the doors. Bastila placed a reassuring hand on Aerin's shoulder. "You're very resourceful, Lieutenant. Just stay calm." Perspiration beaded at Aerin's lip and forehead and she quickly wiped her damp hands on her trousers.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard outside one of the doors. The solid metal door bowed inward, but held.

"I suggest we make something happen soon," urged Canderous.

"Oh cripes…I'm in!" declared Aerin in a rush of adrenaline. She scanned through the security cameras. "Davik looks pissed! He's got a lot of guards out there."

Bastila looked over her shoulder. "How many?"

"Ummm…all of them I think," Aerin answered nervously.

The Lieutenant's fingers probed the touchscreen rapidly, bringing up a security menu. "Gas! Haha! Choke on this." She punched the button and watched as thick mustard-colored gas poured into the hall. Guards gagged and flailed as Davik fled with Calo back down the corridor.

When the last guard collapsed, Canderous pointed to the door. "We must make haste. Davik may try to make for the _Ebon Hawk._"

Reopening the door, the team rushed into the hall where Bastila looked side to side, her auburn hair twisting around her face. "Canderous, take the Lieutenant and find the pilot. You _must_ get those codes. We'll try and cut Davik off."

The big merc nodded with mild disappointment. _At least I can lead one person. It's a start,_ he thought with a bit of humor.

The two teams sprinted off in different directions. Canderous pointed them around several turns as they continued to run. "The…the torture room is in…this area," Canderous said, panting. Despite his iron constitution, he was no longer young. The run had winded him. In contrast, Aerin stood as if she had been lounging all day, her breathing barely above normal. She moved ahead of him and then stopped, listening.

"Guards up ahead are coming this way. I shut off all of the security cameras, so they should be blind," Aerin commented, feeling a little proud of her computer skill.

Canderous nodded, huffing. He knelt and prepared a grenade. With a wink, he rolled it down the hall into a surprised mass of brutes. Aerin covered her ears as the detonation rocked the walls. She peered around the wall, aiming her rifle into the shocked group. Several guards were down and others were crawling about. The lieutenant flicked the selector to full auto fire and pressed the trigger. Flashes of energy sliced through the smoky air, searing into a guard.

Canderous moved to her left and unleashed one of his massive bolts. It encompassed the entire body of a guard, crackling and sizzling. The Transdosian screamed as he fell burning to the floor.

From out of the smoke, a bolt flew and struck Canderous just below the neck. His armor sizzled and he fell over backward with a grunt. Aerin looked over to see the giant merc hit the floor. The remaining guards saw the big man fall and gained heart. "He's down! Now…forward!"

They came on, running over the bodies of the fallen, mad with rage. Aerin pulled her rifle in tight and launched a burst into their ranks. Multiple bolts of energy streaked into armored bodies and two men cried out as they crumpled forward. Then, they were on Aerin. Her eyes grew wide and her blood surged in a sudden panic.

She inhaled deeply, unsure whether or not to run. As she stared at the onrushing men, hate in their eyes, they began to slow in Aerin's view. It was as if time was coming to a stop. She stood and hammered the rifle into the first thug's face.

_What am I doing? It's six to one. I'm no match for this many._


	12. The House of Davik Kang Part IV

UPDATED

**The House of Davik Kang – Part IV **

**Davik's Estate – 1435 HRS**

Six of Davik's enforcers faced Aerin as she stood alone, holding her blaster rifle. She slammed the receiver of the weapon into the first attacker's face as the other five moved to surround her.

_What am I doing? It's six to one. I'm no match for this many_, she thought in desperation at the odds.

Unexpectedly, her thoughts faded into the background as the first thug fell backward in slow motion, blood drops flying from his nose and mouth. Aerin turned the weapon and smashed the rifle butt into the second man's chin. She then spun, releasing her rifle and dodging a sword thrust from the third. The fourth man swung at her legs, but Aerin leapt over his attack, drawing her own sword. With a fluid overhead stroke, she sliced the fifth thug across the chest. He staggered back as his clothes reddened with blood. After a moment, he collapsed and tried to crawl away.

The three left standing jumped back and reassessed the situation. They glanced back and forth at each other, unsure of what to make of this delicate-looking woman. Instinctively, Aerin shifted her weight to her rear leg and raised her sword above her head, aiming straight up. Then she twirled the blade in front of her, allowing it to come to rest over her angled shoulder, point toward the enemy. Her focus and clarity became evident as her eyes were confident and her jaw firmly set. The men puckered their lips; this woman was a master.

With a shout, they rushed forward. Using a wide, sweeping parry, Aerin brushed aside all three weapons and spun the point of her sword toward one man's throat. His eyes registered fear for a second until the point of the weapon plunged deep into his neck. Seeing a brief opening, the other two men grasped Aerin with bare hands, determined to overpower her. With howls of rage, they slammed her against the wall. The impact rattled her teeth and she struggled weakly.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and one thug fell. Aerin and the last man looked over to see Canderous fall back to the floor, blaster in hand.

Seizing the moment, the Lieutenant grasped the last man's hand and spun her body, using her hips for power. He was forced forward by the movement, but then swung backward as she reversed her momentum. He flew, head over heels with the sound of ripping muscles and tendons. His face hit the floor first in a sickening crunch. With an audible sigh, Aerin stepped away as the man went limp.

She rushed over to the fallen merc. "Canderous, are you okay?" She pulled a hypersyringe out of her medpac and injected a dose.

Despite his injuries, he laughed, coughing up blood. "Damn, no wonder we lost the war. You Republic pukes are pretty tough after all. Don't worry about me…Cyber implant…regeneration." He staggered to his knees and Aerin could see the wound knitting before her eyes.

The young woman gazed in wonder. "Wow," she said, helping the big man to his feet.

He wiped the blood from his lips. "It'll be a few minutes more. Hurry, the torture room is over there. Go on, I'll catch up." He pushed Aerin away and pointed to a door down the hall.

She ran ahead, sheathing her sword and picking up the rifle from its sling. At the door, she held her breath and hit the locking mechanism. The door shot open and she took careful aim at a floating droid. The trigger was pressed and a bolt rocketed into the body of the spider like torture bot. It sizzled and shook, but spun, looking for a target. Before it could zero in, Aerin fired another bolt and several of its sinister-looking legs flew off with smoke and sparks. In retaliation, the droid fired two bolts, striking the wall. Aerin ducked back around the corner and took a breath as chucks of wall sprayed around her. At a three count, she leaned back in and fired a burst. Two bolts hammered the droid and it fell like a brick on the ground.

As the battered droid lay in smoking ruin, Aerin entered with Canderous walking gingerly behind her. In a cage a naked man hung by his wrists, bloody and bruised. He looked up slowly. "C…C…Canderous…help…me."

Aerin jumped over to a console and opened the cage. Canderous helped the man out and onto the floor; he was in bad shape.

The merc gave him a dose from the medpac. "Hudrow, we're getting out of here. I need the security code for the _Hawk._"

Hudrow reached up with his bloody hand and grasped Canderous' sleeve. "You take me with you. Promise me and I'll give you the code."

Aerin knelt down and put a sheet over his body. "We'll take you. I promise. Please share the code with us."

The battered man looked into Aerin's eyes. His fear and panic subsided and he nodded. "Okay, the password is Twisted Rancor."

"You mean like the techno band?" asked Aerin.

Hudrow shrugged. "Hey, Davik sponsored them. He likes them, what can I say?"

**Outside the Torture Room**

Canderous' healing properties were remarkable and within a few minutes, he was walking normally. With Aerin taking the lead, the merc helped Hudrow down the hall. Canderous pointed ahead. "The hangar is this way. We should hurry." There was an urgency in his voice that gripped the young lieutenant.

As if on cue, the ground began to shake. Aerin stopped. She paused for a moment before the floor shook again. "What's that, an earthquake?" she asked as her face took on a concerned expression.

Hudrow shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know…there hasn't been an earthquake on Taris in over a thousand years." Explosions could now be heard dimly as if far away.

Aerin immediately knew that it was something else…something deadly. She sprinted down the hall with Canderous trying to keep up. As they turned the corner, Carth and Bastila were at the hangar door, trying to open it. Canderous picked Hudrow up in his arms and rushed him to the door. "Open it!" he commanded.

The weak pilot punched in a code and the door split apart with a hiss. Smoke was flowing up from some small fires and a couple of beams had fallen from the ceiling. The whole place was shaking now.

Inside the hangar, Davik Kang wailed at Calo. "The Damn Sith, what are they doing? They'll bring the whole place down around us! Are they insane?"

"Very insane," answered Carth matter-of-factly.

Davik wheeled in their direction, taking cover as Calo did the same. "So, Aerin," Davik seethed, baring his teeth, "you were an assassin after all and you, Canderous, you broke my heart."

Canderous smirked. His contempt for his employer was now spilling over and he would make it no secret here. "Davik, you have no heart, no lust for glory, no sense of anything beyond money and power," he said with contempt. The Mandalorian's chest filled with pride as he sought battle once more; to fight and kill the enemy…that was all a warrior could need.

Davik motioned to Calo as the walls began to buckle. "Gaah, kill dem and let's get outta hea!"

Calo smiled his vacant, sadistic smile. His fingers twitched with anticipation. "I've been waiting a long time for this." He poked up over some rubble and fired with both of his blaster pistols, bolts shrieking from the muzzles. The team scrambled for cover as Carth threw a grenade at a run. It fell short, but obscured the bounty hunter's aim with its blast.

Unafraid, Canderous stepped forward and aimed his massive weapon at Davik. The crime lord grimaced, but shot the big Mandalorian twice with his blaster pistol. As the bolts sizzled on his armor, Canderous merely grunted and fired his weapon in return. The bolt burst upon Davik's chest, showering him in energy particles and fire. Davik's armor bore the brunt of the blast, but he staggered back several steps. His gray hair smoked and he howled in pain.

From the left flank, Bastila charged forward, her sun-colored energy blades flashing in a wide arc. As she ran forward, Calo unleashed a flow of automatic fire at her. The Jedi turned slightly and deflected several shots with her weapon, using the defensive Soresu Form. However, the flow of fire was too much and two bolts sizzled into her shoulder, flipping her to the ground.

As Calo grinned in satisfaction, he turned back to see Aerin standing on the rubble pile directly in front of him. His eyebrows rose quickly and his jaw fell open in shock. Aerin's boot then connected with Nord's face with a sickening crunch as the small man yowled in a spray of blood as he fell backwards.

The Lieutenant jumped down from the pile and rushed to Bastila. She helped the Jedi back up and together, they charged Davik. The crime lord shook his head to refocus and brought his blaster back up. He pumped out a point blank shot into Aerin's chest as Bastila clove his blaster in two.

Aerin looked down to see a smoking hole in her armor, but she was surprised that she was only a little singed underneath. Davik stepped back and whipped out a short sword for self defense; he would not go down without a fight.

Then, the hangar rocked with a blast and a beam fell, startling the opponents. "You can't win, Davik," Aerin said from behind the beam. "Surrender, and we'll take you with us."

"Fat chance, bitch." Davik rushed around the beam, sword held high. Simultaneously, Bastila drove her lightsaber into him as Aerin's sword found his chest.

The crime lord gasped, dropping his sword to the ground with a clatter. Smoke poured from the point where the energy blade met his soft flesh. With a pathetic wheeze, Davik's eyes closed for the last time and crumpled to the ground.

As the group took a collective breath, Calo climbed on the pile of rubble and waved dramatically. "If I go down, we all go down!" he wailed. "I have this thermite detonator and I'm gonna blow us all sky high."

Canderous turned and took aim at the bounty hunter, but another explosion rocked the hangar. Beams fell throughout the area, crashing and splintering boxes. Canderous dodged to the side as one beam plummeted toward him. Calo laughed, but his glee was cut short. "Aaaargh!" he cried as a mass of the ceiling came down on him.

As the explosions rocked and tore Davik's Estate, Carth and Hudrow entered the code into the security panel with shaking fingers. The purple rods went dark and Carth rushed aboard the _Ebon Hawk_, with Hudrow right on his tail. Canderous slung Davik's body over his shoulder with a grunt and moved to board.

Another blast lit up the hanger and Aerin fell to her knees. Her expression went blank and she froze. In her mind she was seeing explosions, feeling a terrible crushing, smelling the acrid odor of burning electronics. Somewhere, another time, another place, she was trapped on a ship by explosions.

Aerin screamed and fell back onto the floor. As debris fell about, Bastila pulled her up, dragging her to the boarding ramp. There, Aerin gathered her wits. "I'm okay, thanks. I don't know what happened," she said breathlessly. Her eyes were wild and confused and her hair hung in a dark tangle about her face. They ran up the ramp as Carth powered up the engines. The ramp retracted and the _Ebon Hawk_ lurched off of the ground with steam hissing in all directions. Debris pounded the hull as Carth fought to maneuver the ship out of the hanger.

"Hang on, here we go!" he yelled, fighting the controls, the strain evident in his voice. Hudrow powered the lateral thrusters and the ship shot out of the hangar with debris raining down in chunks.

Aerin hit her wristcomm. "Mission! Acknowledge!" A tightness gripped her throat and she hoped beyond hope.

"…Aerin!.. Ahhhh… What's hap…… Where are you?" came the panicked reply from the Twi'lek girl.

The lieutenant bit her lip hard. Every fiber of her being was consumed with worry. "We're coming, hun. Just hang on. Over." Aerin turned to Carth, seated at the controls. "We're _going_ to get Mission and Z! Vector One-Five-Five for seven kilometers, altitude five thousand meters. Expedite!"

Carth looked back knew she meant business. He set the heading bug on his HSI to lock in the course. He turned the wheel to the left and the _Hawk _banked sharply, throwing everyone about. Carth grimaced and then jammed the throttle forward and the ship accelerated rapidly toward Mission.

All around the _Ebon _Hawk, towers were shattering in violent explosions, throwing glass and duracrete into the sky. The Sith were raining death from orbit in a desperate attempt to kill Bastila. Carth dodged around several falling spires as he doggedly held course. In a minute, they were at the apartment. Aerin pointed down on the grand avenue. "There! She's there!"

Carth slowed the ship to a hover and lowered the ramp. Aerin and Bastila rushed down as the portal hissed open and wind rushed in. Aerin's raven hair swirled about her face as she extended a hand to Mission, pulling her aboard. Together, they flung a rope down and Zaalbar tied it to T3.

Behind the giant Wookie, Aerin saw other familiar faces with flames and smoke closing in behind them. Bastila and Mission hauled the tiny droid inside and then lowered the rope. "C'mon Z! Get aboard!" the Twi'lek girl cried.

The Wookie shook his head and pushed Lyn and Bib Surool up, followed by Matrik. The fires were closing in as the ship rocked from nearby explosions, yet Zaalbar continued to pass people up. Next came Ice, then Gerlon, and even Duncan. Finally, Marl made the climb and the Wookie grabbed onto the edge of the ramp. Debris hit the _Hawk _and she lurched to the side.

"Everyone's on! Let's go!" screamed Bastila as Canderous grabbed the Wookie's arm. The _Hawk _screamed upward with Z hanging on by one arm, dangling from the ramp. The big mercenary pulled with all his might, but the Wookie was too heavy. Aerin focused on Zaalbar and drew something from the depths of her being. A wave, a rush of some unknown power swept through her around Zaalbar and he was lifted into the ship. Then, Aerin fell back, exhausted as Bastila raised an eyebrow and a dark expression took hold of her. The Jedi was about to do the same thing when the lieutenant saved Zaalbar first.

Mission fell upon the big Wookie. "You big dummy. Don't scare me like that," she wailed, pounding her tiny fists on his chest.

The _Hawk_ screamed upward, rapidly accelerating. Carth punched in the Sith code and transmitted it to the entire planet. "_This'll_ keep the Sith occupied; they'll have too many targets to shoot at. Hey, I've got Gadon on the line. He's going to make a run for it."

"This….Gadon Thek… ank you, we'll run this block….de… Best of l…. we'll see….again…"

Soon, the ship broke through the atmosphere. The commander scanned the darkness of space and saw something that froze his heart in his chest. "Crap, there's the _Leviathan_. Bad…bad…." Carth said as he swerved the _Hawk _away from the massive warship. Six Sith fighters picked up their trail and roared in hot pursuit.

Bastila turned and shouted, "Lieutenant, get up in the turret! Keep those Sith off of us."

With a nod, Aerin ran down the corridor and climbed the ladder into the turret with Mission right behind her. The lieutenant leapt into the seat and quickly strapped in as Mission hung onto the back of the chair.

"Here they come! Hang on!" Carth yelled over the intercom as he maneuvered violently to avoid the incoming fighters. The _Hawk_ rolled as bolts flew in her direction, some striking her deflector shields.

"Multiple bandits, splitting, two groups, six o'clock," called Aerin, firing her heavy turbolaser into one Sith. The darkness of space lit up. "Kill bandit! I've got another at Three O'Clock, firing!"

The bandit crossed over the _Hawk_, raking her with fire. Sparks flew through the cockpit and Hudrow jumped.

The turret swung around and tore the surrounding space with bolts. Two Sith fighters disappeared in explosions, lighting up the darkness. "Two kills! Three bandits remaining, all quadrants!"

Carth fired the forward cannon as one Sith streaked past and the fighter disintegrated in fragments of sparking debris. "Down ya go!"

The two remaining starfighters split to confound any targeting and then roared back on an attack run. Aerin swung the turret to face one Sith and hammered out bolts. As the lasers flashed, another Sith vanished under the hail of fire. "Kill bandit at Eight O'Clock. Last Bandit, Two O'Clock" The Sith's weapons twinkled and laser hits tore along the _Hawk's_ deflectors and outer hull.

"I've lost thrusters and engine power is down! Kill that Sith Bastard!" Carth yelled.

Aerin jammed the turret to the right and took a snap shot. Mission squealed, "Die already!" The Sith's attack spar separated in a flash of fire and plasma. It spun wildly as Aerin pumped in additional shots. The explosion was most satisfying.

"Let's get out of here!" she called to Carth. A deep sigh escaped her lips.

On the flight deck, Bastila turned to the pilots. "I've set in Dantooine. Make the jump!"

Carth turned several switches and pushed the throttle forward. "Hyperspace, now!"

The _Ebon Hawk _turned into a point of light as she leapt into hyperspace, escaping the clutches of the Sith.


	13. The Ancient Order Part I

UPDATED 04 DEC 06

**The Ancient Order – Part I **

**The Planet of Gonami – 12 Years Before the Destruction of Taris**

Panic gripped the once fair city on the planet of Gonami in the Outer Rim of the Galaxy. Amid the screaming crowds and smashed vehicles, a family ran to find an escape from the beleaguered world. They had only recently come from Ryloth to make their fortune and they had prospered until Gonami became a testing ground for the warriors of Mandalore.

"It is our only hope. We must flee the Mandalorians!" yelled the Twi'lek, Markus Vao, handing his wife their baby girl. Their son hung onto Markus' leg in fear and refugees ran about in the city. The Mandalorians were coming.

"Everything we have is here, Markus! Where will we go?" Iris Vao sobbed. She knew that life as they knew it was over.

Fear gripped the city and shuttles were streaming off of the planet in a massive evacuation. The non-aligned world of Gonami was the next target of the ruthless clans of Mandalore. Her small, but efficient government begged the Republic to intervene, but the slothlike Republican Senate continued to debate as Basilisk Droids entered the system. The fierce Gonami military held the Mandalorians back for a year, but in the most recent, vicious battle, the Clan Ordo broke the back of the Gonami Fleet.

Markus led his family through clogged streets, his feelings of desperation growing by the minute. Abandoned vehicles and lost citizens choked the avenues while fires raged out of control after rampant looting. After hours of fighting the crowd, the couple reached the spaceport where a fence kept angry citizens at bay. The mob pressed up against the barrier and Twi'lek guards fired into the air with their blasters. "Stay back! The Senate must get through! Stay back!"

Panic was beginning to grip the populace.

Desperate, Markus screamed at one of the guards...someone familiar. "Goran! Please, you know me!" His heart jumped with hope.

The guard looked over and recognition filled his eyes. Slinging his blaster, he approached. "Markus! Good Heavens. I'm so sorry, I can't help you. There is no room. The politicians have all the seats."

The father wasn't giving up so easily. As smoke rose from the city behind them, Markus pleaded, "Goran, please…please, take my children. Save them. Find them a better life. I beg you!"

The guard bit his lip and thought on the request. He then motioned for Markus to pass the children over the fence. Quickly, Markus pushed his son and daughter over the barrier. His toddler daughter screamed and wailed as Goran lowered her gently into his arms. This tore the father's heart out and he let out a cry of frustration. Markus reached through the fence and grasped his son's hand tightly. He knew in his heart that his children would be on their own now. He would have to make them understand. He would have to make them grow up all too soon. "Griff…you're the man of the family now. Take care of Mission. We _will_ find you. Until then, go with Goran. He will keep you safe."

Goran looked back and took Markus' hand for the last time. They exchanged tortured looks, knowing that they would never see each other again. "Good luck my friend. I will look after your children."

The Gonami escape shuttles began to lift off and Goran disappeared into one with the children. Iris screamed amid the shriek of ion engines as the door closed, forever sealing her off from her children. The shuttles rocketed away while Markus held Iris behind the now pointless fence. Thousands of refugees screamed in horror as the last shuttle streaked away. In despair, they sat against the fence as day gave way into night. Then came the Basilisk Droids.

**Inside of the Republic**

Goran kept to his word, adopting Griff and Mission as his own. They journeyed with him to Coruscant where the Gonami Senate begged for asylum within the Republic. Goran hung his head as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic announced the Senate's decision. It was not the answer that he had wanted, but it was the answer he had expected from the Republic.

"We the Galactic Republic, regret to announce that the Gonami petition for asylum is denied. The Clans of Mandalore have counter petitioned for the Republic to turn the Gonami away stating that we would be favoring one of the belligerents should we grant their request. We find in favor of the Mandalorian Ambassador as we will not violate our neutrality in this far off conflict."

Dress in his finery, the Head of the Gonami Senate stood angrily. "We weep today for the shortsightedness of this assembly. I tell you now, Senators of the vaunted Republic, the Mandalorians will not stop. If you continue to sleep, Mandalore will soon be standing in this very spot…as a conqueror. We take our leave of you now."

Soon, the fortunes of the Gonami went from bad to worse. Without a home, they wandered and degenerated into pirates and brigands. Without purpose or hope, Goran was killed in a brawl in a no name, two-bit cantina on a third rate mining colony. Mission, no more than a child, watched in horror as her surrogate father lay in a pool of his own blood, his breath coming in painful gasps. He reached out to her, but one of his attackers smashed him with a chair and Mission screamed. The brutes turned to see a young Twi'lek, curled on the ground in fear and horror. Before the men could move, Griff threw a bottle, smashing it on one man's head. As the man fell, Griff swept Mission up in his arms as vanished in a cloud of dust.

In fear, Griff fled, taking his little sister along. They snuck onto a freighter bound for Taris and soon, they were part of the throng that inhabited that huge metropolis.

"I'll always look after you, sis. Just like dad told me to," he said to her as they lay under a cargo tarp in the freighter's hold.

She hung onto him like a hungry crab. "You're the best, Griff. We're always going to be a team."

**Taris**

On the decaying City-World, Griff soon grew into the life of LoCity, stealing what he needed and running bets for Zax the Hutt. He gave young Mission what little he could, teaching her to read, write, and hack security systems. He was gentle and patient, but always seemed to have a short attention span and could never sit still. As an adolescent, Griff discovered a fondness for gambling himself and running the bets was no longer enough to keep him entertained. The young Twi'lek was short on experience and money and soon found himself on the wrong side of the Exchange.

As she grew, Mission would pickpocket and hack financial accounts to keep Griff afloat, but even that was not enough. No matter what, though, she stuck by him and stuck up for him, adoring everything about him. With a smile, she handed him a stack of credit slips that she had lifted from a Tarisian noble. "This'll keep those Exchange bullies off of you. We're a team!"

He took the stack with greedy hands, knowing that the money was already spent. "You're my number one, Mission," he said in his high, whiny voice. "I taught you everything I know."

The young girl beamed, her eyes bright and her cheeks bright blue. "We're always a team…promise?" she said, extending her pinkie.

He linked his pinkie to hers. "Promise."

Then, one day, Griff brought home a beautiful Twi'lek girl. She was wealthy and, for some unknown reason, in love with the wild and irresponsible Griff.

"Mission, this is Lena. Isn't she great?" He introduced the woman to his little sister, who returned an insincere smile. Mission's heart froze and a cold prickly formed in her gut.

_Why does he need this space tramp? It was always me and Griff…that's all we need._

Somehow, though, she knew everything was about to change. Despite her wishes, soon Griff and Lena were inseparable and little Mission left out in the cold. The young Twi'lek girl spiraled into depression, not wanting to come to grips with the facts that people grow and change and that relationships don't always prosper from these things.

_Why can't it be like is was? Why did Lena have to go and ruin everything?_

Mission saw less and less of Griff and he would come home on rare occasions, wearing gaudy, expensive clothing. Although his lack of responsibility had not changed, he took on an air of entitlement. Lena paid his debts and he had money to spare on his wild schemes to get rich.

"Mission, I've got a plan," he would always say. "We're going to own this city."

Mission would always nod sadly and soon, her brother would be off on some half-baked project again.

**The Lower City**

As with anything, nothing lasts forever and soon Griff began to gamble again. The manic Twi'lek would come home with pockets of credits and a wild expression. "Look at me, Mission! I'm the _man_. I will save us from all this squalor," he called to her as he bolted through the door and threw a sack of credits on the table like they were nothing. He took off his hundred-credit jacket of gold lame and began to hang it on the coat rack before he realized it wasn't there any longer.

Again, Mission nodded – this scenario had played out for maybe the hundredth time. For all the credits that passed through his hands, fewer and fewer went to his little sister, who still lived in a slum in LoCity. Despite this, the girl always held out hope that her brother would return and they would be as close as they once were. A void began to grow in her small heart.

"Yah, whatever. Thanks for the cash," she said, turning to face him with a wan smile, hiding her hope that this time, it would be different. She saw Griff holding the jacket. "I threw that rack out two months ago."

"W-why'd you do that, Mission?" he whined. "That was my favorite rack. You act like I've abandoned you…like I'm never around."

"You _are _never around."

Griff put on his cheesiest smile and came over to hug her. "Awww, little sis. You know I have to work in order to make our fortune," he said as he put his cheek to hers and fanned his hand across the sky. "Think about how great it's gonna be in Upper City…just you, me, and Lena."

Mission rolled her eyes. "Yah, Lena…great."

"Awwww, c'mon. You remember the heist we pulled on Holdan? Hah, when he fell in the slime pit, that was the best."

A smile crept slowly onto her face and spread into a huge grin. "Yeah, that was the best. We netted what…two-hundred credits? You were the best."

Griff playfully punched his sister in the arm. "See, what'd I tell you? I've always got your back."

Mission continued to smile, but it now seemed a little forced. She wanted to believe. She had to believe.

As expected, the manic Griff's fortunes turned for the worse and the flow of credits dried up as did the flashy clothes and expensive colognes. Debt soon became a reality for him again.

He became sullen and members of the Exchange harassed him to pay up. One day, he came to Mission. A terrified look was apparent on his green face. "Sis, Lena and I are going to take a trip. Don't worry, I'll come back for you," he said, his eyes shifty and nervous.

Mission's face contorted in shock. "What? You mean you're going with that intergalactic skank? You owe Davik money again, right? It's because of her! I know it," she said, still believing the dream as it turned into shadows. "You'd never do me wrong, Griff. Just leave her already and let's go back to you and me again. Just like before. I'll steal whatever I have to…you don't have to leave!"

The older brother took a deep breath and chomped his teeth together for a moment as he thought. Then, he shook his head. She would just be extra baggage…another mouth to feed and another weakness that Davik could exploit. "I'm sorry, Mission. They'll kill me. I have to go." He turned and the last person she had loved left her.

As he disappeared through the door, she screamed. "Lena, you bitch! I never want to see you again!"

An instant later, the rat hole that they called home was trashed by angry blue hands.

**The Exchange**

Soon, Davik's men were hounding the Eleven-Year-Old girl for payment; the crime lord made no distinction for family when it came to collecting on debts. It was only through Matrik's intervention that Mission did not end up as a slave for Davik. Matrik had worked for Davik and had seen so much hopelessness and despair. Seeing the emaciated, filthy young girl hiding in the wreck of LoCity forced him to rethink his priorities.

Davik looked sternly upon his enforcers before sending them off to collect. "That little mouse has yet to pay Griff's debt despite her promises. Bring her here…she can work it off. Put her in the Cantina for a few years and she'll learn some respect."

Matrik lowered his head. Everything in his being told him that this was wrong. "Davik, she is awfully young. She had _nothing_ to do with Griff's lack of good sense."

Davik whirled on the Twi'lek, his face twisted in angry surprise. "Are you soft in the head, Matrik? This is _business_. Now get going or I'll put you in the Cantina!"

Matrik sighed and nodded his head. He would not cross Davik for the life of one girl.

For a week, he hunted his quarry through the abandoned apartments and offices of LoCity and she always kept a step ahead of him. Her ingenuity was astounding as was her ability to fit through small openings. Matrik grew to respect the young girl.

Through sheer luck, he came across a clue that would lead him to Mission's hideout. In an abandoned warehouse, he cornered her like a rat. Blaster in hand, he approached the defiant girl.

"C'mon Mission…it's over. You can't escape. Davik won't harm you if you come with me," he said, eyeing her under a tarp.

"Bite me, Nerf Herder. I know what awaits me in the Cantina. I'd rather live with the Rakhghouls. Just kill me, Matrik." Her blue eyes radiated an inner fire that told him she meant what she said.

The hunter stopped cold; she was serious. She would die before she let him bring her in. To confirm this, Mission drew a small vibrodagger and motioned him to come at her.

He shook his head and his lip quivered. His heart broke in two and he knew everything in his life was over. "I can't do this…." he muttered. There could be no turning back now.

Instead, the Twi'lek hunter hid his quarry, returned to Davik's Estate, stole the crime lord's financial records and turned them in to the Taris authorities. Now, two Twi'leks were on the run.

**The Lower City**

Matrik's sacrifice had taken the heat off of Mission and soon, no one bothered to look for her. Any who did seemed to vanish in the Undercity and Mission would go about her business as if nothing had happened. However, if asked about what happened, she would just give a knowing smile.

Then, one day a year and a half ago, Mission's life changed forever. A huge and hairy alien had come to Taris and hid out in LoCity. The alien-hating populace often harassed the poor creature. The cruel Vulkars were especially merciless in their tauntings and attacks, but they knew enough not to push too hard until one group decided to take things too far.

Three Vulkars drew weapons on the Wookiee. With settings on heavy stun, they blasted him repeatedly, laughing and mocking him. Mission growled out of sight of the scene. She knew what it was like to be alone and afraid. She knew what it was like to be hunted. "Those guys suck." She pulled out several concussion grenades and rolled them into the midst of the Vulkars.

One Vulkar looked down at the rolling sphere. "Urk!" he began to say when the grenades went off. While not doing much physical damage, the shock wave of the grenade stunned all but the hardy Wookiee. Zaalbar saw his chance and smashed one of the Vulkars with a balled fist, breaking his skull. Mission waved to him. "You, over here!" she cried and the giant loped off toward her. The Vulkars gave chase and Zaalbar picked the little Twi'lek up, carrying her to safety.

In the darkness of the Undercity, the Wookiee set her down. He looked at her with big eyes as if trying to say something and then he warbled a string of vowels.

Mission shook her head. "Is that some language?" she asked and he nodded. She tried to listen closely. "I guess you understand me. Well, I have something to learn from you then. Keep talking, buddy."

Mission learned his language quickly and taught the Wookiee the ways of Taris and soon they were exploring the vast tracts of LoCity and even the dreaded Undercity with impunity. They survived this scavenging existence with great success until one day, their lives changed again forever.

The pair crept through Javyar's Cantina, looking for purses to pick. Mission, snuck around to get a better look at a big Mandalorian. "Oh, one of Davik's creeps. This'll be good." She reached out and had her nimble fingers on his wallet when Zaalbar growled.

Seeing a human woman speaking in Shyriwook to her giant friend, Mission scurried up to see what was the deal. "Hey, what do you want with Zaalbar?"


	14. The Ancient Order Part II

Writer's notes: UPDATED I wanted to make the last chapter have a 'last chopper out of Saigon' sort of feel. Here, Aerin is inducted into the Order. The pithy blurb symbolizes her passing from the realm of men into something mystic as Arthur passes into Avalon. I hope to create some tension between the Republic and the Jedi and Aerin feels this as well as she is beholden to both worlds. The update includes more on Mission and Zaalbar.

**The Ancient Order – Part II**

_I found him in the shining of the stars,  
__I mark'd him in the flowering of his fields,  
__But in his ways with men I find him not  
__Alfred, Lord Tennyson – The Passing of Arthur_

**Aboard the _Ebon Hawk_**

After the flight of Sith starfighters had been dealt with, Aerin and Mission crawled down the ladder back to the main deck, both covered in sheets of perspiration. Aerin was exhausted by the vicious attack of Sith starfighters. The entire Taris adventure had taken a lot out of her and her entire body felt drained and heavy. With great effort, she reached out and put her hand on Mission's cheek. "You did good."

Aerin saw that the young Twi'lek seemed unsure of herself for the first time. Mission's face was scrunched up and her brows drew together. "I thought you were going to leave us. I thought we were goners for sure," she said, thinking about how everyone in her life, except Zaalbar, had left her.

Aerin's sympathetic smile warmed Mission. "You know I would never do that. I'd brave the fires to come and get you and Z."

Mission fought some internal demon, wanting to believe that someone else would always stick by her. Her whole life had been geared around fending for herself and looking out for Z. It would be a hard thing to change overnight. "I-I want to believe you. I really do."

"It's okay. You've been through a lot. Why don't we go down and get a snack?"

Mission brightened. "I like that idea. I'll bet Z is starving."

The two climbed down the ladder to hear Bastila and Carth argueing over their destination up on the flight deck. "We _must_ go to Dantooine. The Jedi Enclave is there and we need guidance. You don't understand, it is imperative that we go there," urged Bastila, who looked like she'd been put through a ringer.

"I just saw the Sith _level_ Taris. There wasn't a building left over two stories tall. What's to keep them from finding and flattening your beloved Enclave?" ranted Carth. His jaw was clenched tightly, causing a ripple in his facial muscles. He was relieving Telos all over again.

At the mention of Taris' destruction, Mission let escape a helpless, groaning sound. She did not realize the extent of the destruction and her young mind was now wrapping around the horrible disaster. "All my friends…everything…." She turned and then buried her face in Aerin's neck as Zaalbar warbled a mournful string of words.

Aerin pulled Mission to her tightly. The Lieutenant could feel waves of horror flow through her soul as if she were bearing the weight of the destruction of Taris. "I'm sorry. Malak will pay for what he's done."

The tension on the flight deck continued to build and Bastila waved her hands in annoyance. "Don't _presume_ to lecture _me_ about Taris," she said, pointing her thumb at herself in sharp jabs with every word. "I can feel the death of millions through the Force. So, what would you have us do, Commander? Hide in deep space? Run to some backwater like Dagobah? Would that suit you? Remember who you work for."

"You're as unreasonable as the Lieutenant. We need to get back to the Fleet and inform Admiral Dodonna of what's happened!" Carth said through clenched teeth. He was almost beyond reason now.

Aerin stepped forward and held her hand out. Carth's thoughtless comment wounded her, but she kept her cool. "Bastila is right. We must inform the Jedi Council. They will let the Republic know anything of value that we communicate to them. I say we go to Dantooine."

Commander Onasi groused and he turned his fury on her. "Lieutenant, the military is not a democracy. You follow a chain of command."

"Then I suggest _you_ follow it, Commander," retorted Bastila. Carth rolled his eyes, but bowed mockingly to the Jedi's superior rank.

"We're all tired and we should get some rest. I'll fly for a few hours," offered Aerin. Now exhausted, Carth and Bastila nodded as Hudrow vacated the right seat. Aerin slid into the left seat as Carth stepped away. The strain on his face was apparent as he headed to the crew quarters, staggering along like a sleepwalker.

The young lieutenant reviewed her checklist and systems and breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad for the quiet and the space to think. She looked back at Mission and Zaalbar asleep on the deck and smiled in satisfaction; her friends were safe aboard the vessel.

_We actually made it. I don't understand how we beat the odd, but I'm not arguing. Maybe there is something to this Force stuff that Bastila keeps harping on._

As she contemplated the events that had just transpired, Duncan and Marl came up and sat by her. "I can't thank you enough, young lady," said Marl, "I'm going to repay you someday."

In his whiny voice, Duncan added, "Now I can say I was the first duelist beaten by a real hero! I'll be famous!"

Despite her fatigue, Aerin laughed out loud at this, making Zaalbar stir for a moment before he began snoring again. She reached out to both former duelists and touched them gently. "I'm so glad we were able to rescue you both. You've made my time on Taris a memorable one."

Two days passed before Dantooine appeared in the viewer aboard the _Hawk_. As the pale green and blue world grew larger, Bastila seemed to relax visibly as if the weight of the destruction of Taris was washed from her shoulders. Carth guided the ship through the atmosphere and set a course for the Enclave. As they leveled off at 100 meters, a flock of birds flew in formation with them, squawking and cawing.

Carth keyed the mike. "Dantooine Approach, this is the _Ebon Hawk._ Inbound for landing at twenty kilometers south of the space port."

"Ebon Hawk, this is Approach, squawk Two-Two-Three-Seven and ident."

"Wilco," Carth answered as he rotated the knobs, changing their transponder codes to identify themselves.

"Ebon Hawk, positive contact. Vector Zero-One-Zero. Cleared for landing, runway Three Five."

Carth set the course and then, seeing the runway, settled the ship in one of the docking ports. Aerin pulled out the 'After Landing' checklist and began to read as she flipped switches and turned knobs.

"Dantooine Ground, Ebon Hawk is clear of the active," announced Carth.

"Roger. Ground out."

Aerin lowered the ramp and the tired, cramped passengers staggered out onto firm ground. Mission stood slowly as if in a daze. "I can't…believe it's gone…all gone." She looked agitated and her ratty clothing was in disarray.

Aerin took her hand. "Mission, we'll get through this. I'll be with you. I brought you into this mess."

"Damn right!" Mission growled, suddenly angry. She wiped her eyes and exploded into a tirade. "It's because of _you_ and that _Jedi_…Malak wanted to kill _you_, but now all of Taris is wiped out! It's your fault that our home is gone!" The Twi'lek girl stormed off of the ship, fighting tears.

Aerin stepped back at the verbal onslaught, caught completely unaware by Mission's rage. She was tempted to yell back for a moment, but realized that it would only escalate the problem. Instead, she merely lowered her head and allowed the girl to vent. She thought that maybe, there was some truth to Mission's words.

A low woofling grunt came from the navigation room. The Wookiee stood there, looking serious.

Aerin sighed. "_I do feel like it's my fault. I wish I could do more_."

The Wookiee gurgled a reply to which Aerin nodded. "_You're welcome_," she said. "_I wouldn't have even thought of leaving you. Zaalbar, tell me about Mission. I want to help her_." The young officer understood Mission's fear and anger at having been ripped from the only place that she had felt any comfort…or power and had it all vanish in an instant.

The two sat in the Engineering Section and Zaalbar told her, "_I know about Mission_. _She_ _has_ _been through a lot of betrayal in her life and she is very sensitive about trust_._ I know that you did not deserve her rage, Aerin Dakar, but please understand why she is like that. She will not admit how hurt she was by her brother's actions." _

Aerin looked up at the towering Wookiee. "_I sensed a lot of that within her. I'll never betray her…you know that, Zaalbar. As a Navy Officer, I took an oath and I've never gone against it_."

Zaalbar forced a smile. It remained to be seen.

**The Jedi Enclave**

Aerin exited the ship and saw Bastila speaking to a small, floating droid. The little sphere motored off in the direction of a graceful building, surrounded by squat, bushy trees. Seeing Aerin, she approached. "Lieutenant, I am going to meet with the Jedi Council. I need you to wait for me at the Republic Headquarters. I sent Commander Onasi there already."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Bastila rushed off toward the building, worry growing in her heart. Things did not turn out as they had planned. This mission should have been over, but now, they were farther back than when they started. Additionally, her charge had shown powers she was not meant to have.

_No good can come of this. No good at all._

The young Jedi was ushered quickly into the chamber of the Council, where three men and a small alien sat. They were the Masters of the Academy; the most powerful and experienced of the Jedi on Dantooine. The diminutive, wizened creature with long ears and a blue robe motioned to her. "Padawan Shan, please come forward."

"Yes Master Vandar," she said with a deep, respectful bow. "I am afraid my mission has failed. I am not worthy of your faith," she said, lowering her head. Shame filled her heart.

One of the men, a Twi'lek with mauve skin smiled gently, a reaction most unexpected by Bastila. "On the contrary, you have done well, young one. You have returned to us beyond hope. We have also heard that Commander Onasi's heroism continues to serve the Republic." He then cocked his head inquiringly. "What of your cargo?"

Bastila tensed up. Her jaw shook with fear and fury. "Master Zhar…I-"

"Do not give in to your anger. I sense much rage in you, Padawan. Let go. There is no emotion…." said a dark-skinned man in a deep maroon robe. His face was kindly and he looked at her with concern that she could feel through the Force.

"There is peace," finished Bastila. "I'm sorry Master Dorak, I have endured much…One of the violent gangs on Taris…enslaved me…I…was humiliated…I…." Despite her greatest effort, her face flushed deep red and her eyes misted, blurring her vision. How could she face her teachers after this? How could they forgive her for failing them in so simple a task?

An elderly man in a rich orange robe cut her off. He stood, emotionless, looking down on her with steely eyes. "There is no ignorance…."

"There is knowledge," she answered. Her body relaxed visibly and she inhaled deeply. "Thank you, Master Vrook. Masters, there is the matter of Aerin Dakar. The Force has awoken in her and she has shown much power. I would recommend that you see her immediately. I ordered her to the Republic Headquarters to await your summons."

Master Vandar sensed what she was going to say, but the impact of her words struck him like a hammer. He nodded mechanically. "Bring her quickly."

**Republic Headquarters**

Aerin sat in the lobby of Headquarters, waiting in the quaint building. This was where the Republic Governor lived along with the tiny military contingent on the sparsely populated planet. All civil functions were run through this facility, but with close coordination with the Jedi Council.

Carth emerged from a room with another officer. They seemed very friendly and laughed at some inside joke. The man extended his hand. "Congratulations, _Captain_ Onasi." Carth shook the hand warmly and then saw Aerin.

"Lieutenant, this is Commander Ren, an old friend from the Mandalorian Wars. He and I served on the _Rellin Sun_."

Aerin stood smartly and saluted. "Sir, Commander…um, I mean Captain Onasi saved my life many times. I am proud to have served him."

Ren laughed and gave Carth a playful push. "You mean, _this_ old space dog? Hah, I recall he couldn't shoot his way out of a barrel. Well, Lieutenant Dakar, it looks like you're getting a medal and another promotion to full Lieutenant. Captain Onasi seems to think highly of you."

Aerin raised an eyebrow, honestly surprised. "Ummm, thank you sir."

Before anyone could answer, Bastila entered the lobby. "Lieutenant, the Jedi Council needs to see you immediately."

Carth turned, his face full of concern. "Whoa…the Lieutenant is on _my_ staff," he said, pointing to himself. "What are you trying to pull?" The Jedi had already pulled the carpet from under him once and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

Bastila furrowed her brows, clearly impatient. "Carth, it is imperative to the survival of the Republic that we speak with the Lieutenant. Please."

The new Captain locked Bastila in eye contact for a moment, but then nodded. "Okay, I don't like being left out of the loop, but for now, we'll do it your way. Dismissed, Lieutenant…and congratulations again."

Aerin came to attention and saluted. With a smart turn, she walked with a military bearing up to Bastila. "Let's go, ma'am."

As the two women left, Carth looked to Commander Ren. "Something is not right here. How on Yavin's Moons could a new lieutenant affect the survival of the Republic? Plus, I just don't know if I trust those Jedi. They've left us hanging on more than one occasion."

**Near the Republic Headquarters**

In the Courtyard, Bastila and Aerin walked back to the Enclave past Canderous and the others. The big merc raised an eyebrow and nodded curtly to the ladies. "Where are you going?" he asked gruffly. "I've been sitting around all morning."

"It's none of your concern, Mandalorian," Bastila answered coldly.

Canderous smirked. "Hey, you're welcome. Glad I could be of service by saving your behind on Taris," he said mockingly with a phony bow. "Say, how did a _great Jedi_ get smacked down by a mob of lousy Vulkars?"

The Jedi snorted and turned her nose up. Aerin could clearly see that she was agitated. "I don't want to talk about it. We have business with the Council."

"You _know_, if the Jedi had more like _you_, we might have won the War," the Mandalorian said, baiting her. "If it hadn't been for Revan…."

Bastila's cheeks turned rosy red and her face became as stone. Aerin knew she could take no more and pushed her lip out. "Let her be, Canderous. We'll be back soon. Carth is over at Headquarters. He said he has accommodations for you."

He grinned broadly, knowing it was time to let it go…for now. "Excellent, see you around ladies."

Bastila completed the trip in silence. Her humiliation was complete. Everyone was mocking her, laughing about her weakest moment. She had gone from savior of the Republic to plaything of the Vulkars. Could she ever be redeemed? In her mind, she could still see Brejik's leering face. She shuddered.

Together, they entered the mystic Enclave, where few outsiders were ever allowed. It was an austere structure of textured resin and stone colored in earth tones and black. Beyond its stoic appearance, a quiet and peaceful aura permeated its halls and it seemed to absorb sound and feeling.

The auburn-haired Jedi led the wide-eyed Aerin before the Council. Soft, white lighting warmed the circular chamber, creating the only feeling in the otherwise serene room.

Bastila bowed and put her hand out toward the four masters. "Lieutenant, here is the Jedi Council on Dantooine: Master Dorak, the Chronicler; Master Vandar Tokare…"

Aerin gasped at the introduction of the tiny Vandar. "I saw you…in a vision," she said with wonder at the tiny Master. The four elder Jedi looked at each other with deep concern.

"Please do not interrupt," chastised Bastila. "We have an important matter to discuss with you."

Master Vandar nodded. "Lieutenant Dakar, I know your father well. He is a good man and a true servant of the Republic. Bastila has told me of your visions, especially the ones you two have shared. It seems that the two of you have developed some…bond."

Aerin's eyes widened. "Is that why many of my visions are about her?"

The Twi'lek master, Zhar Lestin, nodded, but seemed unsure. "Umm, yes. The Force often binds two people together. That is why we have the Master and Apprentice relationship."

"Bastila has told us that you have exhibited sensitivity to the Force. That is…most fortunate," added Vandar while the elderly Master Vrook Lamar scowled. "We have been considering offering training to you, Lieutenant," Vandar continued. Bastila's eyes opened in shock and horror.

"She is too old!" Vrook groused. "It is too dangerous." Aerin sensed that there was more to the story than she was being told.

Vandar's face darkened. He leaned over to Vrook and whispered, "Is it not better that we control her growth. We cannot let one as strong in the Force as she to learn on her own. We cannot leave this matter to chance."

Vrook bit his lip and nodded reluctantly. He was as rigid as a board and his jaw was clenched shut. He was clearly displeased by the turn of events. Aerin could see a look in his eyes that was directed to her. If she didn't know any better, she would say that it was the look of hate. By this time, however, she was utterly confused.

_The ways of the Jedi are strange. Boy, I hope their decision making process isn't always like this._

Vandar extended his hands. "We have debated your situation all day. The Jedi Order has been decimated by wars and treachery. Our numbers dwindle as the Sith grow in strength. We must replenish our ranks and as such, we would like to offer you entry into the ancient Order of the Jedi," he said, sweeping his hand back. "Your training will be long and arduous and you will suffer and sacrifice. However, we see that your potential is unlimited. What say you, Lieutenant?"

Aerin's mind reeled. _In two weeks I've gone from green ensign to Jedi Apprentice? This is too much. I just want to serve my time in the Navy. Is that too much too ask?_

She sighed heavily, looking at Bastila, who seemed to force a nod toward her. It seemed as if she were caught in the tides of something that she had no control over and there was no fighting it. "I would be honored to join your ranks, Master Vandar. Tell me what I must do."

Vandar smiled, seemingly genuine. "Welcome apprentice. Master Zhar will be your trainer and Bastila will be your guide."

Bastila looked at Vandar in shock, but he did not respond. The small master continued, "Follow Master Zhar and he will take you to your dormitory. Your training has begun."


	15. The Ancient Order Part III

Writer's notes: Updated 09 DEC 06. I wanted to expand the whole Jedi training experience and make it more mystical and 'Jedi-like'. I got a tip on how the lightsaber training techniques work and I tried to incorporate that. I'm also building more tension between Bastila and Aerin as Bastila remembers living in Revan's shadow and she tries to force humility into Aerin. As Aerin's mind taps into those lost portions of herself, forgotten powers emerge and she glimpses portents of the future.

**The Ancient Order – Part III **

**Republic Headquarters on Dantooine**

At the small, quaint building that housed the Republic presence on Dantooine, Commander Ren leaned back in his seat, looking at some pictures on his desk. The stocky officer chuckled. "So, Carth, they're recruiting the pretty ones now? Seems the Republic is desperate," he joked, referring to Carth's protégé.

"Haha, yeah, it's pretty bad out there. The Lieutenant's extremely talented though…killed a rancor on her own."

Ren's eyes widened as he leaned forward abruptly. "What? You're _full_ of it."

"I saw it with my own eyes, bud," the captain confirmed. "She's ready to rumble," he added with a little pride. Despite his suspicions in her, she was under his command and he felt a certain bond with that.

"You always did bring out the best in your people, Carth. You always knew how to lead from the front."

Onasi leaned forward. Despite the wrinkles around his eyes and a few streaks of gray at his temples, his boyish good looks still shined brightly as his once-familiar easy smile came out. He was feeling comfortable here in the military setting, away from the bizarre and little-understood mystique of the Jedi. "I was just dumb enough to always be in front. I need to slow down in my old age," he joked.

"Dang, you remember Ando? You were a hot stick. You had us stretch our fuel to the limit and we hit the Mandalorians with their pants down," Ren said with a swoop of his fist. "We made it back on fumes."

"Hey, you were a great element lead. It was all about teamwork."

Ren nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, and Sau-" he began to say before he caught himself. "Sorry, Carth."

The captain inhaled and then let out the breath slowly. "No worries. They'll be payback," he said and then there was a pregnant pause. The two old soldiers stared at each other for another second before they both burst into laughter.

Carth placed his hands behind his head and grinned. "Well, it looks like I'm headed back to the fleet. There's still a war on, you know. Maybe this time I'll get my own command. A heavy cruiser would be nice…_Osprey_ Class perhaps," he said, thinking fondly of getting back to the conflict…and killing Sith.

The communications unit rang and Ren answered it. He nodded a couple times. "Hmmm…Okay, I'll let him know."

Ren looked at Carth, an expression of contrition painted on his face. "Carth, old boy, you're not going anywhere. You've been reassigned to serve the Jedi Council here."

"What? That's crap!"

Carth stood ranted for a few minutes and then called everyone he could think of. The only answers he received were to stand by and not depart Dantooine.

**The Jedi Enclave**

As day passed into night, Aerin was taken into the dormitory and shown to her quarters. The room was Spartan with a desk, wooden chair, plain bed, and a data terminal for study. The young woman frowned, but was use to such accommodations in the military. As she dropped her bags, Bastila entered, carrying a set of white robes.

"Put these on," she instructed with her chin held high. "You have _much_ work to do." There is an air of pleasure in her stance that borders on sadism. Her hip is thrust out with one hand planted on it while she looks sideways at the new Jedi.

Aerin donned the robes and followed Bastila out into the garden, which was dark except for occasional overhead lights. The air was cool and misty, making it rather refreshing. She was given a set of gardening tools and a rake, which she took with a raised eyebrow. She knew something unpleasant was coming. Bastila pointed all around the garden. "Begin here," Padawan Shan said. "The garden must be weeded and raked by sunrise. I shall oversee you."

Aerin bit her lower lip, obviously displeased. _If I wanted to be a gardener, I'd have enlisted in the groundskeeper's unit._

Seeing this, Bastila's frowned, sensing her displeasure. "Guard your thoughts more carefully, Apprentice. Now, on your _knees_…begin weeding," she said in a tone that told Aerin that Bastila intended to humiliate her.

Reluctantly, Aerin knelt in the soft grass and put tool to soil. She had been through this routine before and it was of no use to argue or resist. Obedience had been hammered into her over the years of her life. She slowly moved from one section to another, uprooting the weeds and patching the dirt. All the while, Bastila stood over her, glaring down. A perverse sense of satisfaction seemed to fill Padawan Shan.

By sunrise, the task was complete. Despite the chill morning, Aerin was covered in perspiration and dirt. She looked over the garden, which was pristinely weeded – gray and white gravel covered the landscape around flowering plants and shrubs. Bags of weeds and clipping lay in a pile near the apprentice. The heady aroma of freshly cut grass filled the air and she felt a wonderful sense of satisfaction at her accomplishment, despite the lack of sleep. Even better, she felt a sense of accomplishment at having defeated Bastila's attempt to grind her down.

With rays of sunlight gleaming through the garden, Bastila glared down at her. The Padawan had not given up. "You're filthy. Go clean up. You still have much to do."

Aerin stopped her eyes from rolling. _Filthy? You put me out here._

"Yes, Padawan," she said obediently and slunk off to wash and returned to the garden. When she approached, Bastila was meditating amid the flowers, her legs crossed and her eyes closed. The Padawan seemed at peace, but an undercurrent of tension floated beneath the surface that Aerin could feel beneath her skin.

_Is this what the Force feels like? I can sense Bastila's feelings…not clearly and if as through a haze, but feel them nonetheless. Is this the bond that the masters spoke of? It must be._

Bastila opened her eyes, knowing she was there. "You're late. Come and sit here. I will show you the proper positions for meditation and I will show you only once. Pay attention," she said as she put the palms of her hands together.

Aerin sat and crossed her legs. She glanced over to Bastila and put her hands together. _This doesn't seem too difficult._

The Padawan nodded stiffly. "Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath from your belly. Focus your mind on a single point of light. It is how we learn to draw upon the Force," Bastila lectured.

Aerin seemed to take to it rather quickly and copied her trainer. An odd sense of déjà vu struck her.

_It's as if I've done this before…must be those Jedi holonovels I've read._

**The Jedi Enclave**

As the days passed into nights and back into days, Master Zhar gave Aerin massive amounts of study on top of her custodial duties. Books and data pads piled up in her room and he told her that she should digest every bit of this lore.

Although she immersed herself into every piece of information, Bastila seemed very displeased at having to baby sit the new apprentice and she berated her new charge with every mistake.

"I am _trying_, Bastila," Aerin said nervously. Her darkest fears were emerging: she looked incompetent before someone she admired. She licked her lips, waiting for a response, but her mentor only smirked and walked away.

Aerin sighed in frustration and opened a new data pad, full of facts. _I'm going to get this. I've conquered every other obstacle in my life. I cannot fail here. I will not bring shame to my family. _With renewed determination, she focused her mind and continued reading deep into the cool Dantooine night.

Despite her fatigue, Aerin pushed forward as dawn approached. Her eyelids were as lead and her joints ached. As Bastila drifted off to sleep, the new Jedi's face pinched up with a sense of recognition. She tapped into a hidden part of her brain and energy flowed through her synapses, unleashing something that was forgotten. Memories, crystallized in her cortex, released untapped powers. "I…I know this…I _know_ this!" A tiny ripple of the Force undulated along the surface of the planet, touching other lives and other destinies.

Aerin shook Bastila. "Padawan Shan! Wake up. I'm ready for my first trial."

Bastila stirred and her eyes flickered open. She focused on Aerin while swirling her tongue in her mouth. Then, a look of disbelief came over her and she pinched up her face. "Huh…What? You _can't_ be serious. You've only been studying for a few days! The first trial takes months to prepare for," she said, her voice thin and impatient. "I suggest that you cease your juvenile antics."

"Ummm…I'm ready…." the new apprentice announced with a hint of pride.

Padawan Shan frowned and she narrowed one eye. "This is _no_ joke, Apprentice. You are now a member of a most dignified Order in the galaxy and are no longer some Republic bush pilot," she continued in her finest school teacher lecture. "Fine…I will quiz you and _when_ you fail, you'll have only yourself to blame. And there _will_ be consequences," she finished, throwing up her hands.

Bastila grabbed a data pad and grilled her new charge ruthlessly, but Aerin answered every question correctly from the Jedi Code to the history of the Order to ethics and law. Even Bastila's attempts to trip Aerin up failed. She was indeed ready.

Bastila licked her lips and her mind raced, trying to find some logic to this farce. Aerin could see her grinding her teeth. "Get some sleep. We will notify Master Zhar in the morning," Padawan Shan advised, poorly hiding her disappointment.

_Hrmph, she will fail tomorrow. Her arrogance will be her undoing._

**The Meditation Chamber**

Shortly after dawn, Bastila awoke to find Aerin already up and meditating. Clad in her thin, beige robes, the Apprentice's chest rose and fell to her rhythmic breathing. As Bastila rolled out of bed, Aerin opened her eyes serenely. The warm sun shone brightly in the room, signaling a new day…a new hope.

Bastila inhaled, tasting the morning air. Despite her feelings, her duty was clear. "Come, we must cleanse you. Should you succeed today, it will mean the death of your old life. It will mean a life of dedication and sacrifice to an ideal. You will be part of something beyond the reckoning of the common man." She took no pride or joy in the words, but knew that tradition in the ancient Order demanded that they be said. She led the other woman toward the fresher and gestured for her to enter.

Aerin stepped into the bath in her quarters as her mentor poured water over her from a ceramic pitcher. She rinsed her raven locks, letting the water wash away her former self. She inhaled the fragrant scent of the shampoo as it swirled down the drain and then emerged, cleansed in body and spirit. When she was finished, Bastila handed her a white robe and some slippers, which she donned over her smooth, pink skin. Together, they approached Master Zhar, who sat cross-legged, and bowed their heads. Aerin's gray eyes shone with determination.

The Twi'lek master stood and his robes rustled over the deep carpet. He approached the new apprentice and spoke formally, his voice clear and even, "Apprentice Dakar, I have been informed that you are prepared to receive the academic examination. This is most unusual…the preparation for the examination usually takes months of intensive study. Are you _sure_ you have properly prepared?"

Aerin nodded and bowed low. Her stance radiated confidence, standing tall and straight. "Please test me, Master. I am ready."

As Bastila had done, he questioned Aerin in a grueling marathon of quizzes, which the new apprentice answered perfectly. With an almost bittersweet expression, Zhar told her, "You have mastered the material, Apprentice. Your mind is _most_ powerful. No one has done this since…um…never mind. Let us continue with your learning." Although he was pleased with her performance, he did not want her to progress too easily lest she become prideful.

With an arcane benediction, Master Zhar waved his hand and tendrils of the Force surrounded them like warm ribbons. The two women closed their eyes and inhaled deeply, allowing the awesome power to fill their hearts.

Aerin glowed inside. Her desire to please and to excel had always driven her to be the best, the fastest, the most powerful. This had been her undoing once before and would undo her yet again. However now, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her initial misgivings about the Order were beginning to evaporate and she found pride in the thought of becoming a Jedi with the chance to make a difference: the opportunity to influence things on a larger scale.

Zhar smiled warmly. "Go now and rest, Apprentice. We shall resume again tomorrow. Meditate on what you have learned."

As Bastila led her charge away, she turned to see Master Vrook scowling at them and she blushed bright red. When the two women had departed, the elderly Master approached Zhar.

"Yes, she _is_ easy to be proud of, isn't she?" Vrook said darkly. "Do not become too fond of your students, Master Zhar, they shall be your undoing."

**The Training Yard**

The following day, the two women rose and ventured into the training yard, where Zhar awaited them, floating in the air, cross-legged.

The Twi'lek master motioned them to an area where other Jedi were training in armed and unarmed techniques. He had them kneel at the edge of the yard to observe. Aerin watched the others carefully, studying their moves and tactics. One young man twisted and spun with the grace of a dancer, deflecting and parrying attacks with ease. Zhar leaned over to her. "That is Gao Han. See how he flows with the Force. He is an expert with the Makashi Form, which emphasizes combat between Jedi. It is the most elegant and precise of all of the Forms."

"It is exhilarating to watch, Master. Where will I begin?"

Zhar made an enigmatic smile that made Aerin curious. "Why, at the beginning, of course."

Then, Zhar stood and straightened his robes. He beckoned for the apprentice to join him and she jumped up to stand at his side. Aerin watched him inhale deeply, focusing his energy and then lowering his center into a deep stance with knees bent and arms extended. She mirrored his movements and could feel the power flow within him. Soon, she was able to perform the techniques in exact unison with him, anticipating his moves. Zhar would sway to the left and push his hands outward, extending his fingers and Aerin would sway with him.

For hours they moved in perfect unison, rising, dodging, swaying, spinning, stepping. The Force had synchronized even their heartbeats. Then, dabbing perspiration from his brow, Zhar motioned for Aerin to sit back down. He waved for Bastila to join them and she ran over and bowed to the master.

He gestured for the two women to stand before him and he handed Aerin the hilt of a lightsaber. Aerin's eyes grew wide.

Zhar anticipated her question. "Do not worry, Apprentice, this is _only_ a practice weapon. It will shock someone, but not lethally. Normally, this phase of training begins months into your learning, but you have mastered the academics," he said with some pride. He really was beginning to like this young woman in spite of Vrook's warning. Though he had heard Vrook's ranting many times, he wanted to make his own decision.

The master brought forth his own weapon, a beautiful silver rod with gold and black filigree decorating its outer shell. The lightsaber of a Jedi was his or her own creation and each was as individual as its owner.

He extended his hand and a slender, green blade of energy slid forth with a hiss. He took a deep breath and settled into a powerful, balanced stance, arms held forward, blade out aggressively. "You will learn the fundamentals of Shii-Cho, the most basic form of Jedi lightsaber combat. It is simple and versatile."

Aerin fumbled with the weapon and pressed the activator with her thumb. The jade sliver of power extended outward and Aerin shook nervously. Despite her combat training, this was entirely different. The lightsaber was a mythic weapon, a symbol of something awesome and powerful.

Zhar then assumed several compact stances, which Aerin tried her best to emulate. The Twi'lek let out a sharp breath and twirled his weapon in an arc. The hum of the blade rose and fell with every twist. "You must focus…feel the Force surround you." To him, the manipulation of the blade was as natural as breathing.

The apprentice nodded her understanding. She inhaled and let her mind flow. A tingly sensation crept through her body as if she were being pricked by pins. Energy rushed into her limbs and she rested on her back leg, pushing the weapon upward as if guided by unseen hands. With a grunt, she twirled her body in the air like a top, letting the blade arc around her, hissing like a serpent. She landed solidly on both feet and spun her weapon in front of her in a blur of green and silver and brought it to rest over her angled shoulder.

Zhar paused a moment, stunned. He could not believe his eyes as she was using Juyo – a Form only a Jedi Master would have learned. Nearby, Bastila stood, oblivious, never having been exposed to a technique so advanced.

"You have…progressed well, Apprentice," voiced Zhar, trying to keep his expression neutral. "How did you come by that move?"

"It just came to me in the Force," she said matter-of-factly.

Zhar narrowed his eyes. What she said made strange sense. He felt odd and thought he was holding her back. He should just let the Force dictate the pace. "It is time for you to be challenged."

Aerin bowed as Bastila frowned. Padawan Shan chewed her lip, thinking that the apprentice was progressing far too quickly she plucked her lightsaber from her belt, feeling a desire to humble Aerin.

Their weapons flared to life and they both came on guard, settling into low stances. The sudden rush of the Force had faded from the apprentice and Aerin was still unused to the weapon and handled it clumsily. Within minutes, Bastila had thoroughly whipped the new student. As Aerin staggered to one knee, Bastila slapped her on the buttocks with her saber, sending out sparks with a loud _zap_. Master Zhar frowned and Bastila blushed. She was caught in her vindictiveness. She extended a hand to the bruised and red-faced apprentice.

Aerin took the hand without expression and Bastila pulled her up. "I'm sorry," said Bastila in an insincere monotone, "I was overzealous in my teaching."

Aerin bit her lip, holding back her anger. "I will try harder." Her lip was swollen and her cheek bruised. Gently, Master Zhar applied a medpac, healing the injured young woman. Although whole in body, she marked this moment for future reference.

For the remainder of the day, Zhar led the two on a grueling run. Passing the 5 km mark, Bastila forged ahead with long strides as they left the sprawling courtyard and covered increasingly rough terrain. Leaping over small stones, the Padawan looked back to see Aerin right behind her, step for step. Bastila grunted and continued to accelerate the pace as the kilometers passed. An obvious competition was developing between the two women.

_I've sacrificed so much to get here. I won't let some upstart supplant me,_ thought Bastila, the strain of the pace showing on her features as sweat rolled down her face.

Soon, Aerin was even with her mentor and neither was able to outdo the other. The foot duel pressed forward, ever more intense until they were at a full sprint. Their feet were nothing more than blurs as a dust trail billowed behind them. Neck and neck, they glared at each other, neither willing to yield the lead. The competition had turned down a dark, emotional trail.

Sensing this, Master Zhar shouted, "Enough! We are finished for the day. Let us bed down." The women looked back to see the setting sun and the Enclave in the far distance down the hill: they had come 30 kilometers and were covered in sweat and dust. Bastila wiped her face and nodded to the apprentice, who returned a veiled smile, full of triumph.

They camped out under the stars that night, lying on soft grass beneath a gentle breeze. Aerin tossed about. She did not particularly like not having amenities nearby, but kept her mouth shut. She thought of Mission and Zaalbar for a time, hoping the pair were well. She sensed that her sudden departure and recruitment into the Jedi would heighten Missions' sense of abandonment. "There's nothing I can do right now," she whispered. "I can only hope that it blows over until I can see them."

Annoyed at buzzing near her ears, she slapped at mosquitoes for a bit until she drifted off to sleep. Off to the side, Bastila and Master Zhar discussed some important matter in hushed voices.

**The Jedi Enclave**

The rest of Aerin's week followed a similar course, rising early, physical training, combat training, a quick meal, and then more training. The rigorous schedule did not unduly press the apprentice in a physical sense, but the constant meditation was a challenge.

_I'm not sure if I like all of this sitting around. I was taught to be a person of action. I suppose it is part of a greater good. Of course, I must remain obedient._

After meditation, Zhar took the two women out to the training field and patiently demonstrated all of the various and complex stances, strikes, and parries with the Jedi weapons and the apprentice continued to learn with inhuman rapidity.

"You're mastery of Shii-Cho is nearly complete," he said as Aerin clove a straw manikin with a powerful, horizontal cut. The severed portion of the straw fell to the ground and unraveled.

"Thank you, Master. I wish to know more. Please, teach me."

Zhar could see the eagerness in her face and knew the feeling of wanting so much more. He could see a little of his old self in her curious eyes. "I will teach you, Aerin, in good time. At this pace, you will soon have all of my secrets."

She smiled, hanging on his every word.

At the end of the week, Aerin knelt in the garden, practicing her meditation. Through her concentration, she felt a tingle of energy flow through her. The air around her grew still and the rustling of the plants grew silent. Suddenly, her focus was interrupted by footsteps and she opened her eyes. A woman with sandy brown hair stood over her. "Hello," Aerin said, mildly annoyed at the unwelcome presence.

The woman looked down her nose with disdain, a frown on her lips. "Young apprentice, where is your master? I _know_ you just arrived here for training so why are you neglecting your academics?"

Aerin stood and bowed, her attitude becoming meek. "I apologize for any misunderstanding. I completed my academics two weeks ago. I am being put through the physical training now and I am near to mastering Shii-Cho."

"Is this a joke? It is _not_ amusing. An apprentice must prepare for months to pass the academics. My studies lasted _six_ months before I completed them. It took me two _years_ to learn Shii-Cho."

Aerin remained bowed. "Please consult with Master Zhar or Padawan Shan. I am telling the truth. My name is Apprentice Dakar."

The woman thought for a moment and she looked away as if remembering something unpleasant. "Yes, I know that Bastila had returned. We thought we had lost her. She is strong in the Force though. Hrmph…I heard that she thinks too _highly_ of herself because of her Battle Meditation. That often leads one to the Dark Side."

"Like Revan and Malak?"

The woman took a deep breath and seemed distracted, looking from side to side. "Ummm…yes. However, you should consult with Master Zhar or Master Dorak regarding that. Forgive my intrusion and my badgering. I still have much to learn as well. My name is Belaya," she said, looking for a reaction to her name. There was none.

With a curt nod, the woman departed and Aerin returned to her meditation. Being a person of action, she found all of the contemplation difficult and her mind often wandered; she much favored the combat training. However, something in her mind clicked today and the data pad at her side floated off of the ground. Focusing her will, she made it spin in the air. As a smile creased her lips, she was again interrupted.

"Lieutenant, what the devil is going on?" It was Captain Onasi and he did not look happy.

Aerin blinked and looked up as the data pad clattered on the ground with her loss of focus.

"What are you doing? Did you lift that pad with your mind?"

She nodded.

"Dammit, this has gone too far!" Carth yelled. "First, the Jedi take my ship, then they take my subordinate and turn her into a Jedi, and finally, they reassign me to their Enclave and no one tells me what's going on for weeks."

"What do you mean, 'reassigned'?" Aerin asked.

"My next command was yanked by the Jedi. I _work_ for the Council now. I'm tired of this. I'm going to find out what's going on."

Hearing the ruckus, Bastila approached. "Captain Onasi, what is the problem?"

"You know damn well what the problem is! You can't run roughshod over me like that and leave me out of the loop. I've been patient for weeks, now I deserve an answer," he said, fuming.

Bastila nodded. She felt some sympathy for the captain; he had fought hard to bring them here and had proven his mettle. "Yes, you deserve as much. I am not at liberty to share the _entire_ plan with you, but know this…what is being designed is nothing less than the destruction of the Sith. It is the completion of the mission that we started and you are an integral part of the operation. We ask you to continue to be patient."

Carth calmed down after listening to Bastila. The mention of the destruction of the Sith sat well with him. "Okay, I'm in…. I just don't like being left in the cold like that. Anyway, I think the both of you need to speak with Mission. She's not doing too well."

Aerin looked at Bastila with a pleading expression. She had known in her heart that this was happening. "Please, can we go? Mission needs us," the apprentice urged. Bastila paused for a moment, but then nodded.

"Thank you," Aerin said and she rushed off with Carth. Together, they went back to Headquarters, where they saw Zaalbar sitting sadly on a bench.

"Where's Mission, Z?" asked Aerin.

The Wookiee grunted mournfully and Aerin nodded understanding.

"I must apologize to you Z. I've been neglectful. I am hoping to learn enough to help the Republic defeat the Sith. They will pay for what they did on Taris. Now, let's go talk to Mission."

With the Wookiee leading the way, they walked to the Twi'lek's room and knocked.

"Go away!" yelled Mission from beyond the door.

"Mission, we're not going away," answered Aerin, "Please talk to us."

"Gaaah! All right…fine!" came the irritated response. The door opened slowly and the young girl emerged, shaken and disheveled.

The apprentice looked at Mission with a gentle expression and gave her a concerned touch. "I said I would _never_ betray you. I am here for you. I am undergoing training so that we can defeat the Sith. We _will_ avenge Taris. I'm sorry we could not stop Malak from destroying your home: he was too strong."

Mission sighed in resignation. She had secretly hoped Aerin would come to talk to her, but would not reveal that hope for fear of rejection. "There was nothing anyone could have done. I've heard how powerful the Sith are. We're all just lucky to be alive," she said. The young Twi'lek thought for a moment. "Hey, I was pretty harsh on you before. I thought I had pushed you away and now you'd forget about me. I'm really sorry. You came back for me and Z on Taris when you could have just left. I guess I was just a little crazy with everything I know being gone…all the stupid hideouts, all the trash piles, all the secret passageways…all gone. Even those idiot Vulkars. I kind of miss them."

Carth put his hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Mission, we need you. You've been a real asset to our team."

Mission sniffled and looked away. "No one's ever said that to me before, not even Z. I…I just have to get Taris out of my system. I'm sorry."

Aerin pulled Mission close as the girl broke into tears. As she felt Mission's sobbing rhythm, Aerin's mind wandered into another vision.

_She walks upon the sand on an ancient beach, wearing tattered Jedi robes. Her wild black hair flutters in a chill wind. Slowly, deliberately, Aerin walks to the Ebon Hawk as Mission and Zaalbar emerge. Initially, they smile at the approaching Jedi, but Aerin's face is twisted._

_The Jedi thumbs the switches on her lightsabers, powering both to life. The sparkling cobalt blue blades emerge from the hilts, crackling with deadly energy. Mission's face turns worried._

"_Aerin, what are you doing?"_

_In a blinding flash, the blades arc and blood spills. Zaalbar staggers, fear and pain covering his now agonized face before he collapses._

"_NO!" screams Mission, tears of rage filling her betrayed eyes._

_Aerin turns to her, an unholy smile on her lips. "You little brat, I've longed for this moment."_

_The lightsabers flash._

With a gasp, Aerin pulled Mission even tighter. Tears welled up in her gray eyes. "I'll never betray you, hon…NEVER. I'll die first."

But fate had other plans.

**The Jedi Enclave**

The Jedi returned to their training and the ensuing week was as grueling as the others. Bastila continued to beat Aerin, but the bouts were becoming less lopsided. Carth and the others continued to wait patiently, receiving occasional visits from the two ladies.

Several more weeks rolled by until Master Zhar called upon Aerin. "Your training has progressed with remarkable speed. You have mastered in weeks what it takes others years to accomplish."

Aerin bowed with barely-restrained smugness. "All credit goes to you, Master. Your patience in teaching me makes my learning seem like I have done all of this before."

Master Zhar paused, seemingly disturbed. He licked his lips cautiously. "Ummm, yes. You are easily among the finest students ever to grace this Academy. But do _not_ let that feed your ego. The lure of the Dark Side is ever present and is an easy path to slide down."

The Twi'lek then summoned a remote and his lightsaber flared to life. "You are ready to learn the Soresu Form. It is the most defensive of forms and seeks to defeat blaster technology. Its moves take place close to the body and wastes no movement or energy. Your reflexes must be quick and you must wait for an opening," he stated. On command, the remote fired numerous blaster bolts, which Zhar deflected easily, sending the blaster energy off into space.

Aerin followed his example and assumed a low stance, lightsaber held out. A stun bolt shot from the remote and hit her in the torso. She yelped, but settled back down and drew upon the Force. As power surged through her, the remote began moving in slow motion. A bolt oozed out of its weapon port and inched toward her. Aerin parried and the bolt shot away from her.

Zhar nodded. It was time for another challenge.

Then, Bastila approached with the practice lightsabers, handing one to the apprentice. Aerin took it and the blade flared to life, revealing its sparkling green energy. Bastila nodded curtly and answered in kind with her twin golden rods. Aerin stepped back, taking a relaxed stance with her weapon covering her right side. Slowly, they crossed blades and the dance began.

Bastila moved with inhuman speed, launching a flurry of short jabs with the Makashi Form, which Aerin parried rapidly from side to side, using Shii-Cho. Aerin then flipped over her mentor's head, slashing from above. The stun blade cut into Bastila's head and the older Jedi staggered, but spun quickly to face her opponent.

Aerin launched a controlled flurry of her own, backing Bastila up before thrusting the point of her lightsaber into Bastila's stomach. Sensing her opponent's weakness, Aerin followed up by raking her blade across Bastila's face. The senior Jedi fell to her knees with an agonized grunt.

"Enough," Zhar said, "We will continue again tomorrow." Bastila flared her nostrils, showing her displeasure and gave Aerin and Master Zhar a quick bow. Then, she left without another word.

A faint smile passed Aerin's lips. _I'll call it even for now._

**The Training Yard**

The week flew by as combat training continued. The Makashi and Soresu Forms became a thing of past learning and Zhar introduced her to Ataru, an advanced technique. It was unheard of for an apprentice to reach this level of skill, but this was an unusual case.

"Aerin, the Ataru Form uses acrobatics and extremely difficult physical maneuvers using the Force. Wide strokes characterize this Form, which is excellent in open areas. As you master this Form, you will become a blur of speed and be able to attack from many angles at once."

Aerin was allowed to face two apprentices at once and defeated them both handily. She graduated to three, then five opponents in one engagement. In a blur of energy, Aerin leaned backward and swept her blade across all five challengers, felling them in one blow. One young apprentice staggered away. "Hey, it's not fair, she just got here. How did she get to this point so fast?"

Another beaten youth wailed, "Yah, she's older too! It's not fair."

Zhar nodded: it was time. The master's face was a mixture of emotions. He could see the tides of the Force flowing and who was he to defy them.

He approached Bastila, whose expression was dark. He understood what was going through her heart. "I know what you are feeling, Padawan. The Force has led us down this path. We must remain its faithful servants."

"Forgive me, Master Zhar, but it seems we have been here before…the only difference is that we are older now…and there are less of us."

Zhar remained silent. He contemplated with the Force for a moment before he looked back at Padawan Shan. "Perform the Cleansing Ritual with her," he said with finality.

**The Cleansing Room**

In the sacred room, where Jedi could clear themselves of the debris of emotion, Bastila sat, awaiting her charge. The circular room was bright, with sunlight focused down through colorful, reflective lenses. Water flowed through a shallow pool in the center of the chamber and arcane runes lined the walls, written by long dead masters. Bastila absently read one scripture by Master Hortoth. "The blind shall see," it read.

Bastila went back to her own thoughts. _I should be content with the progress of a fellow Jedi, but I cannot bring myself to find any joy in this._

Aerin arrived and bowed to her mentor. She then removed her robes and stepped into the pool to be joined by Bastila. They sat, wearing only their thoughts, focused upon the awesome power of the Force.

Bastila then reached out with her hands and grasped Aerin's. Swirls of energy surrounded their joined limbs, powered by their bond. Aerin's skin tingled and a sense of serenity coursed through her. Bastila applied fragrant oils to her charge's skin and brushed her hair. Vainly, Aerin tucked in an out of place strand.

Then, they rose and dressed each other. Aerin looked at the cream-colored robe that she was given and smiled in satisfaction; she was pure of heart and ready to embrace the light.

A runner was sent to invite Carth, Mission, and the others to see a rare event. A Jedi Apprentice was being elevated to the status of Padawan and being inducted into the ancient and mystic Order.

As they entered the well-tended garden, they saw Aerin seated on a chair, but she and the seat were floating in mid air. Data pads, rocks, and small puzzles were spinning around her in formation. Carth had never seen anything like it and Mission gasped, drawing Aerin's attention.

The new Jedi looked at them serenely and the spinning objects settled back down to the floor.

Wiping his graying hair back, Duncan Deadeye squealed, "Wow! I got my butt whipped by a Jedi! This is going to make me famous." He made a punching motion in the air to signify his joy.

Even T3 beeped and booped causing Aerin to look down at him fondly. "I'm so glad you all came. We're a team," she said, feeling genuine affection for the group.

Carth came up to her and punched her arm playfully. "Damn, now I get to answer to you too? You're going to be insufferable."

Aerin winked, falling back on her prior life. "You think I'm bad now, bucko. You just wait."

Bastila entered and nodded to the group sternly, silencing them from their banter. She addressed Aerin coldly, "This is a most austere occasion. Our traditions demand respect. Please conduct yourself accordingly. Captain Onasi, you and the others are to meet us in the chamber."

Aerin bowed in apology and then followed Bastila to a room. She was then taken to a chamber, where the four masters sat. The room was carpeted in Burgundy and Maroon with rich, dark wood paneling. Master Zhar bowed to the entire group. "We normally do not have visitors to these proceedings, but this is a special occasion and we think that having the support of Apprentice Dakar's friends is appropriate."

Aerin approached the masters and knelt respectfully. Her heart thumped in her chest at the suspicion of what was to come. She had pictured this moment over and over in her head, imagining the joy and satisfaction that she would feel.

Master Zhar walked up to her and presented her with an intricately carved wooden box. It was long and thin, crafted of Bilba wood and was adorned with floral images and complex designs. "The presentation of a lightsaber to a worthy student is often the most significant event in a Jedi's life. The weapon is not merely for self-defense, but is also the focus of your power and has been the symbol of the authority of the Jedi for thousands of years," he said proudly.

He then raised his fist and continued, "It is also a symbol of defiance against those who would destroy the Republic. However, because of this authority, you will have to be vigilant. Thousands of Jedi have perished since the time of Exar Kun and you may be no exception. By accepting this symbol and all it represents, you accept the heavy responsibility of the Order. Many have come before you and many will come after, but here and now, you are the Order's representative and carry the mantle of its will. Are you ready?"

Aerin breathed deeply and then nodded. The moment was all she imagined it to be and her entire being was filled with warm energy. "I am ready and honored to serve."

Master Dorak now stepped forward and spoke, "Within the Order, you must choose one of three paths: the Guardian, the Sentinel, and the Consular. As you know through your studies, the Guardian is the sword arm of the Order, one who fights for the paths of righteousness. The Sentinel is the defender of knowledge within the Order. The Consular is the seeker of balance, one who finds compromise and diplomacy. It is time for you to choose." Her decision would shape the course of future training that she would receive and the powers that she would gain.

Aerin looked back at her friends and saw Mission's wide-eyed expression. The poor young girl was still experiencing some shock, having been torn from the muck of the Undercity of Taris and shoved in the pristine heart of the mystic Jedi Enclave. The new Jedi made eye contact with the young Twi'lek and nodded reassuringly. Then, Aerin looked back at Master Dorak. "I will carry the symbol of the Guardian."

Dorak put forth his hand and opened his palm. A small blue crystal appeared, beautiful and multifaceted. He nodded at her and she grasped it with awe. It was light, yet solid and reflected the warm lighting into a many-colored hue. Dorak smiled and said, "Blue is the color of the Guardian. Go now and affix your crystal. This is your next test."

Aerin looked about, seemingly unsure. _Test? Ohhh, everyone is watching._

Nervously, she unlatched the cover plate on the hilt of the weapon and maneuvered the crystal into place. It took a bit of fiddling before the blue heart of the lightsaber sat just right. Aerin replaced the cover and looked up. Master Zhar nodded.

With a gasp of anticipation, Aerin pushed the power switch on the hilt and a blue rod of energy pushed out from her hand, extending nearly a meter in length. Master Zhar smiled. "It is rare for one to accomplish this test on the first try, but you have always exceeded our expectations."

Aerin turned and again bowed to the Council and then to her friends. Mission could barely contain her excitement and Zaalbar warbled happily. Even T3 squeaked a joyous chorus of beeps. Only Bastila's face remained emotionless.

Master Vandar strode forward on his tiny legs. "Welcome to the ranks of the Ancient Order, Padawan Dakar."


	16. Of Kath Hounds and Contamination

Writer's notes: Updated 03 August 06. I wanted to put more consistency in the lightsaber Forms and combat. This chapter starts off with a bit of whimsy and ends in darkness. I like playing with light, figuratively and literally. To be honest, I haven't decided how this will end yet; light or dark. 

At this point in time, Aerin, in her naivete thinks she can help to save everyone. Instead, she will end up paving a path of death for most everyone she knows.

**Of Kath Hounds and Contamination**

Aerin beamed with pride as her friends surrounded her. Hey eyes were bright and she gave everyone a toothy smile. Her earlier misgivings about joining the Order had been dispelled in the euphoria of her graduation.

_My father would be so proud. I am a Jedi. This is beyond my wildest dreams…I can help to save the Republic._

Carth shook her hand, bringing her back to the present. "Don't forget about us _little_ people now," he joked.

"Oh, sir, I'll never forget you. I'm still officially your lieutenant, remember? You can still boss me around."

They laughed together. Despite the war raging throughout the galaxy, Carth had come to enjoy the peace of Dantooine and the absence of death and sorrow. A faraway look came into his eyes and a bittersweet smile crossed his lips.

Breaking the moment, Mission burst in between them and squealed with joy. "I can't believe it. I'm like, so proud. You're like a big shot now. Awwww…my big sis…." Indeed, they had become like sisters, having come through fire and flight together. The young Twi'lek spun about in her sleek jacket, enjoying the moment.

Even Lyn and Bubble B gave their congratulations. The Twi'lek dancer gushed. "Ohhh, my partner…a Jedi! Our tour will be _all_ that."

Bib added gleefully, "LoCity Lyn and the Padawan Princess! We'll make millions. Please tell me you'll sign."

"Ummmm. I'll think about it. Let me finish my mission first."

Bib and Lyn cheered. Starlight Entertainment was going to have a bright future.

Finally, Ice approached her dueling nemesis and frowned. "If you think that just because you're a Jedi now, we're going to be friends, you're sadly mistaken…."

Carth took his leave and walked away from the gathering and approached the masters. A look of consternation was written on his face as he drew his eyebrows together. "Honorable Jedi Masters, with all due respect, I've been very patient - It's been three months. My place is with the Fleet, fighting the Sith. I'm told we fought Malak to a standstill two weeks ago near the Middle Rim, but he has already replaced his losses. I am needed out _there_, not here, training militia and hanging out."

Master Vandar turned to look up. He was not unsympathetic to the Republic officer's plight, but he knew that the man would play a greater role in the conflict to come. "Captain Onasi, although the reasons are not yet all clear, you have an important part to play in this drama, which is the destruction of Malak and the Sith," he said. He put out his short arms, opening his palms in a gesture of plight. "I humbly urge you to continue to be patient. As you may be aware, nearby settlers have come under attack by packs of wild Kath Hounds. It is our belief that this unusual happening is related to a mysterious presence in an ancient grove. We will be tasking Padawan Dakar with this investigation. It is our wish that you accompany her."

Carth sighed and frowned deeply. He was obviously feeling dissatisfied with the answer that he was given. "Again, I respect the wisdom of the Jedi Council, but Kath Hounds don't _compare_ with Sith cruisers in their threat to the Republic and what does some grove have to do with destroying Malak?" he asked with an edge in his voice. His jaw was clenched tight and he tapped his foot impatiently.

Vandar's eyes narrowed. "Fair question, Captain. I have no answers except that the Force has led us in that direction. Padawan Dakar must be properly trained in the Force. It is too dangerous otherwise," the master said, balling his fist for impact. "Captain, your guidance and skill brought her to us and she trusts you. She is _too_ important to leave to chance. Please do this for the Republic."

Sensing that he was not going to win this fight, Carth sighed in resignation. "Too important? What are you saying…Bah, as you wish." The feeling of frustration welled up in his chest – a frustration that he had come to know all too well.

_Sometimes these Jedi get way too hokey for me… and now I gotta follow that lieutenant. This is BS._

The Captain turned away and stomped up to Aerin with a look of annoyance. His lips were taut and his brows furrowed deeply. "Hey, your buddies have a real winner for us. We're going to be hunting _Kath Hounds,_" he announced derisively, mocking Master Vandar's words.

The Lieutenant looked confused. She pursed her lips as she thought about Carth's statement and then walked over to the masters. Bowing low, she asked, "Excuse me Masters, but Captain Onasi has informed me that we will be tasked to hunt Kath Hounds."

"It is true," answered Master Vrook sharply, his patience always seeming to be short, especially with her. "You best prepare yourself, _Padawan_. _Yours_ is not the place to question the will of the Council. You leave tomorrow on an extended journey. You may request your friends to join you if you wish. However, Bastila will remain here for business."

Aerin took a deep breath to continue the debate, but she knew better than to do so. She thought the task was a ridiculous one, but nodded in resignation. "I shall depart tomorrow. Thank you, Masters."

_It's all good. I don't think Bastila wants to be my friend anyway._

She looked over to Padawan Shan, who seemed to be sulking in a corner and she felt a mixture of pity and contempt and she was glad to be leaving Bastila behind.

**The Republic Headquarters**

Aerin gathered her belongings and headed for the Republic Building. At the small nerve center of the militia, she checked into her sparse quarters and began to plan the expedition. She laid out maps and documents onto a table and began to peruse them. She found that she had a hunger for learning and planning and it came to her as naturally as breathing. Downing a glass of water, she dove into the papers and data pads.

_Based on reports from farmers and settlers attacked by marauding Kath Hounds, hundreds of these animals have gathered in an area south of the Enclave._

According to her orders, she was authorized to take a couple of land speeders to transport personnel and supplies. She then looked at a map of the area and saw that the Hounds and the Grove were about 500 kilometers to the south.

_It's a long way. We'll have to pack accordingly._

Aerin then scanned a scientific journal and came across an article on Kath Hounds by a man named Cassus Sandral, who seemed to be some sort of wildlife specialist. "Hmmm, Doctor Sandral thinks those hounds are pretty vicious, but not overly bright," she said to herself. Then, a smile came to her lips and her face brightened. "I think I may have a plan."

Taking a break, Aerin left her room to get another drink. As she popped some credits into a vending machine, she saw Mission in the lounge with Zaalbar. She waved and walked over with a handful of drinks and snacks.

Mission waved back. "Hey there, how are you doing?"

Aerin sat and handed the pair some of the treats, which Z happily took in his big, furry hands. "Thanks for signing on to come with me tomorrow, guys. This is my first… ummm…operation and I'm kinda nervous."

"No problem," said Mission, "I know the feeling." The Twi'lek girl took a big bite out of a muffin and then her eyes lit up as if she remembered something. "Hey, I wanted to tell you that I bumped into…guess who…Lena the other day. She approached me and told me that she and Griff split. She said he was a lazy bum and that he took her for every credit she had. You know, I was really mad at first and was tempted to stuff her in the refuse processor, but we got to talking."

The Jedi cocked her head, curious about the tale. "What happened?"

Mission swallowed the last of the muffin and then inhaled. "You know, she wasn't half the wench I thought she was. What she was saying was mostly true. He did take a lot of her money when we were on Taris. I dunno…I guess you look at family in a different light, especially when you're with them," she said with a shrug as Zaalbar popped a whole muffin in his mouth.

Aerin could see that Mission was looking for support in this matter. "Well, family is important. It was good you stuck up for your brother."

"Now that I've been with you for a while and seen how much you give to people, I know the difference," continued Mission. Then, she put out her hands and turned her palms up as if she were resigned to fate. "Well, Griff is working for this Czerka Corp on Tatooine. He's got an angle on some way to get rich. I _know_ it'll work this time. I have to _believe_ he's changed."

Aerin smiled and put her hand on Mission's. She felt sorry for the young girl and hoped that her words would prove to be true. "If we are ever able to go to Tatooine, maybe we can stop in and visit him. It would be nice to see family."

Mission brightened and her eyes beamed. "Could we? It'll be like old times. You're gonna _love_ Griff. Lena did try to tell me that she wanted to take me with them, but that Griff told her not to. Hah, I don't believe it for a sec. Griff wouldn't do that."

Zaalbar swallowed several energy bars and some fruit in one big gulp. While chewing loudly, he looked up at Aerin and woofled.

"Oh, you'd like to talk in your language again? Sure…." Aerin switched to Shyriwook and he told her a story about giant Wroshyr Trees, towering kilometers into the forest canopy on Kashyyyk.

"_The trees are amazing, Aerin Dakar. Each one is like an entire ecosystem, they are so huge. The roots grow deep in the Shadowlands, a world of near darkness and danger,_" he said with deep pride, putting his hand to his chest. He took a breath and opened his mouth to continue, but stopped himself before the words came. He then developed a faraway look, which then became sad. His eyes were downcast and his mouth hung slack before he shook his head and tried to force a grin.

"_I'm sorry, Z. It sounds like you miss it_," Aerin said, trying to be helpful.

Again, he shook his head. "_I can never go back_."

**The Courtyard of the Republic Headquarters**

In the brisk Dantooine morning, they rose early and packed their gear into the two land speeders. Canderous carried out a massive rucksack along with his enormous blaster. Aerin didn't recall inviting him and walked over. She felt a little irritated as his presumptuousness and raised her hand to speak. Anticipating her question, he shrugged with a sly grin and beat her to the punch. "Hey, _nobody_ leaves a Mandalorian out of a battle. Besides, you're gonna need my help. There are Mandalorian raiders out there."

"What?" interjected Carth as he piled boxes of rations in one speeder. He tossed a box into the vehicle, showing his anger. Again, he was in the dark.

"Yes," nodded Canderous, "It seems I have some intell you that do not. A couple nights ago, I was harassed by a settler…seems he thought I was one of the raiders. I assured him that I was not and that if I was, he'd be dead. Raiding farmers is _beneath_ the dignity of a Mandalorian Warrior. It seems that some of the clans not subjugated by Revan had fled and were eking out a miserable existence by pillaging farms. How pathetic," he added, his words dripping with contempt.

"If there are Mandalorians out there, all the more reason to leave you behind. How can we trust you?" voiced Carth as he put his hands on his hips.

The big man snorted making the scar on his face crinkle, giving him a threatening look. "For having fought us, you really do not understand us. For my people, it is the honor and glory of battle that captures our hearts. It is through honorable combat that we prove our worth to the clan."

He drew himself up tall and pushed his lower lip out to show his status as a warrior. "Win or lose, as long as the fight is worthy, honor is gained. Pitting oneself against a worthy foe or crushing an unworthy one, that is the Code of Mandalore."

Aerin studied Canderous closely, taking in all that she observed of him. Her prodigious curiosity was piqued. "I am told that the Mandalorians fought fiercely, but also slaughtered helpless civilians."

"The Clan Ordo fought only those who stood in our way," said the mercenary. "I must admit that there were other less honorable clans. As it is with you humans and the Republic, we have those, who would waste their time like that. I ask you to look at me as one who has fought with you and stood by your side. You have treated me with respect and I give you my word upon my clan that I will stand with you in this," he said forcefully.

Waving his hand dismissively, he continued, "Crushing Davik's enemies and undisciplined swoop gangs on Taris was no challenge and without glory. When I think on the battles I have fought, the thousands I have killed, the worlds I've burned…I weep for my past." Having said his peace, Canderous turned away and flared his nostrils. He would not beg anyone to be included – he had his pride.

Carth pursed his lips and thought for a moment about what was said. His face softened and he slapped Canderous on the back. "All right. Welcome aboard."

The merc's face brightened and he returned a big grin. "We will speak no more of this." Without invitation or permission, he stepped into the driver's seat of one of the speeders and beckoned Aerin to get in. She hopped into the speeder with Mission and the merc powered up. Carth and the Wookie got into the other speeder as T3 beeped goodbye.

In his seat, Canderous took a look at Aerin's map and jerked the throttle forward. As they sped away from the Enclave, an elderly man in a beige Jedi robe motioned toward them. Aerin pointed at the man and Canderous pulled over with a protesting sigh.

"Yeah, whadya want?" the Mandalorian asked the old man gruffly.

Aerin poked Ordo in the ribs.

"Owww, sorry. Ummm, whadya want, sir?"

The old Jedi smiled with a distant look as if deep in thought. Aerin saw that there was a serenity in his face and body that spoke of great wisdom and peace and she felt calm just looking at him. "Sir," the man said to Canderous, "you were going entirely too fast to enjoy the sunrise. If you look carefully, the second moon can be seen just above the Bilba Trees. And look now…a flock of puffer birds." He pointed at a group of large, balloonlike creatures with graceful, gossamer wings. Aerin 'ooohhh'd' while Canderous rolled his eyes impatiently.

"I am Nemo," the man continued and Aerin introduced herself and her friends.

Nemo bowed slowly with a dignified air. He put his wrinkled hand out to her, a hand covered in scars and age spots. "I see that you are a Padawan, Aerin. That must mean you are on a quest," he said knowlingly. Then, he put his finger to his lips and cocked his head to one side. "Oh, I remember my first quest fondly…. It was back before the days of Master Vodo Siosk-Bask…. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling again. You have important business. What did the Council ask of you?"

"Well, Master Nemo, we are to go and cleanse an ancient grove south of here. It seems that the Dark Side has tainted it, causing packs of Kath Hounds to attack settlers," answered Aerin innocently.

Nemo pursed his wrinkled lips and looked deep into her eyes. His gray brows furrowed deeply. "Do not be so quick to draw conclusions, young one. All may _not_ be as it seems."

The Padawan's eyes narrowed and her mouth opened. She surely felt confused by his words. "What do you mean, Master. Did the Council withhold information from me?"

"That is not for me to say," he replied as an enigmatic smile grew upon his lips. "The training of a Jedi brings forth enlightenment. Do not prejudge…open your heart and not just your eyes."

Aerin continued to look perplexed. "I still do not understand."

"You will," he said with a single nod. "Good luck and may the Force be with you."

The group drove away, slower this time. Canderous seemed lost in thought as they crossed a long stone bridge. Out of the blue, he spoke, "I remember the battle above the World of Althir. My clan crushed an Althiran force ten times our size."

Aerin face registered mild disbelief as Mission let her hand weather vane in the passing wind. Without prompting, Canderous continued, "That battle earned me command of a regiment in our clan. For five days, the Althirans held us off, confining our clan to the outer rings of their world."

"My group was to create a diversion on one of their flanks, drawing out the Althirans. We could then penetrate their defense and separate them. At the mid point of the battle, an unexpected gap appeared in their fleet prior to my feint," he said, using his free hand to gesticulate. "I saw the opportunity and took it, driving a wedge through their center. This chance comes only once or twice in a warrior's lifetime and I decimated their fleet," he added, balling his fist. "Their slow, ponderous ships could not respond to my sudden attack. Their command vessels were vaporized and their battle lines thrown into chaos. The surviving ships fled like cowards, some even diving into the asteroid rings to escape. Warriors do not flee from a battle, they fight to the end. We showed Revan that."

"I see. To be a great warrior, you must maintain tactical flexibility and seize the initiative," the Padawan said, understanding the lesson. Somehow, his words sounded all too familiar.

The Mandalorian nodded. "Of all the people I've known recently, I knew you'd get it."

Aerin then looked back at Mission, who had on a cool visor. It seemed the Twi'lek's old self had returned.

**On the Plains of Dantooine**

As they entered the area of Kath Hound activity, Canderous pulled over and exited the speeder. "We'll make this our base of operations," he declared in a commanding voice.

Aerin obediently stepped out as Mission leapt over the door onto the soft ground. They removed their supplies and began to rig up tents. "It's almost dark. Let's perform a reconnaissance of the area and establish a perimeter," Aerin suggested.

"I was about to say the same thing," mentioned Carth. He pointed off into the distance. "Aerin and I will head south. Canderous, why don't you take Mission and head east," he said and then motioned to the big Wookiee. "Sorry Zaalbar, the hounds would smell you a mile off. Why don't you grab some chow?"

Z nodded with a woofling grunt.

Captain Onasi moved off with Aerin in tow. As they got out of sight of the camp, the sun set in brilliant orange fire with a glowing corona. Darkness quickly took hold and soon, howls could be heard in the distance making the pit of the Padawan's stomach knot. In the dim light, Carth affixed his NVGs, as did Aerin. Taking a glance at her in the twilight, Carth gave a chuckle. "You look ridiculous with the NVGs and your Jedi robes."

The Padawan frowned. "Hey, you don't have to be insulting." She pulled out a mirror and examined herself. "Oh, I do look ridiculous…." She began brushing her hair back until Carth grabbed her arm.

"Hang on, I heard something…" he whispered, a sense of urgency in his voice.

Out of the dark some beast growled, followed by the sound of padding claws over soft ground. Aerin turned just in time to see a large animal leaping through the air at her. Without thinking, her lightsaber blazed to life and she sidestepped. There was a flash of light and then the smell of seared flesh and an agonized yelp. Bits of hound fell between them. The lightsaber then unpowered with a sizzle.

"It seems that the hounds have found us," Carth mused, wiping bits of hound from his jacket. "Let's head back."

Aerin nodded and looked out over the plains, which were green through her goggles. As they turned to go, an idea formulated in her mind. Aerin told Carth of her plan and he listened intently, evaluating her words. He nodded. "Hmmm, tactically sound. I like it…Lieutenant."

When they arrived back at camp, Canderous gave his agreement while Mission put on her nylon jacket. Howls could be heard in the distance; the hounds were gathering and they were hungry.

"I've rigged mines and a detection grid," informed the mercenary. "We'll be safe tonight. I'll take the first watch."

Later that night, as the moon shone near full beneath gray clouds, Canderous woke Aerin and Carth. The Padawan covered her mouth and rinsed with some water. Again, she vainly brushed her hair and straightened her robes. The merc furrowed his brows as moonlight illuminated his face. "What do you think this is, the Harvest Dance? You don't have to be all pretty to get killed," he said derisively.

Aerin shrugged defiantly and went to man their post. Following behind, Carth sat down beside her as the wind blew fiercely around them. He checked the detection grid and all was sound – there was no movement in the vicinity. Soon, under the onslaught of the wind, Aerin began to shiver and the Captain looked at her. She could see the concern on his face. "Here, take my jacket," he said, offering her his obnoxious orange jacket, acquired on Taris.

She took it and swung it over her shoulders. "Thank you."

"You know, Lieutenant, the Mandalorian wants to run the show. As a leader, you need to make it clear _who_ is in charge. But don't get me wrong, you're doing pretty good so far."

Aerin nodded and stretched her arms painfully. Seeing her discomfort, Carth put his hands on her shoulders and began massaging. She moaned softly, relaxing her body, feeling it melt under his touch. "Oh, I see Davik's slaves taught you something useful," she cooed. Her head slowly reclined into his shoulder and his stubble rasped on her cheek. The moonlight reflected in his brown eyes and off of her creamy skin. She turned to look at him and she felt a flutter in her chest. He stomach tightened and her lips parted as her eyes closed.

"Arooooooo!" howled a nearby hound.

The captain immediately stood, grasping his blasters. "I've got him! Down ya go!" he said, firing off into the night.

Aerin quickly composed herself. _What was I doing?_ Her face flushed hot and she gulped hard as the captain fired more shots into the night, causing a hound to squeal in pain before it became silent.

"I got him!" shouted Carth as he scanned the area for more threats. Seeing none, he holstered his pistols and sat, facing away from Aerin. "I think I scared them off."

The Padawan brushed any dirt off of her robe and the rest of the shift continued in almost complete silence.

Captain Onasi scanned the dark horizon, trying to erase the image of the Lieutenant from his mind. He shook his head vigorously, but the picture of her face returned: jet black hair framing soft cheekbones, iron gray eyes, a delicate nose over those full, parted lips. Carth grunted, kicking a dirt clod with his boot. "I'm going to patrol around a bit," he told her. His voice was sullen and monotone.

Aerin answered without moving. "Suit yourself."

**The Camp**

The next day, Aerin's plan was laid out in full. Zaalbar would be the bait, drawing the hounds into a kill box. "Two flanking teams will cover him, they in turn being covered by mines," she said, drawing a diagram in the dirt.

Carth clapped his hands. "Okay everyone, let's get ready to rumble," he said and the team deployed behind cover, except for the big Wookiee, who wandered alone into the open. As expected, the hounds lumbered along, drawn by Z's scent. Once in the kill box, Aerin sprung her trap. Mines, grenades, and blaster fire tore through the pack, blood and fur flying. Hounds screamed and yelped, as the fury of technology was unleashed on their animal minds. Fire, then ice erupted around the hounds in an awe-inspiring display of firepower.

As Z turned and rushed back into the fray, all the hounds lay dead. He looked about, almost sad.

"_Hey, you didn't leave any for me_," he complained.

Aerin shrugged with an embarrassed smile.

Carth and Canderous came down from a mound and began to count the slain hounds as Mission packed up the camp. "I lost count at a hundred," Carth yelled across the kill zone. The grasslands and lavender flowers were covered in Kath blood. "These guys won't be bothering any settlers from now on," the Captain said, poking one slaughtered hound. "We better move on."

The camp was packed soon enough and Canderous studied the map again. "We need to head on a course of One-Niner-Five. I figure the Grove is about fifteen kilometers from here."

The group piled in the two speeders and raced away.

It was near twilight when the speeders came to a halt at the edge of a large grove of trees. Two moons now shone on the horizon as the setting sun cast long, ominous shadows across the ground. Aerin hopped out and turned back to her companions. She did not feel comfortable with what she was about to say, but say it she must. It was the will of the Council.

"Please wait here. The Order commanded me to go in alone."

Carth leapt out of the speeder and put his hands out to stop her. His face was dead set in his disapproval of her words. "Whoa, no way, Lieutenant. This place gives me the creeps. It's _not_ going to happen."

Canderous was also going to object, but Aerin put her hand out to keep them silent and said, "A warrior does not shy away from duty. Captain Onasi, I took the vows of the Order. I _must_ see this through." She was just as dead set on continuing and nothing was going to stop her.

Carth looked at her with suspicious eyes and then turned to Canderous, who merely shrugged. The Captain growled and slapped his hand on the speeder in frustration. He looked back up, but Aerin was gone.

**My Place of Dark Power**

Aerin trudged forward through the thickets as the grove grew more dense and tangled. The sun had set and the larger moon cast a white glow over the land. Strange creatures darted about, occasionally startling the young Padawan. As she cleared a series of bushes, a temple of some sort came into view, shrouded in shadow. Stone obelisks stood at odd angles, giving the area a sinister look.

Aerin's foot caught something and she looked down to see the body of a Mandalorian. His crumpled corpse lay carved in several pieces, slashed by a lightsaber.

She nervously stepped over the fallen Mandalorian and saw a strange woman kneeling in the temple. Her skin was sallow with muted orange stripes on her face. Her hair was gathered in a topknot at the back of her head and her robes were tattered and caked in dried blood. Aerin's heart quickened with fear: the kneeling woman was of the feline race of the Cathar, known to be fast and fierce. The woman opened her eyes.

"I felt you, Padawan," the Cathar said in an almost purring voice.

Aerin stopped and put her hand on her lightsaber. She sensed she was going to need it. "Who are you?"

"I am Juhani, and this is _my_ grove." The Cathar woman said as she brought forth her lightsaber. A thin blue beam shot forth from her weapon, humming with deadly energy.

_This is for real…_Aerin thought as a drop of sweat rolled down her face. Her heart pounded in her chest. "You don't have to do this Juhani. I am not here to harm you."

Without warning, the Cathar leapt ten meters to where Aerin stood and brought her saber down toward the Padawan's head. Aerin sidestepped, activating her own lightsaber. Keeping the initiative with the aggressive Shien Form, Juhani body checked Aerin, knocking her down.

"This is the place of _my_ dark power. This is the place _you_ have invaded. When I embraced the dark side, this was where I sought my solace. It is MINE!" Juhani cried.

She struck again as Aerin parried in a semi circle. Energy crackled and sparks flew. Juhani reached out with her hand and the Padawan was knocked on her back with the power of the Force. Aerin rolled away as Juhani's saber tore grass and stone where she had just been.

"Why are you doing this? I am not your enemy." Aerin said, flipping to her feet and inching back. Taking a defensive stance from Soresu, she glanced about, looking for avenues of retreat.

The Cathar moved boldly forward, weapon held aggressively before her. "You fool. You cannot hope to defeat me in my place of power. You're rotting corpse will become part of my dark shrine."

The Padawan drew a sharp breath and her hand shook for a second. This was no stun duel with Bastila in the practice room. Aerin began thinking of leaving, but her heart opened and the Force flowed through.

Aerin grunted with renewed resolve as energy filled her being. "Look, I don't think so. If it's a fight you want, then a fight you will have." She shifted her weight to her back leg and pushed her lightsaber toward the heavens in a stance from the advance Juyo. She then spun the weapon in front of her, allowing the blade to rest above her angled shoulder, point at Juhani's throat.

The Cathar gasped. Aerin's speed was blinding and her movements confident and fluid; this would be no easy kill for Juhani.

With a shout, Juhani came forward with an oblique strike. Aerin parried the attack and then beat the blade down. Sparks flew into the darkness. As Aerin applied downward pressure to her weapon, Juhani compensated by pushing up. As their blades rose, the Cathar was surprised when the Padawan disengaged her blade and came up under her guard.

Three furious strikes impacted on Juhani's belly, arms, and the back of her neck. The Cathar staggered forward, stunned. She wobbled and fell to one knee.

As Juhani felt her neck, she gasped. "I…I should be _dead_. You should have cut my head off."

Aerin looked back and held a defensive posture. She sighed with relief and pride at having delivered the blows. Keeping her stance, she spoke, "I don't want to kill you. I turned down the power on my weapon. You are defeated…yield to me."

Juhani moaned a deep, feline moan. "In my darkness, I thought I was invincible. You have beaten me so easily. The Dark Side should have given me great power."

"The Dark Side cannot win, Juhani. Why are you doing this?"

"When I slew my Master, Quatra, I knew I could never go back. And now I revel in my dark power. Power enough to crush the life from someone such as you…or so I had thought.…"

The Cathar lowered her weapon, but remained vigilant. "Why are you here, human?"

Aerin too, lowered the point of her weapon, but only a few inches. She knew that this conversation could break out into new violence at any second. "The Council sent me to cleanse this grove."

Juhani recoiled as if struck. "The Council has sent you here to kill me? Why not simply finish your task? I can _never_ be saved?"

"I don't want to kill you, Juhani. You can come back with me."

"I am pathetic. I sit here and think myself to be great by embracing the dark side, but I am nothing! The first Jedi I challenged has defeated me."

Juhani sat back upon the ground and unpowered her lightsaber. She held out her clawed hands and shook them in the air. "I always thought the Masters held me back…were jealous of my power. But it is only because I was not good enough to meet their standards...I never have been," she said with overwhelming sadness. "I seem to still have much to learn both about being a Jedi, and about myself. But I wish the cost of my ignorance had not been so high. I wish that my Master had not suffered because of me."

"Your master survives in the Force."

The Cathar growled. Something had struck a nerve and Aerin tensed, expected more battle. However, Juhani continued, "But it was I who hurt her, I who killed her! Her suffering is my fault alone! She knew I would be headstrong, but she also thought I would adhere to the light! Instead, I betrayed her trust and fell prey to my own inner darkness," she said, agonizing over her actions. Juhani looked into Aerin's eyes as if she were pleading. "If Master Quatra were alive now, there would be so much I would say to her, so much I would apologize for. How can the Council ever take me back with what I have done? Striking my Master down in anger is unforgivable. The Council may forgive a lot... but not this. I am lost! Even though I would repent, there is nowhere left for me to go!"

"You can come with me, Juhani. I will testify before the Council. I can see the light still within you. We will go together and endure what the Masters may decide." Aerin lowered her lightsaber, unpowered it and clipped it to her belt. She stepped forward and extended her hand in a gesture of complete trust. She knew she was taking a huge chance.

The two stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Aerin nodded to Juhani and the Cathar finally took her hand. "You have shamed me and shown me the folly of the Dark Side," said Juhani. "I will return to the Council. I shall submit myself to their judgment and hope that they will forgive me. Whatever may come…I thank you."

Aerin smiled, but then something caught her attention. "Do you smell that? Smoke…I see flames as well."


	17. The Lost Sons of Mandalore Part I

Writer's notes: Updated 09 DEC 06. This chapter tries to bring a bit of the background to the story and set up Revan's introduction. I altered a lot of Canderous' dialogue to make him edgier. Master Dorak sheds light on the past. The pithy blurb represents one's nerve to stand against a powerful and determined foe and emerge victorious - as did Wellington against Napoleon.

**The Lost Sons of Mandalore – Part I**

_Up Guards and at 'em again –_  
_The Duke of Welington at the Battle of Waterloo_

Dantooine's two moons shone brightly, illuminating the grove that had been the home to the wayward Jedi, Juhani. The Cathar had fled here after having slain her master and had hoped to vent her rage on the world around her. Unexpectedly, another young Padawan came to the grove and altered the course of her life.

Aerin led Juhani back through the grove to the waiting speeders. As they broke onto open ground, they saw Carth and Canderous pointing to the flames in the distance. Mission and Z sat in the speeders, watching the inferno.

Carth turned upon hearing the women approach. "Lieutenant! Who's that with you?"

Canderous unexpectedly breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Aerin alive. For some odd reason, the mercenary felt a grudging respect for the young woman. Mission just smiled broadly.

"This is Juhani," answered Aerin. "She will be returning to the Enclave with us. She had lost her way, but I think she'll be fine now." She smiled warmly at the Cathar, who attempted the same, but merely bared some fangs.

"The fire appears to be coming from a farm," Canderous advised, holding up his binoculars. "It must be those miserable raiders…unable to test their skill in battle against real opponents."

Carth nodded curtly to Juhani. "Welcome aboard. We're going to check out the farm. Lieutenant, I expect your mission went as planned?" he asked, fishing for information, but he was to be disappointed yet again.

"Yes, I suppose it did. Thank you, Captain." Aerin's voice was strictly professional and her eyes held no emotion.

The group piled into the speeders and Canderous fired up the engines and repulsorlift of his machine. They raced forward toward the flames until a man came running out at them. Canderous halted the speeder and Aerin leapt out. "Sir," she called, "Are you okay?"

Unexpectedly, the man screamed and raised a blaster at her. Aerin's eyes grew wide as he pulled the trigger. Without thought, she drew her lightsaber, bringing the blue energy forth. Two bolts rocketed toward her, but the blade swept in a wide arc, deflecting the bolts into space. Aerin inhaled, shaken, but relieved. "Wow, I guess I must have learned Soresu better than I thought."

The sooty man howled in agony and collapsed to the ground. Aerin and Carth rushed to him and she cradled his head with her hands. The man was burnt on parts of his body and his clothes hung in tatters. He babbled incoherently before Aerin gave him some water and injected a med dose into him.

"Ahhhhh, where's my daughter? Please don't kill her!"

Aerin washed soot from his face with a damp cloth. "Sir, we're from the Jedi Council. We're here to help. What happened?"

His eyes went wild as he thrashed about. "Mandalorians! They burned my farm. I must find my daughter!" he wailed as he tried to rise. Carth held him down and applied another med dose and the man relaxed. He told them his name was Jon Lomax and that Mandalorian raiders burst into his home and pillaged his belongings. The raiders demanded his daughter's jewelry, but she fought them and they torched his farm.

Aerin motioned Mission and Z over. "Stay with him. Canderous, you're with me." She stood and began to walk away toward the blazing home. The merc pursed his lips, but followed as if to humor her.

He shouldered his huge, silver blaster and followed Aerin at a distance. They scoured the ground in front of the home finally finding a smoldering body hung from a pole. Aerin turned away into Canderous, who was standing behind her. Her eyes burned with a fierce rage at this atrocity.

"Promise me, merc," she demanded, "Promise me we're going to wipe these vermin out. They are without honor." With the base of her fist, she tapped the big man's stout armor in anger.

Canderous observed the dead girl with some detachment. He had seen far too many charred corpses to feel the same reaction as the Lieutenant. However, there was no glory here. The way of the warrior had been perverted. "Hmmm, yes, quite tragic, although the farmer could have better prepared for a raid, knowing the Mandalorians were about. He has to accept responsibility for not being able to defend his home."

Aerin looked up at him, some horror registering on her face. "What are you saying, Canderous? Should we be worried about you?"

"Look, girl, I gave you my _word_ on my clan. That is enough. As a Son of Mandalore, I will see those pathetic raiders slain...not because of this, but because they are weak." His tone told Aerin that the subject was closed. She said no more, but kept his comment in the back of her mind.

Gently, they lowered the smoking body and gave her what burial they could. The pair returned to the speeders and told Jon of his daughter. His agonized wail pierced the dark sky, causing flocks of birds to take wing. He collapsed into Mission's arms and she and the Wookiee hoisted him into a speeder. The group drove through the night, their earlier joy turned to sadness.

**The Jedi Academy Council Chamber – 0830L/0230Z**

Beneath the warming sun, the tired team walked into the chamber before the masters, where Aerin noticed Belaya standing off to the side. The Jedi woman's sandy blonde hair was pulled back tightly and her brown robes were finely pressed. She fidgeted with her hands and a pensive look covered her face. As Juhani passed, Belaya's expression became one of relief.

"It is true, you have returned to us," Belaya said to the Cathar, her joy breaking through her calm Jedi exterior.

The feline Jedi managed a smile as she placed the palm of her hand on Belaya. "I have this Padawan to thank. Her wisdom and restraint showed me my…folly."

Bastila then approached the two other women and whispered something to Juhani. The Cathar bowed and withdrew with Belaya. Bastila turned to Aerin. "I underestimated you. What you have done was very…noble. I think-"

"Welcome home, Padawan Dakar," Master Vandar announced, interrupting the two. "You have returned Juhani to us. She was relieved to hear that Master Quatra was not killed, but only injured. It was a test of Juhani's character; to see how she would react to being confronted with the Dark Side."

Carth grimaced. There was something very wrong with this in his eyes. "First, they drive her to the Dark Side through trickery and then dispatch Lieutenant Dakar to bring her back…I can't say I approve of the Jedi ethics in training." His low opinion of the Jedi as a whole was obvious.

"You do not know the full power and allure of the Dark Side, Captain," chastised Master Vrook. "For as many Jedi as we have had fall from the Light, we must fully vet all of our students. There is no other option. Padawan Dakar will endure the same tests as Padawan Juhani has."

Carth's raised an eyebrow and smirked. His expression spoke the words he would not say here.

Master Vandar proceeded to tell them that Master Quatra had fully recovered and that she had left for Coruscant to prepare new knights for the ongoing Sith Wars. Aerin in turn told the Council about the Mandalorians and how the team had brought Jon Lomax with them.

"Bring in Jon Lomax. Let him speak," commanded Vandar.

Mission assisted the injured farmer into the chamber. He pulled himself upright despite his wounds. "Why did this happen, Masters? You Jedi are _supposed_ to protect us! You say you are the Guardians of the Peace. Yet, here you _sit_ in your Enclave, oblivious to our suffering. My daughter is dead! Murdered by those Mandalorian animals! I demand action," he said, beating a fist into his other open palm.

"I am sorry for your loss, Jon Lomax," said Master Dorak. "It is true that our attention has been on the Sith."

Vandar nodded in agreement. If the Jedi were to abandon all of their responsibilities, the Order would soon collapse without its reputation. "It is unfortunate that your daughter is dead. Even in times of war, we must uphold the laws. Padawan Shan and Padawan Dakar shall be dispatched to remove the Mandalorian raiders." The diminutive Master had decided that something must be done.

The two women bowed. "We will depart tomorrow morning," they said in unison. It was as if they were both compelled to speak the same words at the same time. Mission escorted Jon to a room in the Enclave as Aerin approached Master Dorak.

The dark-haired Padawan straightened her blue robes and bowed. "Master, I have read the history of the Order, but I am hoping that you may enlighten me regarding certain events," she asked.

Dorak's brown eyes twinkled. He always loved to share his prodigious knowledge with eager students. "Young Padawan, I was waiting for this moment. Your insatiable hunger for knowledge never ceases to amaze me."

"Tell me of the Mandalorians. I seek to understand my enemy."

"You are wise to gain such knowledge," the Chronicler answered. "Please, let us walk to the garden and sit."

Master Dorak led Aerin into the lush garden, where they sat beneath a delicate gazebo. The master inhaled the fragrance of the Gardenia flowers growing nearby in thick bushes. A sense of satisfaction flowed through him as he delighted in the success of any Jedi and Aerin was no exception…in spite of the past.

He sat on one of the pale benches in the gazebo and looked at his student. "What are your questions about the Mandalorians?"

The Padawan looked out over a quiet lake. Although the setting inspired inner peace, her heart burned with many questions. "Master, I have read the history of our Order, but the details are lacking in my area of inquiry. How did the Mandalorians come to threaten the Republic? How did we ultimately defeat them? I want to understand their motivation."

Dorak turned to face her. "Some very astute questions…. To fully understand this episode in our history, we must begin forty years ago with a fallen Jedi named Exar Kun."

The Master went on to explain that Exar Kun was the most promising student of Master Vodo-Siosk Baas, founder of the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. "Exar Kun's power eventually exceeded that of his master's and his arrogance grew proportionally. Somehow, Exar Kun learned the Dark Arts of Sith magic and alchemy and became corrupted, seeking only to dominate and destroy."

"Exar Kun took an apprentice, the fallen Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma and together, they tore the Galaxy apart in endless wars. The Grand Army of the Republic and the Jedi Order combined to defeat Exar Kun in the Yavin System, but the cost was enormous. After this victory, the Republic reduced its force and relaxed its vigilance, thinking all enemies had been defeated."

He took a deep breath and continued, "It was then, that a new foe arose. Twenty years ago, the Mandalore of the time united the clans and began a war of conquest and expansion. Not so much for territory or power, but for the glory of battle. Mandalore was cautious not to awaken the dormant Republic and attacked little-known worlds on the Outer Rim. Many of those worlds pleaded for aid, but the Republic Senate and the Jedi Council remained neutral. Stories about the Mandalorian's ferocity and skill in battle shocked the docile Senate into inaction."

"Thus, Mandalore was able to gauge the strength of the Republic and found it a fruit ripe for the picking."

Dorak's mood became increasingly pensive as he told the tale of galactic conflict.

"About seven years ago, Mandalore orchestrated his grand plan of conquest. Three massive, well-trained fleets crossed the border into Republic Space. The initial skirmishes between the empires saw Mandalore the victor. It is said that the years of peace and politics choked the Republic military into an ineffective morass of bureaucracy. Disoriented, the Republic Fleet fell back on all fronts as the Mandalorians gained momentum. Mandalore had the Republic Admirals completely outclassed for two years. Then, everything changed."

"The Republican Senate had begged the Jedi Council to intervene. The Grand Masters on Coruscant declined, feeling that the true threat had not yet manifested itself. The devastation of the Sith Wars was still fresh in their minds and not all of the Sith had been destroyed with Exar Kun."

Aerin sat patiently, hanging on Dorak's every word.

He went on to tell her that two young Jedi, Revan and Malak, protested what they saw as weakness in the Council. "They were forbidden to speak of the War by the masters and, in anger, Revan renounced her ties to the Order. She declared herself a Soldier of the Republic and spoke of loyalty, honor, and glory. The students in the Order heard her words and Malak was the first to join her, followed by nearly half of the youngest Jedi, including the promising Mai-Lyn T'Sing."

Dorak gestured up to the sky. "On Coruscant, Revan met with the distraught Chancellor of the Republic. He begged the young woman to aid him and gave her command of a division in the Fleet. Despite her youth, she dominated those around her and inspired incredible confidence. Soon thereafter, her ships leapt into hyperspace."

"As Republic General Antose Burnslider was being massacred by the Mandalorians, Revan swooped down upon them, driving them from the system. The Republic had won its first major victory and morale soared."

Emphasizing his words with his fist, he continued, "From there, Revan went from strength to strength, using bold strategies and novel tactics, always leading from the front. The Mandalorian Empire soon began to collapse as she drove into the heart of Mandalorian Space. At the final battle, above Malachor, Revan obliterated the entrenched warriors astride their Basilisk Droids."

Aerin remained starstruck as Dorak continued. He no more than took a breath when she blurted, "What happened next?"

"The shattered Mandalorians sent a parley from Mandalore himself, stating that he would duel Revan for the fate of the clans. Should he win, the Republic would depart Malachor. Should he lose, the clans would surrender. This was unprecedented in Mandalorian history as they never negotiated or surrendered."

The young Padawan made a face, clearly indicating that Master Dorak was not speaking quickly enough.

He grinned at her thirst for his knowledge. "Revan and Mandalore met on the surface with their seconds, Malak, Bandon, and Mai-Lyn T'Sing. In a small clearing in an old forest, they began. The duel was fierce and both bled, but Revan's inhuman speed and stamina prevailed."

"As Mandalore staggered, panting, Revan stood tall, lightsaber to the Heavens. With a flourish, she brought her blade to rest above her shoulder. With the point of her weapon aimed at Mandalore, she plunged the lightsaber into his chest. There, at that moment, the long Mandalorian Wars came to an abrupt and violent end."

"What is the lesson," asked Aerin, "in how she defeated them?"

The Jedi Master inhaled deeply. "She constantly changed tactics. The Mandalorians, for all their brute strength, learned slowly. They failed to adapt. She also immersed herself in their culture and ideas. It allowed her to anticipate their strategy."

Aerin pressed further, her thirst for knowledge barely slaked. "What was she like? As a person?"

A darkness passed over Dorak's face and he looked away for a moment. "Her name is not uttered in these halls any longer, much less any discussion of her. However, you above all should know how to fight the temptations of the Dark Side."

Dorak told his pupil that Revan was a child prodigy. "She wielded immense power and unlimited potential. She was passionate and brilliant, but also extremely vain and arrogant. Her charisma brought the young Jedi to worship her, especially Malak, though he was her senior in age and rank."

"As the Dark Lord of the Sith, she refused to mar her skin as was the Sith tradition. Instead, in her vanity, she used her power to enhance her natural beauty, always being preoccupied with her looks. It was only when her skin began to turn gray through her evil, did she take to wearing her crimson mask."

"I believe that there is a lesson in here for me, Master Dorak." The Padawan's face indicated her understanding. "I struggle with my own vanity, however, it seems to grow stronger the more I fight it."

Master Dorak rubbed his dark chin. "Enough for today, young one. You have much to do tomorrow."

The young Jedi retired for the evening. As she went to her bed, she stared into the mirror. Despite her stunning looks, she saw only imperfection. She took a pair of tweezers from her kit.

"Bah, stop that. Go to bed," she told herself.

As Aerin removed her deep blue robes and folded them neatly, she looked into the mirror. _How did Revan succeed when so many had failed? Perhaps we might learn from her example provided we do not follow her path to the Dark Side…_


	18. The Lost Sons of Mandalore Part II

Writer's notes:Updated 09 DEC 06. This begins the backstory of Revan, a spolied girl with a lot of power. It may seem a bit young for Revan to have begun training, but when I fenced, I learned that the Russian and Germans started their children fencing as young as four or five. Mozart was also a prodigy by around five as well. I surmised that Revan would be made along the same lines. As you might see, the implanted personality was chosen to be quite similar to Revan's to minimize the chances of her two personalities coming into conflict. See if you can catch the wink at the Princess Bride.

**The Lost Sons of Mandalore – Part II **

**The Planet of Fresia IV - Sometime in the Past**

At the stroke of midnight, a child was born beneath the lights of a million faraway suns.

"The glories of the stars shine down upon us," spoke Prince Malleus joyously as he held his bawling newborn daughter high above his head. The future ruler of Fresia and representative to the Galactic Senate was filled with pride and love as he admired the tiny bundle in his hands. The black robe that the Prince wore stood in stark contrast to the infant's pale skin. On the back of the robe was the Royal Crest, a golden Phoenix, reborn from the ashes. Little did he know how symbolic this would be.

"We will name you Revan…_Glory of the Heavens_. Your every need shall be met and your every wish fulfilled. You shall want for nothing, my daughter." The Prince's heart was filled with joy at the sight of his heir. He had wanted a boy, but that did not matter now that he held the small bundle of blankets over pink skin that was his daughter.

Malleus' wife, Princess Sharia wept with joy. "We have our child, my Prince. Revan will be our heir. She will be perfect in every way." The royal couple was the toast of the planet and perfection was their way of life. Maids swarmed around the new mother, cleaning her up and brushing her dark hair.

Medical droids and courtiers gathered to honor the birth and give their blessing. Revan was wrapped in swaddling clothes as her cries rang out in the chamber.

The young couple was destined to rule Freesia and together they had demonstrated great power in the Force. It would only be natural that Revan would inherit their gift. However, the royal pair had never encountered the Jedi Order and knew of them only through reputation. For them and others on their planet, the Force was a means for happiness and prosperity, nothing more.

The system that they would reign over was a diverse set of planets that orbited a yellow sun. Three of those planets were inhabited by a unified people of many species, which were part of the great Galactic Republic. The capitol of the system, the City of Rhalia, dominated Fresia IV. Graceful spires and wide avenues covered the city along with crystal ponds and spraying fountains. Fresia IV was known as a warlike world and strength was respected, but justice and honor were also hallmarks of Fresian life.

Malleus laughed deeply as Revan wailed in his arms. "The galaxy will be yours one day, my daughter." Of course, he meant this figuratively.

**The Royal Palace in Rhalia**

The couple kept to their word and pampered Revan with their unlimited wealth. The coddled infant soon grew to become a somewhat spoiled toddler. Servants were punished for allowing her to cry or for delaying her gratification. Revan displayed unusual intelligence for her age and quickly learned how to manipulate her caregivers, eventually training them to bow to her every whim. Even as a young child, she came to relish power.

Her royal parents doted upon her, often brushing her silky raven hair with platinum brushes and braiding it with the finest silk bows. Princess Sharia would dress Revan in outfits imported from the far reaches of the Galaxy.

"Revan, you will one day be the most beautiful girl in the Republic," she would be told constantly, pushing her to perfection. Sharia's beauty had captured the attention of Prince Malleus years ago and this elevated her social position. It was only natural that Revan should use those same traits to create the perfect life for herself. "You will learn to use this to your advantage, young one."

Revan would also spend much time basking in the love of her father. He would look into her bright gray eyes and tell her of the great Republic. One day, she would serve Freesia and do her homeworld honor.

With great pride, he sought to impart his wisdom upon her, that she might grow to become strong ruler. "You must learn to wield power, my daughter. You were born to rule and must always put the greater good above all."

Revan nodded, with her pigtails bouncing behind her. "I understand, Father…the greater good above all."

As Revan continued to grow, her father began to train her in the arts of combat and warfare; in order to rule, she must learn to fight…to defend the realm and her people. Although Feesia was a member in good standing in the Republic, the galaxy was still a dangerous place, full of pirates, rebels, and rogues.

For Revan's training, the Prince brought in the finest fencing instructors and strategists. She was taught techniques from numerous schools in both one and two-handed arts. Her skills with blade and blaster increased daily and her grasp of strategy was remarkable for one her age. Soon, she was regularly defeating her father in games of chess. Prince Malleus would always smile, thinking, _My daughter is perfect in every way. She has made me proud and our place in the Republic will always be secure._

On the playground, Revan dominated the other children. Every game ended up with the young girl giving orders and being served. Her father would watch this with great satisfaction.

_My daughter will rule one day. She must be strong to survive. _

Unfortunately, Revan took much of her parent's indulgence to heart. A sense of selfishness and entitlement began to grow within her young heart. One day, Princess Sharia sat combing her daughter's hair. Sharia's long, dark tresses glistened in the bright lights of her vanity and her gray eyes sparkled.

Young Revan gazed up at her mother. _My Mum is so perfect…so beautiful. I must be like her._

Revan looked about and noticed a jeweled necklace that belonged to her mother. The sparkling piece beckoned to her and, with a wave of her hand, the necklace flew to her fingertips.

The Princess laughed at her daughter's antics, but took the necklace back. She knew full well that the child would show her power soon enough. In a tantrum, Revan bared her teeth. "I want it! Give it to me."

The Princess shook her head, but smiled. "No, Revan, this is mine."

Revan's lips formed a pout and her eyes shone with petulant anger. From the palm of Revan's hand, a tiny arc of electricity flew and struck her mother. Princess Sharia jumped, shocked by the jolt. "Revan, what are you doing?"

The young girl switched from a scowl to a delightful smile. "Please mother, I want to see it. I want to be perfect like you," she said as if she were a perfect angel.

Manipulation was becoming a means to an end.

The shocked mother cautiously handed her daughter the necklace. Revan cradled it in her arms before putting it around her neck. "It's mine…all mine," the child cooed.

**The Training Yard**

A short time later, Revan was out in the courtyard, training with her tiny blade. Many ambitious nobles vied for the opportunity to have their children train with the daughter of the Prince. As Prince Malleus sat under a royal canopy, his daughter prepared to fence with another youth. A gentle breeze ruffled the black and red canopy and well-manicured grass waved back and forth.

Looking up at the fluffy clouds dotting the blue sky, the Prince chatted offhandedly with the noble father of Revan's opponent. It was great entertainment for them to watch their young children learn the arts of war.

Revan squared off against a young boy, taking a balanced stance with her practice blade held aggressively.

"Your daughter has learned well. She is using _Capoferro_," said the noble with some admiration. He man took a long drink from a silver chalice and then wiped his lips with his silk sleeve.

On the field, the boy lunged forward, arm extended; he too, had trained well. Revan took a half step backward and swept the blade down with a circular parry of _Octave_. She moved the point of the boy's blade away, using her guard and then thrust her weapon into his chest. Prince Malleus raised his hand. "Touché," he said, acknowledging the point. The prince looked over to the noble and grinned as the man put a silver credit slip on a table.

The children returned to the starting point and set up again. This time, Revan leapt forward and beat the blade of her opponent to the side. As the boy tried to recover his guard, Revan smacked his elbow with the edge of her blade. As he howled in pain, Revan slashed the point of her weapon across the boy's chest, rolling her palm downward. Helpless, her opponent dropped his weapon and doubled over. Seeing his weakness, the princess pushed on, cutting the boy across the throat.

The injured youth collapsed to the ground, crying while holding his hands up. Revan aimed the point of her weapon at his eye. "Get up, you weakling. We are _not_ finished." A dark fire blazed in her eyes causing the boy to recoil and bury his face in his hands.

Prince Malleus came rushing over along with his noble friend. "Revan, stop that! You must treat people with mercy. You must learn to take care of people under your power," he scolded. He stood before her, looking down with rare disapproval. "Obey me, Revan."

Dutifully, the girl lowered her blade. She fidgeted, letting her girlish persona return. She looked up at him with big, doe eyes that melted his heart. "I'm sorry father, I thought this was what you wanted; the strength to rule."

The prince knelt by his daughter and took the blade from her hand. "I want you to rule with justice. Power is a responsibility."

Revan nodded, but failed to take these lessons to heart. She would need a far more aggressive teacher.

Her father sighed, knowing he could not remain angry with his daughter. He took her by the hand as the noble led his son away. "Come, Revan, let us return to see your mother. I'm sure she has a present for you."

The girl smiled, all thoughts of her misdeed having blown away with the wind. "A present? For me?"

**The Royal Palace**

In the small circle of Force users, word traveled quickly and certain groups made it their business to keep an ear out for such news. When talk of a young girl, bristling with the Force came to the attention of certain individuals, Prince Malleus was visited by a representative of the Jedi Council. In his Grand Chamber, the Prince entertained a Jedi Master. He sat upon his throne, dressed in regal finery of the traditional red and black. Long, shimmering robes covered him from shoulder to foot and he held the scepter of Freesia, symbolizing his authority. Since Revan's birth, he had heard of the reputation of the Jedi and knew of their power and political affiliations.

"Master Vrook, Freesia is honored by your visit. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

The middle-aged Jedi ran his hand through his dark hair and adjusted his rich, red robes. He stood tall and proudly to face the future sovereign. "Prince Malleus, I have come on behalf of the Council to meet with your daughter," he said in a slow, raspy voice. "As you know, we are constantly looking for good candidates with Force potential. We have received word that your daughter has _great_ potential indeed."

"Why, I am flattered, Master Vrook. I shall summon Revan right away."

Within a few minutes, the young girl arrived. She seemed uninterested in the Jedi and merely played with her stuffed bear.

Always ambitious, Prince Malleus asked the Jedi Master about what the Order could offer his daughter…as well as to himself. Connections to the Order would enhance his standing in the Republic.

Master Vrook looked down upon the child, who was playing near the throne. "The Order will give her discipline. It appears as if _that_ is something she lacks. If she is to rule Freesia some day, she will need to have discipline."

The Prince nodded as the Jedi's words made sense. Although he loved his daughter very much, he had seen the path that she was on. This was not easy for him, but he knew that he must do something…something drastic. He picked his daughter up and brought her before Master Vrook. The Master took her small hand and looked into her wide, gray eyes. Vrook nodded as well. "Yes, she is very strong in the Force. Master Jedi, we will think on this and how it may be of mutual benefit to us."

That night, the Royal Couple discussed the issue of having Revan join the Order with great agony; they would have to give their beloved daughter to complete strangers for years to come. Princess Sharia was distraught; Revan was only five. The Prince, however, was determined. "Revan must _learn_ to rule properly. The Jedi can give her that…and more. My love, I fear we have indulged Revan too much and she has become spoiled and willful."

With tears in her eyes, Sharia nodded reluctantly. Her heart cried out for her child. "No mother should be forced to do this," she said, her voice choking. "I hope Revan will understand."

The Prince looked away. He could not face his wife any longer. "It is for the greater good," he said, trying to convince himself.

His wife looked down, her face saddened. Tears rolled down her cheeks in a torrent of anger and regret. "The greater good…always the greater good," she whispered. "Can't we set aside the good of others for now? We can change her…can't we? Dammit, Mal, she is our daughter! You can't just give her away."

"No…I'm afraid someone will get hurt soon. Revan's power with the Force grows by the hour. Soon, even we won't be able to control her," he said sadly. "She needs proper guidance to teach her. Only the Jedi have the knowledge to help her with this."

"Then…there is no other way?"

Malleus shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Just know this, Sharia, she will return to us. She will be the daughter that we could not raise. She will then be perfect in every way."

That night, Sharia went to Revan's room and the two slept together, mother and daughter. All of Sharia's love and hope went into the young girl and Revan cuddled close, thinking that this was forever.

The following day, Master Vrook met with the family in the Grand Chamber. "It is time for me to return to the Enclave. Let me take the girl."

Revan's eyes widened, knowing something was amiss. Sharia choked and then sobbed, her cries echoing in the hall. Revan froze in fear and, seeing her mother's agony, she screamed and wailed, clinging to her mother's arm. Gently, Malleus pried Revan's hands away from Sharia and passed her to Vrook. Objects flew around the room as Revan sent forth her energies in a panicked rage.

The Prince nodded to the Jedi, who turned and left. As Vrook departed with his screaming apprentice, Revan howled, "I hate you, Father!"

These were the last words she would ever say to him.


	19. The Lost Sons of Mandalore Part III

Writer's notes: Updated 09 DEC 06. I wanted to do something a bit different with the Mandalorians. Also, Aerin begins to make hard decisions about leadership and begins to glimpse the Dark Side. Canderous' weapon shows its teeth. The update links this story with my more recent prequel, _Fortune Favors the Bold._ Canderous receives something from an old friend.

**The Lost Sons of Mandalore – Part III**

**The Jedi Enclave - Sunrise**

The following day Aerin arose and walked to the garden. As the dawn grew into morning, the birds heralded in a new day: a day of vengeance. Bastila entered the area as colorful birds flitted about, singing gaily. The young Jedi took an Iris from a stalk and inhaled its scent. She developed warm, faraway look as if she were remembering something pleasant. A faint smile passed her lips. Bastila's form-fitting orange and sienna robes gave her a rosy glow, while her auburn hair was neatly brushed and tied in pigtails.

Carth followed Bastila and stretched in the rays of the new Sun. Strangely, he wore Davik Kang's outlandish violet armor. Seeing this, Aerin giggled.

Carth looked over at her. "Something funny, Lieutenant?"

She picked an orchid from a vine and held it up to the Captain. Aerin placed the flower over one of Carth's ears. "My, aren't we color coordinated?" she mused playfully. "You're wearing the latest fashion in Mandalorian hunting."

Carth grunted. "Someone get me my coffee. It's _too_ early for this."

When Canderous and the others arrived, they piled into their speeders and set off into raider territory. After several hours of travel, they pulled over and took a break. Mission and Zaalbar immediately set out a picnic basket and started gorging themselves. Carth took out his case and pulled out charts of the area to get a reading on the land.

Looking at the map, the mercenary picked several spots out. "If I were them, this is where I'd make camp; Good view, very defensible."

Carth pointed to another spot on the map with a pen. "...and here is where we spring our trap."

**The Homesteaders - 1900L - 857 km east of the Enclave per satellite positioning and inertial navigation**

At twilight, the speeders pulled up to a large homestead. It was a rustic house with a barn and giant fields of grain. Aerin stepped out and approached the front door, covered by Carth. A man peeked out of the door and then aimed a blaster at her.

"Get back, you animals! I've heard of you filthy Mandalorians," he said threateningly. Despite the blaster, Aerin could see fear in those eyes.

The Padawan raised her hands in a show of peace as Bastila came up beside her.

"We are from the Jedi Council," said Aerin trying to calm the man.

Bastila continued, "We're here to stop the Mandalorians."

In the speeder, Carth smirked. "They must have _some_ bond. They even finish each other's thoughts."

The man ran out, a look of relief rushing to his face. "The Jedi! Thank heavens. Please come in," he said, ushering them into the house while searching the horizon nervously.

The team hid the speeders in the barn and then followed the man into the house, which was a rustic farm residence. Aerin noticed the rudimentary amenities and the functional construction, but said nothing. Once inside, Canderous laid out maps of the area on the dining table as the farmer looked on. Carth then put an electronic device on the maps.

The captain pointed at some oscillating energy spikes on the device's monitor. "I've intercepted some communication signals and there is a Mandalorian presence nearby. This direction finder puts them north of our location. Revan taught us this skill. Ironic, isn't it?" he said, referring to Revan's introduction of battlefield and electronic intelligence, something that altered the face of conflict in the galaxy forever.

Bastila looked from person to person. "Okay, what do we need to do? We _must_ have a plan."

Carth put his finger on a spot on the map. "Canderous, Zaalbar, I want you up on this rise, using cover. Mission and I will lie in wait here, under this mound of hay. Tee Three will hold next to the barn. Bastila and Aerin will be the bait."

Canderous was about to say something, but shrugged instead. Every plan had to have risk.

Across the table, Aerin raised her hand to speak. "According to my study of our enemy, the Mandalorians like to strike at twilight or dawn. Since twilight has passed, that gives us eight hours until dawn."

Carth followed her logic. "We have some time to prepare defensive positions. I suggest we get started." He turned to the farmer. "Sir, we believe your home will be raided next. Will you help us fight?"

The farmer nodded enthusiastically. "I can. So can my three sons and hired hands." With a yell, he summoned eight more able-bodied persons. "My name is Gord Womaw and we'll defend our lands."

Farmer Womaw took them to the barn, where they gathered tools and supplies. Mission and Z were sent to keep an eye out for any Mandalorian scouts as the team went to work. Shovels met dirt and bags were filled with rocks and sand and piled in strategic locations. Elsewhere, farming vehicles were moved to create covered firing positions and mines were planted in the dark.

At 0200, in the dead of night, they were finished improving the defenses and grabbed a short nap. As everyone began to drift off to sleep, Aerin crept over to Zaalbar. Based on an earlier conversation, there was something she didn't trust and action might need to be taken. "Z, I'm concerned about Canderous," she whispered into his furry ear. "I need you to watch him. If he betrays us, you know what you have to do."

Zaalbar nodded and gave a short grunt.

As Aerin crawled into her sleeping bag, she looked up into the sky, trying to justify her actions. _I hate to be so ruthless, but we must protect the settlers. If we have to kill Canderous, so be it._

**0430 L**

In the still of the cool morning air, Aerin's commlink crackled, waking her. It was still dark with only a sliver of light on the horizon. "This is Carth. We're getting a SIGINT spike. The Mandalorians are up and talking on their commlinks."

With a groan, the Padawan rubbed her face, shaking out the cobwebs. She shook Bastila, who grunted softly. Washing quickly, they changed into farming attire.

After checking their weapons and armor, Canderous and Zaalbar hustled off to the hill while Carth and Mission went to their haystack. The farmer, his sons, and the others scattered about to their preplanned positions, taking cover behind vehicles. Bastila looked at Aerin and nodded. It was show time. With that they both went out into the fields like they were farmers.

Standing among the crops, Aerin wielded a hoe clumsily while Bastila tried her hardest not to hit herself with a flail.

Suddenly, their commlink crackled. _"I'm getting movement on the direction finder,"_ announced Carth. _"They're heading this way."_

Aerin's heart began to pound: the enemy would be arriving soon. She reached under her peasant dress to check on her lightsaber and blaster. Everything was where it should be. She went through her mental list once again, stressing over every detail.

_I've got to do my part. This is my test and I cannot fail. I've got to keep my team safe and defeat the Mandalorians. _In her head, she played out everything she knew about her enemy and every contingency that she could think of. The rest was up to the Force now.

Within minutes, speeders could be seen coming over the top of a hill; tiny black dots against the rising sun. Mandalorians in full battle armor waved blasters as they saw the peasant girls working the field; it would be a fruitful raid.

**From the Hill**

The raiders powered forward, heading for the two women. As they closed to within 100 meters, the lead Mandalorian noticed a smoke trail off to his right.

From behind a hill, Canderous looked through the viewfinder of his weapon. The missile he had fired locked onto the anti gravity generator of the lead speeder. Canderous saw the fellow Mandalorian turn his head just in time to see the missile detonate.

_Weak Mandalorians do not deserve to survive._

The Mandalorian raider vanished in a cloud of flame and shrapnel. A second speeder plowed into the wreckage of the first one and the rider was catapulted forward into the grass. Zaalbar looked briefly over at Canderous, glad he would not have to kill him.

The remaining speeders split formation, vectoring in different directions to confound the aim of any enemies. Tracking in on another target, Canderous fired a second missile from his weapon. A plume of flame shot out of the rear of the weapon, followed by the launch of the projectile. The missile rocketed up to 300 meters in altitude, where the seeker head locked onto another speeder. Fins along the body of the missile turned and adjusted its course. The driver looked about frantically, visually acquiring the deadly rocket. He began to maneuver violently, attempting to evade. The missile followed him through sharp turns and speed changes. At the last moment, the driver bailed out, tumbling into the tall grass as the speeder blew into a thousand pieces.

**On the Fields**

Aerin saw the Mandalorian roll into the grass and lay still, followed by the bright explosion. Two more speeders roared off towards Canderous, while three vectored straight for Aerin and Bastila.

"Ho boy," Aerin muttered waving Bastila on. "Now for Part Two. RUN!" They sprinted toward the barn, doing their best to appear like panicked peasants.

The Mandalorians accelerated toward them, brandishing blasters. As they closed, the drivers lowered their weapons, aiming at the fleeing women. Bastila looked back. "Get down!"

She and Aerin dropped to the ground as the Mandalorians overtook them. From the door of the barn, T3 unleashed a torrent of flame over them. Behind the droid, farmer Womaw and his brood opened fire with blasters. Engulfed in fire, one of the Mandalorians tumbled from the saddle of the speeder. Another took several blaster hits and spun to the left. Escaping the volley of fire, the third Mandalorian adjusted his aim and fired a large barreled weapon at the droid and the gathered men.

A sabot flew out of the barrel at its target. After a short flight, the sabot burst into a shower of deadly needles, which rained down on the unprotected victims. From the ground, Aerin looked up to see a spray of blood and sparks at the door of the barn.

Bastila leapt to her feet and threw her lightsaber at the Mandalorian's back as he rode by. Like a giant boomerang, the lightsaber spun through the air and sliced the Mandalorian in half before returning to Bastila's hand.

Aerin stood up and looked around, trying to orient herself. "Carth, what's your status? Over," she asked.

"Canderous and Zaalbar have engaged a group. Three more Mandalorians are inbound, location unknown. Over."

On instinct, Aerin turned and powered her lightsaber. Through the smoke of a speeder wreckage, a Mandalorian leapt at her. With a shout, he swung a large bladed weapon at her. She parried the blade downward and extended her left hand at her enemy. An unseen force swept him off the ground and spun him about. Then, with a powerful stroke, Aerin clove him from shoulder to belly through his heavy armor.

Aerin took a breath, but another Mandalorian was upon her, shooting by on a speeder. He lifted her off the ground roughly and drove away. The wind was knocked out of her as his massive arms wrapped around her thin body. Flailing wildly, she was unable to strike at him as she banged along the rear of the speeder. Rocketing away from the field, the Mandalorian pressed his arm along Aerin's carotid artery and her vision began to blur as she gasped for air.

In desperation, Aerin swung her lightsaber at the speeder's stabilizer. Sparks flew as a stabilizer separated from the vehicle, sending it into a spin. The Mandalorian cried out in surprise as he and Aerin were flung off the speeder. As they smashed into the ground together, the young Padawan was flung free. She shook her head, trying to clear it and quickly scrambled to her feet.

The Mandalorian, clad in a scarlet armor, rushed at her from the side. As she turned to face him, she realized that she had dropped her lightsaber. She leapt to the side, avoiding an overhead cut, but crashed back into the grass. Aerin looked around and saw her weapon lying nearby. As the Mandalorian turned and delivered another blow, Aerin rolled away and willed the lightsaber back into her hand.

_The lightsaber is the heart of a Jedi. I can't lose it._

Aerin flipped onto her feet and confronted the Mandalorian. The huge warrior towered over her, looking down on her with amusement.

"It's going to be a shame to have to put your pretty little head on my desk, but I'm going to love adding your lightsaber to my collection," he said, taunting her.

Aerin could barely contain her rage. "You've killed my fellow Jedi! You bastard. It'll be _your_ head on _my_ desk."

She stepped forward, delivering a circular overhead cut, which the Mandalorian parried. Seizing the initiative, the giant warrior body checked her, knocking her back. He followed up by striking her in the chest with the butt of his weapon. Aerin grunted in pain but managed to use her power to hurl the Mandalorian on his back before he could finish her. She quickly rose and moved to cut the Mandalorian, but he kicked her in the shin sending her back down.

Both opponents staggered back to their feet. As Aerin wobbled on her injured leg, she looked squarely at the Mandalorian. Something Dorak said came back to her...along with a distant memory.

"I am Aerin Dakar, Padawan of the Jedi Order. Who is my worthy opponent?"

The Mandalorian paused, stunned that a young Jedi would know their customs. He cocked his helmeted head as if studying her and then nodded. "I am Sherruk, leader of the Clan Kale. You are also a worthy opponent."

Aerin nodded in return as a sign of respect. She had studied Sherruk's fighting style during their duel. She inhaled deeply and focused her energies, feeling a swirl of power within her. With a move from the Makashi Form, she raised the point of her weapon at his face, daring him to remove it. With a grunt, he swung his weapon at her blade, trying to knock it away. However, before he could complete the move, Aerin disengaged under his blade and returned the point at his face. Sherruk fell back a pace and tried to deflect her lightsaber again. Once more, she avoided his blade and struck him in the thigh with her lightsaber, the weapon making a loud hiss as it seared flesh.

With a howl, Sherruk fell to one knee. He took a wild swing at her flank but Aerin defeated the attack with a circular parry. Using her weight, she pushed the blade of his weapon down and out of the way. With her angle of attack clear, she thrust the point of her lightsaber into his head.

Sherruk's weapon fell from his dead hands as he crumpled to the ground. Aerin could hear her friends calling from faraway as she powered off her lightsaber and attached it to her belt. She took the Mandalorian's bag and pulled out a number of items, including a blood covered lightsaber and some fabulous crystals.

Carth and Bastila rode up on the speeder. Seeing Aerin, they screeched to a halt. The captain leapt off of and looked down at the slain Mandalorian. "I was afraid we would not get to you in time, but it appears you were able to hold your own," he said, trying to conceal his joy. He hated the thought of losing anyone he knew, but somehow, he got the feeling that the lieutenant was special. Aerin held forth the confiscated Jedi weapons. "I feel like I'm getting the hang of this." 

Bastila took the weapons and looked at them closely. She chewed on her lip as she identified one lightsaber. "This was Padawan Sheely's lightsaber. He was…a friend of mine."

"I'm sorry," said Aerin. She could feel the pain Bastila felt through the bond. "Would you like to return these to the Order?"

Bastila kept her gaze on the weapon which was covered in dried blood. She continued to chew her lip as she wiped the stain with the edge of her robe. "No, you deserve to wield this. I would like you to carry his weapon."

"I'm honored." Aerin took the cylinder with respect and clipped it to her belt.

Together, they returned to the farm, where Mission was tending to the wounded farmers. The flechette round fired by the Mandalorian had put them all out of commission, but fortunately only two were killed. Nearby, Canderous worked on T3. He sat on the ground replacing damaged parts and circuit boards. As the speeder drove up, Aerin got off and looked down and at the damage droid. "Are you okay, Tee Three?" The little droid spun his head around and flashed some lights. "Beep beep beep," he complained. "Don't worry, little guy, you are in good hands," she said reassuringly. Aerin then put her hand on Canderous' shoulder. "You did good today, Mandalorian. Thank you," she added warmly. Again, she remembered something that she could not place the recollection. She laid Sherruk's scarlet armor beside the mercenary, knowing that her actions were part of Mandalorian tradition. "Wear this with honor, Canderous of the Clan Ordo. My kill is my gift to you." 

Raising an eyebrow, he carefully observed the armor. A look of recognition crept into his eyes and he pursed his lips. "This belonged to Sherruk of the Clan Kale. He would not let you take this unless he was dead," he said slowly in his gravelly voice. He looked up into Aerin's eyes. "You know, he stood with the Mandalore on Malachor Five when Revan conquered us." His eyes registered some satisfaction. "Perhaps I underestimated you, Lieutenant. You may _yet_ be a worthy leader."

Aerin smiled and walked away. _I'm really glad we didn't have to kill him_, she thought as she exhaled.

With Bastila's help, the farmers were healed. They gave their thanks to the team along with some food, as Aerin and Bastila would take no money. As the team packed their speeders, Carth scanned all communications frequencies.

"I'm not intercepting any Mandalorian communications," he advised.

Canderous nodded. "I believe all the raiders are dead. They would have all come with the Sherruk. The Mandalorians are not known for keeping a tactical reserve. They deserve no more thought."

With that, they bid goodbye to the farmers and returned to the Enclave.

Upon their return, Aerin and Bastila took Sherruk's shattered helmet to Jon Lomax. The farmer wept as he received the token. "I don't know how to thank you. My daughter can now rest in peace." Despite their refusals, John gave Aerin and Bastila a large sum of money.

Canderous watched the exchange from the side. "Maybe now he'll learn to fight for what is his," he said to Mission and Zaalbar.

The team then returned to the Council, where Master Vandar awaited them. In the dignified Council Chamber, he looked at both women. "I see the bond between the two of you has enabled you to fight with greater power."

In the next seat, Master Vrook continued to scowl despite their success. Aerin made eye contact with him briefly, but quickly looked away under his withering gaze. 

"It seems that your success has brought you some attention," said Master Dorak. "Your presence has been requested by Master Balook. He reported that there has been a murder on the plains."


	20. Murder Most Foul Part I

Writer's notes: Updated - 06 AUG 06. Here is another vignette into Revan's early life. I wanted to paint a picture of cause and effect. Master Vrook willingly allows Revan's arrogance to fester due to his ambitions, thus planting the seed of her downfall. I have an idea of how Vrook will ultimately have to live...or die with his actions. I also want to give Vrook a reason to be the cantankerous man we see in the game.

**Murder Most Foul – Part I **

**The Jedi Enclave on Dantooine – Years in the Past**

In the care of Jedi Master Vrook, Revan was placed in a small clan of children within the vaunted Academy. These young apprentices who were trained in the hallowed halls were the future of the Jedi Order. Under the tutelage of the Masters, the discipline was harsh, but fair and the children learned quickly.

Having always been pampered, Revan chafed at the lack of luxury and her attitude was often surly and morose. She often looked about her spartan quarters and would pout. Her only pleasure came in victory over her clanmates, which she often enjoyed.

Master Vrook paid special attention to young Revan, teaching her discipline and focus. He recognized her intelligence and awesome potential and it gave him a spark of ambition as well.

A star apprentice will solidify my reputation. This young girl has amazing aptitude. I will give her the greater part of my attention.

Vrook smiled inwardly as he smoothed his deep, red robes. He could go far if he played his cards right.

**The Halls of the Jedi Academy**

As the years passed, Revan grew in strength and power under Vrook's guidance. He would spend hours with the girl, instilling her with pride over her abilities; he had already forgotten seeing the spoiled child on Freesia, which was replaced by the image of Revan's potential in the Force.

"Revan, you are only limited by the stars above. There will be nothing to stop your learning," he told her in a fatherly way. The young girl would smile back at him, feeding both of their egos.

However, with her power came arrogance. She gathered around her many members of her youngling clan, who worshipped the charismatic girl. These, she treated with respect and caring; the other were merely obstacles.

During the summer of Revan's tenth year, her clan was merged with apprentices from other groups in order to facilitate their continued growth in the Force. Master Vrook ushered Revan's clan into the Master Training Room, where the young Jedi from the other clans made their introductions. An older Jedi stood next to Revan; a handsome boy in his early teens with sandy blond hair. He looked down at her and bowed. "I am Eviran. What is your name?"

The young girl bowed in return. "I am Revan."

The youth smiled awkwardly, somewhat unused to socializing. "I am from Arkania, but that no longer matters since we are now all from Dantooine."

"I was from Freesia," Revan answered confidently in her aristocratic bearing. "I'm sure we will become friends."

As she predicted, the two quickly became close as Revan saw much of her father in the older Jedi. He was strong and ambitious, but with a sense of justice and charity. As she sat in the lush garden of the Enclave, Revan thought back on her father with bittersweet memories. _I wish I could take back what I said as a child. One day I shall, and Father will be proud of who I have become._

Unexpectedly, Eviran seemed to bring balance to Revan's wildness. He introduced her into his circle of friends and she began to lose the pettiness and anger that drove her personality. In that group, she became acquainted with Eviran's roommate, Bandon Sere, and two young girls named Bastila Shan and Mai-Lyn T'Sing. Bastila was a twig of a girl with long, auburn hair and a need to be respected while Mai-Lyn was an athletic blonde, who was dedicated and forceful. They developed a sense of mutual respect and, for the first time in Revan's life, she had relationships, which were not based on power alone.

Master Vrook continued to keep Revan under his wing as well, treating her much like a daughter. In his heart, he took much pride in her progress and sometimes boasted of her to the other Masters. "Revan has once again bested the other apprentices," he became fond of saying.

As he sat in the austere Council Chambers, he felt he had achieved the height of his skill in teaching and that he would now go far in the Order. He thought that even his now graying hair lent him the sense of authority and dignity that he would need to join the inner circle of Jedi…at the High Council on Coruscant.

Vrook Lamar logged onto the secure network in his quarters as he often did to give progress reports. He picked up a clear cube, which was bound in bronze metal and twirled it in his hand. _My holocron…I have not made any entries in several weeks as I have been so busy. I look forward to the day that I will present Revan with hers._

The image of an aged Zabrak male, dressed in mist-colored robes appeared. "Master Vrook, I have been anticipating your next report."

Vrook bowed curtly. "Grand Master Xing Dai, I am proud to say that my pupil is fulfilling her potential. Her studies of the Shii-Cho technique are nearly complete and I have indoctrinated her on Makashi. She will be a valued asset to the Order."

Xing Dai's mouth made the slightest of twitches; his legendary composure breaking ever so slightly. "Well done, Master Vrook. I have put forth your name before the High Council. Upon the elevation of your pupil to knighthood, I'm sure…there will be a place for you on Coruscant."

"I thank you for you kind words, Grand Master…May the Force be with you."

**The Jedi Enclave - Winter**

As snow fell on the Enclave during the winter of Revan's Sixteenth Year, she finally felt at peace. The demons within her soul had subsided and the Enclave became her home. For some time, she had not yearned for Fresia and the luxury it held. She was commonly acknowledged as the most gifted student at the Enclave, but her dominance and arrogance had greatly diminished. Her charisma remained, but Revan now used it to bring people together and improve the greater good. But always, there was something lurking in her heart, waiting to be awoken.

A soft, white layer of snow covered the Enclave and the air was crisp and chill. Bare Bilba Trees, covered in hoarfrost stood starkly across the landscape.

There came a time when Revan would have to face her trial to become a Padawan. Master Vrook sat with the adolescent girl and told her of a task that the Order would send her on. "You are to negotiate a dispute between the townspeople of Kiri, distant settlement. Tensions have flared there over some minor matter and there has been violence. As Jedi, we are to keep peace in the Republic. Go, and resolve this issue."

The young girl nodded her understanding of the task ahead of her.

Vrook looked at the young woman and smiled. He knew that Revan was budding into adulthood and there would soon be other demons that she would have to face. Vrook knew all to well the temptations that could destroy a good Jedi. He looked deeply into the girl's eyes and said, "Revan, I know you will stay the course."

She stopped for a moment and returned a look that told him he was worrying for nothing. "Master, you know that I have come to love you and the Enclave. All of my friends are here – Eviran, Bandon, Bastila, Mai-Lyn…how could I not stay the course?"

Revan departed and rode a swoop bike to the far off town. Although this was her first trial on her own, she felt confident and assured as only an inexperienced teen could feel.

When the cocky adolescent arrived at the town, the tension was high. A group of men argued in the town square. Revan rushed up to them and announced, "I am here from the Jedi Council, appointed to resolve this disagreement," but she went unacknowledged. As she tried to press her way into the center of the conflict, violence broke out. Men began throwing punches and shouting and confusion gripped the crowd. Revan was knocked over as people scurried about.

Then, a blaster shot rang out. Revan blinked hard, startled. She scrambled up to see the leader of one faction wielding a blaster pistol and holding a small child against her will.

Revan snarled. _Cowards…. How can they do this? I must do something. The greater good comes first._

The man gathered his faction around himself and yelled to the stunned audience. "Podak, you continue to steal our water and livestock despite my warnings. Now, this is what you get…I'm taking your daughter to ensure it doesn't happen again!"

Another man yelled from behind cover. "Bothos, release my daughter, you fiend! You do not have exclusive rights to all the water and those animals are wild for all to hunt. It is you, who steal!"

Revan inhaled deeply. _Can I handle this? I can't let Master Vrook down. What if I fail?_ Despite her fears, she moved cautiously toward Bothos and the girl. He brandished his blaster at her, but she raised her hands slowly.

"I mean you no harm," said Revan, attempting to be calm. "I have been sent by the Council to negotiate this conflict. Please let the girl go."

Bothos eyed her suspiciously. He pushed his chin forward arrogantly as if trying to stab her with his beard. "Very funny, girl. Why should I listen to you? I have the position of strength."

"I will trade places with the child," Revan said with some misgiving. She put her lightsaber on the ground and stepped forward. When she arrived before Bothos, one of his men grabbed her and tied her hands behind her with a strong cord.

Revan protested angrily. "You said you would release the girl!"

Bothos laughed sarcastically, his breath escaping in vents of steam. "I said no such thing. Now I have _two_ hostages. Come men, let's go."

Near panic, Revan struggled, but she was overpowered by several men. They dragged her and the child to a speeder and threw them in. Two men sat on Revan, keeping her down. Bothos laughed. "What an idiot! These Jedi send a girl to figure this out and what do they get?" He looked back at Revan, squashed under his men, and grinned.

Revan screamed in frustration as the speeder began moving. She cursed, but to no avail. _There is no emotion…there is no emotion…_

One of the thugs chuckled as he slapped Bothos on the back. "Check this out, boss." He pushed his hand between her legs and laughed. "This is typical of the Jedi, all show and no go."

Something in Revan snapped.

Witnesses, who saw the speeder depart, saw orange lightning erupt from the cabin of the speeder. It then came to a stop and men could be heard screaming in terror. Bothos leapt out of the speeder, smoking from burns. He ran several paces before collapsing. Some unseen hand was wrapped around his neck. He gasped and made a horrible wheezing sound before he lay still.

Revan exited the speeder, holding the girl. Shimmering sparks swirled around her, but soon dissipated into the crisp air. She walked up to the townspeople, her boots crunching in the snow, and returned the child to her father. "The situation has been negotiated," she said coldly and departed without another word.

_For the greater good._

**The Jedi Enclave**

The young Jedi returned to the Enclave, unsure of what to make of her use of the Force. She cold see Bothos' last, gasping moments in her head, but she shook it from her thoughts. Gingerly, Revan extended her palm outward and energy crackled above her fingertips.

The sound of footsteps in the hall made her retract her hand, leaving only the smell of ozone. Eviran appeared at her door.

"Revan, Master Vrook requires your presence," he announced.

The girl nodded nervously and walked to him in the doorway. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Eviran froze as Revan's heart skipped a beat. He looked as though he were about to speak when Revan moved passed him, brushing her chest against him ever so slightly. As she walked down the bare halls, Eviran inhaled her lingering scent.

At the chamber of the Masters, Master Vrook was, at first, displeased, but Revan told him that she had no choice. Witnesses praised her work, so Vrook was appeased. After all, Revan was his star pupil.

"I understand, Apprentice, as a Jedi, you will have to make difficult decisions in the field. Let us speak no more of this."

As the snows of winter continued to fall, Revan felt uneasy. The incident gnawed at her heart and she was determined to never feel weak again. If that meant dominating or using those around her, so be it.

_I will never again be made a fool of. _


	21. Murder Most Foul Part II

Writer's notes: This chapter is meant to be a more lighthearted side quest. I have a degree in Crim Justice/Forensic Science, so I thought it might be interesting to float some of these things in a fictional way. The subject interview uses a realistic 'good cop/bad cop' technique as well as some report writing.

**Murder Most Foul – Part II**

_Let the evidence speak.  
__Gil Grissom - CSI_

**The Jedi Enclave - Dantooine**

As the team stood gathered before the Council, an urgent call from Master Balook came, requesting the assistance of Padawans Shan and Dakar. Within minutes of the call, the team headed back out onto the plains under a thick overcast. The air was cool and humid and moisture covered the speeders in thick droplets, which flew into the wind as the speeders roared across the empty landscape.

Aerin wondered what she would face there. She had received legal training at the Academy and understood the basics of investigation and forensics. As their speeder rounded a bend, they could hear the sound of rushing water.

A Twi'lek man in brown and gray Jedi robes stood on a bridge over a swift river. He waved at the speeders as they approached. Canderous stopped the speeder and Aerin got out onto the wet grass. She bowed to the Jedi. "Master Balook?"

"Welcome Padawans," Balook said to Bastila and Aerin in Twi'lek. "I requested your expertise here."

Aerin looked confused. "Expertise?"

Balook nodded and his lekku bounced slightly. "Yes, as a Twi'lek, my understanding of human psychology is somewhat limited. Master Vandar recommended you and I could use your assistance. I will let the two of you lead the investigation. If you are unable to resolve it, I will take the subjects to be judged there."

The Master informed them that a prominent citizen, Calder Nettic, was killed, apparently shot in the back with an energy weapon. Balook pointed to two men on the opposite bank of the river. He detained the two men, Handon Guld and Rickert Lusoff as suspects. The Master was nearby when he received a call from the Enclave. When he first approached the scene, Balook saw Guld holding his side, standing over the body of Nettic. However, Guld was unarmed. Moments later, Lusoff entered the area, limping. Balook then found and recovered a bloody rifle.

"I'd like you to interview the suspects?" Balook requested. "You can consult my information droid whenever you need to." He pointed to a silver droid, standing with the two suspects.

Aerin and Bastila crossed the bridge as Carth and the others remained with the speeders. Together, the women approached the droid.

"Where is the body?" Aerin asked the spindly silver robot.

The droid's joints squeaked as it turned its head to look at her. "Hello, Padawan," it said in its pleasant mechanized voiced. "The body of Calder Nettic was removed an hour ago and taken to the Enclave for examination."

Aerin nodded as she listened. "What was the condition of the body?"

"Mister Nettic had been deceased approximately two hours when he was removed. The only visible injury to the body was a single blaster shot to the mid back. The body had only just begun to develop Rigor Mortis, the stiffening of the joints. Livor Mortis was present along the forward surface of the body, but lividity was not yet fixed."

Aerin saw in her mind blood pooling in the areas of Mister Nettic's body closest to the ground as gravity drew the blood downward. The dark staining of those areas of the body was a phenomenon known as Livor Mortis. As the blood gelled, it would become thick and remain in the areas that gravity dictated, causing lividity to become fixed.

The droid continued, "Additionally, a blaster rifle was recovered at the scene, which had bloodstains on it. A preliminary examination indicated that the blood did not belong to Mister Nettic. However, bacteria had degraded the sample and it was no longer useful for examination. A blood spatter analysis indicated that someone was holding the blaster at the time in which the blood stained the weapon."

The droid held a monitor that showed an absence of spatter in certain areas consistent with the placement of a hand and an arm on the weapon.

Aerin and Bastila nodded together, digesting the information. Bastila pointed to the two suspects. "Perhaps we should interview them. I'll talk to Rickert Lusoff."

Aerin agreed as she looked up at the overcast sky; a slight drizzle had begun.

Interview of Rickert Lusoff as conducted by Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan

On Tuesday, July 19th, at approximately 2:00 p.m., the following interview of Rickert Lusoff was conducted by Padawan Shan. After being advised of the identity of the interviewing Jedi and the nature of the interview, he provided the following information:

Rickert Lusoff, adult male, age 46, appeared to be in good health and advised that he was unimpaired by alcohol, drugs, or illness. Lusoff advised that at approximately 11:00 a.m. of this day, he was on the plains hunting Iriaz. Lusoff spotted an Iriaz at approximately 80 m distance. Lusoff fired a single shot at the Iriaz, but the sun's glare interfered with his aim. Lusoff believed he had hit the Iriaz and went to the area where he believed it had fell. Upon arrival, Lusoff saw no Iriaz, but observed Handon Guld standing over the body of Calder Nettic. Lusoff approached Guld, but at that moment Jedi Master Balook arrived and detained him.

Lusoff advised that he and Nettic were business partners in a sub orbital shipping and transport business. Lusoff stated that he and Nettic were on very good terms, that their business was very successful, and that they had known each other for approximately 20 years.

Lusoff denied any knowledge of the rifle that was found at the scene. He stated that Nettic preferred Echani weaponry.

Investigator's note: this Jedi's assistant, Canderous Ordo, had overheard Lusoff's statement and commented that Echani weaponry was too delicate and lacked suitable power for battle.

During the interview, Lusoff insisted that Guld was responsible for Nettic's death. Lusoff could provide no further information, but was told that he could not yet leave.

End interview

X x x x x

Interview of Handon Guld as conducted by Jedi Padawan Aerin Dakar

On Tuesday, July 19th, at approximately 2:00 p.m., the following interview of Handon Guld was conducted by Padawan Dakar. After being advised of the identity of the interviewing Jedi and the nature of the interview, he provided the following information:

Guld, an adult male, age 34, appeared to be in good health, and advised that he was unimpaired by alcohol, drugs, or illness. Guld advised that on this day he had been running on the plains, as he likes to stay fit. During his run, he came across the body of Calder Nettic. Soon thereafter, Guld observed Rickert Lusoff approaching them, holding a blaster. Jedi Master Balook arrived soon thereafter and detained him. This incident occurred at approximately 11:00 a.m.

When asked, Guld advised he was only remotely familiar with Nettic, but that Nettic had a bad reputation for being inconsiderate of family. Guld stressed that he was not friends with Nettic and that Nettic had disreputable business relationships with clients and even a Hutt. Guld did not know why anyone would want to kill Nettic.

Guld advised that he knew nothing of the rifle found at the scene and that his own rifle had been stolen and that he had reported it as such.

Throughout the interview, Guld insisted that Lusoff had killed Nettic. However, Guld could provide no further information, but was told that he could not yet leave.

End interview

As each Jedi completed their respective interviews, they formulated reports and entered them into the investigation file. The investigators then left their suspects and met again with Master Balook and the information droid to generate their next moves.

"What have you found?" asked Balook.

Aerin scanned her data pad. "Well, first off, we can probably only detain them for three more hours before the investigative detention comes unreasonable and any confession would be suppressed."

Balook nodded, knowing the legal requirements of detention. "Yes, true."

Bastila chimed in. "I believe Lusoff is lying. He told me the sun's glare obscured his vision during his hunt. According to the weather report for the area, a storm front had passed through here this morning and the skies were overcast."

"Ahhh, you've caught him in a lie. Good we'll reinterview him later," said Balook.

"I'd like to check some records as well," said Aerin, turning to the information droid.

The droid's lights flashed. "What would you like to know?"

"Please cross reference any information containing the names Calder Nettic, Handon Guld, and Rickert Lusoff," requested Aerin.

The droid began to grind through some information. "I have accessed records for the Southway Speeder Rental Company and it appears that Mister Guld and Mister Nettic rented a speeder together every weekend for the past year."

Aerin's eyes widened. "Oh, Handon lied. He knew Calder better than he would admit to."

The droid continued, "Also, one week ago, there was a police report of a drunken activity occurring in town near the White Horse Tavern. It appears Mister Lusoff and Mister Nettic were involved in a physical altercation in which Mister Lusoff accused Mister Nettic of cheating him out of a large sum of money. Jedi Tooka responded to the scene as the duty Jedi, took statements, and opened an investigation."

Bastila frowned. "So, it appears Lusoff and Nettic were not on such good terms after all."

Aerin furrowed her brows; there was something fishy about all of this. "What about any police report for Guld's stolen weapon?"

The droid shook its head. "I have searched multiple databases and there is no record of Handon Guld having filed a police report regarding his stolen blaster. Perhaps I have made a mistake but my search was thorough."

"Well, it looks like we have two liars," said Bastila coldly.

Master Balook nodded with a smile. "Excellent. I would suggest you reinterview the suspects as you are armed with new knowledge."

Aerin looked at Bastila. "Perhaps we should interview the suspects together."

"That would be wise idea. I suggest we adopt personas for the upcoming interview. You seem to have a gentler approach. I shall try to be more intimidating," answered Bastila.

Together, the two women approach Handon Guld. "I think Mister Guld will be the easier suspect to interview," said Aerin. Bastila nodded as she brought out her data pad.

"Hello again, Handon," said Aerin sweetly. "Unfortunately, we have some other questions that we have to ask you." She smiled warmly at the suspect, trying to set him at ease.

He returned the smile. "Oh, it's no problem. I was hoping to be able to leave, but I suppose some questions would be alright."

"Handon," said Aerin, her face beginning to show concern, "I am a bit bothered by some of the things you told me. You stated that you barely knew Calder Nettic, but the information droid told us that the two of you rented a speeder weekly."

Bastila moved to place Handon between she and Aerin. She glared at the man, her eyes boring holes in his head. "You're a liar, Handon. You wanted us to think that you didn't know him. What do you think we are, fools?"

Handon's jaw fell open. "No, no, I…Okay, yes I knew him. I couldn't stand him. I was afraid of how it would look."

"As opposed to lying to the Jedi?" asked Bastila suspiciously.

Aerin put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Handon. I know you were afraid. Why couldn't you stand him? I want to hear your side of the story."

Handon looked between the two women standing on opposite sides of him. A look of desperation began to creep over his face. "Now you gotta understand, I disliked the guy. I would punch his face, but not kill him."

Bastila moved her face next to Handon's. "So, you are capable of violence," she stated.

"Wait, it's not like that. You're taking this out of context," he said, perspiration dripping down his face despite the cool temperature.

Aerin sighed. You have to help me out, Handon. What is the context?

Handon looked down, putting his face in his hands. "It's about my wife. She was cheating on me with Nettic. I know it may have been my own fault for driving my wife away, but Nettic was not a nice man. However, I became suspicious two days ago and caught them together in our own bed. I was out running today to try to clear my head for the divorce proceedings. I can't believe this is happening to me."

"So, you're now telling us you had a motive," said Bastila softly into his ear.

Handon blinked hard. "Yes, I mean no. I'm not prone to outbursts. It's just that the situation has been driving me crazy."

Aerin bit her lower lip and nodded. "You were betrayed in the worst way. I can understand your rage. I would've killed Nettic too."

"Yes, that rat Bastard! No, no, I would not have killed him. I know how this looks," Handon pleaded, trying to control himself.

"What about the rifle found at the scene?" Bastila asked.

"I told you folks already, it's not mine. I don't know where it came from. My rifle was stolen," insisted Handon.

Aerin sighed again and shook her head. "Handon, I was this close to believing you, but you've disappointed me."

"What…what do you mean?" Handon asked, stuttering.

Bastila grabbed his collar, forcing him to look at her. "You know damn well what she means. You've lied to us again. There is no report of your rifle being stolen."

Handon gasped as Aerin grabbed his other collar, forcing him to look at her. Using a bluff, she played her hand. "Handon, a lab analysis was conducted on the rifle. Guess what we found? Blood on the rifle… and guess whose blood it is?" she said as she looked down at his side.

Tears began to flow down Handon's face. In a barely audible voice, he whispered, "Mine."

Bastila pointed at his side, and with her finger she indicated that he should lift his shirt. Slowly, he pulled his shirt up, revealing a blaster wound.

"The rifle was yours," Aerin stated softly. "You came on to the plains looking for Calder Nettic. You intended to kill him."

Handon nodded as he wiped the tears from his cheek. "Yes, I wanted to kill him. I was here to kill him. I shot him. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, I might have done the same thing in your shoes," said Aerin soothingly. "You have accepted responsibility for what you have done. It is for the best. We will be sure to tell the Council of your cooperation."

Bastila turned and nodded to Master Balook. "Handon Guld advised us that he shot Nettic. However, we believe that Rickert Lusoff also intended to kill Nettic. We will interview him next."

Master Balook came over and made Handon sit on the grass while Aerin performed an analysis of Handon's wound and stored in on her data pad. Handon was now under arrest and would be transported to the Enclave as soon as the investigation was complete.

The two women walked a distance to where Rickert Lusoff sat with the information droid. Their tactic seemed to work and they saw no reason to change.

"Are we done now? You two seem as lost as that Balook fellow," grunted Lusoff with some annoyance.

Aerin made a conciliatory gesture. "We are very sorry, Mister Lusoff. I thought you should be allowed to leave, but my partner here had some problems with your statement."

"What? What kind of problems?" he said with a concerned expression.

Bastila scowled. "Well, you've been lying to us for one thing."

"Lying, what do you mean?"

Aerin grimaced and looked back and forth between he and Bastila. "Rickert, I told my partner it was nothing. But she insists that the sun's glare could not have been in your eyes because of the earlier storm. Silly, isn't it?"

Lusoff's eyes grew large. "The…the storm…ummmm, yes, there was a storm."

"So, you were lying to me," said Bastila, her anger rising.

Lusoff became flustered. "I may have been mistaken. I wasn't lying."

Aerin shook her head. "Hmmmm, experienced hunter like you…. How could you mistake a storm for sunny skies? It doesn't make sense."

"…And you were on good terms with Mister Nettic, huh?" asked Bastila snidely.

Lusoff grunted, trying to regain the initiative. "Yes, you stupid Jedi, that's what I told you."

"Well, then why is there a police report indicating that you and Calder got into a fight?" asked Bastila, raising her voice.

"Friends get into fights all the time," answered Lusoff with a shrug. "It was no big deal."

It was Bastila's turn to use a bluff now. "Don't give me that, Lusoff. I've looked into your company's financial records and guess what I found?"

The suspect bit off on the ruse. "All right, all right. So what if he was cheating me? I wasn't going to kill him," said Lusoff as his forehead began to glisten.

Aerin looked Lusoff in the eye with a sad expression. "Rickert, I so much wanted to believe you." She brought out her data pad and showed him an analysis of Handon' wound. "Look here, the wound on Handon Guld's side is a perfect match for your rifle. You shot Handon Guld."

"So what if I did? I thought he was an Iriaz. It was a mistake…an accident," Lusoff answered boldly.

"Rickert," said Aerin softly, putting the palm of her hand on his arm. "There was no sun's glare. The optics on your rifle are extraordinary. There was no Iriaz. You came out here to kill Calder Nettic, but you shot Handon by mistake."

"No, I came out-" he began.

Aerin put her hand in Rickert face. "Please, enough of the lies. You are a brave and noble man. It is time for you to take responsibility like a man. A man does not weasel away from what he is done."

"But-" Rickert tried to protest.

"I had so much respect for you when we first met. You did this for your family…. And you know what? Your family is still going to love you no matter what you did," said Aerin soothingly.

Lusoff choked. "I couldn't let him get away with that. He was a rat Bastard. You're right, I did this for my family. I'm not a bad person. Yes, dammit, I wanted to kill him. That's what I was here for."

Aerin sat Lusoff on the ground and summoned Master Balook. "Mister Lusoff has told us the truth. He did indeed come to kill Mister Nettic. He did the honorable thing."

A broad smile broke over Master Balook face. "The both of you have done extremely well. I will take these two to the Enclave for formal charging, but I will be sure to tell the Masters what you have done. You are to be commended. May the Force be with you."

As Master Balook drove off with his two prisoners, Bastila nodded at Aerin with a faint smile. "Good job, Detective."

"…And you as well, Detective," answered Aerin.

As they walked back to their speeders, Bastila spoke, "Your skill is formidable, Padawan Dakar. Do not let it drag you down to the Dark Side."

"Hmmm, I'll take that as a compliment," said Aerin with a wry smile. Just then, Bastila's wristcomm chimed.

Master Vandar's voice sounded over the wristcomm, "Padawan Shan, you must proceed directly to the Matale Estate. A new crisis has developed."

10


	22. A Pair of Star Cross'd Lovers Part I

Writer's notes: More backstory on Revan. I want to set up the void in her soul that will grow to consume her as well as plant that seed in Aerin. I hope to make Malak and Bandon's fall more tragic in how Revan led them to the Dark Side. I added a section on the holocrons to give them meaning and make the Jedi experience more mystic. We also see a bit more on the Exile and some of the Jedi who follow Revan. I hope that a different Vrook comes out here as I want to make him the crochety coot we see later.

**A Pair of Star Crossed Lovers – Part I **

**The Jedi Enclave – Dantooine – Years in the Past**

A deep winter storm had moved in over the Academy, blanketing the area in a thick coat of pristine white snow. In the gloom of the evening, three figures moved easily through the knee-deep flakes, their breath steaming in the chill. On a hill, overlooking the Enclave, the three stopped and looked back at the twinkling lights of the only home they had known for most of their lives.

The first figure was tall and powerfully built with sandy blond hair. His jaw was square and firmly set, giving him a serious, masculine appearance. He had a prominent nose with broad cheekbones beneath piercing blue eyes.

Next, came a thin adolescent boy with a narrow face and innocent, brown eyes. His wiry frame and gangly limbs belied his training as a Jedi. Curly, dark hair covered his head, carefully braided in the Jedi manner.

Lastly, a young woman walked through the snow. Her ebony hair fluttered in the cold breeze, throwing occasional strands across her delicate face. She had high, angular cheekbones and full lips amid a smooth, tapering jaw line. Her gray eyes scanned the white ground between the hill and the Academy, eventually finding a deer scampering toward some Bilba Trees.

In the ongoing flurry, Revan stood with Eviran and Bandon. As they watched the flakes gather on the grass, the young woman shivered. Eviran turned to her and held up his hand, glowing with warmth. His sandy hair fluttered in the chill wind. Gently, but with building excitement, Revan took his hand and held it to her chest. The feeling of warmth flooded her body and something stirred within her. She looked deeply into Eviran's blue eyes and the tall young man gulped, his skin tingling.

"Ahem," grunted Bandon.

Eviran coughed nervously and pulled his hand back. His cheeks flushed a rosy pink and Revan giggled with girlish delight.

Bandon pursed his lips, his face full of disapproval. His friends had been spending a lot of time together, perhaps too much. "Please be careful, you two. The Order taught us to avoid passion. We…we should return to the Enclave," he said nervously, running his fingers through his dark brown hair as he looked around.

Revan laughed again, this time mockingly. Her heart was now afire with a passion that could not be quenched despite Bandon's warning. She walked over to the dark-haired Jedi, her boots crunching in the snow. She ran a finger along his lips and whispered into his ear, her breath steaming around his face. Bandon gasped and his eyes grew large.

He stammered, "I…We…need to get back to the Enclave. This is not acceptable."

Revan rolled her eyes. "You're worse than my nanny on Freesia was. Fine, Nanny Bandon, return to the Enclave. I have some dolls that you can play with if you insist on remaining a child. Eviran is not afraid of the dark. He will remain here with me."

Bandon looked to Eviran, pleading. _Do not go down this path, my friend. It leads to the Dark Side._

Eviran broke eye contact with his friend, making it clear where his loyalties lay, and Bandon reluctantly turned and trudged away into the falling snow. As she watched her friend's back fade into the darkness, Revan took her remaining companion's hand. "I am proud of you. You are not afraid to face your fears. Your strength is my rock." She brought his hand to her cheek and he hesitantly stroked her black hair. His heart was pounding and Revan knew it; loved it.

The taste of power had returned to her lips and she found she relished it.

**Within the halls of the Enclave**

Together, Eviran, Bandon, and Revan were made Padawans along with their close friend, Mai-Lyn T'Sing. As their senior instructor, Master Vrook presided over a dignified ceremony in which each was presented with an item of power. In the gallery of the Hall of Learning, the masters sat in assembly, their faces showing their approval.

The diminutive Master Vandar Tokare sat in the center beneath a sky light that allowed the warm sunlight to filter into the hall. Next to him sat the newly minted Master Kavar, a strikingly handsome man with sandy blond hair and a warm, serene face. His brown robes were plain, but immaculate and tastefully layered about his form. Revan's eyes noted these masters and then, they found the eyes of Bald Master Dorak, the Chronicler of the Enclave, who beamed with pride. With a barely concealed smile, he nodded at her. Finally, her gaze fell upon a female Jedi, Master Vash. Revan did not know her well, but her features were blank, concealing her emotions.

From the gallery, Master Vandar banged his staff on the floor. "Master Vrook, please begin."

Standing tall in his red robes, Master Vrook Lamar raised his hand and three small cubes floated before the gathering. "As with the growth of all living things, the Jedi Order grows and flourishes. Today, three of the Order's finest enter a new phase of their growth and to commemorate that transition, they are presented with their Jedi holocrons."

With her hands held out, Revan accepted hers with awe and wonder. This is where she would place her learning and knowledge, crystallized by the power of the Force. Millennia from now, Force users would look into her holocron and see who Revan was and learn from her experiences. Along with the lightsaber, this would be her soul.

The three knelt before their master and as tradition dictated, each implanted the memory of this joyous event into their holocron.

Her face aglow with pride and hope, she pondered the future. _This is a time I will treasure in my heart forever. I hope that my thoughts…my soul will have as much influence on the Order as Master Vrook has had on me. _

Revan glanced at Eviran and the needs that gnawed at her heart also flowed into her cube.

Holding himself with dignity and grace, Master Vrook motioned for Bandon to rise. "Young Padawan, you will learn under Master Dorak." The boy stood proudly and looked toward his friends. With a nod, he turned and followed the Chronicler.

Next, Master Vrook extended his hand to Mai-Lyn. "Young Padawan, you will learn under Master Kavar. He is a new master, young woman. Try not to hurt him," he said with a wink.

Mai-Lyn stood, beaming, her face aglow beneath her platinum blonde hair. "I will do my best, Master," she said and went to Kavar's side.

Vrook then moved to Eviran and Revan. "I have the unique honor of being the instructor for both of you." Though the lines and wrinkles on his face had grown with the years, he seemed young again. He took Revan's hand in a fatherly way and escorted the two new Padawans toward a garden, where a white gazebo stood. A cool spring breeze wafted in with the scent of a light rain and Revan relished this moment.

She followed Vrook into the gazebo and sat, watching the drizzle float around her. Eviran sat next to her, their bodies just touching. Revan looked to see the glistening drops beading and then dripping down his dark, red robes. With her growing skill and understanding, she reached out and could see the clouds and, for a moment, every drop of rain. She felt alive and powerful.

Master Vrook took a bench opposite from the two young teens. "I did not want to say this in the Hall of Learning, but I am most pleased that Master Vandar allowed me to train the both of you. I always felt that the two of you were the most promising of the Younglings."

Revan already knew in her heart that this was true, but she saw that Eviran was honestly surprise.

"I'm most honored," the young man said in a soft, almost inaudible voice.

Vrook chuckled. "Eviran, you are a Jedi. You must find confidence in yourself. I sense that one day, you will be a leader of sentients and you will unify many people."

The master's prophetic words struck Revan. "Master, I sense that you are right. I hope that I can play a part in making that happen."

"I know you will, young Padawan. I know you will," Vrook answered. He rose and turned to look out at the misty day. Revan watched as light drops beaded on his face and on his graying hair. He ran a hand down his forehead to wipe the water away and ushered his two students out of the gazebo. "There will be much to do and so much to learn. There will be much study and I will expect the both of you to be prepared for your lessons," he said firmly.

"Master, we have already learned the intricacies of the Code," Revan said with pride.

Vrook raised an eyebrow as they walked in the mist. "Have you now?" he asked skeptically, but he looked into her eyes and saw that it was true. "Well, indeed you have. But, there will be more than just knowledge – a Jedi must be physically fit to fulfill their duties. I will expect you both to keep up on your daily regimen."

Eviran looked to Revan and she nodded. He then turned to Master Vrook. "Master, Revan thinks that I am the strongest of the Padawans," he announced and displayed a hard, bulging bicep.

"_Impressive_," Vrook said with another chuckle. "The two of you are always ahead of the game. Now, do not forget your combat skills. Though the Jedi abhor violence, we must be prepared to enforce the laws of the Council and of the Republic."

Revan immediately crouched into a stance from the Shii-cho, balanced, even, and poised. Her knees were slightly bent with her arms held forward and flexible. Moisture glistened on her skin and rivulets of water dripped down her ebony hair. She looked at Eviran with a confident smile.

Vrook nodded and moved around her like a cat, observing her sinewy body. "Not bad…. Bend forward a bit at the waist…hold your head up…look your opponent in the eyes," he said as he adjusted her with his hands. "Yes, that's better. Soon, you will be ready for the Makashi, the Style of the most elegant of Jedi."

Again, he motioned them back toward the Enclave. "Come, it is nearly time for evening meal and I for one, am hungry."

They passed back into the halls, where a melodic series of tones announced the gathering. They hung their heavy robes on stands and proceeded to the Hall of Nourishment where Bandon and Mai-Lyn were waiting along with a muscular boy named Sion.

Bandon took a long whiff of the scent of food. "I'm ready to eat," he said with excitement, licking his lips.

"You should be," said Revan. "You need to put on a few pounds."

The group laughed and Bandon wrinkled his nose. "Hey, Master Dorak tired my brain out. I'm going to learn a lot from him though."

Mai-Lyn then pointed to Sion. "Sion is already a Padawan, being a bit older than we, but he says Master Kavar is a great teacher."

Sion had a shock of brown, curly hair and an awkward smile. He bowed politely and Revan could tell that Eviran was sizing him up, being that they were of similar build. As always, it was Revan's will that took control and she announced, "Excellent, come, let us join the others for meal time. I think I hear Bandon's stomach crying out."

Again, they laughed and followed Revan into the Hall of Nourishment like little ducks. The dark-haired teen took her meal and led them to a table, where Bastila Shan sat with three other Apprentices.

"Congratulations on your becoming Padawans," Bastila said when she saw them. "Please sit. Let me introduce you to Cariaga Sin, Atris, and Nisotsa, three Younglings in my training group."

Revan and the others sat and she bowed cautiously to the other three – Cariaga Sin, a girl about a year or two younger than she; Atris, an Echani girl with silver hair; and Nisotsa, a boy as thin as Bandon. Revan was ever conscious about group status and she had always looked down on young Bastila.

Bastila looked at her three fellow Younglings. "Revan is the best young Jedi here. I really look up to her," she blurted out, but then turned red. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" she said and covered her mouth with her hands.

Revan nodded politely, but began eating. Eviran chuckled at Bastila's childishness. Bastila turned an even deeper shade of red. Forgetting the Younglings, Revan turned to Eviran and gazed into his eyes. "You know, for us, the future is a bright as a million suns."

**The Training Hall of the Jedi Academy**

A year passed within the austere halls of the Enclave and Revan, Malak, Bandon, and Mai-Lyn, along with Bastila were always at the top of the Academy lists. Few conversations within the Academy did not have mention of one of their names.

To honor their achievements, there was a small celebration among the clan and even Master Vrook attended. Within a lounge near the Hall of Training, Master Vrook sat and addressed the young Jedi. "You have all done well, my apprentices. You especially, Revan. Once again, you have won the fencing competitions and you have mastered most of the styles we have taught here. I am pleased with your progress on Ataru, a physical and acrobatic Style. You have worked hard, and for that, I am proud."

Revan glanced over at Bandon, who still bore a bruise on his cheek from a recent bout. She gave him a wink and he looked away, blushing. Though he was a year older, he could not compete with Revan in any physical competition and she knew it ate at his soul.

This was a weakness to be exploited.

Bastila walked over to Revan and put her hand on Revan's shoulder in a sisterly way. "Congratulations. I am blessed to have you as a clan sister," she said a little hesitantly. The auburn-haired apprentice had seen Revan's power and the attention that it brought to her from the Masters. Revan looked into her eyes and knew she longed to be accepted by her and sought to emulate her in many ways – even her hair was coiffed to match Revan's.

Revan smiled politely, but remained aloof. _I must teach Bastila to grow some backbone. She's…boring._ The dark-haired Jedi sensed Bastila's yearnings and would work to include Bastila in her vision for the future.

Mai-Lyn approached and bowed to Revan and Bastila with a warm smile. "Bastila, I see Master Vash is teaching you well. I've heard many great things about your command of the Force."

Bastila blushed. "Master Vash is a great teacher. I only hope to be more like Revan."

"As do I," said Mai-Lyn. "I hear your command of the Makashi Style is growing quickly."

"I like that Style," said Bastila, cocking her head as if thinking. "I like the one on one nature of the training. It seems more intimate. I would hate to have to fight another Jedi for real though."

Revan shifted in her seat. "It may be inevitable. I've been studying lore on the Dark Jedi and Evar Kun. It would seem that we have enemies out there who wield the Force as good, if not better, than we do."

"That's a frightening thought," said Mai-Lyn. "Is that why I've seen you trying to learn Shien? It's usually a Style reserved for knights or even masters."

"I know," answered Revan with a wry smirk. She glanced over to see Eviran talking to Cariaga Sin and Nisotsa and they seemed to have a bond between them. "Mai-Lyn," she said, turning back to look at the other girls. "It would seem that Sion has taken an interest in you."

Bastila blushed again, but Mai-Lyn shrugged. "I've sensed that, but he plays a bit too rough. I…I prefer the company of Master Kavar." This time, Mai-Lyn blushed.

"Kavar? Oh, he is handsome." Revan pursed her lips. "It's too bad that such attachments are discouraged. I've read that the Order feels that passion is the path to the Dark Side."

Bastila gasped. "Revan, you shouldn't say such things out loud."

Revan raised one eyebrow. "Hmmm, perhaps you are right," she lied. "Well, it's getting late. Perhaps I shall retire for the evening." She stood and made eye contact with Eviran from across the room.

There was an understanding.

Later that night, after the Master Vrook had retired, Eviran rushed out into the cold winter night, full of anticipation and fear. He too, fed a growing need within his soul. He ran to the Bilba tree that he knew Revan would be at, his breath pumping out steam.

There she stood, dressed in an outfit purchased in town; a sleek dress with high, laced boots. Eviran's face registered shock.

"Where are your robes, Revan? You should not be dressed as such. The Order…."

Revan took his hands and laughed, a sweet, carefree laugh of innocence. "I wish to congratulate you, Eviran. Tonight, we are not Jedi."

Eviran trembled, though not from the cold. He gulped hard as Revan's spell enveloped his mind. "W…we cannot…. Must not…." he stammered.

She brushed her lips along his neck and he was lost.


	23. A Pair of Star Cross'd Lovers Part II

Writer's notes: UPDATED 11 DEC 06. As the pithy blurb and title would suggest, this section is about love. As Revan and Malak are doomed lovers, the Mahtales and Sandrals could be as well. Even Elise and H3 seem starcrossed.

**A Pair of Star Cross'd Lovers… Part II**

_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.  
William Shakespeare – Romeo and Juliet_

Standing on the wet grass on the plains, Bastila downloaded the data file from the Enclave detailing the new crisis. Aerin stood behind her, trying the read the document, but decided that a summary would be better. "What's going on?"

Bastila continued to read without turning around. "Ahlan Matale, a prominent citizen on Dantooine, came to the Enclave, angrily complaining that his son, Shen, had been missing for several days. Matale is convinced that the House of Sandral was behind Shen's disappearance."

"Matale? Sandral? I'm not familiar with them."

Bastila closed the data file and turned to look at Aerin. "On sparsely populated Dantooine, many families are set up as de facto city-states; governments unto themselves. The Matales have lived on Dantooine for three generations and are considered to be the most powerful family on the planet. The Sandrals arrived only twenty years ago, but brought great wealth and holdings with them. In the beginning, the two families got along well enough," she said. "However, as riches and egos came into conflict, the two clans came to despise each other, bickering over boundaries and water rights and filing numerous complaints on each other with the Jedi Council. Each time, the smoldering feud threatened to turn violent."

Through the wristcomm, Master Vandar appeared and looked gravely at Bastila. "You must resolve this matter quickly. We cannot afford to have unnecessary bloodshed on Dantooine. You must keep Ahlan Matale from unleashing his personal army on the Sandrals."

Bastila nodded, knowing what was at stake here. "I will do my best, Master."

With that, the speeders raced for the Matale Estate to gather details and to avert a potential disaster. After several kilometers, they spotted another speeder, which was maneuvering erratically. Bastila pointed towards the craft and Canderous turned to intercept it. As they closed, they could see a woman waving frantically at them as she came to stop. Canderous deployed the air brakes and the speeder halted with Carth pulling in besides them.

Aerin waved back at the woman. "Are you okay? You were weaving all over the place."

The woman's eyes were wide with near panic. "I must find him! He's so lost without me," she declared, confusing everyone. Then, she looked closely at Aerin. "Oh my, you're a Jedi. Please help me!"

"What happened? Who are you talking about?" asked Carth as he scanned the horizon with binoculars, hoping to see someone, but could find no one but Kath Hounds in the distance.

"He's my constant companion…my soul mate. I can't live without him," she wailed, waving her hands dramatically. The woman introduced herself as Elise Montagne, a homesteader on the plains. She speculated that her companion may have been kidnapped by Kath Hounds.

"I've read a lot about Kath Hounds," Aerin replied skeptically, "and I don't think that they open doors and kidnap people. Did he go out on his own?"

Elise shook her head. "I…I don't think his programming-"

"Wait a second," blurted Carth. "You mean we're talking about a droid here?"

Elise nodded passionately with a near psychotic fire in her eyes. "He's all I have. We do everything together…_everything_."

Carth whispered in Aerin's ear. "She REALLY misses her droid…. Wait, what did she mean by 'everything'."

Aerin whacked Carth in the chest with the back of her hand. "Elise, we will try to find your droid. Please return to your home. It is dangerous out here, especially if you are alone."

Elise put her hands together in prayer. "Thank you! I will be waiting for his return."

**On the Plains – 1300L**

Carth scanned the rolling terrain in front of them as they sped along, the landscape blurring as they passed. Seeing something, he turned in that direction. "I see some Kath Hounds about five kilometers east. They're attacking someone." In the second speeder, Canderous fell in behind Carth and they accelerated ahead.

As the speeders closed on the Kath Hounds, Mission took careful aim at the pack. A well-placed shot dropped one hound in its tracks. The speeders halted 100 meters from the rabid pack and Canderous leapt out with his huge gun. Mission and Carth knelt in front of their speeder and began to pour fire into the hounds, sending a flurry of bolts into the snarling beasts. Alerted to new enemies, the pack turned and charged the team. Lightsabers flared to life behind the line and Canderous racked the action on his weapon with a metallic sound. The pack accelerated forward with blaster fire slowly thinning their ranks.

"Keep up your fire!" yelled Carth.

At 15 meters, Canderous opened up. A cone of blaster bolts shot forth from the muzzle of his weapon in a shotgun pattern. Kath Hounds were blown apart by the spray of bolts, their torn bodies flying in random directions.

Together, Bastila and Aerin leapt in a somersault over the heads of their friends. With a shout, they both drove their lightsabers into the heads of attacking hounds.

As a hound leapt at Bastila's back, she spun and thrust her weapon backward into its open jaws, skewering it with hot energy. Nearby, Aerin delivered an upward stroke, severing another hound's head. Suddenly, all was still. The smell of burnt flesh and canine whimpers permeated the air. Walking through the carnage, Zaalbar put the crippled hounds out of their misery.

From beyond the slaughter, a man-like droid staggered up to the team. "I am H Three Four Eight. I appreciate your intervention, Masters. However, I was hoping the Kath Hounds might destroy me."

Aerin furrowed her brows, seemingly confused. "You mean you sought out these hounds?"

"Yes," answered H3-48 in his pleasant synthesized voice. "My human companion had developed an unhealthy attachment to me. One might say it was obsessive."

Carth nodded knowingly. "You wouldn't _happen_ to be Elise's droid, would you?"

"That is correct, Master. I cannot self-destruct, so I sought out these hounds that appeared to be feeding. Mistress Montagne has treated me like her husband since he died. It is not healthy."

Carth wrinkled his nose. "You mean…?"

"You don't want to know," answered H3. "Masters, I beseech you to destroy me. It is the only way for Mistress Montagne to move on."

Aerin frowned. She didn't like the idea of destroying anything needlessly. "We're going to need to discuss this, although I sense you are right."

The team debated the issue for some time before they broke ranks. Aerin approached the droid and said, "H Three, although it pains us to do this, we will grant your wish.

H3 bowed before her. "I thank you, kind Jedi. I know my mistress will be better for this."

With a flashing stroke of her lightsaber, Aerin removed the droid's head.

Bastila sighed. "I hope this is the right thing to do. We'll come back and inform Elise once we finish our business with the Matales."

Nearby, Mission sniffed the air. "Eewww, what's that smell?"

The team followed the sickly sweet odor to a badly chewed corpse. Aerin held her nose, but looked down at it. Flies swarmed around the corpse and an appreciable maggot mass had formed.

Aerin recalled her forensic training at the Academy. "Hmmm…Chrysomya Rufifaces… Second instar maggots. Based on the weather, I'd say the time of death was four days ago," she mused as Solonopsis Geminata ants carried off a number of maggots, passing a Dermestid Beetle.

Carth picked up a moldering bag from the corpse and brushed off dirt and bugs. "Here's a data pad. Let's see…. This guy's name was Cassus Sandral, some local scientist. Apparently, he was studying some ruins to the West."

Aerin's ears perked up. The name sounded familiar. "I think this guy was an expert on Kath Hounds."

"Not expert enough," retorted Canderous with a chuckle.

Bastila grunted at the dark humor. "I would surmise that Cassus is somehow related to the House Sandral. We best hurry to the Matale Estate." The Padawan's heart sank though she did not show it. If Cassus were a member of the Sandral House, his death would make things much more difficult.

Together, they wrapped Cassus in an airtight HAZMAT bag and loaded him into a speeder. Having secured the body, they sped off. As the speeders coasted over the plains, Bastila checked the Enclave's records.

"It is as I feared. Cassus is the son of Nurik Sandral, head of the House," she said, her concern about the crisis growing. She worried that the feud would break out into open warfare, threatening the peace on Dantooine and diverting needed resources to a local personality struggle.

As the team approached Matale lands, Aerin observed two sentry droids. The hulking masses of metal rolled forward to confront them. Canderous brought the speeder to a halt.

One of the sentries spoke in an intimidating metallic voice. "You are entering the property of Ahlan Matale. What is your business here?"

Bastila stood in the speeder and displayed her lightsaber. "We have been sent by the Jedi Council at the request of Ahlan Matale."

The droids eyes flashed. "You are to follow me."

As the droid led them over rolling hills and lush plains, Aerin noticed Bastila staring at her. After a minute, it became increasingly uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong, Bastila?" Aerin asked.

Bastila looked confused as if she didn't understand the question. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be staring at me," Aerin said, feeling a little uncomfortable and a bit annoyed. She felt like she had been under constant scrutiny, always being asked to demonstrate her loyalty, to prove her worth, to live up to some ideal, and it was beginning to wear thin.

Bastila seemed to catch herself. "Yes, I have been keeping an eye on you. Since we have some time, I would ask you some questions," she said bluntly, oblivious to Aerin's irritation.

Aerin shrugged. She decided that making an issue of this would not serve any purpose. At this point, she did not really care, but was eager to pass the time. "If it will help you, sure."

"What planet were you born on?"

"I was born on Deralia. Haven't you _already_ read my personnel file?"

Bastila didn't blink. "Please just answer the questions."

Aerin shrugged again. Bastila proceeded to ask a series of questions, some of which were very personal in nature. Despite her misgivings, Aerin answered all the questions.

"What do you remember about your childhood?"

"I was well cared for and very happy. I was taught discipline and obedience."

Bastila hesitated for a moment and seemed lost in a thought before speaking, "Did you…love your parents?"

"Why, of course. They mean everything to me. My father is very prominent in the Republic."

Padawan Shan now seemed very agitated. "Please answer truthfully on this. Have you ever been intimate…loved anyone?"

Aerin became irritated again and leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "What does that have to do with anything? You want to know my dirty secrets…every lover I've had?" she said with a sharp edge. "Is this the Jedi version of voyeurism?"

"Please…just answer the question."

Aerin rolled her eyes. "You act as though I've been screwing Malak," she said and saw Bastila turn white. "I'm just kidding," she added. "Look, okay, have I been with people…yes. Have I been in love…not yet. At least I've had the opportunity to try."

"Oh, yes…a joke," Bastila said, but didn't laugh. She put on a fake smile. "Thank you, I'm finished."

"Might I ask what this was all about?" inquired Aerin, somewhat annoyed at the personal prodding.

Bastila nodded. "You were correct in assuming that I had read your personnel file. The purpose of these questions were for me to determine your character. You maintained a sense of honesty, consistent with your training. I am impressed. However, you must always be on guard against the lure of the Dark Side."

_This woman is driving me up a wall,_ thought Aerin. She was about to say something when they arrived at the Matale Estate.

The droids pointed to a spot, indicating that the team should park there. Canderous throttled down his speeder as did Carth. As the speeders settled on the hot pavement, the team stepped out and the droids led them to the magnificent walled home of the Matale family.

"This is very similar to the luxurious estates on Deralia," said Aerin, somewhat arrogantly. "If it were a little more green and lush I would feel right at home."

"This just blows me away," said Mission, marveling at the aristocratic architecture of the Matale home. She had seen the noble apartments on Taris, but that was usually just to steal something.

Canderous fought the urge to say something snide to Aerin. Although he was beginning to respect her leadership, he wanted to wipe that uppity demeanor out.

One of the sentry droids turned to the team. "Wait here," it commanded. "I will summon Master Matale."

The droid rolled away as the team found some benches to sit on. Mission brushed away the dust on her beloved jacket and let the cool breeze blow over her face. Together with Aerin, they looked out over the Matale grounds, seeing rolling hills and Bilba forests with a blue lake beyond.

Soon, a man emerged flanked by four sentry droids and two servants. The man was dressed in elaborate brown and beige silk robes with hand crafted leather shoes. Graying hair formed a ring around his head, leaving the top of his pate a pale pink. Aerin mused that the man had not seen the sun in months. He gave a stern glare to all who were seated.

"So, you finally arrived," the man said impatiently. His face was twisted in disapproval, his lip curled upward and his eyes full of angry fire. He looked at the team carefully and scowled. "I don't believe this! I demand justice from the Jedi Council and they sent me mere Padawans. This is an outrage!"

Bastila's body tensed immediately under the onslaught. Aerin sensed this and stood up quickly. "Master Matale, we came here as soon as we could. The Council dispatched us because they had confidence in our abilities. Padawan Shan and I have specifically conducted violent crime investigations and have experience in these matters," she said in her most appeasing tone. "We will do our best to find your missing son. In addition, the Council saw fit to send Republic Captain Carth Onasi, a well-known hero. The council takes your complaint seriously."

Ahlan Matale relaxed somewhat as Carth blushed at the reference to him as a hero. "Very well," groused Matale, "Follow me inside." Once within the courtyard of the Matale Estate, Matale provided the team with some refreshments. As they sat beneath the Bilba Trees, he told them of his ongoing feud with the House Sandral.

"They encroach upon my land," Matale fumed, his body the image of bottled tension, "and take my water. Just a few days ago, six Sandral droids crossed on to my land without permission. This is how I know Sandral is responsible for the disappearance of my son."

Carth furrowed his brows. He couldn't follow Matale's logic here. "With all due respect, Sir, it could be just a coincidence."

"Republic war hero? You can't even draw a simple connection," Matale said insultingly. "I am extremely disappointed in what the Jedi Council has sent me." He turned his back on the group to signal his displeasure.

Carth turned away and rolled his eyes. Aerin took a breath, seeing that things could quickly get out of control. It was like babysitting. "Master Matale, please just tell us where you last saw your son.

Matale grimaced. "That son of mine is _always_ up to no good. He was off to the northeast, doing that _exploring_ of his," he said as if exploring were the worst thing a person could do. "If he would just _listen_ to everything I say, this family would have no problems. We have a reputation to upkeep."

Aerin nodded. "We will begin our search to the northeast," she said, wanting to cut this meeting short. It was no longer productive.

"I am warning you, Jedi," he said in a threatening tone, his finger in her face, "if you cannot find my son safe and unharmed, I will start a war on this planet the likes of which has never been seen."

Bastila grit her teeth. She could no longer take Matale's pompous attitude. "Master Matale, the Jedi do _not_ respond to threats. We will investigate the disappearance of your son, but make _no_ mistake, we will respond vigorously to any disturbance of the peace."

The arrogant man grunted. "The House Matale has survived because we have protected our own. Do what you must, Jedi, but I will continue to live by this rule."

Without further words, Bastila and Aerin bowed and quickly departed with the team. Zaalbar growled an insult under his breath as Mission rolled her eyes. "What a putz," the young girl said.

"You got that right, Mission," replied Aerin as the team loaded back into their speeders and set a course for North East.

**On the Plains of Dantooine**

As the kilometers clicked away, Carth checked out his chart. Over the radio he told Canderous that they would soon be crossing into Sandral lands.

Aerin looked cautiously at Bastila. "Perhaps there is some truth to what Matale believes?"

"Let us hope not," answered Bastila as the wind whipped through her auburn hair. "For the sake of the planet."

Around mid afternoon, the team stopped to check their charts and eat. Zaalbar brought out a large basket of food and began to dig in as Aerin, Carth, and Bastila sat down. They set out a blanket and Zaalbar handed them some snacks. It was a clear day and fluffy clouds hung in the air as fantastic puffer birds floated about, high over them. As Carth took a sandwich, he asked, "Bastila, did you ever think about joining Revan when she left for the Mandalorian Wars?"

"I was still an apprentice," answered the Jedi, glancing at Aerin. "My Battle Meditation had not yet manifested itself. However, even then I had the _wisdom_ to follow the will of the Council," she added forcefully as if reassuring herself.

Carth frowned. He had a point to prove here and he was pressing the issue. "I think things could have been different. Would Revan and Malak have been corrupted if the Council had supported them instead of dragging its feet? Food for thought…."

Bastila was becoming obviously irritated and defensive over any insinuation that the Council was flawed. "Do not blame the Council! Your Republic saw only the Mandalorian threat. The Council saw something dark lurking beyond the shadows…something that devoured Revan and Malak and many others. If we had all gone to fight the Mandalorians, how many more of us would have fallen? Did you think about _that_, Captain Onasi?"

"So…just do nothing and let the Mandalorians conquer us unopposed? Wow, what a strategy, Padawan Shan. Basically, the Order abandoned us."

Aerin's eyes darted back and forth between the two as if she were watching a ping pong match. She submissively ate her salad as Carth and Bastila escalated their war of opinions.

"The Council will not throw away lives needlessly. We would have intervened, but Revan was impatient. She chose the easy path…now see the results!" Bastila retorted in a raised voice. "If Revan had only listened, millions of innocents would still be alive!"

Carth smirked. "Yeah, and all of them speaking Mandalorian. Boy, you've got some-"

Aerin snapped her carrot loudly, getting their attention. "Why don't we all just agree to disagree. Revan is long dead as is Mandalore. We need to focus on the here and now," she said slowly, enunciating every syllable.

Bastila took a breath and nodded quickly. "You are right, Padawan Dakar. Let us finish our meal."

After they had eaten, they quickly packed and headed northeast again.

This time, Aerin sat in the back silently, thinking about how the wounds of the past never seemed to heal.

As late afternoon approached, Mission pointed out some surveillance monitors. Soon, sentry droids appeared as well, but made no effort to intercept them. The droids merely kept a parallel course.

Canderous puffed his cheeks. "I wish they would just attack and get it over with. This following nonsense makes me nervous."

Aerin had to agree. _Something strange is going on here. _

As the speeders came over a hill, they observed another grand estate. The walled compound contained a magnificent structure made of rich Dantooine wood. A tower above the home overlooked the vast Sandral lands and held an exotic clock, which kept time in this timeless place.

When the speeders came to a halt in the courtyard outside the wall, the sentry droids finally made their approach. As they stood between the team and the front gate of the Sandral home, the droids held weapons at the ready. "Halt! What is your business at the House Sandral?" one said in its commanding, mechanized voice.

Bastila showed the palms of both her hands to make a peaceful gesture. "We have business with Nurik Sandral. We bear news of his son."

One of the droids lowered its weapon and turned to enter the estate. A few minutes later the droid returned with a regal looking man holding a blaster. Despite his obvious wealth and nobility, the man bore a twisted expression, his eyes and his hair wild. _He looks desperate,_ thought Aerin.

What is your business here?" demanded the man. "I am Nurik Sandral, Master of this estate," he announced in a high, petulant voice.

Aerin and Bastila bowed courteously before Sandral, wanting to set him at ease right off the bat. "We have come on behalf of the Jedi Council," began Aerin.

"With news of your son," finished Bastila.

Nurik's face brightened momentarily. However, he looked into the eyes of the two women and immediately knew that his son was dead.

"We regret to inform you-" Aerin started to say.

Master Sandral let out along sigh. "I see it in your faces. My son Cassus is dead."

Aerin averted her eyes and looked down at the floor. "We have brought his body back to you."

Nurik's hands began to shake. Something was formulating in his mind…something horrible. He was already on a path that would lead to conflict. "It was that cursed Matale. Tell me that _truth_ now. I know it was him."

Bastila shook her head. "The Matales had no part in Cassus' death. He was killed by Kath Hounds as he explored some ruins."

"You are _lying_. Matale has made some deal with you," Sandral growled, rapidly becoming unhinged. We waved his hands in the air to no purpose and stomped his feet on the ground while hissing and snorting. "I will have you all killed." Nearby, sentry droids held their weapons at the ready.


	24. A Pair of Star Cross'd Lovers Part III

Writer's notes: UPDATED 16 DEC 06 while being constantly interrupted by Evan. Thanks Sir Dik-Dik and Thug, I appreciate the support. Again, love is the theme of the chapter, but Aerin finds that her heart is empty and something awakens in her. As the Force suppressed emotions are unleashed, so too, are suppressed memories. Snippets of her dark past leak through and Aerin's behaviour begins to show signs of darkness. As her behaviour comes in conflict with who she believes herself to be, her sanity comes into question. 

Canderous' weapon gets another twist.

**A Pair of Star Cross'd Lovers… Part III**

**The Sandral Estate**

Nurik Sandral glowered at the team as his sentry droids raised their weapons aggressively. The situation was about to explode at the drop of a credit slip.

Instinctively, Aerin's hand went to her lightsaber. Before she could draw it, a young woman rushed into the room, waving her hands. "Enough, father! These people are not here to harm us. _Please_, let us see Cassus' body," she called and her sudden entry threw the old man into confusion.

Despite her worried expression, her beauty was apparent to all. Light brown hair framed delicate dark features with intelligent, hazel eyes. Gossamer robes of myriad colors covered her, giving her an ethereal appearance.

The young woman marched up to the Jedi, a look of sad determination on her face. Her eyes were misty, but fixed on the two Jedi. Aerin could feel the agony that lay beneath her calm exterior. "I am Rahasia, Cassus' sister. Please _show_ him to us."

Carth stepped forward. He knew what she would see. "I don't think that is such a good idea. Cassus has been dead for four days and the Kath Hounds did not leave him in good condition."

"I don't care," retorted Rahasia. "I have to see him."

Carth sighed. "Very well, we will retrieve the body."

Carth, Zaalbar, and Canderous walked to the speeder and brought back the bag containing Cassus' body. Putting a cloth over his nose and mouth, Carth unzipped the bag, revealing the badly decomposed body. Rahasia looked away while Nurik shuddered. They knew it was Cassus.

For a moment they all stood in silence. Then, Rahasia screamed, a pitiful agonized wail. Nurik braced himself against a tree in the courtyard: his only son was dead. Watching the scene, Aerin also felt the hot rush of pain at this family's tragedy. She could not imagine losing someone she loved.

Carth quickly zipped up the bag. "I'm very sorry, sir. This is not the kind of news I like to bring people…and I've done it all too often."

Aerin and Mission walked over to Rahasia and held her as she sobbed. "On behalf of the Jedi Council, we offer our condolences to you and your family," said Aerin, her voice cracking in shared grief.

Nurik's breathing became labored. "I…I can't believe this. I must go and think. This _can't_ be happening. Please leave me." Nurik steadied himself and then walked painfully to the door, his age now showing in his unsteady gait.

Rahasia wept on Aerin and Mission for some time. Aerin stroked Rahasia's hair softly, trying to console her…to sooth away some of the pain. "I'm so sorry about your brother."

Feeling a surge of empathy, Mission patted Rahasia on the back. The young Twi'lek could sense the closeness that Rahasia had with her sibling. "I have a brother. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

Rahasia wiped her face with the palms of her delicate hands. "I'm sorry about my father," she said, sniffling. "He's been _obsessed_ about the Matales. Ahlan Matale thinks his wealth allows him to bully people. He destroyed some of our droids on the border when they were just searching for my brother and now my father is convinced that the Matales had done something to Cassus. Even with evidence to the contrary, I know he blames this on the Matales. You know, they're not bad people."

"No, they may be a little misguided and pompous, but they're good people at heart," said Aerin reassuringly, despite her dislike of Ahlan. "I should tell you that we are also seeking information about Ahlan Matale's son, Shen. He is missing as well."

Rahasia bit her lip. She averted her eyes, but the guilt could be clearly seen. "I thought you might be. I…."

"He's here, isn't he?" asked Aerin knowingly.

"Yes…he is. My father…. You must remember, my father is a good man. He's just in a lot of pain right now."

"I know," said Aerin. "We just need to know Shen is okay. Did your father capture him?

Rahasia nodded tentatively. She knew that the situation could still explode at any moment. "Yes, he's confined to one of the rooms here. Please don't hurt my father! He doesn't understand what he's doing anymore." A look of terrified desperation slowly crept into her face, her muscles tensing more with every passing second.

Bastila frowned. "We should notify the Council. They must make the decision on how we are to proceed."

Carth shook his head emphatically at the suggestion. "We cannot wait that long. Nurik may kill Shen if he becomes suspicious." He turned to Rahasia. "We cannot guarantee what will happen, but if you help us, we will do our best to make sure no one gets hurt."

The young woman took a few hesitant breaths, thinking through her options and finding nothing good. "Okay, I will help you," Rahasia said reluctantly. "Here is the pass key and code for the rear entrance. There are sentry droids, so be careful. Please, I _beg_ of you, don't hurt anyone."

Bastila sighed and nodded in agreement. She thought that Carth was making promises that he couldn't keep and that it would only backfire on them. Despite her misgivings, she accepted the card and codes. "We don't want you to get hurt either. We will signal you when we have rescued Shen. Then, you are to come out and meet us near our speeders and we'll take you to safety."

Rahasia nodded, the stress and fear evident on her face. Slowly, softly she said, "I met Shen several months ago in town. He was _so_ bright, charming, and above all, so handsome. He knew I was a Sandral and yet he didn't care. He loves me for who I am, despite his father. Even Cassus liked him…."

Aerin held Rahasia's hand. "We will do our best to bring him out safely."

**Near the Sandral Estate**

The team departed the courtyard into the setting sun. Dark clouds had gathered and a chill wind blew in from the sea. Aerin listened to the rustle of the tall grass near the speeder as the breeze whipped her dark hair about her face. Bastila glanced over at Aerin and a dark expression came over her.

"Something wrong, Bastila?" asked Carth, seeing her worried look.

"Just a chill, nothing more, Captain."

"Let us await the cover of darkness," advised Carth, pulling out his Night Vision Goggles or NVG's. "Mission, get ready to use that stealth field generator of yours."

"You got it," the girl replied, checking the power settings on her belt.

As the sun dipped beneath the quiet sea, the team gathered. Aerin looked out over the dark horizon as one of Dantooine's moons began to rise. "Mission, we'll need you to make the approach to the entrance and disable the security system. We'll cover you. Then, I need you, Tee-Three, to open the door."

"Beeeuuu," T3 acknowledged.

"We can expect resistance from the droids once we're inside," mentioned Carth.

Canderous raised his blaster. "Then I suggest we switch to ion weapons," he said as he changed the power settings on the big gun.

Aerin gave a half smile, intrigued by the powerful Mandalorian weapon. "Is there anything that beast doesn't do?"

The merc chuckled as he produced a cigara. He bit on it as he pressed a button on his blaster, producing a small flame from the muzzle to light the cigara. "No," he replied seriously.

Aerin donned her NVG's and patted Mission on the back. The young Twi'lek gave a thumbs up and activated her stealth field. As she began to fade into the tall grass, the last thing to be seen of her was a toothy smile.

Mission crept forward toward the door under the powerful floodlights above the estate. The only evidence of her passage was the quiet rustling of grass. When she reached the door, she searched the walls for an access panel as she pulled a security spike from her pouch.

_Ah, there it is. I just need to attach the spike…there…perfect._

The overhead camera stopped moving and the floodlight went out. "Aerin, we're good. Come on up," she whispered over the comm link.

Shortly after, the team advanced in a tactical crouch. Canderous covered them from the rear, scanning the area with wary eyes. On cue, T3 rolled up to the door and inserted his probe in the panel, entering the code. The door slid open.

Beyond the portal, two sentry droids came to life, raising blasters at the team. Instantly, Bastila put forth her palm, throwing ions into one of the droids. Mission also fired her ion pistol at the other droid, sending sparks into the air. "Die already," she cried. As the two droids tottered on unsteady legs, Zaalbar lightly touched them and they crashed to the floor, zapping and twitching.

Seeing the way clear, Bastila and Aerin stepped through the door without a thorough search. As they did so, a mine detonated at their feet, throwing ice into the air. A spray of cryogenic chemicals covered the area and instantly froze. Aerin's skin burned as frost formed on her and she cried out in pain. To make matters worse, two more droids arrived and opened fire, filling the hallway with deadly bolts.

Despite her condition, Bastila weakly deflected an incoming bolt, sending it into the ceiling. Nearby, Aerin stammered, "W…We n…need cover…."

Carth and Mission rushed in, nearly sliding on the frosty floor. The cold in the air was so intense, it hurt them to breathe. As he glided across the icy surface like a surfer, Carth poured shots into one droid. "You asked for this!"

The remaining droid switched to automatic fire and bolts tore through the hallway like a swarm of fireflies. One was absorbed by Aerin's energy shield, but another hit Mission in the arm. The Twi'lek spun about and slipped to the ground, crashing on her back. Zaalbar ran through the door to cover them, but skidded into the wall, hitting it with a great _thunk!_ As if things weren't bad enough, another droid entered the hall and took aim.

Aerin knew things were going to get bad in a half second and she reached down inside herself and energy flowed through her being, warming her skin. She fought to overcome her pain as bolts sliced past her, creating the smell of ozone in their wake. In response, a massive ion bolt surged over her shoulder into two of the droids. The automaton jerked erratically, spurting oil and electricity into the air. Canderous stepped out onto the ice, his boots crunching on the frost. "Git some!" he yelled, pumping another ion bolt into the second droid. It, too, shattered into pieces with metal parts clattering to the floor.

As the frost dissipated, Aerin staggered, wheezing and coughing from inhaling the cold. Bastila was in sorry shape as well. Their skin felt as if it were on fire even though their teeth chattered. Carth rushed over to them, pulling out the med kit. Down the hall, Z slapped a medpac on Mission's arm.

As Canderous covered the hallway, Carth administered a hypo to each woman and sprayed a bacta mist over their exposed skin. "Ahhhh, a…a…a little t…t…TLC from my captain," Aerin tried to joke as she shivered uncontrollably. Almost immediately, the angry red glow on the women's skin returned to normal. Bastila sighed with relief from the pain.

Rising gingerly, Aerin slapped Canderous on the back and gave him a friendly nod. She then checked Mission's arm. "Are you okay?" Aerin asked.

The girl winced, but a wicked grin still crossed her lips. "Let's go bust us some droids," she replied, rising. Carth signaled the team to form up again and Mission fell in behind Aerin as Zaalbar covered then from the rear.

At the end of the hallway, the team stopped. "There's someone behind this door," said Aerin, "I can feel it." Small surges of energy floated through her mind as if she could smell a presence beyond.

Mission tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. She nodded to the big Wookiee, who kicked the door open with his huge foot.

Inside, a man jumped up from a simple, unkempt bed. He had dark brown hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. He was young, with a handsome, innocent expression. "Who are you?" he asked, startled. He quickly took a robe and slung it over his shoulders…a robe with the Matale colors of red and gold.

"We're from the Jedi Council," announced Bastila.

"We're here to rescue you," finished Aerin.

"I'm Shen Matale," the man said, biting his lip, seemingly conflicted about his rescue. "Where is Rahasia? I _need_ to see her. I _won't_ leave without her."

Canderous grunted impatiently, wanting to toss the lovelorn youth over his shoulder, but Aerin spoke first. "Shen, she is waiting outside. You must follow us quickly."

"You've spoken to her? How is she? What did she say?" Shen asked desperately.

Carth gently tugged Shen's sleeve. "Why don't you ask her yourself? Let's go."

With a hopeful look in his eyes, Shen fell in with the team as they sprinted back to the rear door. They quickly exited and raced for their speeders where Rahasia was waiting. When the two lovers saw each other, a joy Aerin and Bastila had never seen, lit up their faces. Rahasia squealed with delight as Shen rushed into her open arms. The young man lifted his lover into the air and spun about as the two laughed, oblivious to the rest of the galaxy.

Aerin's face went blank. _I have never known such love,_ she thought as she searched her soul. Instead, she found only emptiness…only duty.

Shen and Rahasia then locked in a kiss, one that made Carth blush. Bastila merely looked down at her chronometer, but Aerin observed the lovers intently as if she were learning from them. Deep in her heart, a spark was kindled…one that would grow beyond her ability to control.

Then, a voice cried out, breaking the tender moment. "Shen! What are you doing? Come with me this instant!" It was Ahlan Matale.

Shen froze and then looked over to see his father, surrounded by battle droids. "Father?" he blurted, not sure whether to be angry or afraid.

Ahlan moved forward, deploying his force aggressively on Sandral's Estate. Aerin quickly began to size up the situation, should conflict become inevitable - any which way it was sliced, a fight with battle droids would be bloody. Bastila grimaced, sensing her thoughts.

"Master Matale," Bastila began, "we told you to remain at your estate."

Ahlan waved at her dismissively. "It's a good thing I didn't. Look at them!" he complained as he pointed at his son and Rahasia. His face was twisted in disgust, his teeth bared and his nose wrinkled like a prune.

Another voice rang out from the opposite side. "Rahasia! What are you _doing_? Ahlan, what are you doing on _my_ land?" Nurik yelled. He was also surrounded by battle droids: This powder keg now had a lit fuse.

Aerin, Bastila, and Carth stepped between the two angry men and their forces while Shen and Rahasia clung to each other in fear. Aerin held out her hand in a gesture of peace. "Let's all stay calm. There is no need for violence. We can-"

"Shen! Come here now. You must see that what I say is best," commanded Ahlan Matale, ignoring her.

In defiance, Shen hugged Rahasia even more tightly. "No, Father! I love her. You can't come between us."

"You let go of that Sandral whore!" Ahlan bellowed.

This sent Nurik Sandral into a rage and it looked like the veins would burst on his face. The fuse had reached the keg. He drew his blaster and screamed, "How dare you! You arrogant bastard!"

"_Me_?" retorted Ahlan, never one to back down. "_You_ kidnapped my son!"

Her face beginning to show irritation, Aerin put out both her hands. "_Both_ of you, calm down now!"

Nurik spoke right over her. "You killed my son, Cassus!"

Ahlan denied it with a smirk on his face. Carth then joined the fray. "The Matales had nothing to do with Cassus' death."

"This is a conspiracy! I'll get my revenge!" screamed Nurik, waving his blaster in the air. His voice was now an unhinged shriek, devoid of any control.

Finally, something in Aerin snapped. Her conscious mind shut down and she uttered a frustrated shout. "Shut up! Both of you whiny imbeciles!" With a wild, almost crazed expression, Aerin moved her hands to her belt. Both of her lightsabers flared to life with a _whoosh_.

Bastila's jaw dropped and the courtyard became deathly silent except for the hum of Aerin's weapons. Carth's eyes opened wide, unable to comprehend the Jedi's fury.

Cautiously, Bastila put her hand on Aerin's shoulder from behind. "Padawan Dakar, please lower your lightsabers. There is no passion…."

With her nostrils flared, Aerin tried to focus her eyes on Bastila. Her glare could pierce durasteel with as much intensity as she had behind them – it was like a furnace of the Force. She took several ragged breaths before she replied, "There is serenity." The lightsabers powered down.

"Forgive my outburst," Aerin said shakily. "I…I still lack experience. I meant to say that Shen is capable of making decisions on his own."

Bastila nodded, but looked like she had seen a ghost.

Stunned, Ahlan nodded blankly and Nurik sighed, shaking like a leaf.

"Perhaps you are right. Ahlan and I did get along at first…. As long as the Matale boy doesn't hurt my Rahasia."

Ahlan quickly recovered. "You don't know who you're-"

Aerin silenced him with a wicked look like the fire of blasters. Master Matale glanced away. He knew he had gone too far and the Jedi were not ones to be trifled with when aroused. "I suppose Shen would make a good husband."

Aerin's face softened. She had recovered her wits mostly. "Children grow up and leave eventually," she said reassuringly. Her earlier rage had now subsided. _I don't know what came over me. I…I've never been that angry._

Nurik nodded thoughtfully. He agreed that Rahasia was very mature for her age. However, there was a question he had to have answered. "Rahasia, do you _love_ him?"

"With all my heart, Father. Shen is the man with whom I will spend my life."

Nurik sighed. He could see that her words were true. Everything about her spoke of undying love, her posture, her smile, her adoring eyes. "Very well, you will have my blessings. You two will have the finest property on my estate."

Not to be outdone, Ahlan burst in. "My son deserves happiness too. So, they will live on my estate. I have the most luxurious lands on Dantooine."

"Not a chance, Ahlan-" began Nurik before Aerin shot him a look.

"Why don't they live at the Enclave?" she offered forcefully, her voice having a finality behind it.

Nurik looked carefully at Aerin. "We will build them a new home. Let us fund it together, Ahlan."

Matale thought for a moment and then nodded. "We will split the expenses, Nurik. I…I do want happiness for my son."

Aerin sighed as Nurik strode forth and offered his hand to Ahlan. They shook hands unenthusiastically, but at least it was a start. Shen and Rahasia shouted for joy and again locked in a kiss.

As the people around them cheered, Aerin licked her dry lips. A longing in her heart went unfed. Her cheeks flushed.

Bastila tapped her. "Padawan Dakar, our work here is finished. We must return to the Enclave." Her words too, had a sense of finality.

**At the Sandral Estate**

As the two families became one, the team bid their farewells to the once-feuding families and loaded into the speeders. Aerin took a final glance at the lovers, still locked in an embrace. On the ride home, she spoke not a word, wrestling with unfamiliar feelings.

It was well past Midnight when the team returned to the Enclave. Leaving their equipment in the speeders for later, they pulled their exhausted bodies back into the sanctuary and finally to bed.

Aerin collapsed on her mattress as Bastila unbuckled her own belt. Barely moving her lips, Aerin mumbled, "We'll contact Elise tomorrow."

Somehow, Mission was flush with excitement and her face radiated energy. _My Big Sis! She is so awesome. If only Griff were here, I'd be complete. I will find you, Big Brother._

Aerin snored softly as Bastila quickly washed grime from her face. Padawan Shan staggered to her bunk and crumpled on the mattress. Soon, she too was asleep. From the carpet, Mission sat and watched the two older women, admiring them and dreaming of their immense power. Suddenly, Aerin's body jerked, followed by Bastila's and a vision flooded into their subconscious minds.

_Two figures emerge from the darkness, walking toward a stone portal, shrouded in shadow. One figure is deliberate, confident, while the other is cautious and hesitant. As the darkness clears, the lead figure is shown to be female, cloaked in black with a crimson mask. She leads a youthful man with gray skin and dark tattoos on his smooth, bald head._

_Revan and Malak._

_At the door, Malak looks pensive, worried. "Revan, this is the point of no return. Should we cross this threshold, there will be no going back; the Order will declare us outlaws."_

_Revan waves her gloved hand dismissively. That bridge had already been burned. With a twirl of her other hand, the stone doors part to reveal a metal structure, delicate in its design, much like a flower. Revan approaches and the man-sized petals of this flower parted, allowing the hungry bees to enter._

_Malak gasps in awe, but Revan merely smiles beneath her bloody mask. Sparkles of alien energy appear in thin air, forming a globe of light above the structure. Revan looks intently at many of the points, examining every detail. _

"_What is it?" asks Malak. "What do we hope to find?"_

_Revan points to one speck of light with a delicate, gloved finger and nods. Malak's eyes grow wide, almost fearful._

"_I…I understand, my Master," he says obediently, his head bowed. _

Aerin and Bastila continued to twitch in their beds as Mission looked on, growing more and more concerned. Mission crept up to Aerin and shook her gently. "Are you okay? Wake up."

However, the two Jedi only convulsed more violently. Mission gasped. _What do I do?_ she thought for a moment before she ran out of the room and sprinted down the hall on bare feet. _I must find Carth. _

Desperately, she banged on Carth's door. "Carth, you gotta come now! They're in trouble."

The door opened slowly and Carth stepped out, rubbing his eyes. He was bare chested, wearing only black skivvies. "What do you want, Mission? It's been a long day."

Mission grasped him with both hands, pulling him out the door with all her strength. "Aerin and Bastila, they're shaking and I can't wake them up! I think they're sick."

Carth's eyes opened wide and he sprinted past Mission to the women's room. Charging through the door, Carth rushed to Aerin as she shook, rattling the bed. He tried to rouse her but it was to no avail. Suddenly, the convulsing stopped and the two Jedi lay still, covered in perspiration.

Standing behind Carth, Mission sighed in relief. "Are they okay? Are they okay?"

With a groan, Aerin opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?" she asked weakly.

On the other bed, Bastila coughed. She shook her head, seemingly in pain. "We shared a vision that was most disturbing. I must consult with the Masters," she urged in a groggy voice.

Bastila rose slowly, her robes stained darkly with sweat. "Captain Onasi, remain here with Padawan Dakar. I shall return after I have more information."

Leaving the confused group, Bastila staggered out of the room, fear and exhaustion painted on her face. Using her hand to guide her along the wall, she made her way to the Council Chamber. There, she activated a communication device. "Master Vandar, I know the hour is late, but I need your council now. We have a situation."

Bastila told Master Vandar briefly about the resolution between the Matales and Sandrals and of the vision shared between her and Aerin.

On the view monitor, the green color drained from Master Vandar face, leaving him a sickly white. "This is indeed most urgent. I shall summon the other Masters. Let us meet in ten minutes."


	25. The Map of Destiny Part I

Writer's notes: Much updated and improved 16 DEC 06. This section begins the hunt for the Star Maps. We begin with more on Revan and her attempt to bring the Jedi into the Mandalorian War. Again, we see Vrook's ambition create the seeds for this galactic conflict. We also see some of Malak's angst. Thanks to Thug for the advice.

**The Map of Destiny – Part I**

**The Jedi Enclave – Years in the Past**

Spring had come to the Jedi Academy on Dantooine and blossoms sprouted from the bare branches of the Bilba Trees as grass poked through the melting snow. Deer and other grazing animals emerged to dine on the new growth and birds sang sweetly in the gardens of the Jedi Enclave.

Everywhere, new life seemed to sprout, bringing a feeling of renewal and energy to the young students of the ancient order. As the weather warmed, Bastila often sought out her younger friend. More intelligent and more learned, Revan had been elevated ahead of her and Bastila eagerly sought her advice.

They sat beneath the shelter of a gazebo in the garden as rain pattered around them, creating pools on the ground. Revan watched as the snow melted steadily under the incessant pounding of water drops and inhaled the cool scent of the morning mist. Revan looked over to her friend and she appeared troubled – Bastila had been struggling with her training and it appeared as if she might be dismissed. The rumor was that failed Jedi were sent to Telos as laborers at some secret facility in the northern regions of the planet.

_She lacks confidence in herself,_ the dark-haired Jedi thought._ I can see it in her eyes, her posture, her every breath._

The two girls sat quietly, listening to the deluge for a moment before Revan spoke, "Bastila, you must find your own voice, express your own power. Always think of the greater good."

Apprentice Shan looked away and thought for a moment. "The greater good," she said slowly and with great effort. Then, she looked back and made furtive eye contact. "What you say is true. I do not feel that I am worthy of this role. I…I find your confidence…intoxicating. It gives me strength and the will to become the best Jedi I can be."

Revan reached out and grasped Bastila's hand. "I will be here for you, Bastila. I will always guide you."

Bastila made a half smile and tried to reinitiate eye contact, but she couldn't continue to look into Revan's intense gaze. "I know…. How is it that you are able to focus your power and concentration so easily? The Force is as natural to you as breathing. How is it that you were elevated to Padawan before me? I find myself feeling…jealous. I know that is wrong." The young apprentice furrowed her brows and chewed on her lower lip.

Revan took her other hand and the force of the rain seemed to grow, pounding on the ground in torrents of water. Steam shot from their mouths and nostrils in vents, matching the intensity of the rain. The Force flowed through Revan into Bastila and the apprentice gasped at the raw power that she felt. For the first time, she let the Force flow through her being and it felt like no other experience in the galaxy.

Suddenly, Bastila released the grip and nearly fell back. Her mouth hung open with her jaw slack. Revan's face bore a wide grin from ear to ear and she nodded to her friend. "Bastila, do you know now how the Force feels inside of you? Do not forget this moment."

Bastila nodded silently, but a smile grew on her face as well.

Over the next few weeks, Bastila's sense of the Force grew steadily from this and she gained a new confidence. A spark of some power was born in her as well, but it would take years to manifest itself. Under Revan's influence, Bastila discovered newfound strength and a sense of arrogance crept into Bastila's heart.

In the sparring room, Revan sat with Bastila before her. Mai-Lyn T'Sing, Bandon, Sion, and Eviran rounded out the group. "You must be in prime physical shape to perform the Ataru and have a sense of elegance for the Makashi," Revan told them with a hint of superiority. She pointed to Bandon and Sion and shook her head. "Bandon, you are simply too thin and Sion too lumbering to perform these Style effectively. Sion, you need to focus on the Shien where your strength can be maximized."

Bastila nodded her agreement as always, but Bandon looked disappointed. Bastila turned her nose up at him, but Revan sensed his feelings.

"Do not worry, Bandon," Revan said. "You will find your way and I will help to lead you there." Then, she pointed over to another group of students learning the Makashi and she snorted derisively. "And look at them," she said with a snicker. "I would lay them all out with one stroke. Their technique is disgraceful. They shame the Order."

"Truly pathetic," Bastila added and Mai-Lyn made a face to signal her disapproval of the young students.

Eviran furrowed his brows and licked his lips. His blue eyes narrowed under his locks of blond hair and he seemed conflicted. "Revan, I don't see how ridiculing them helps the situation. It seems counterproductive."

Revan reached out a slender hand and cupped his chin. "If they cannot live up to our standards then they deserve everything we say about them." She made a kissing gesture to him and he sighed – he could not resist her.

"Yes, Revan, I understand."

Although Eviran found the situation distasteful, he was enamored of Revan and gave in to her will.

**Eviran's Quarters in the Enclave**

The broad-shouldered Jedi sat on a simple chair at his desk which was covered in data pads and other learning materials. His blond hair hung over his blue eyes and he brushed it back with his hand. He glanced in the mirror over the desk to see the handsome reflection. However, worry covered his features on this day, his brows furrowed and his strong jaw set firmly in deep thought.

_I don't understand why Revan is like this now. I saw the raging furnace in her heart, but it is beginning to boil over. I thought the fire was only for me._

He felt a nagging, aching pain in his chest and he could not dismiss it in spite of his attempt to meditate. He closed his bright eyes and clasped his hands in his lap. Taking several deep breaths, he tried to bring his world into clarity, but fleeting visions of Revan danced in his mind.

_Why does this torture me so? I am a Jedi, first and foremost. I took an oath…I serve a greater purpose._

He clenched his jaw until tension rippled along his cheek and his nose wrinkled with his effort to give himself into the Force…to find solace, but still, it eluded him. Only inner agony remained and he struggled to focus until tears fell from his closed eyes as he trembled. The Force was silent and only the image of Revan still lingered.

Then, he surrendered his will. He knew his path lay with her destiny.

_It is done. I can resist no longer. Revan plays my heartstrings like an Arkanian lute._

Elsewhere, even Master Vrook dismissed concerns over Revan's resurfacing behavior; he willed himself to believe that it was under control and that she would catapult him to a seat on the High Council on Coruscant.

He passed Master Kavar in the hallway to the meditation chamber and the younger man stopped in front of him with a curt bow.

"Master Vrook, there is something that I wish to discuss with you."

The older master raised an eyebrow and the edge of his mouth curled up, showing his impatience. "What is it, Master Kavar? I was hoping to meditate before retiring for the evening," he said, gesturing to a window looking out into the darkness.

Kavar took a deep breath before continuing. "It's about your student…Revan."

"Is she not the most powerful and quick-learning Padawan you have ever seen?"

"Since Exar Kun…."

Vrook looked taken aback, his mouth hung open for a moment until he took in the words. "Master Kavar, you are out of line. Revan has shown marked improvement in her attitude since she was a child. I have seen nothing that would arouse my suspicions of her motives."

Kavar's face looked strained as if he were holding back his true feelings. "With all due respect, I've seen it. I know adolescence was many years ago for you, Master Vrook, but you should know the angst and emotion that roils beneath the surface of her skin. She is like a furnace, that one."

With a snort, Vrook countered, "What would you have me do? Is the Order not built upon nurturing those powerful in the Force. If we turned her loose, she would learn from others and where would we be then?"

Kavar looked deeply into Master Vrook's eyes. "I understand your point, but I see something else. Ambition perhaps? A seat on the High Council as reward for teaching one of such power."

Vrook bared his teeth for only a second before recomposing himself. He looked down his beaked nose. "Master Kavar, I'd advise you to look after your own students. Your Apprentice T'Sing seems to be rather willful herself, I'd say. It is best to clean one's own porch before declaring another's to be dirty. Good evening to you," he said as he brushed past the younger man into the meditation chamber where the melodic sounds of chanting washed away his doubts.

**The Jedi Enclave – One Month Later**

One day in spring, Eviran came running into the Courtyard to find the young women. Intensity was written on his features and he saw Revan organizing the female Padawans in a task. She looked over to see the tall Jedi approach, his thick blond hair trailing behind him. Perspiration glistened on his face as he sprinted up. Revan sensed that he was about to drop a bombshell.

"The Mandalorians have invaded the Republic," he declared and all faces went blank at the news.

Without another word, the group rushed back to the Enclave, where they watched a holographic video of the news report. Three great fleets of Basilisk Droids had crossed the border and were driving Republic forces back with the fury of their assaults. Revan watched the video intensely; Republic forces responded sluggishly and the admirals seemed dazed and confused.

_The Republic Command Staff is three steps behind the Mandalorians. They filled themselves with false intelligence and they were outmaneuvered and beaten before the battle even started._

Revan sidled up to Eviran in the dark room. Despite the tragedy, there seemed to be a sense of excitement within her. "So, when do we intervene?"

He shrugged. "No word as of yet…. Master Vandar urged us to remain calm."

Revan made a face, but said nothing. As the video showed the Mandalorians conquering a Republic world, she looked back at Mai-Lyn, Bandon, Sion, and Bastila and there was understanding in their eyes.

**The Jedi Enclave**

The months went by and more bad news arrived. One Republic fleet after another was being defeated and much of the Outer Rim was now under Mandalorian control. The Padawans watched another holonews broadcast, showing another hopeful Taskforce head out to meet the enemy.

A stocky human in a gray uniform stood proudly on Coruscant, shaking the hand of Supreme Chancellor Ptolomeus. "Having been appointed Grand Admiral of the Republic Navy, I, Admiral Vrex, will bring back Mandalore to Coruscant in a duralloy cage," the man stated boldly to the reporters as he stood under bright lights.

The reporters followed Vrex through his daily routine of dining, dancing, and going to political rallies to ensure support for his fleet. He was handsome and well spoken, drawing admirers from around Coruscant. Above all, he had good hair.

Intelligence reports indicated that the Mandalorians were running out of steam and that they did not have the will to resist Admiral Vrex's counteroffensive. Vrex's fleet would be commanded by his close family members and long-time friends so the cohesion of the fleet would be high. Their lack of experience was irrelevant and they more than made up for it with political loyalty.

"We'll defeat them this time," murmured the Padawan clan, but Revan shook her head.

"He's a fool. He knows nothing of strategy," she said in a dull monotone as the holonews played images of beautiful ships sailing in parade formation over the planet of Coruscant.

A week later, the holonews reporter from Galactic Space News, GSN, declared that Vrex's Taskforce had been crushed and that he was in full retreat before the fury of the Mandalore.

The images of a sooty and stunned Vrex came streaming over the video along with the images of crippled Republic ships, spewing plasma into space. The holovideo then switched to the hangar bay of the carrier, _Furious_, showing a pilot standing next to his starfighter.

"Commander Karath, what happened out there?" asked the reporter.

The man's light brown hair glistened under the lights, covered in perspiration. He flung his white and orange helmet against a bulkhead in obvious anger. "We were slaughtered out there! Why? I'll tell you why…. It's those damn politicians and bureaucrats!"

Then a dark-haired pilot with a nasty wound across his chest stepped in and guided Commander Karath away.

Revan sighed, but took note of the story. _Commander Karath, I'm going to remember that name. He looks like a fighter._

**The Jedi Enclave - Summer**

As the war raged on, the Padawans became increasingly restless. Revan turned inward, often meditating and reading endlessly about the Mandalorians. Her thirst for knowledge was unquenchable and she rapidly learned the language of the enemy with her Force-powered mind.

"When the time comes, Eviran, I will absorb the Mandalorians. I will know everything about them. I will know what they will do before they do it."

"I doubt you not, Revan. You have never failed in anything that you put your mind to," he said as he held her head to his chest. The scent of her hair was always intoxicating to him.

"I am so lucky to have your support," she cooed while stroking his chest with her hand. "You have always been my strength."

"And I always shall be your strength."

Revan looked up into his eyes and her lips parted, but a chime interrupted her advance. She giggled girlishly and pulled away from his grasp. "Oh darn, it's dinner time. Shall we?"

As usual, the Padawans gathered for their evening meal. A hot breeze blew in through the open doors of the dining hall, blowing napkins about. Bandon waved a hand, turning on the holonews and the GSN reporter told the viewers that King Malleus of Fresia had brought his fleet to serve the Republic and fight the Mandalorians.

Seeing this, Revan stood sharply, knocking over her glass of water. The glass shattered on the tile floor, spilling water. The liquid pooled like blood on the ground.

Eviran took her hand. "Revan, what's wrong?"

"That man…. He is my father."

The reporter went continued, "The Fresian Fleet has been placed under the command of Admiral Deritz, the cousin of the Minister of the Treasury. The Supreme Chancellor personally appointed Admiral Deritz as he has a great eye for fashion and is a talented artist." Images of the Admiral's gaily decorated uniforms and sculptures appeared along with the admiral dining at fabulous restaurants. "The Admiral is the ultimate sophisticate - cultured and polished, with finely manicured hands. He has appeared on numerous wine enthusiast shows and is widely considered to be a celebrity. Above all, he has good hair."

Revan's blood ran cold. She darted out of the room, trying to find a commlink booth. At one terminal she tried to open a channel without success. As she slammed her fist on the monitor, she felt an enormous disturbance in the Force. Her eyes welled up with tears and she bit her lip.

Eviran found her there, stiff and silent. He shook her gently and an agonized gasp escaped her lips.

Without looking at him, she whispered, "My father is dead."

Eviran furrowed his brows. "How do you know this?"

"Do you not feel the tear in the Force? What have you been learning all these years?" Revan said in anger, fighting back emotions. _I will never have the chance to make amends, Father. I must be strong for you…. I will be your perfect child…your powerful ruler. I will always obey the greater good._

Eviran tried to embrace her, but she tore away from him. "Eviran, don't be a fool. Now is the time to show our strength. Go play with Nanny Bandon unless you intend to be strong for me."

The tall Jedi shook, torn between his own anger and hurt. "Revan, I only wanted to comfort you. I know you are hurt. I know-"

"You know nothing! I thought you were strong, Eviran. Apparently, I was wrong. I am going to ask Master Vrook to petition the Jedi Council to join the war. I'll see you when we are victorious."

Revan turned away coldly and Eviran's mind spun out of control. He tried to reach out to her. "Why are you doing this? I can't stand it! Revan, please…."

His mind flashed with images of Revan: their first meeting, years ago; their first kiss in the snows of Dantooine's winter; her lithe body intertwined with his beneath a Bilba tree. Eviran shook his head; the scent of Deralian Jasmine was thick in his nostrils, clouding his mind. He knew he was being manipulated, but he was too far gone.

"Revan, no… please…. I am strong for you. I will go with you to see Master Vrook. Tell me what I must do."

Revan turned back to him. She had seen all that was in his mind and she smiled, taking his hand in hers once more. "You must follow your heart. You must follow _our_ destiny."

**Master Vrook's Chambers**

Master Vrook's eyes widened as Revan made her request. "Padawan Revan, I know you have just lost your father. He was a brave man and for that, I am sorry. However, you must understand that the will of the Council rests upon the Force."

Vrook truly felt for the young woman. Despite his own ambitions, Revan had become the daughter he never had and his feelings for her ran deep.

Revan looked into her master's eyes with genuine respect. "Master, you have taught me well and I admire you as I did my own father. It was you, who taught me responsibility and discipline. Do we not have a responsibility to guard the Republic and preserve the integrity of the Force?"

Vrook Lamar pursed his lips. Suddenly, he seemed old and frail, graying hair framing his wrinkled face. He took a deep breath and smoothed his orange and red robes. "Revan, you have a way of bending people to your will. Do not become too enamored of your own voice; it is the path to the Dark Side. Unfortunately, I cannot argue with the logic of your words. I will propose to the Council that we intervene in the war."

Revan nearly leapt with joy.

Master Vrook met with the Council on Dantooine and it was decided to have the matter adjudicated by the High Council on Coruscant. Vrook would travel there, along with Revan and Eviran, the two strongest advocates for intervention.

Smugly, Revan returned to the Padawan Quarters, confident in her rightness. She encountered Bastila and Mai-Lyn in the hallway and Bastila bore a concerned expression.

"Revan, what is going on? Everyone is talking about Master Vrook going to Coruscant," Apprentice Shan asked urgently.

Revan smiled knowingly; she enjoyed being on the inside of things and being the holder of information. "Bastila, Eviran and I will accompany Master Vrook to the High Council. We are going to propose that the Jedi join the Republic in the war."

Bastila's expression was mixed. She bit her lip. "But we are not soldiers…. We fulfill a different role in the Republic."

"Things change, Bastila. We must adapt. We must think of the greater good," Revan said confidently and Mai-Lyn nodded in agreement.

Revan placed her hand on Bastila's arm in a supportive way. "We must stick together. I know you are strong."

The auburn-haired Jedi nodded weakly and Revan smiled. "Remember what we shared this past Spring. I need to know you are with me. I can see that Mai-Lyn is behind me all the way."

"I am with you, Revan," Bastila answered, her voice quaking. Her heart was somewhere else.

Revan looked right past this in her eagerness. "Good, now, there is someone else I need to see." Going to the lounge, she found Bandon. There, she approached him, smiling warmly.

"Hello, Bandon. I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, but I wanted to apologize."

Bandon eyed her suspiciously and Revan put on her sweetest face. She looked him in the eye and said, "Eviran and I need you. The Republic _needs_ you. You must be strong for us. Eviran and I are going to accompany Master Vrook to Coruscant to meet with the High Council. I need you to gather support for intervention."

The slender boy maintained eye contact. "You…you really need me?"

Revan nodded her head. "Yes, you must do this to help Eviran. I know you two are very close and that you value his friendship. You are very important to us."

"I will do my best," answered Bandon confidently. The ache in his heart was eased; his best friends needed him. He had a purpose bigger than himself.

"Excellent. There will always be a special place in our hearts for you. You will have a place in history. I can assure you of that."

**On a Shuttle to Coruscant**

The journey to Coruscant took several days. During this time, Master Vrook worked over in his mind the presentation that he would make to the High Council. He had a large stake in Revan's proposal; this would be his chance to show off his pupil.

As the shuttle broke through the atmosphere of Coruscant, Revan and Eviran peered through the windows. The sight of the city world was breathtaking; endless streams of lights, formations of flying vehicles, and a spectacular orange sunset. Revan popped her head up above her seat to check on Master Vrook. She smiled upon seeing him preoccupied with his speech. With a mischievous wink, she kissed Eviran. "To our success."

Then, she brought out a data pad and showed her fellow Padawan a series of alien characters. "See this," she said, pointing to a word. "In the language of Fresia it means 'Strength'…I want to give you this nickname…Malak."

The blond-haired youth gave his characteristic 'devil may care' grin. "Malak…I like that. I like that you consider me strong."

As the two gazed out the window, the shuttle landed gently upon the pad and powered down. The ramp lowered with a grinding hiss and Master Vrook led the way to the High Council.

Massive silver spires flanked the walkway and the skies were filled with brightly lit speeders and air cars. Although Revan was marveled by such a spectacle, she maintained an appearance of complete calm. Eviran, on the other hands, turned his head in every direction, jaw hanging open.

The walkway opened into a broad avenue, full of commerce and pedestrians. At the end of the avenue lay their destination, a sky rocketing tower many kilometers high; the Jedi Temple.

Master Vrook's pace quickened and he gazed up at the silver spike – his destiny awaited him.

At the Great Gates of the High Council, two Jedi bowed to Master Vrook. He returned a slight head nod as the portal slid open.

Inside, many Jedi strolled about the foyer of the Temple. Revan followed her master, trying to look every bit the Jedi Master herself. In her vanity, she had spent hours coiffing her hair and styling herself. Together, they approached a bank of elevators and Revan examined herself in the reflection of the silver walls. She smiled and her ghostly double smiled back, acknowledging her physical perfection.

With a pleasant ring, one of the elevators opened. They boarded the magnificent lift, carpeted in deep greens and blues. Then, they began to rocket upward, soon breaking out onto the side of the spire. The view of Coruscant was breathtaking and Revan's eyes widened just a bit.

Just as the climb became dizzying, the elevator came to a halt. The silver doors opened with a hiss, revealing the waiting room into the High Council. Master Vrook stepped off and strode to a nearby a seat. There, a droid floated up, holding refreshments for all.

The three sat in silence, but Eviran was obviously nervous. He fidgeted silently, occasionally wiping perspiration from his face. Soon, a Twi'lek female approached them. She was dressed in the robes of a Jedi and bowed in a stately fashion. "The High Council will see you now, Master Vrook."

With only the vaguest hint of a smile, Vrook stood and led the way to the High Council. There, he introduced his young Padawans and presented the case for intervention into the Mandalorian Wars. While Eviran fought to contain his fear, Revan stood with pride and confidence on the highest floor of the Jedi Order.

The assembled Grand Masters nodded at the group's words and listened intently. When Master Vrook had finished, he bowed deeply and motioned to Revan and Eviran. "These are my finest pupils. They will make the Order proud one day."

One of the Grand Masters, a Bith, narrowed his eyes. "Master Vrook, we have heard of your reputation for instructing those gifted in the Force. However, do not grow too proud as it is the path to the Dark Side."

Vrook felt mildly insulted, but showed no reaction. After all, it was he, who had preached this to Revan for years. However, these Grand Masters held the key to his future and he would not speak out.

The powerful Jedi looked amongst themselves. One, with dark skin, contrasted by blond hair, nodded to the Dantooine group. "Master Vrook, we will deliberate your suggestion to intervene into the Mandalorian War. Please withdraw and await our decision."

Together, the three bowed and departed. Revan was flush with excitement.

_Father, I shall avenge you and save the Republic._

**The Jedi Temple on Coruscant**

As they withdrew to await the decision of the High Council, they approached the bank of elevators and Master Vrook looked at his two Padawans. "Revan and Eviran, I have other business to attend to. I shall meet you later in our quarters." He placed a hand warmly on Revan's shoulder. He noticed that she had grown tall, nearly as tall as himself.

They entered an elevator door as it opened and began their descent. Several levels down, the elevator stopped and Master Vrook stepped out. He turned and gave them a slight nod as the elevator door closed.

Once the door had shut and the elevator resumed its downward path, Revan winked slyly at the tall, blond Jedi. "Malak, let's do some exploring," she said. Initially reluctant, Malak quickly gave in. Revan's enthusiasm for life was infectious and he enjoyed hearing his new name.

They took to the streets below, which were bathed in the shadows cast by the enormous spires. The heady aroma of food, exhaust, and sweat drove Revan wild. Overhead, giant maintenance droids resurfaced tall structures and orderly lines of air speeder traffic buzzed by. She grasped Malak's strong hand and tugged him along. "Come, there is something I want to see."

They made their way to the Republic Naval Academy and approached the gates. Revan sauntered up to the sentry, who was dressed in a smart khaki uniform. She bowed. "Honored guard, we are here from the Jedi Council. I am Jedi Master Revan and this is Jedi Master Malak. We would like a tour of the facility."

Malak gasped and bumped Revan gently. She ignored him and continued to tell the sentry that they were part of the delegation designed to improve the Republic military and advocate for intervention. The guard's eyes widened and he got on his radio to call for a superior.

Within minutes, a high-ranking officer arrived. Initially skeptical, he saw the two Jedi and smiled. "We have been waiting for this moment. I am just glad that I was here when it happened." The man introduced himself as Commander Neelos, nephew of the valet of the Minister of Infrastructure. Soon, another high-ranking officer arrived and began bickering with Neelos as to who should provide the Jedi with the tour.

Impatient, Revan pushed her way past the two officers. Malak caught up and whispered in Revan's ear, "You didn't have to lie to them. You're beginning to worry me."

Revan waved her hand, indicating her lack of concern. She walked forward into the carefully manicured courtyard of the Academy. Green shade trees covered cobblestone walkways to the main Administrative Building. As the two Jedi made their way there, Neelos and his bickering companion ran to catch up.

The two officers fawned over Revan and she loved every minute of it. They cleared the way for her to enter the Administrative Building and offered her refreshments. Neelos snapped his fingers, yelling to everyone who could hear, "Have a care people, the Jedi are here!"

The other officer held a glass of fruit juice before Revan. "Jedi Master Revan, please come and see our classes. Which program would you like to view?"

"I want to see the tactical instruction class. I want to know how the Republic proposes to defeat the Mandalorians."

They were led to a large classroom in an auditorium. Down in the pit, a young man, barely older than Revan, drew indecipherable diagrams on a board. A thoroughly confusing flow chart and organizational chart was displayed nearby.

"…You must complete the request to change formation form on the Standard Form Five Ninety Seven and forward it to higher command for approval. The close formation is the only approved formation for opening a battle. Upon receiving approval, you must refer to Formation Manual F Three Two Zero. Upon entering the engagement, you must then submit a request to return fire to higher headquarters on the Standard Form Ten Seventy Six. People often confuse that form with the Form Ten Seventy Two B. Once this approval is given, the Mandalorians will fly into your fleet and be shattered."

Revan strode arrogantly into the room, followed by Malak. "And the Mandalorians would slaughter you as you looked for the proper form," said Revan without emotion.

The man was stunned at first by her words, but then turned to her and bristled. "Who are you and what are you doing here? Do you know who I am? I am Commander Grrelo and I was appointed by the Minister of the Navy, my father."

"How does that to qualify you to prepare these people for war? What will happen when the Mandalorians do not fly straight into your close formation? What will you do then?" Revan asked, placing one hand on her hip. Malak tried to pull her back, but she shrugged him off.

Grrelo stuttered and wiped his face. "Then…the fleet will just…ummmm…break ranks and scatter. We will then surround the Mandalorians and blow them to pieces."

Revan shook her head. "According to your diagram, your close formation requires that there be no more than a One-Hundred Meter separation between capital ships. They have no room to maneuver or break formation. You would have ships crashing into each other. Additionally, you would lose the bulk of your firepower, as many batteries could not fire for fear of hitting a friendly vessel," she said, pointing this out on his diagram. "I have studied the Mandalorians and they defeat us with their initiative and their trust in their small unit leaders. Commander, please tell me what you did before your appointment to this position."

"I…ummmm…I was a social organizer for my father…a _darn_ good one! My father taught me all I need to know about the military."

There were gasps in the crowd. Revan raised an eyebrow and straightened her blue Jedi robes. "I would very much like to attend one of your social events one day. However, I have no desire to listen to your tactical instruction, as it has no basis in training or experience and therefore, no merit."

Grrelo staggered as if struck. He could not believe that someone was speaking to the son of the Minister in that fashion. "How dare you, girl."

"No, how dare you. It is politics like this that get our young men and women killed. This war has no room for poor leadership. We must think of the greater good. Now, if I ran the fleet-"

"It's a good thing you don't," interjected Grrelo sarcastically.

Revan smirked. "That remains to be seen…."

At that point, Malak pulled Revan aside forcefully. "Okay, that's enough. We're getting a call from Master Vrook."

Revan stormed out of the room and activated her wristcomm. Master Vrook's face appeared in a small monitor. "Revan," he said, "I am very sorry. The High Council has rejected our proposal to intervene. I know this was your hope. We will just have to be patient."

The tiny monitor went blank. Revan curled back her lips as she tore the wristcomm from her arm. With a grunt, she hurled it against a wall, shattering it into pieces. "This is not over," she said as she dragged Malak back to their quarters.

Destiny would not allow her to quit now.


	26. The Map of Destiny Part II

Writer's notes: Updated 22 OCT 06. As the pithy blurb suggests, the search for the Star Forge is much like a chess game. Bastila begins to understand the terrible implications of this quest and knows deep in her heart that she is ill prepared to take 'Revan' on this hopeless journey.

**The Map of Destiny – Part II**

_'Tis all a Chequer-board of Nights and Days  
Where Destiny with Men for Pieces plays:  
Hither and thither moves, and mates, and slays,  
And one by one back in the Closet lays.  
Edward Fitzgerald – The Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam_

**The Jedi Enclave – Dantooine – Early Morning**

Crickets chirped in the dead of the Dantooine night as one moon shone fiercely in the sky. A cool breeze rustled leaves along the ground in the empty halls of the Academy. The quiet of the night was broken by a lone woman in sienna robes running toward the Council Chambers. Breathing heavily, she opened the grand doors and entered.

Bastila's eyes grew heavy as she waited for the arrival of the Masters. She looked ragged with dark circles under her eyes and perspiration glistening on her cheek.

The great doors to the Chamber opened again and Master Vandar led the way in. "Padawan Shan," he said, taking his seat, "what do you propose we do about this?"

Bastila blinked several times. Fatigue gripped her mind like a vise. "I…Ahhh… Padawan Dakar is extremely unstable. She has put on a good face until now, but I sense so much darkness in her. It's happening all over again."

Master Zhar shook his head and she saw in his eyes that he did not believe her. "I saw none of that, Padawan Shan. From what you told Master Vandar, her outburst was nothing more than a minor slip from a young Jedi. Our creed teaches tolerance."

"From what I have heard, they shared a vision of Revan and Malak at some type of dark ruins," said Master Vrook, his gray hair disheveled and his voice crackly. He looked at Bastila and their eyes met. They knew the past. "I fear this is the beginning of a fall to the Dark Side. We have seen this before, my fellow Masters."

Vandar pursed his lips as his long ears wriggled. "The secret of Revan's power may have been revealed. This may be a blessing."

Bastila frowned, not convinced that this was, in any way, a blessing. "The ruins? Perhaps the ruins Cassus Sandral had tried to explore."

"Yes," answered Vandar, "Our intelligence indicated that Revan had access to a secret facility. We know very little about it except that it enabled them to build their massive fleet. We had a spy deep within Malak's command, but we lost contact with him about the time you escaped from Taris."

Master Dorak lowered his head. "Colonel Pfief…."

Vandar looked up at Bastila and his eyes shone in the dim light. "Padawan Shan, you and Padawan Dakar will seek out this facility. As you know, the two of you are our only hope."

Bastila recoiled. "No, do not make me go. I…I fear her. Her power grows daily. I am afraid…."

Vrook Lamar frowned deeply, a look of disappointment etched in his features. This was a look that Bastila had come to associate with him. "Where is the bold young Jedi, who demanded to be on the assault team that killed Revan?" he asked. "Where is the young Jedi, who insisted we turn the enemy's weapon against them?"

Vandar's heart went out to her, but the needs of the Order took precedence. "I am sorry. You _must_ go. Get some rest, Bastila. We will meet again this afternoon."

Bastila pulled herself up straight and composed herself. "I apologize, Masters. I let my exhaustion get the better of me. I will carry out the orders of the Council."

With that, she bowed deeply and departed from the chamber. She walked confidently away, but her face showed nothing but doubt and fear.

**The Padawans' Quarters**

Back in the women's quarters, Aerin drank deeply from a glass of water. Clearly flustered, she set the glass down and shook her head, trying to clear it. "These visions," she told her friends, "I grow more disturbed with each one."

Carth patted her shoulder as Mission refilled the glass. Aerin nodded her thanks. She turned to face Carth and her eyes wandered briefly over his bare chest, rippling with muscles. A wicked-looking scar ran across his right pectoral. "How'd you get that, Captain?" she asked, running her finger along the scar.

Carth smirked. "Oh that? I was in a dogfight with a Mandalorian Basilisk Droid. My starfighter took a hit, overloading the power conduits. At least I got home though. The Mandalorian wasn't as lucky."

Aerin looked up into Carth's face. Something stirred in her heart. _Shen and Rahasia somehow affected me. I…I must focus._ She looked into his intelligent brown eyes, admired the firm line of his jaw. She shook her head again. _Too many images are flooding my mind. I can't seem to control them._

Aerin inhaled and pushed the intrusive pictures from her thoughts. There were other things that she wanted to focus on. "Captain, I don't mean to pry, but what was you wife like?"

Carth blinked a few times, taken aback by the sudden change in topic. "Huh, where did that come from?"

Aerin looked away and her face blushed red. "Ummm, never mind. I'm sorry. It was rude of me to ask such a question."

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you."


	27. The Map of Destiny Part III

Writer's notes: Updated 17 DEC 06 with big help from Candace and Thug. We now look into Carth's past. I finally got his wife's name correct. I want to set Carth up to be the dashing hero that he is in the game and to give the flavor of being a pilot. I also want to give him everything and then take it away...very Job-like. In the rewrite, we try to fill out Saul's character.

**The Map of Destiny – Part III**

Coruscant – The Republic Naval Academy – 16 Years before the Present

Cadet First Class Onasi stood, looking out over the sprawling city of Coruscant, awaiting the beginning of the graduation ceremony: he would soon be commissioned into the Republic Navy as an ensign. The dashing young man struck an impressive image in his impeccable gray uniform. He was clean cut with dark brown hair, neatly trimmed. His brown eyes pierced the skyline, scanning the city-world with youthful confidence. The devastatingly handsome Cadet was known at the Naval Academy as a lady killer and pilot groupies swooned beneath his gaze. However, his heart belonged to only one.

A blonde woman approached him from behind. She was petite with a delicate chin and high cheekbones. Her burgundy dress rippled in the breeze high above Coruscant's surface. She tapped Carth on the left side and then slid to the right. When he turned and saw no one there, she giggled, an innocent laugh like the tinkle of bells.

The young officer turned, a broad smile forming on his lips. An embrace…a passionate kiss. The woman looked deep into his brown eyes, lost in the depth of his soul.

"Morgana," he said softly, stroking her golden tresses. "I feel as if there is nothing I cannot do. I have the love of the woman of my dreams and the posting I have worked so hard for. Destiny has been kind."

Morgana's face brightened and her blue eyes sparkled with pride. "Carth? You got a pilot slot?"

He nodded with a sly grin. "We're going to Rylos. I start Undergraduate Pilot Training in two weeks."

Morgana squealed with delight. "It is what we've always dreamed of! I knew you could do it." Suddenly, Carth turned serious, the smile leaving his face. Morgana sensed something wrong. "Carth, there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"Morgana…." he began and then got down on his knee, producing a dazzling ring of platinum with a radiant diamond. "I want you to be my wife."

The petite woman exploded with joy. "Ensign Onasi, you sly dog! I'd never let you get away!" She seized the ring with both hands and slid it on her finger. "Missus Carth Onasi…for all eternity."

Cadet First Class Carth Onasi, Honor Graduate of the Class of 12,205 was unstoppable.

**Rylos – Fallan Training Base**

On Rylos, the training was demanding. The young officers were up at dawn, studying, flying, and doing physical training. There was rarely a down moment and the students were always thinking and planning for their next test. On the running track, young Carth sprinted beside Ensign Ren, their chests heaving from the effort. Carth eased ahead of his friend to cross the finish line a split second in front.

"Damn Onasi, you're too much. The guy, who has it all…top of his class, prime career slot, beautiful wife. How do you do it?" Ren asked, bent forward from the run, hands on his knees.

Carth was barely winded. He just smiled as he filled a paper cup with water and handed it to Ren. "This is going to sound sappy, but Morgana's love keeps me going. I couldn't do it without her," he said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"You're right…it sounds sappy."

This time, Carth burst out into a deep laugh. "You need to find a wife, buddy."

Ren gulped down the water and tried to stand straight. "I need someone to take care of me," he said, still breathing heavily. "So, study group tonight? I can't wait to be done with slackademics and start flying."

"You and me both. I hear we're going to meet our instructor pilots tomorrow," Carth said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"They say that your IP can make you or break you. Watch, you'll luck out and get the easy one. You always have the best of luck, Onasi."

The next day, the students filed into the briefing room and stood at attention before their seats. A distinguished-looking man in a crisply-pressed flight suit entered, followed by a dozen others. Each man wore a patch over his left breast with a pair of golden wings over the galaxy. Carth's heart skipped a beat as he saw this. "Those are our wings, Ren. We're going to get a pair of those," he whispered to his friend.

The lead man looked out at the class with steely eyes and a firmly set jaw. "Class, take your seats!" he bellowed in a deep voice. "I am Lieutenant Anar Holdar, Chief of the Instructor Cadre. Welcome to day two of training," he added and then pointed to a door, which opened. Two instructors guided in a hovering bulletin board with twenty sets of golden wings. Each had the name of a student written below it.

"Class, _this_ is what you are working for. I want you to see it and taste it. You are the finest the Republic has to offer…but…one year from now, a third of you will no longer be here. A third of you will not be able to cut it. A third of you will fail and be assigned lesser duties."

Carth's gut turned icy cold. He could not let this happen. He could not fail. _So much is riding on me. I can't let Morgana down. I couldn't face her after all she has sacrificed for me. I can't think about this._

Lieutenant Holdar held a data pad up to his eyes and scanned the crowd. "Ensign Carth Onasi, front and center!"

Carth nearly choked, but he shot up, ramrod straight and marched up to the LT. "Yes, sir!"

Holdar pointed to a young instructor with light brown hair and a hooked nose. Carth noted that he had a friendly face and hoped he had a personality to match. "Onasi, you're assigned to Lieutenant Saul Karath. He will be your instructor."

Carth's heart raced. This man would define and mold him or break him like a twig. He knew his life was in this man's hands. He stepped over to salute, but Saul extended a hand. Carth hesitated for a moment before grasping it.

"Saul, old man, Saul Karath is the name. Welcome aboard."

Lieutenant Karath immediately took young Carth under his wing and guided him along with patient mentoring. Under Saul's tutelage, Carth aced his first solo and breezed through his check ride. Soon, Saul and Carth were inseparable.

As their trainer taxied along, hovering over the tarmac, Saul started to key the mike, but quickly released it. "I should know by now, old man, that you have the whole flight under control. I've never slept through a newbie's solo before, but that was close. I didn't have to lift a finger."

Carth removed his oxygen mask to reveal a huge grin. He looked over to the man sitting to his right and winked. "Well, I have the best IP in the galaxy. I could do no less." He keyed the mike. "Rylos Ground, this is Bolo Three-Four, off at Delta, taxi to the ramp."

"Bolo Three-Four, cleared to taxi. Nice flight, Ensign."

Saul pulled off his own mask. "With pilots like you, old man, there is no need for instructors. I'm giving you an outstanding for this ride. When we get back, I'll sign off your log book and we'll grab a drink at the club."

Carth manipulated the thruster pedals and maneuvered the trainer to the hangar. Ground crewmen with handheld beacons guided them in. Saul flipped a page on his kneeboard. "Okay, ready for the shutdown checklist?"

Carth's hands flew over the controls and the powerful ion engines wound down, the loud whine coming to a halt. The canopy popped open with a hiss and Carth handed his helmet to the crew chief.

The two pilots swung themselves out of the cockpit and climbed down the ladder to the ground. Saul clapped his student on the back and pointed off to another building. "Why don't you have Morgana meet us at the club? The drinks are on me."

Carth pulled out his comm. link and turned it back on. "Hey beautiful, I got bad news…. I aced the check ride!"

Squeals of joy could be heard through the speaker.

Saul chuckled heartily before Carth continued, "We're going to celebrate at the club. Come on down…our best friend is buying."

The two pilots stowed their gear and sauntered on over to the club where the sounds of a party spinning up could be heard for blocks. Music and laughter rang from the gaily decorated building and men and women were conversing near the door.

As the two approached, several other pilots in their dashing flight suits raised a toast. "Only one 'outstanding' in the whole round of check rides and it goes to Onasi. It figures," said Ren with mock irritation.

Carth took a beer from an outstretched hand and returned the toast. "Someone's got to lead the way."

He pushed his way through the door into the wall of voices that lay inside. The mass of sentients was thick and the smell of alcohol, sweet, and cigarras assaulted his nostrils. Despite the crowd, Carth's eyes immediately fell upon one woman and electricity filled the air.

He pushed his way through the knot of people and she threw her arms around his neck.

"You did it!" she yelled above the din.

"I couldn't have done it without your love and support. I would be lost without you."

Saul made his way through the mass and Morgana wrapped him up in a bear hug. "What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for my husband's mentor and best friend."

Saul chuckled. "It's been my pleasure, madam. Here, let me live up to my promise." He climbed onto the counter and bellowed to gain the attention of the crowd.

"Listen up! I want to announce the successful check ride of my student, Carth Onasi, whose flawless flying will bring glory to the Republic. It's his destiny. The first round is on me!"

Cheers rose from the crowd along with chants of, "Carth…Carth…Carth!"

Saul reached down and pulled Carth up on the counter with him and they raised their arms in triumph as Morgana snapped a holopicture of them in their moment of glory. She handed the camera up to him and he looked at the image with pride. "I'll always remember this moment…always," he said and wrapped his arm around Saul's shoulder. "I want to remember the friendship we have and the support you've given me and Morgana. Damn, I totally lucked out in drawing you as my instructor."

Later that night, Carth and Morgana walked home, hand in hand. He was the luckiest of the lucky and destiny had been every so kind to him. He was becoming use to being a man who got easy rewards for hard work and he believed in the justice of the world. As the pair threw open the door to their comfy home, Carth swept Morgana off of her feet and she squealed and giggled like a school girl. With a carefree laugh, he carried her inside and hastily kicked the door closed.

He set her down gently and carelessly hurled his flight jacket over a nearby chair. Shoes and boots clattered to the ground as Morgana led him across the floor into the bedroom. "I'm so proud of you, my hero," she said breathlessly. "You've been the best husband I could ever want."

He buried his face in her neck and drank in her faint perfume, smelling of summer and spice. He could taste her arousal. "I was so afraid, Morgana," he whispered.

She pulled away for a moment, a look of incredulity on her face. "Afraid of what, Carth Onasi?"

"Afraid of letting you down…after all I had promised you."

Morgana breathed out a puff of air in mock insult. "You damn fool! There is no way you would let me down. I support you, for better or worse. We are together for the long haul, fly boy."

The boyish grin seeped back into his lips and he planted them right on hers. He slid her dress over her arms and onto the floor as he maneuvered his shirt off. He guided her down and for a flicker of a moment, he knew that his soul was complete.

**On the Rancor Three Approach – Descending through 2000 Meters**

Again, Carth soared through the Instrument Check Ride. Through heavy overcast, their trainer descended toward the unseen ground. Saul's voice came over the intercom. "Just like I told you, anticipate your next move. Stay ahead of the craft."

Carth tuned his receivers to the beacon frequency and listened to the identifier. "Tune, identify, monitor," he said to himself. He glanced down at his attitude indicator and adjusted his descent rate. Soon, his course indicator told him it was time to turn. "Needle is coming off the wall…right to Zero-Four-Two," he said as he applied thrusters.

"Good job, old man…don't get behind. Remember the winds are high today."

A beeping noise told Carth that he was at the final approach fix and he turned slightly into the wind to compensate. "Ready to configure…gear down, flaps one notch."

Turbulence bounced the trainer around, but Carth hung on like a junkyard dog. He continued downward until the landing pad appeared through the low clouds. "Runway's made, flaps full."

The rest was cake.

On the ground, the two pilots shut down the craft and hopped out. Saul once again pointed to the club. "Time for a brew, old man?"

This time, Carth shook his head. "Morgana says she wants to talk about something. You know how that goes."

"I do indeed. Well, you keep her happy. She's more than you deserve."

Carth let out a laugh. "Don't you know it. I still count my blessings every time I see her."

Upon his triumphant return home, he began to peel off his sweaty flight suit. Morgana entered the room with a sly grin. Carth looked up, wondering what mischief she had in store for him. "Hey babe," he said. "I got an 'Outstanding' on my check ride. Saul thinks I'll be the honor grad."

"That's wonderful, Papa Onasi."

"Yah, I'm thinking about putting- Did you say, 'Papa Onasi'?" he said, blinking a couple of times in disbelief.

Morgana rubbed her belly. "That's what I said…. You're going to be a daddy."

Carth's jaw fell open, still not quite understanding the ramifications of her words. "Oh my God! This is wonderful! I can't believe it." He swooped Morgana off of the ground as she squealed. Together, they danced deep into the night until they fell into bed, exhausted.

Together in bed, they lay in the pale moonlight, Morgana sleeping soundly. Carth's arm was wrapped around her waist under the warm covers, but his mind raced with thoughts of his future child – would it be a boy or girl? The young pilot smiled inwardly, feeling proud of himself and secure in his own future. A rosy glow was upon his cheeks and he nuzzled the back of Morgana's neck.

_I am truly, truly blessed._

**At Operations**

Carth's skills as a pilot continued to improve and Saul was always at his side. After breezing through the Formation Check Ride, he and Saul sat at the O-Club, downing a few drinks.

Saul sat upon his favorite stool, looking out the window at the static displays of old trainers that were mounted on the lawn. "Carth, you're going to be a father. Everything's gonna change, old man."

Onasi chuckled as he swirled a glass of beer. "It's what I've always wanted, Saul… a career serving the Republic, a family…I can't ask for a better life…a more fulfilling destiny. Saul, would you consider being a godfather?"

Saul nodded eagerly. "Anything for you, buddy. Do you know if it'll be a boy or girl?"

Carth beamed with pride and his eyes lit up like suns. "He's a boy…. We're naming him Dustil."


	28. The Map of Destiny Part IV

Writer's notes: Aerin begins to misuse the Force for her own vanity and the Jedi attempt to address this, hoping it will go away.

**The Map of Destiny – Part IV **

**The Enclave – Women's Quarters – Early Morning**

After telling his story, Carth choked on his words. His face flushed red and he bit his lip hard, breaking skin. Blood trickled down his chin. He had not spoken of his wife or son in a long time and it reopened many old wounds.

Aerin gently wiped his face with a cloth.

"Enough for now," he said, his voice cracking. "I…I need to get some sleep."

Without another word, he stood and departed. Aerin watched the door close and sat quietly for a moment.

_So much anguish…how does he bear it? Perhaps I misjudged him earlier._

With a sigh, she dragged herself back into bed. Mission was already asleep.

**The Enclave – 1200L**

Aerin awoke slowly, rubbing her face with her hands. _Ugh, what Bantha sat on my head?_ She groaned, feeling awful and then rolled out of bed. She walked into the washroom and looked into the mirror. There were bags under her eyes and her hair hung in ragged clumps. She quickly washed and returned her sight to the mirror. Something about her image leapt out at her. Several gray hairs were immediately visible; the young Jedi was horrified.

With a grunt, Aerin summoned a tiny amount of power within herself and her beauty was restored. _A little effort and voila! Ahhh, much better._ Deep in her heart, she knew this was a misuse of her power, but it was such a minor thing.

Dismissing her guilt, Aerin returned to the bedroom and noticed that Mission had already left, most likely to do some exploring. The young Twi'lek could always be counted on to know everything about an area after a short time.

The Lieutenant carefully brushed her hair and put on fresh robes. She tied her belt and smoothed out some of the creases in her clothing. "These robes are most unflattering."

She walked out the door, hoping to spend some time in the garden. However, Belaya approached her.

"Padawan Dakar, your presence is requested in the Council Chamber."

Aerin nodded reluctantly and Belaya led her to the Council, where the Masters had gathered.

As the Council awaited the two Jedi, Bastila stood, seemingly calm. Her hands were folded in front of her and face was expressionless. "Masters, I apologize for my lack of faith earlier. I…I have refocused myself," she said.

Master Vandar spoke, "Bastila, you have nothing to apologize for. At times, we all feel fear. It is how we deal with it… that is what gives us character."

Bastila sighed with relief. "Thank you for your kind words, Master." Some of her old confidence was returning now. "I have given this much thought. I believe I was correct in my earlier thinking, Master Vrook, what greater strength is there then to turn the enemy's power to your own cause? I will join this quest and serve whoever leads it."

At that, the doors to the Chamber opened with a loud creak. Aerin and Belaya entered and approached the Masters. As they passed, Aerin gave Bastila a slight smile.

Master Vandar rose and made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Padawan Dakar, thank you for coming. You have done some remarkable things for which we are most grateful. This morning, Bastila told us of your dream. The Council believes that the dream has revealed something of use to us. Revan's interest in this map was obvious. The Council does not normally act so quickly and without debate, but the Force has led us to believe that we must find this map as soon as possible."

Aerin glanced at each Master in turn. "What do you propose that we do?"

Master Dorak rose and looked directly at her. "We have read over the data pad left by Doctor Sandral and we believe that the ruins he died exploring may be the very ruins in your dream."

"After our meeting with Bastila this morning," informed Master Vandar, "we dispatched Master Nemo to secure the site. He is an experienced and powerful Jedi. Once he has reported in, we will analyze the data and we hope to determine the nature and location of Revan's facility."

Aerin nodded at Vandar's words. _I should tell them…of my lack of control._

"Masters…I have something I should tell you…." she began to say nervously.

Vrook grimaced, obviously displeased. "We know of your outburst, Padawan Dakar." His dark eyes were fixed on her, boring into her soul.

A look of surprise came over her face. She glanced at Bastila a bit suspiciously, thinking that her mentor had tattled on her.

"Do not blame Padawan Shan," said Master Zhar. "She did the correct thing." The Twi'lek Master's lekku shifted over his shoulder.

"Of course. I am sorry," apologized Aerin. "I lost control of my emotions. Your faith in me was misguided."

Zhar shook his head, but his expression was more of concern than disapproval. "We have brought you a long way in a short time. Such progress is not without its perils. The Jedi have trained worthy individuals for millennia and we are not without our corrective methods."

Aerin raised an eyebrow, initially defensive, but then she relaxed. She took a deep breath and focused herself to be calm. "I am ready to receive whatever punishment the Council deems necessary." She bowed low with both hands extended out in supplication.

Vandar raised a hand. "We do not deem it punishment. We prefer methods of introspection, focus, and even enlightenment."

Zhar motioned for Aerin to follow him and together, they departed the Chamber. They walked down a long, narrow path, flanked by tall bamboo and hanging white lights. Ahead, Aerin could hear the pounding of water into a pond. Entering a clearing, Aerin saw a waterfall emptying its icy load onto smooth rocks on the banks of a pond. Mist hung about the air, coating her skin.

"Padawan Dakar, we are here for the cleansing ritual. Here, you will contemplate the origins and power of the Force. Focus your being and purge excessive emotions."

Aerin nodded. Suddenly, a question struck her. "Master Zhar, are all emotions bad?"

Zhar smiled. "Of course not, my child. Emotion is part of the Force. It is the lack of control of emotion that brings about chaos. It is when emotion controls us that we fall to the Dark Side."

"What of love?"

Zhar's face went blank for a moment, seemingly taken aback by the question. "Love…. Love is innate to all known sentient species in some form and the Order does not consider it evil. Even physical union and procreation are part of the Force. It is when these things consume you and you lose balance that we become vulnerable."

Aerin smiled, satisfied with the answer. "Thank you. I am ready for the cleansing." With a bow to Master Zhar, Aerin disrobed and folded her clothing in a neat pile. She walked over the smooth, black rocks and knelt beneath the waterfall. Her breath left her as the icy water ran down her body into the pond.

_I am clean…I control my emotions…There is no room for rage._

Time lost all meaning as the water roared around her. A warm feeling grew in her belly and spread throughout her body. The Force was with her. She was at peace.

Hours passed until the Cathar, Juhani approached Master Zhar. They spoke for a few minutes and then, his expression darkened.

"Padawan Dakar!" he yelled.

Aerin opened her eyes amid the splashing water and the roar of the crashing fluid returned to her ears. She stood and stepped out of the falls, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. She looked up and smiled at Juhani and the Cathar smiled back.

Zhar waved Aerin back to the overlook and she skipped back barefoot over the worn rocks. Aerin shook the water from her hair as droplets rolled down her body.

"We must return at once," informed Zhar. "The other masters have disturbing news."

Aerin quickly dressed and followed them back to the Enclave.

**The Enclave Council Chambers – 1830L**

Back within the Chamber, Aerin strode across the plush carpet. She bowed low before the Masters as Zhar took his seat. "You have summoned me, Masters?"

Master Vandar pursed his lips. His expression was grave as he pointed to a lowering view screen. "Padawan Dakar, we have reason to believe that something has happened to Master Nemo."

Bastila, who stood near the screen, activated a holo projector. "We received this transmission from Master Nemo about an hour ago. I'll play the last portion of it."

The screen flickered to life, showing a series of strange stone structures protruding from the ground. The images were shown from Nemo's perspective. The dark stones rose at odd angles, giving the area a sinister and foreboding appearance.

"I have no knowledge of these objects," Nemo said into his wristcomm. "They don't appear in any database, but they seem to be channeling me toward a mound of some sort…. Ah, yes, there is a portal."

The video panned to a massive stone door, ribbed in some alien metal, half buried in the earth.

"The power of the Dark Side is strong here. I can feel it…. Wait, the portal is opening…. It must sense my presence."

The camera view bounced as Nemo walked into the door. Darkness flooded over the video until Nemo's light came on. Eerie shadows played off of squat stone columns and tiled floors. Ancient dust particles floated in the beam of light before the camera eye. Hesitantly, Nemo pressed forward. Static played over the video as Nemo penetrated deeper into the complex.

"I can see…….up ahead. I th….must be incredib…..ient….wer of the Dark Si…" 

Another portal could be seen in the gloom. The images bounced between Nemo's steps and the static. A buzzing noise began to distract the viewers. As Nemo's old hand touched the door, it slid slowly open with a grinding sound.

"We lose the video here," advised Bastila. "We have audio only from this point."

"I hope you…..ing these images. Master Vandar…….not……overpow…. don't underst… NO!"

Immediately after that, the sound of a lightsaber powering up drowned the audio feed…and then, silence.

"Unfortunately, we have not heard from him since then," voiced Master Vandar. "We need your team to go and find Master Nemo and determine the nature of the ruins. We fear the worst and need to ask you to go as soon as possible."

Aerin bowed. "I shall depart immediately."

Bastila stepped forward. "We shall go together and discover what information the Star Map holds."

Aerin forced a smile and motioned to the door and together they departed for the speeders. Along the way, Aerin used her wristcomm to contact Carth and Canderous. "Hey guys, we have another outing. Meet us at the speeders in fifteen minutes. Make sure to pack appropriately."

Aerin and Bastila gathered and packed supplies into the speeders and very soon, the two men came sauntering up with a couple of Republic soldiers. "So, what's this new picnic?" asked Canderous with a smirk.

"It is Council business," answered Bastila. "We cannot tell you any specifics."

Carth shrugged indifferently. "Hrmpf…typical."

Mission and Zaalbar were not present and there was no time to call them: Master Nemo could be in grave danger and the journey would be several hours. The six piled into a single speeder with Carth at the controls. As they rose off the ground, Aerin scratched her head.

"Shoots, we have to drop by Elise Montagne's place. We need to tell her what happened to her droid. It's along the way."

Bastila frowned disapprovingly. "We really don't have time. Master Nemo may be in danger."

"Yes, you're right. Can we stop on the way back? I have a promise to keep."

"That would be fine. You should endeavor to keep your promise," said Bastila as the speeder accelerated into the setting sun.

Carth pushed the throttle forward to its maximum setting and the speeder rocketed ahead. "We're at three hundred kph! We should be there in four hours," advised Captain Onasi.

**Dantooine - Near the Mysterious Ruins**

Aerin became pensive during the long ride as twilight overtook them. She looked over at Canderous, admiring his powerful physique. His graying hair added to his already imposing look and a heavy scar on his cheek solidified his image as a warrior.

"Canderous, might I ask where you got that scar?" the young Jedi inquired.

He turned to face her, a smirk forming on his face, crinkling the wicked scar. "So, Aerin, you want to hear another war story? You want to hear about some other world getting wasted?"

"Ummm, sure."

The big merc chuckled. He spoke aloud, so everyone could hear. "Aerin, of all the people I've come across lately, you have my respect. I've seen some wild things out there…past the Outer Rim. Things your stagnant Republic has never seen…and never will…some of the strange creatures and races we fought."

"This scar…yes, it brings back memories. I led a force from my clan in hunting pirates and smugglers in the Crispin System. There was an asteroid field where the pirates successfully avoided our detection. Icy cold chunks of stone flitted and spun about while small rocks, covered in frozen methane gas shells, hung in place; perfect cover for the pirates."

Aerin listened to his every word. "How did you find them?"

"I came up with the idea to use a thermal generator. We employed it and vaporized the outer layer of a suspicious asteroid. As I had hoped, it shredded three pirate vessels. Unexpectedly, there was something inside the asteroid… something ancient and alien. Spots of light and heat appeared on the surface of the asteroid…now some kind of rocky growth. It began rotating faster and faster, spraying fire."

Aerin's mouth hung open. "W…what happened?"

Canderous chuckled. _She's so young and impressionable. She definitely needs some seasoning. _

"Thermal projectiles shot forth, melting our armor like wax. I was hit and badly wounded. Despite my injuries, I charged forward and the creature fled. We followed its hyperspace trail for days until it moved beyond the Outer Rim into the black void of space. If it wanted to die in the void, who were we to stop it?"

Aerin nodded, amazed by the merc's adventure. She was about to say something further, but Carth began to slow the speeder.

"I think we're close," announced the Captain.

Bastila nodded. "Yes, I can feel the power of the Dark Side growing." She looked up into the deepening clouds as a fierce wind howled.


	29. The Map of Destiny Part V

Writer's notes: Updated 31 OCT 06. Aerin continues to have intrusive visions of the Dark Side. The secrecy of the Order antagonizes Carth. Canderous has some introspection about his line of work. The next few chapters are going to be a significant deviation from the game plot line. I want to do something more that the goofy turret mini game and do a full blown battle, where we can see what makes Carth the hero. My goal is to make the battle fast paced and somewhat disjointed, like battles tend to be...fog of war...rapidly changing situations, etc. We'll see how it works.

**The Map of Destiny – Part V **

**Finding Nemo – The Ruins – 2245L**

The two moons of Dantooine shone dimly in the dark, overcast night, casting a glow about the ruins. In the moonlight, the stone structures, seen in Master Nemo's video, created shadows on the ground at odd angles. "Why do we always get these creepy night gigs?" asked Aerin to no one in particular.

Crickets and cicadas chirped loudly as the team approached. Canderous covered the team with his massive blaster while Carth took a position on the flank, ahead of the two soldiers. They worked their way methodically through the structures as a feeling of darkness and impending doom grew for the Jedi.

"The Dark Side is most powerful here. We must be careful," warned Bastila. Her face was ashen in the moonlight.

Aerin didn't respond. Strange images flooded her mind, but they were so disjointed that she couldn't focus on any one vision. Fighting the chaos, she drew energy from her being and brought a single image into clarity.

_She and Bastila are locked in mortal combat, lightsabers twirling. Aerin disengages, blood trickling down her face. She takes a defensive stance with her blade covering her strong side. Bastila charges, screaming something and Aerin is forced to parry a flurry of blows. Bastila lunges with the point of her golden dual lightsaber aimed at Aerin's throat, but the raven-haired Jedi sidesteps using an Inquartata maneuver. Face to face, Aerin grabs Bastila's arm and hurls Bastila over her hip. The elder Jedi lands with a crunch, but pulls Aerin down on top of her._

_With a howl, Aerin smashes her fist into Bastila's face. Blood flies. They roll on a metal floor in some space station, thrashing and clawing until Aerin wraps her hands around Bastila's throat._

Aerin choked, fighting off the vision. Her face scrunched up with resolve. _NO, this is a lie. I am not the person in these visions. I make my own destiny._ Slowly and deliberately, she took several deep breaths to clear her head, but the horror of the vision lingered.

The wind whistled through the stones bringing a steady drizzle and making the hair on the back of Aerin's neck stand on end. Carth ignited a light wand and shined it ahead, adding to the moon's faint illumination. In the gloom, they could make out the mound and the portal to the underground chamber.

The feeling of dread grew steadily as they drew closer. Canderous took the point and walked cautiously to the door. He looked back with a scowl. "Give me an enemy I can shoot, not this skulking exploration. I'd pay to have something attack us."

As the rain grew heavier, Carth moved up behind him. "There's something creepy about this place. I'm just glad you're with us, Canderous."

The big mercenary nodded, wiping the rain from his face. The patter of drops was deafening now and pools formed at their feet. Carth touched the cold portal, but nothing happened.

"It may be Force sensitive," Bastila said as she moved up. She reached out her hand and a crack appeared in the door. She gasped, her hands instinctively reaching for her weapon, but no attack came. Instead, the portal creaked open slowly, revealing a dark tiled floor and squat stone pillars.

Carth pointed his light wand down the long corridor and the soldiers pointed blaster carbines ahead, covering them. The corridor had a high ceiling, held up by the pillars. Carth took a step inside and out of the rain. A flash of lightning lit up the corridor for a second followed by the crack of thunder. The others then stepped into the mound.

Aerin shook off the water from her face. Carth glanced over at her and chuckled, trying to lighten the moment. "You look like a drowned cat…pretty cat, but still drowned…."

Aerin popped her head toward Carth, flinging water from her hair into his face.

"Hey," he complained. "Can't take a joke, huh?"

Canderous continued at the point down the corridor with the two soldiers slightly behind in a tactical 'V'. Steam coiled off of the mercenary's wet body as he advanced down the hall. "It's getting colder," he mentioned, vapor shooting from his mouth.

About 50 meters ahead, they encountered another door. Again, Bastila came forward. She was shivering as she held out her hand. The door creaked open revealing utter darkness.

Carth shined his light ahead, but the gloom seemed to swallow the beam like a black hole. Only a diffuse ray, saturated with floating dust particles, illuminated the grand chamber. Aerin pushed past Canderous and a light appeared in the center of the chamber, about 10 meters away: Something was in there.

Aerin reached for her lightsaber, but did not draw it. With her heart racing she advanced slowly. _Fear is an emotion…I control my emotions._ She looked over at Canderous, who was the picture of confidence in the face of terror.

Suddenly, a booming voice emanated from the point of light.

"U tau genki oshi…."

Aerin stopped. Her eyes grew wide. "I…I don't understand."

"Iya Hachoo Vipit.…" 

She fought the thumping of her chest and spoke again, "I still don't understand."

"Let's just waste it!" growled Canderous as he waved his blaster menacingly.

"Not yet," ordered Aerin, holding out her hand to stay the big Mandalorian.

"Mukwa groll mwaa.…" 

Aerin and Bastila turned and looked at each other. "I understand this," Aerin said, almost incredulous.

"It's a form of ancient Selkath," advised Bastila. She looked over at Aerin, her eyes riveted to the new Jedi.

Carth raised an eyebrow in shock; the Selkath lived in a system light years away and rarely ventured off of their watery world. "What the heck is someone speaking ancient Selkath doing on Dantooine?"

He aimed the light at the voice and a spiderlike droid could be seen in the dim illumination. _"Gwaakchoo_…_I have attempted communication with you in various languages. You are neither slave nor Builder. I have no record of your species, but you are like the ones who came before. I shall continue to communicate with you in this language, a language of a slave race."_

Aerin inched forward as Carth motioned the troops to fan out. Several points of light appeared on the metal-skinned droid, tracking each person in the room.

Bastila whispered, "It must be referring to Revan and Malak."

"We are human," stated Aerin in Ancient Selkath, glancing over to Bastila. "Who or what are you?"

"_I am the Keeper of the Chamber of the Builders. I await their return."_

Carth looked at Aerin. "What is it saying?"

"Shush…." responded Bastila, motioning with her hand. Carth developed a look of irritation.

Aerin continued, gaining a bit of confidence, "Who are the Builders?"

"_The Builders are masters of the slaves and conquerors of the galaxy. The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders."_

Aerin informed the group of the droid's words and Bastila quickly checked her data pad. "I find no record of any 'Builders' or a 'Star Forge'. Prior to the Republic, the Hutts dominated much of the quadrant."

"What is the Star Forge?" Aerin asked the droid.

"_The Star Forge is the apex of Infinite Empire, a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest.…"_ The droid went on to say it has been awaiting the return of the Builders for ten revolutions of the Dantooine System.

Aerin again translated and Bastila's eyes widened. "Ten revolutions? That's twenty thousand years…. If it is correct, that's five-thousand years before the birth of the Republic!"

"_My calculations are correct,"_ informed the droid.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand that damn droid," Carth interjected, quickly growing impatient.

Bastila shot him a stern glance and he threw up his hands in frustration.

"I don't understand what the Star Forge is. Please explain it to me," asked Aerin, pressing for more information.

The droid merely repeated its earlier description, making Aerin roll her eyes. She decided on another question.

"How do we find this Star Forge?"

"_You must pass beyond these flanking doors and pass the test. Only those who are worthy will be shown the Star Forge."_

Aerin pursed her lips, not liking the idea. "Charming…. How long ago did the 'ones who came before' go through here? Hmmm, also, what should happen if we don't pass the test?"

"_The others arrived one revolution of the planet around this star ago; one of your years. Should you fail the test, you shall die."_

A bright light emitted from the droid, illuminating a dead body crumpled on the tile floor.

Bastila gasped. "Master Nemo…."

The soldiers rushed over to the fallen Jedi. One of them shook his head. At Carth's command, they moved the fallen Jedi to the entrance.

Aerin shivered in the cold, seeing Master Nemo's rigid form. _Rigor Mortis… the stiffening of the muscles after death. Poor Master Nemo. He was very kind to me. He didn't deserve this._

Canderous pointed his weapon around the room, using an M-6 attached tactical light. A laser beam swept with the light, giving the Mandalorian pinpoint accuracy in a firefight. "Hey, I got three other doors in this room…one on each wall."

Aerin looked at the droid, but it seemed to have gone dormant again. "Let's try the left door."

Carth walked up to Aerin and whispered to her urgently. "Lieutenant, what's going on? You've got to give me something."

The Lieutenant sighed. She looked into his eyes sadly. "Sir, I'm sorry. I can't…Council orders."

The Captain sneered and backed away. "Fine, have it your way…. Left door it is…_Ma'am_," he said sarcastically with a mocking bow.

Aerin grit her teeth as Carth and the soldiers stacked to one side of the door. _I hate this! Why is the Council having me withhold vital information? It does_ _no one any good. _she thought. She watched Carth walk back to his soldiers. He turned back to look at her, but she turned away, ashamed at having to break trust with him.

At the portal, Bastila touched the door and it slid open with a deep grinding sound. The air was musty and stale with dust hovering in the beams of their light. As Carth aimed his light wand through the door, a blackness, like a thick evil cloud undulated in the distance. Carth's breath steamed around his head.

"What the heck is that?" he asked, his voice trailing off.

Aerin's hands shook with nervousness as she walked reluctantly ahead toward the darkness. It devoured light, heat, and sound like a living singularity. Bastila fell in behind her as the rest of the team advanced on either flank.

Something was beginning to bother Aerin. Something was going to happen.

"Get down!" she yelled, pushing Bastila away as several energy bolts flew out of the cloud.

"Return fire!" shouted Carth and his men opened up, firing into the cloud. Bolts tore into the darkness, illuminating an insect-like shape. Canderous pressed the trigger of his gun and a massive ion bolt smashed into the shape, throwing sparks and flame into the air.

As Aerin and Bastila rose, a six-legged droid clattered toward them, wisps of the black cloud sloughing away. Aerin tackled Bastila again as a thin white ray shot past them, striking a soldier. Immediately, the man was covered in opaque ice, freezing him where he stood. A moment later, the man shattered into a thousand pieces, scattering ice across the floor.

Aerin gasped, but drew power from deep within herself. She leapt into the air as bolts streaked by and landed behind the beastly droid, striking with both of her lightsabers. Sparks erupted from the droid as her sabers bit deeply into the monstrosity's armored hide. It sagged as one of its legs went limp.

Bastila landed near Aerin and thrust her lightsaber through the droid's metal body. It shook violently, but rotated its turret to face her. Bastila moved as a white ray grazed her side. She slid to the floor, grasping her flank. Pain was evident on her face.

Canderous and Carth poured on the ion bolts and the droid began to spew forth oily smoke. The droid spun and hurled a bolt into Canderous' leg. The big merc howled, falling to one knee. He bit through his wet cigara and fired again. The droid jiggled as its electronics cooked inside.

With two more strokes, Aerin lashed her blades across the droid's head. A sizzle and a pop sounded as the droid crumpled to the floor. She stepped back, panting, covered in soot. Her hands were still shaking.

Bastila struggled on the floor. She waved her hand, drawing upon the Force to heal her. Slowly standing, she shook the ice from her Jedi robes.

Holstering his weapons, Carth went to the now melting bits of his soldier and sighed. "I still feel the loss of each of my men even after all of this war." The other soldier nodded gravely and took up a position covering their rear. Touching one of the now melting shards of ice, Captain Onasi closed his eyes momentarily. "Another letter I'll have to write…when will it end?"

Across the chamber, Aerin went to Canderous. "Do you need a medpac?"

He shook his head. "Nah, just help me up." Once he was standing, he flexed his leg and winced. "Damn, I'm getting old. Maybe I'll call it quits after this adventure, huh? Buy a farm…. Haha, fat chance. There'd be no one to shoot." He gave Aerin a forced smile with his words.

"Aerin, come here," Bastila called, looking at an ancient computer terminal. The younger Jedi walked over and examined the console.

"Hello," Aerin said to the computer.

Lights flickered on the console. "_Kamsamhamnida…."_ it replied in an alien language.

Aerin continued to speak to the computer until it replied in Galactic Basic, "I am the Keeper of the Life Giving Worlds. What three am I?"

The Lieutenant looked at Bastila. "Huh?"

Bastila shrugged. "Ummm, Oceanic?" Bastila said, but the computer did not respond.

Aerin furrowed her brows and repeated her mentor's words. "Oceanic?"

This time the computer beeped and clicked. "Next."

Carth stepped over. "I know this one - Arboreal." Aerin repeated the term and the computer again whirred. Their last answer was "Temperate" and the computer chimed.

"Proceed to the next room."

Canderous chuckled oddly and walked toward the entryway, becoming stronger with each passing step. "If ya need something done right, I'm here to do it." He fell in beside the soldier, scanning the main chamber.

Captain Onasi scratched his head, curious about something. "Why did the computer only respond to you, Lieutenant?"

"I don't know, Sir."

He shook his head as if he didn't believe her. Doubt was in his eyes…and betrayal. "What about you, Bastila? You know anything?

The auburn-haired Jedi merely looked away.

Carth smirked as if he had expected that response and then moved up in the stack and motioned the group forward to the opposite door. He looked at the other solder and said in a low voice, "These ladies are shining me on. This is BS."As he grunted his frustration, cold sweat beaded on his face as steam wreathed his head. Despite his anger, he set his feelings aside and focused on the mission. "We've lost one man already. Let's be extra careful here," he said, preparing an ion grenade."

Again, Bastila touched the door and it began to slide open. As expected, they saw a pulsing cloud of darkness ahead. This time Carth grinned. "Fire in the hole!" he declared as he chucked the grenade toward the darkness.

Canderous opened up on full auto, hurling bolts into the black void. The grenade detonated, sheering the darkness away to reveal a rust-colored droid. Aerin and Bastila charged forward at the droid, noticing a rapid buildup of heat in the room.

"Keep moving!" yelled Aerin as she ran past the droid, slicing a leg off of it. The droid staggered and spun its turret, trying to track her. She kept circling it and it spouted flame where she had been, blackening a pillar.

Bastila lopped off another leg from the droid as the others closed the distance, firing multiple bolts into the droid. The droid let off another jet of flame, just missing Bastila, who kept running.

Aerin slashed off yet another leg and the droid toppled over, exposing its belly to the team.

"Now! Hit it right there!" commanded Carth, pointing to the vulnerable bottom of the droid. The team poured fire at that spot with Aerin drawing her blaster pistol and shooting it one handed. The droid writhed and flailed around, unable to aim its weaponry at the team. Seeing the plating on the droid's belly disintegrating under fire, Bastila rushed up and rammed her lightsaber blade into its guts. Smoke roiled out of the machine and it spasmed for a moment before becoming still.

Canderous knelt besides the dead droid and removed some of its parts. "I'd say that was a lot easier than the last one."

Aerin nodded and began to look about. Somehow, she knew a computer would be here. _Ah, there it is._

She spoke to the computer in Galactic Standard and the computer buzzed and whirred. She began chatting with the console as if she were talking to an old friend.

The computer spoke. "I am the Keeper of the Death Giving Worlds. What three am I?"

Aerin grinned. She knew the answers. "Volcanic, Barren, and Desert."

"Proceed to the Chamber of the Map."

With great anticipation the team rushed to the final door. Bastila tried her hand on it, but it did not budge. With a quizzical look, Aerin put her hand up and the door slid open. Again, Carth just shook his head, but Bastila looked terrified, her eyes wide and her face ashen.

Inside, all was dark, but dim lights came to life shortly thereafter. Breathless, Aerin rushed forward, seeing a man-sized metallic flower with three spike-like petals. As she approached, the closed flower began to open. Aerin gasped. "It's just like my dream."

The metal arms swung lower, locking into place. Then, sparkles appeared in mid air, forming a digital green globe.

Bastila came forward, seemingly reluctant to get close to the object. Her feet dragged and her breathing was labored. Once close enough, she studied the floating chart for some time. "It is as we suspected. This is some sort of intergalactic chart. According to my records, it seems to indicate the worlds of Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, and…the Sith world of Korriban."

"Well, where is the Star Forge?" asked Aerin.

Bastila shook her head and shrugged. "There are pieces of the map missing…incomplete coordinates. It would seem as if Revan deleted something from the file. We will have to go to these worlds to find the missing pieces." Bastila looked as if she were exhausted. Her face was drawn and her hair hung damply around her face. "Let's return to the Enclave," she said, exhausted.

Carth moved ahead of them and put his hands on his hips. "Okay, that's it. I've had enough."

"What's wrong, Captain?" asked Aerin.

"You know, being kept out of the loop…. Being treated like some lackey boy…. Stuff like that."

Bastila bared her teeth and drew upon her last energy reserves. "Captain Onasi, this is Council business. You best remind yourself that you work for us now." In her fatigue, she had lost all tact.

"You got a lotta nerve-" Carth began angrily before Aerin broke in.

"Captain, I apologize. We were sent by the Council to determine how Revan developed her grand fleet. It appears we have found part of the answer: the Star Forge. We don't know what it is or how it gave Revan such power, but these planets hold the key. The Council has tasked Bastila and I to find these things," the Lieutenant said.

Bastila grimaced and Carth turned on Aerin. "How do you know these things? How is it that only you had the key to getting us here? You're just some neophyte Padawan. Don't you need more training or something? This doesn't make any damn sense."

"My bond with Bastila guides me. She is my strength. With the Force, we will succeed," said Aerin indignantly.

Carth wasn't buying it. "You two girls are responsible for tracking down Revan's mighty weapon? Give me a break. That's not normal. There has to be a reason for what the Council wants and you two are not being straight with me."

"I'm telling you the truth, Captain!" Aerin yelled.

"This destiny stuff is garbage! I'm not going to wait around to be betrayed again!" he yelled back, waving his hands in the air and gesticulating wildly.

The raven-haired Jedi swallowed hard. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Captain…I am not Admiral Karath. I will not betray you," she said as she looked away. Her eyes misted up.

Carth caught himself. He too, inhaled deeply. "Okay, look, I'm sorry. All I know how to do is insult you. We're tired. Let's get back to the Enclave, but I would like an explanation."

The dark-haired Padawan inhaled deeply. "I will do my best…that is all I can do, Sir."

_I can't let him down…he is too good of a person. He has been through too much. I've got to make this right._


	30. Counterstroke Part I

Writer's notes: Ok, I'm back...having survived death and stupitidy. I'm trying to present an all out battle sequence. I've emulated the modern aerospace environment as it didn't seem to contradict the game and my SW research seemed to be in line with it. This segment will try and present Carth as the hero in his environment and as a counterpoint to Aerin. 

Updated 28 AUG 06. This is a brief look into Bastila's past. We want to show how she grows and changes into who she is in the game.

**Counterstroke – Part I **

**Hoth – 16 Years Before the Present**

On the ice-planet of Hoth, an archeological team searched through the glacial landscape for clues of an ancient civilization. Their white shelters dotted the area above a great crevasse and strong ropes lined the cliff face, where workers rappelled down into the deep, hidden areas of the planet.

A man in thick furs and boots climbed the long rope back to the surface through fierce winds, clawing his way up with an ice pick. He held a bundle of items under his arm, which he took into one of the shelters. The man's exploration was fruitful this day.

Outside the shelter, snow fell in thick flurries about a little girl, bundled in heavy white clothing. Her dark eyes stared in wonder at the intricate flakes. Her tongue darted in and out, catching several in her mouth. Giggling, she spun in the snowdrift, holding her favorite stuffed animal, a blue penguin.

"Bastila," the man called from the shelter.

The little girl came running through the snow into a white building. Excitement was in her eyes and her rosy cheeks glowed. The man stood there in his thick white furs and heavy boots. He pulled back his hood to reveal that his hair was sandy brown. With a smile, he looked down at the girl with loving eyes.

"Yes, Father," Bastila said, her breath steaming in front of her.

He picked her up and carried her to a table, where many dazzling treasures lay. He set her on the table and took a brush in his hands. He pulled back her white hood and stroked her auburn hair.

Bastila giggled, squeezing her plush penguin. "Father, did you find this on our adventure?"

"Yes, my daughter. It is a rare treasure. It once belonged to a girl just like you, two thousand years ago. I want you to have it." He beamed with pride. Though he had been through many treasure hunts, this one was among the richest.

He held up the exquisitely crafted brush and Bastila smiled. As she put forth her hand, the brush leapt to her grasp.

The man gasped. His daughter could wield the Force.

The man blinked hard a couple of times as Bastila giggled, twirling the brush. _This will change everything,_ he thought…and it would.

**The Encampment on Hoth**

Having completed the archaeological dig on Hoth, the Shan family and their associates packed their camp, thankful to have avoided the dreaded Wampas. Harold Shan carefully packed his treasures into solid crates and sealed them tight for shipment. They took down the last shelter as Bastila watched from a shuttle.

The little girl toyed with her brush, running it through her auburn hair. Snow fell outside the shuttle, melting as it landed on the warm skin of the craft. A woman sat next to her and put a tray of food on her lap.

"Bastila, here is your lunch. Put down your penguin and eat something," said the woman with a bit of impatience.

Bastila fidgeted and moaned, but did as she was told. "Yes, Mother."

Soon, her father and several colleagues came up the ramp with a number of crates and stored them in the aft of the shuttle. When the task was completed, Harold Shan tousled his daughter's hair and strapped her into her seat lovingly.

When he was finished, the woman grasped Harold's arm urgently. "Harold, we need to talk," she whispered loudly as if she did not want Bastila to hear.

"What is it, Helena," he answered tersely.

"I have contacted the Jedi Order about Bastila. A representative will meet us on Talravin."

Harold's eyes widened in horror. "You did _what_? Why did you do that? You know what they will do…they'll take her and we'll never see her again."

Two seats forward, Bastila sat up abruptly, her attention now wholly on the conversation behind her.

Helena continued, now oblivious to her daughter. "We _already_ spoke about this. I don't want her following in this lifestyle…treasure hunting throughout the galaxy, our existence dependent on the next dig…running from pirates and monsters. What kind of life is that for our daughter? I want to give her a chance to be somebody."

The girl shook in terror. _Mommy wants to give me away…why?_

Swirls of energy began to form and dance around her being and soon, her lunch plate began to vibrate. Power continued to flow from Bastila and it enveloped the plate until the dish shattered, throwing food around.

At the sound of the crash, Harold looked forward and saw his daughter covered in red sauce. With a sigh, he went and lifted her into his arms and held her close, smearing sauce between them. He looked back at his wife. "Helena, this is not over."

**Talravin**

The shuttle dropped out of hyperspace and began a slow descent into the atmosphere of Talravin. In the forward viewing port, the arid planet appeared as a yellow and orange orb with brown and green oceans. The shuttle vectored toward a large metropolis and settled onto a lighted landing pad.

Steam vented from the ship and the ports opened. The archaeologists unloaded their cargo and the Shans were greeted by the Board of the Talravin Museum. As agreed, they sold their treasure to the museum and took their haul of credits home. Harold approached the door warily as if he expected someone. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. Helena brushed past him and threw her purse on the counter.

The commlink chimed.

Harold Shan activated it. "Hello," he said tentatively.

A middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair appeared in the monitor. "I am Jedi Master Vrook of the Academy. I am responding to a message about Bastila. I will be lodging nearby and would like to meet with you at your earliest convenience."

Helena stepped up to the monitor, her face full of urgency. "Master Vrook, we can meet with you this evening."

Harold frowned, but said nothing. With anger in his eyes, he merely stormed off and began unpacking as Bastila hid under a desk, grasping her penguin.

"This evening will be acceptable, Missus Shan. I shall be there."

"We look forward to it, Master."

Later that evening, Master Vrook arrived, dressed in deep red robes. He bowed as Helena ushered him inside. The apartment was pristine, having been cleaned to perfection by Helena for the Jedi's arrival. She was dressed in a professional outfit and had Bastila attired in a school uniform. Harold's eyes were downcast and his clothing was rumpled and unkeept.

Vrook ignored the adults and knelt, looking deep into Bastila's eyes. "You have much potential, my child. I'll bet you have no idea what power you have," he mused in his drawling monotone.

Bastila recoiled from the master. "I don't want to go," she wailed as she ran and grabbed her father's leg.

Gently, Harold picked her up. "Bastila, my dear, one day you'll understand. Just remember, I'll always love you."

The girl blinked, not understanding what was happening. Her father put her jeweled brush in her hands and handed her to Master Vrook. The Jedi took her gently, in a fatherly way and nodded to each parent.

Harold closed his eyes. "Bastila…I'll always love you. You will find me again one day and see my greatest treasure."


	31. Counterstroke Part II

Writer's notes: Updated 28 AUG 06 

The pithy blurb sets up the aerospace battle and was the Red Baron's attempt at air warfare doctrine. Perhaps Oswald Boelke was more thorough. See 'Dicta Boelke' if you're curious.

I decided to give Malak a couple of malfunctions that were very T3-like.

**Counterstroke – Part II**

_Rove your assigned airspace.  
Shoot down the enemy.  
Anything else is rubbish.  
Rittmeister Baron Manfred Von Richthofen_

**The Jedi Enclave – Early Morning**

In the darkness of the stormy Dantooine night, two speeders sailed over the ground toward the mystic Enclave. Rain pattered across the windshield of the vehicle as Canderous slowed the speeder to a halt. Lightning crisscrossed the sky.

Again, the team staggered out of the speeders, exhausted. Soaked with rainwater, Aerin groaned, unable to feel her feet. Her normally inhuman stamina had left her, an aftereffect of so much exposure to the Dark Side. Her mind played over her meeting with Elise Montagne, where she informed the woman of the destruction of H3-48.

_Poor Elise became so distraught, she ran out of her home into the rainy night and could not be found. I screwed up big time. If Elise is killed, I'm to blame._

Aerin ruminated over this as she walked in a wet daze back to her quarters. Bastila fell in beside her and together, they blundered into Mission and Zaalbar.

"I've been waiting up for you all night, young ladies!" growled the Twi'lek, wiping water from her eyes. "You had me scared to death." She pointed an accusing finger at the two Jedi.

"Ugh," mumbled Aerin, almost delirious.

Gently, the great Wookie scooped up the two Jedi in his massive arms and carried them to bed.

Carth saw this from the speeder and smacked Canderous with his hand. "Don't I get a ride too?" he joked with a chuckle.

"Bah," grunted the merc as he pulled his blaster from the speeder – he was in no mood for jest. As Canderous wiped rain from his blaster, several Padawans came and removed Master Nemo's body and took it to a morgue in a respectful march.

When they had gone, Captain Onasi turned to the remaining soldier. "You did good, Corporal Drax. I'll be telling Commander Ren of your bravery."

Drax nodded. "Thank you, Sir. I am honored to have served under a hero of the Republic."

Carth put his hand on the young corporal's shoulder. "I'm definitely not a hero… just a man doing his job like you. You go get some rest."

With that, Captain Onasi returned to his quarters. He would speak with the Council later. There were many questions to be answered.

The _Leviathan_ – Two Weeks Earlier 

Darth Malak stood, looking out at the stars as they flew by. The Sith Fleet was at hyperspace, enroute to the jump off point where Malak would begin the conquest of the Inner Rim. As the fiend contemplated his upcoming offensive, he was vexed by one glaring failure. He turned to face Admiral Karath.

"Admiral, I want an explanation of why Bastila was allowed to escape from Taris," the Dark Jedi said coldly in his eerie digitized voice.

Saul Karath's stomach tightened into a cold knot. "M'Lord, I have learned Bastila was aided by Republic Commander Carth Onasi. It was Onasi who crushed the Mandalorian line at Ando. He covered the Republic retreat at Malida, inflecting heavy losses on our forces in the most recent conflict. He is a dangerous man."

"Do you know this man…Onasi?" asked Malak offhandedly.

Karath nodded. "I was his instructor pilot and mentor. I taught him everything he knows. I know every move he will make."

Malak tapped his fingers on the metal ring about his lower face. "Admiral Karath, bring the fleet to alert level two. I want you to begin broadcasting false message traffic. We will radiate on spurious sensor frequencies as well. This will confused those Republic fools. You will then dispatch the Third Squadron for a diversion. When Task Force Seventeen takes the bait, we shall hit them with the main fleet."

"Yes M'Lord, right away."

Malak furrowed his brow. "Admiral Karath, how did you know that Bastila was aided by this Republic officer?"

"I was waiting for the opportune moment to tell you, M'Lord. We have an eye witness." Admiral Karath motioned for a short man in a blue coat to approach. The man wore two holsters at his thighs with light, well-balanced blasters contained within. "M'Lord," said Karath. "This is Calo Nord, a well-known bounty hunter. He escaped the destruction of Taris and has offered us his services."

Malak's eyes focused on the diminutive bounty hunter and he motioned for the man to come near. His mechanized voice crackled. "Approach…_frotz…_ What did you see, bounty hunter?"

Calo stood straight, seemingly at ease before the Dark Lord of the Sith. "Lord Malak, I saw your lady Jedi in the hangar on Taris. I shot her, but I do not think she was killed. She was aided by that traitorous Mandalorian, Canderous Ordo. That Republic soldier of yours was there too, as well as some chick, who Davik Kang was infatuated with. She was the death of him."

Malak nodded, lights reflecting off of the gray skin of his bald head. "Bounty hunter, I understand that you are willing to work for us?"

"If the pay is good, I am your man."

"I am surprised that Commander Onasi did not kill you," added Malak skeptically. "Onasi seems to be quite a hero."

"I am difficult to kill," replied Nord, somewhat boastfully.

"Good," concluded the Dark Lord. "Then we have a deal. Bring me Bastila alive. I do not care about the rest."

Nord gave a curt bow and stepped back. "Excellent, Lord Malak. It will be a pleasure to kill that rat, Canderous and that bitch, Aerin Dakar."

Admiral Karath stepped up close to Darth Malak. "M'Lord, there's something else you should hear."

"_Brttz…_ I trust you are not wasting my time, Admiral."

Saul's heart skipped a beat. "This is very important, M'lord. It concerns Bastila's female companion. However, we should speak in private, away from the men."

The Jedi Enclave – Early Afternoon 

Bastila awoke. Somehow, she felt refreshed despite their exertions the previous night. She yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes and stepped out of bed. The patter of rain could be heard and Bastila saw that it was dark and gray outside. Near the bed, Mission sat on the carpet, playing a video game. The Twi'lek looked up. "Hey there, Bastila. You slept pretty hard."

"Good morning, Mission. I'm going to wash, but would you like to get something to eat after?"

Mission nodded enthusiastically.

Bastila stepped into the washroom and turned on the fresher. _I must discuss last night's events with the Council. I'm sure they are anxious to hear what we discovered._

The Jedi removed her soiled robes and entered the shower. Warm water enveloped her as steam fogged the mirror. She caressed herself with soap and shampoo to let the filth of the night wash away. _Cleansing oneself has always been a Jedi tradition. _When she was done, she stepped onto the sage-colored rug and dried herself. Bastila then picked up an exotic brush and looked at it lovingly. She twirled it in her hand several times and a faraway look came over her.

"Father…."

**Bastila's Quarters**

Bastila emerged from the refresher, a bittersweet expression on her face. Her eyes were unfocused and a sad smile crossed her mouth. Thoughtfully, she bit her lower lip.

Mission glanced over. "Bastila?"

The Jedi shook her head quickly and focused on the Twi'lek. "Huh? Oh, we were going to get something to eat. Shall we?" Together, they walked to the dining hall of the Academy and gathered various refreshments.

Bastila ate her vegetables quietly while Mission made a face at her fruit. The Twi'lek's expression soured. "Don't you Jedi have anything but fruit and veggies? Where's the candy?"

Bastila's dour look silenced Mission. The Jedi pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed with displeasure. The Twi'lek merely shrugged and eventually found a meatloaf.

As the two finished their meal, Aerin approached them, dressed in blue robes. Mission wiped her face, which was covered in brown gravy. "Hey sleepyhead, have a seat."

Aerin sat in one of the brown wicker chairs, picked up a tea bag and dipped it in a cup of water.

"No milk? How uncivilized," the raven-haired Jedi mused. Aerin furrowed her brows. She knew she was persnickety, but couldn't help herself.

After Aerin drank her tea, Bastila rose, seemingly impatient. "Padawan Dakar, we must meet with the Council. They must decide what we are to do with the information we found."

Bastila then turned to Mission. "Please wait here, we'll be back later."

The two Jedi headed for the Council Chamber. The masters had been notified of their approach and were gathering for the briefing.

At the foyer to the Chamber, Carth was waiting. He seemed tense and wouldn't make eye contact. "I was wondering when you'd get here. I need to be in your meeting."

Bastila's expression soured at his request. "Captain Onasi, this is _Council_ business. We _cannot_ let you in."

Before another word could be said, the door opened and Master Zhar stepped out with another Twi'lek. Aerin put up her hand and spoke, "Wait, what we are going to discuss concerns us all…the entire Republic. Captain Onasi is the ranking Republic officer on Dantooine. He should have a say in this matter."

Carth looked at her with surprise and turned to Zhar. "Master Zhar, I respectfully request to attend this meeting. My record and reputation speak to my loyalty to the Republic and I carry a greater than Top Secret clearance within the Navy. Isn't that enough for you to trust me?"

Zhar's eyes widened and he pondered this for a moment before sighing. "Yes, you are correct, Captain. The fate of the entire Galaxy is at stake and we Jedi sometimes forget that. I apologize for keeping you in the dark."

Carth nodded his thanks. Together, they entered the Council Chamber. The other three Masters were already seated, looking apprehensive. Master Zhar took his seat as the other Twi'lek master stood near the door.

The diminutive Vandar Tokare raised his hand. "It is most fortunate that you have returned and we welcome Captain Onasi to these proceedings," he said, gesturing at Carth. Then, with a sigh, he added, "We are very saddened by the death of Master Nemo. He has been buried in a place of honor." Vandar then turned to the other Masters. "We are now gathered to hear of your findings. Padawan Dakar, please give the briefing."

The Twi'lek at the door sealed the entrance and activated electronic scramblers to defeat any surveillance.

Aerin stepped forward nervously. Torn between two worlds…two lives, her training at the Naval Academy took over. "Good afternoon, my name is Lieutenant Aerin Dakar and this briefing is classified Top Secret."

The Lieutenant proceeded to tell the Council of the happenings at the ruins and the locations that the Star Map had revealed. "Bastila was astute enough to figure out what the points on the map meant," Aerin said, pointing to her mentor. Bastila turned slightly with a blush on her cheeks. A tiny smile creased her lips.

Another treasure hunt, Father. This time the fate of the galaxy hangs in the balance, thought Bastila.

The masters nodded, hanging on Aerin's every word. Her charisma and gift for speaking was obvious to all.

"That concludes my briefing," she stated, putting aside some visual aids. "The contents of this briefing are TS in their entirety. May the Force be with you."

Master Vandar stood. "Padawan Dakar, we have much to discuss. Please get some rest. We will summon you when we have made a decision."

As Aerin turned to go, Carth stepped up to her. "Hey, thanks for sticking up for me. I know I've been a royal pain in the ass. I just want to apologize."

She gave him a noncommittal wink. "No sweat, boss. You know, this dual life is making me crazy. I'm a Jedi Lieutenant. I don't know who to follow or what procedure to adhere to."

As they departed the Chamber, the Twi'lek master, who stood at the door, called them in his native language. "Ahhh, chingawannalakka…young Padawan and Republic Captain. I am Deesra Lur Apsa."

Aerin turned and smiled. "Kipona, kawananokichoo…I've seen you around here, Master Deesra. It's nice to meet you."

Deesra told them that he was being groomed to succeed Master Dorak as the Chronicler once Dorak left for Coruscant. "We are proud of Dorak's ascension to the High Council. His shoes will be difficult for me to fill," he said, his words tinged with doubt.

The Padawan bowed politely. "I'm sure you will be a great Chronicler, Master Deesra. Is there any lore that you would care to impart on me?"

Deesra thought for a moment on what she had said and then told them of the wars of Exar Kun and how terrible creatures had slain many noble Jedi, feeding on the Force.

"They are the Tarentatek, monsters of unspeakable horror and pure evil," he told them. "I sense your power in the Force, Padawan. Please be careful."

Aerin gasped at the description of the beasts, but Master Deesra calmed her by saying the Tarentatek were most likely hunted to extinction and one had not been seen in 40 years. The beasts often had periods of long dormancy, returning when the Dark Side waxes powerful.

After Exar Kun was destroyed, the Council organized the 'Great Hunt', designed to eradicate the Tarentatek. The hunt was long and costly. Often a Jedi would disappear and only later, would a mutilated body show up. It took years, but all, or almost all Tarentatek were slain. It was surmised that some may have survived on the Sith world of Korriban, but the Jedi were afraid to venture there. The Council declared the hunt over, but approved three noble Jedi to continue to root out any remaining beasts.

"Duron Qel-Droma, Guun Han Saresh, and Shaela Nur, were the three greatest Jedi of the time and they took on the quest," told Deesra. "They must have ventured to Korriban, but we may never know. They were never heard from again. Remember this on your travels, young Jedi."

Aerin nodded her thanks as Deesra veered away down another path. Carth smirked. "More Jedi ghost stories, huh?"

"Don't be too sure, Sir."

**The Enclave**

Several days passed as the Council debated the information. During this time, Aerin wandered about the Enclave in quiet contemplation. Unexpectedly, she ran into Elise Montagne, who was speaking to a man. As Aerin approached, the man turned toward her, somewhat irritated by her presence.

"What do you want?" he asked brusquely.

Aerin was about to give a snappy answer, when Elise stepped in. "Samnt, don't be rude. This is the Jedi, who helped me to come to the Enclave. Without her, we wouldn't have met."

The Jedi bowed politely. "Pleased to meet you, Samnt. It seems like things are going well for you two."

Elise smiled. "I had become so wrapped up in my grief. I was living in a fantasy, hoping my droid would turn into my dead husband. Thank you, Padawan Dakar, you have saved me."

Aerin swallowed and looked confused, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "I…uhh, sure. You're welcome." The young Jedi then excused herself and wandered further into the garden. She sat on a bench beneath a gazebo and admired the rich plant life. Green vines wound up the gazebo, sprouting tiny white flowers as lavender petals danced in the air, settling gently on the grass.

Her hair fluttered in the warm breeze and sunlight rippled off of the calm lake. I feel at peace here. Why can't we remain? I go only to death and despair…. No, it is my duty. My father…I promised him. I cannot let my family down. I will die if necessary.

A darkness passed over her face momentarily. With a huff, she shook her head and a smile returned. A bee landed on a flower nearby and Aerin watched it intently. She put her hand out and the bee buzzed to her palm. With a puff of her breath, the bee took flight again. With loving care, Aerin picked the bee's flower and placed the maroon bud over her ear.

"Padawan Dakar!" cried Master Deesra.

She waved as he ran up. Panting, he spoke. "You are needed in the Council Chambers. The Masters have decided on a course of action."

She stood up quickly and the delicate flower fell from her ear. As she rushed away, her foot crushed the soft petals into the earth.

**The Council Chamber – Late Morning**

Once again, Aerin came before the Masters. She looked around and saw that Bastila was already seated with Belaya and Juhani. On another set of chairs sat Carth, Canderous, Mission, and Zaalbar. Aerin raised her eyebrows: the Council had invited people, who were not normally cleared for such a proceeding.

This must be a monumental decision.

Aerin took a seat next to Bastila and the Masters began.

"Welcome to you all," began Master Vandar. "We have come to a great crossroad for the Republic and for the Jedi Order. As you all know, the war goes against us. We may have already lost, but the struggle continues. Before we reveal to you what will be required, I must let you know, the Force has guided us to bring each of you here."

Canderous made a face, but remained silent.

Master Vrook then spoke, "We have received grave news from the Republic. Rather than tell you, it would be better to play the recording. I have granted provisional clearances to the non-Republic personnel."

Vrook inserted a disk into a machine and pressed 'play'. A hologram of an Ithorian in a Republic uniform materialized in front of the crowd.

Carth leapt up. "Admiral Chandraskatter! He's the Commander of Task Force Seventeen."

The hologram of the Admiral staggered as something rocked the bridge of his ship. "Admiral Dodoona, are you receiving this? It is a trap! We ar…..umbered sev…..one. We cannot ho….."

Another blast rocked the bridge. Sparks flew in front of Chandraskatter. The Ithorian admiral raised his hands to ward off the explosion. "Malak is pressing…..all quadrants! I've lost the…….and the Tonnant. Our fighters …..not….keep them off of us. Helm, come about…. Admiral Dodoona, our shields are down!"

Chandraskatter's eyestalks grew wide. He raised his hands in front of his face and then the hologram fizzled.

Carth sank back into his chair, a dark expression clouding his features. "I flew with him…aboard the Vanguard."

Master Dorak frowned. "Our Republic liaison states that Task Force Seventeen is now in full retreat before Malak. I have Admiral Dodonna on a secure channel. I'll put her on."

Another hologram appeared, this time of a middle-aged, human woman in a gray uniform. As the hologram coalesced into being, she looked around. "Masters of the Jedi Council, I thank you for your time… Carth? Carth Onasi?"

"Yes, Admiral. It's good to see you, although I wish the circumstances were better."

The Admiral smiled gravely, her face framed by her red hair. "I heard you were working for the Council now. Carth…Jedi Masters…we took a beating earlier. Our losses are estimated at twenty major warships and an unknown number of fighters. Malak is pressing toward the Inner Rim and threatens to cut the Rimma Trade Route and the Corellian Trade Spine. The Republic would be crippled and three fleets cut off. We need your help. Coruscant is too far away. Masters, can you spare Captain Onasi?"

Master Vandar sighed. "This is very bad…very bad indeed. Admiral, Captain Onasi is critical to our mission…. To destroy Malak and the Star Forge, the source of his power."

Mission traded concerned looks with Zaalbar, Juhani, and Belaya. In contrast, Canderous grinned broadly. The song of battle shall play in my heart once more. I care not who I fight, just that the foe is worthy.

"With all due respect, Masters," spoke the Admiral, "if we do not stop Malak's forward thrust, destroying his 'Star Forge' will be meaningless. He will be on Coruscant in a week."

The Masters whispered among themselves. Finally, they looked back up at the hologram. "Our team shall rendezvous with you in twelve hours," said Vandar. "Admiral, we beseech you to release them should the battle go against us. Their mission is of the utmost importance."

"I understand, Master Vandar. The hopes of the Republic are with you."

The hologram faded.

The room was silent for a long minute. Then, Vandar addressed the room. "As you have heard, a mission will start with the end goal being the destruction of Malak's base, the Star Forge. The assault team must be small and dedicated. Make no mistake, it is likely to be a one-way mission. We are asking for Padawans Shan, Juhani, and Dakar to go with Belaya to lead them. As for the rest of you, we ask for volunteers."

Belaya looked around in awe. "Masters, I am not qualified to receive this honor. Padawan Dakar is more skilled."

"We have decided. The Force guides us," proclaimed Vrook.

Unanimously, the rest volunteered to come on this perilous journey. Aerin made eye contact with Mission, who gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Aerin forced a smile back. She doesn't know what we're getting into. This will most likely be the death of us all.

Inhaling deeply, Master Vandar rose. "It is done. You must make preparations to depart and rendezvous with Admiral Dodonna at Point Gamma. May the Force be with you."


	32. Counterstroke Part III

Writer's notes: Updated August 06 - Big apology to Winterfox, who got bent completely out of control thinking that Ergot was based on one, real person. Using a fancy technique called political satire, I based his character on a composite of individuals who are/were bad leaders and traitors (Ambrose Burnside, Aldritch Ames, Robert Hansen, etc). Winterfox got the whole thing tomfooleried and thought I was using a character to diss one guy, when I was indicting all bad leaders and traitors. She started this whole tattling to the teacher and a months long wave of personal insults aimed at my friends and I deal that was amusing to watch. I especially enjoyed the pseudo-anonymous vulgar insults and the faux account ambush. Sorry to burst your bubble, babes, but you were wrong. :) The unfolding PSYOP was also entertaining.

Aerin will be forced into a situation in which she is torn between two roles. Also, she begins to realize how many have died and will die before this quest is ended. Again, I want to present a situation that shows how Carth is a hero and put him in his element...in the cockpit of a starfighter. Recalling a comment from a while back, even in the modern aerospace environment of jets and electronics, fighter pilots still use models on sticks.

I also wanted to put a spotlight on Admiral Dodonna and present her as a strong woman thrust into a do or die situation. She has her doubts and fears, but presses on in spite of this.

Again, I want to portray a fast paced battle sequence, where things change rapidly. I hope it works as a story...feel free to let me know if it does or doesn't...and why. Professional concrit is always welcome, but unprovoked personal attacks are frowned upon and may be subject to psychological analysis.

"Check six."

**Counterstroke – Part III**

**The Jedi Enclave – Late Afternoon**

Jedi Knight Belaya walked out of the Council Chamber, dumbfounded. A look of horror and confusion was plastered on her pale face. _How was I selected for this? I am not qualified to undertake this role._

She ran her hand through her sandy hair as the Cathar, Juhani approached gracefully. Juhani gently took Belaya's hands and looked into her eyes. "Do not worry, I will be at your side. We will support each other," she said in a heavily-accented voice.

With that, the two embraced, each drawing energy and confidence from the other.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Juhani. I know you will always be by my side."

Staring deep into Belaya's eyes, Juhani stroked the other Jedi's hair. "You've been an inspiration to me ever since I came to this place. The horrors that I survived on Taris…you helped me get past that. I shall never forget your kindness."

Belaya smiled gently. "Juhani, you bring out the best in me as well. You bring me such comfort."

A redness came over the Cathar's face. "How could I? I am so full of anger and fury at times. I have been a disappointment to the Order."

"Nonsense. You passed the master's final test. She believes in you as do I. I know not what we will face on this journey, but your strength will give us all hope." Belaya ran her finger down Juhani's nose and they laughed together, a passionate laugh full of life and hope.

**The Garden**

With a few hours to spare, the team hurriedly packed the Ebon Hawk with supplies and parts while Aerin quickly went back to the garden and planted several small bushes. She placed the shrubs into the dark earth with loving hands, inhaling he scent of the moist dirt.

There is something I must do…a debt that must be honored in some small way.

She placed blank metal plaques before each one. Using her power, she imprinted the plaques:

_"Ensign Trask Ulgo, Republic Navy"_

_"Jedi Master Nemo"_

_"Cassus Sandral"_

With a sigh, she put her hand on Trask's plaque. "I won't let you down. Your death will not have been in vain."

She reluctantly released the plaque and stood to go. As she rushed back to the Ebon Hawk, a Twi'lek man stood near the flightline holding a poster. He had the picture of a young human girl under the caption, 'Missing'. Curious, Aerin approached him.

"Who is she?" Aerin asked.

The Twi'lek introduced himself as Lur Arka Sulem, an employee of wealthy landowner, Ruudil ot Sulem. "The girl is Ruudil's daughter and has been missing for several years. It is believed that she was taken by Mandalorian raiders on the planet and hasn't been seen since. Her name is Sasha, Ruudil's only child and he would pay dearly for her return. Sasha would be about seven now," said Lur in Twi'lek.

Aerin shook her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen her, but I will be on the lookout and I will be sure to ask around." The Jedi bowed and continued on her way.

As Aerin entered the hangar, Carth was on a scaffold next to the cockpit, painting something on the side of the Ebon Hawk.

"Captain, what are you doing?" she asked, looking up at him.

He turned, dripping red paint on the ground. "I'm marking our kills. We destroyed six of those Sith bastards over Taris and I'm going to remember each and every one." He painted in the last star, memorializing his hate for the enemy.

The young Padawan pursed her lips, unable to say anything that would help.

**The Cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk_ – Hangar 7 - 1445L/0045Z**

With the crew aboard, the ship was ready to depart. Carth sat in the left seat of the Hawk with Aerin in the right. Bastila manned the navigation console.

"I have the preflight checklist," stated Aerin. "Battery, on…. Intercom, on…. Entryway, retracted…."

Carth flipped switches and dialed knobs in accordance with the checklist. Lights came on and digital instruments spun up.

"Radios…NAVAIDS…" continued Aerin.

Bastila dialed in the frequencies. "On and set."

Carth powered up the engines and the repulsorlift brought the vessel off of the ground onto the taxiway.

"Dantooine Clearance, Ebon Hawk, clearance on request, ready to copy with Epsilon."

"Ebon Hawk, you are cleared for the Bilba Four Departure, climb and maintain five thousand, expect fifteen thousand, Departure Two-Five Eight Point One-Five, squawk Two-Two-Six-Seven."

Aerin wrote this on her data pad and Bastila dialed in Departure and the IFF/SIF code of 2267. This would identify them as friendly to any Republic vessel.

As they received clearance to take off, Carth pushed the throttle forward and raised the nose. The altimeter began to clock upward and they soon entered some fluffy Cumulus Clouds. Carth looked down at the attitude indicator to hold a steady, 15-degree climb.

"Ebon Hawk, contact departure on Two-Five-Eight Point One-Five."

Bastila switched frequencies and Carth keyed the mike. "Dantooine Departure, this is the Ebon Hawk, three thousand meters for five thousand meters, squawking Two-Two-Six-Seven."

"This is Dantooine Departure, sensor contact. You are cleared for atmospheric departure…. God's speed."

Carth trimmed the thrusters and angled the Ebon Hawk for a departure solution. As the craft rocketed upward, it began to shake as air turbulence buffeted them. Soon, the air thinned and they crossed through the atmosphere of Dantooine.

"I have the coordinates for our rendezvous with the fleet set in," advised Bastila. "Our ETA is nine hours and twenty minutes."

Carth nodded. "Roger that. Prepare to engage the hyperdrive and set EMCON Level Yellow."

Aerin configured the hyperdrive manifold and a subspace field formed around the ship. She then shut down the sensor and communications array to lower their emission signature; this would make them more difficult to detect. "All systems are green. We are go for hyperdrive."

**Task Force 20 – Point Gamma – Near the Bestine System – Day One - 1100Z**

On the Bridge of the Flagship, the Republic warship Majestic, Admiral Dodonna sat in the command chair, reviewing intelligence reports coming from the earlier debacle of TF 17. Two thirds of the task force was wiped out, including two flag officers. Malak's force had taken heavier losses, but his fleet was reinforced immediately.

"He smashes us with sheer force of numbers. There is no subtlety to his strategy," the Admiral mused. "He uses a little deception, then fixes us and hammers us with massed attacks. Yet, we dig ourselves in and yield the initiative. Didn't we learn anything from the Mandalorian War?"

The woman commanding the largest task force in the Republic fleet had come to her posting through dedication and valor. She was a veteran of the Mandalorian Wars and was once a colleague of the treacherous Saul Karath. Her gray uniform was immaculately pressed and her orange beret set at a cocky angle over her red hair.

"Admiral," spoke the Communications Officer. "It's Captain Onasi on a secure channel. He's requesting permission to land."

The Admiral smiled warmly. "Carth, you old dog, I knew you wouldn't fail us." She turned to the Communications Officer. "Permission granted. Have him meet me and the staff in the Command Center."

**Republic Warship _Majestic_ – Command Center – Day One - 1120Z**

Once aboard, Carth Onasi strutted into the Command Center as men and women came to attention around him. He was back in his element: He knew the rules and what was expected of him. With a broad smile, he walked confidently up to the Admiral.

"Admiral Dodonna," he said as he extended his open hand.

She took it warmly, returning the smile. "Welcome aboard, Carth. As you know, our backs are to the wall. There is no retreat. Let's get started…I'll introduce you to my staff and the commanding officers of the other major vessels."

As Carth shook hands, a Republic Commander stood nearby, taking down everyone's name. He was short with black hair and a plastered on scowl. He approached Aerin, who was dressed in a Republic uniform and looked down his nose at her.

"Lieutenant, I am Commander Haman Ergot, the Admiral's Adjutant and Intelligence Officer. This meeting is for senior staff only," he announced in a haughty voice.

Bastila, who was nearby, stepped over. Taking her best arrogant pose, she addressed the man, "Commander, she is a Jedi under my guidance. She just happens to have been recruited from the fleet. The Order has sent us to aid your force and we need to be here."

Ergot stared at Bastila in near disbelief at her audacity. "Where are your forms? You need to have a request from Fleet Intelligence Command…. You have no clearances!"

"Did you not understand what I just said? The Jedi Council has sent us," Padawan Shan retorted.

Ergot frowned and turned away, muttering, "I will find those forms and you will be sorry." Nearby, Belaya and Juhani stood, looking completely lost; they were out of their element. Amid the clamor of voices, the Admiral took the podium.

"Room, ten-hut!" someone called, bringing the personnel to their feet. Aerin motioned to Belaya and Juhani to stand straight.

Admiral Dodonna told the staff of the desperate situation. "Should the Sith prevail, major economic resources would fall into enemy hands. Our fleet is arrayed near the Bestine System and holds a strong defensive position. Okay, let's hear from my Chief of Intelligence," she added.

Commander Ergot swaggered up to the podium and then displayed a map of how he believed Malak would attack. "Malak will have vast numerical superiority, but the Republic holds the advantage of better-trained forces."

Aerin examined the map closely. Something's not right. I've studied Malak's and Karath's strategy and they will not strike here. I'm not sure how I know this, but….

The young lieutenant fought the urge to say something and Ergot continued on in his arrogant tone, "Malak will rush headlong into the Republic defenses and our defensive battle stations will wear down Malak's numbers."

Aerin couldn't stand it any longer. "Sir," she said, standing tall. "Malak will not strike the Bestine System." The room went hushed.

Commander Ergot's cheeks turned red and the Admiral looked over, surprised.

"Lieutenant," yelled Ergot. "Who do you think you are? All of the Sith message traffic indicates they will strike here."

Aerin's heart began thumping and she saw Carth looking at her in horror. "Umm, Sir, I am Jedi Padawan Dakar," she said, using her other hat intentionally. "I have studied Malak's strategies in depth and this is a diversion."

Ergot aimed his finger at her, his eyes afire with barely suppressed rage. "Now you listen here-"

The Admiral held up her hand. "Just a moment, Commander. Padawan, we are pleased that the Jedi have come to assist us and we would ask why you think that this is a diversion?"

"Please look at every battle Malak has commanded since Revan was killed. He begins with deceptive message traffic, then uses a diversionary attack designed to provoke a response and then strikes the real target with massed forces."

Admiral Dodonna nodded. "Yes, you are correct. However, the stakes are very high here. Do you understand that we will have to alter our entire battle plan based on what you are saying?"

Aerin gulped hard. "Ummm, yes Ma'am."

The Admiral looked at the map for a long, uncomfortable moment. She then turned back. "Okay, I want to review every piece of intelligence. I want a new battle plan by Sixteen Hundred Zulu. Let's move with a sense of urgency, people."

"But Admiral! You can't just listen to some cherry lieutenant!" protested Ergot.

The Admiral dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Ergot seethed inside and looked darkly at the raven-haired lieutenant.

Under his breath, he whispered, "I am the son of the Chancellor's aide! She will pay."

**6th Fighter Squadron Briefing Room**

In the aftermath of the briefing, the planning session began. Admiral Dodoona gave command of the 6th Fighter Squadron aboard the Intrepid to Captain Onasi and assigned Aerin to fly with him.

As personnel congregated for the planning session, Carth approached Aerin; it was time to set things straight. "I know you've been playing both sides of the fence to your own advantage. You're a Republic soldier when it suits you and a Jedi when it's to your advantage. I'm telling you now, while you are assigned to my squadron, you are a Republic lieutenant and you report only to me…not Bastila, not Belaya…me."

"I understand, sir."

Over the next two hours, Carth, Aerin, and the entire intelligence staff of the fleet poured over each and every intelligence report collected. Commander Ergot continued to insist that Bestine was the target. Ninety percent of all decrypted communications intercepts mentioned Bestine and the important base located there.

"Captain," Ergot said urgently, "you have to listen to me. My analysis is correct. We need to concentrate our forces around Bestine and let Malak break his fleet upon our defense. Besides, our battle plan was previously submitted and approved by the Minister of the Navy. We cannot change it now…it would defeat the bureaucratic process. I assure you that all grammatical and punctuation errors were resolved by me personally."

Ignoring the bureaucratic Ergot, Aerin put several intelligence reports up on the screen. "Captain, please look here. The Sith refer to Bestine in uncoded communications. However, if you'll notice, they continually refer to another system called AF. I think this is their real target."

Carth looked at her. "How did you come up with that, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, the content of the messages show great interest in the status of AF…defenses, troop numbers, supplies. In contrast, there is no such concern for Bestine."

Carth shrugged, bobbing his head left and right as if thinking. "That's an interesting theory, Lieutenant. So, how do you prove it? I'm not going to change the 'approved' battle plan for the entire fleet based on theory."

Aerin brought up a schematic display for the Thyferra System. "Based on the Sith messages, I believe that system is AF. We should send an uncoded message from the base at Thyferra regarding an innocuous system. We could say that the water condensers are malfunctioning. If the Sith respond, we have our confirmation."

Commander Ergot scowled. "Captain, this is ludicrous!"

"What have we got lose?" said Carth. "Let's have the base at Thyferra indicate a water condenser problem. So, what if you are correct, Aerin?"

"I suggest we deploy our forces behind the Thyferra sun and allow Malak to strike the base. Then, when he is most vulnerable, we attack his fleet."

Carth smirked. "I didn't know you were this ruthless. All right, let's draw up this contingency plan and present it to Admiral Dodonna."

**Command, Control, Communications, and Intelligence (C3I) Vessel MIGHTY VANGUARD – Day One - 1625Z**

Aboard the small vessel, codenamed MIGHTY VANGUARD, intelligence officers sat at their monitors, listening for the slightest electronic noise. Long-range SIGINT, or signals intelligence probes had been deployed far ahead of the fleet. They would collect Sith communications traffic and forward it to MIGHTY VANGUARD where the intelligence would be quickly analyzed and disseminated to the fleet.

On one monitor, a spike appeared in the Omega Communications Band. The officer at the console raised his finger. "Sir, we've intercepted a Sith message. It states that AF's water condenser is having problems."

"Good work, Lieutenant," stated the Mission Crew Commander. "Record it and forward it to the Admiral on a priority frequency."

The message was then sent via an encrypted, frequency-hopping channel.

**Bridge of the _Majestic_ – Day One - 1632Z**

"Admiral, incoming message. I am decrypting now," advised the Communications Officer. After a minute, she handed Admiral Dodonna a data pad.

The Admiral read the data pad with great interest. She then sighed. "Tell Captain Onasi that his Lieutenant was right on the money. Ops Officer, prepare to redeploy the fleet to Thyferra. This is a huge gamble."

Once the Navigator had entered the proper coordinates, the fleet jumped to hyperspace. Admiral Dodonna stood up and walked to her Ready Room, deep in thought.

_With the death of Admiral Chandraskatter, this is my first fleet command. The fate of the Republic hangs on what I do here. I am placing the future of the entire Republic on the theory of one young lieutenant._

_What if she's wrong? What if I'm wrong? No, I can't think about that…. Stay the course._

The buzzing of the intercom startled the Admiral. "Ma'am, our ETA to the Thyferra System is two hours."

"Acknowledged. Thank you, Commander," answered Dodonna. Her face was drawn from stress and fatigue. She picked up a cup of coffee, but her hand shook.

_Carth, old friend…I'm going to need you once more. We survived many scrapes together, but this one…this one is different. Now, all of the decisions are mine and mine alone._

**Thyferra System – Republic Warship _Intrepid_ – 6th Fighter Squadron Briefing Room – Day One - 1845Z**

Captain Onasi busily reviewed the readiness reports for the squadron. He would have 24 starfighters under his command and be supporting the 6th Attack Squadron and the 6th Torpedo Squadron. He would have to divide his assets between combat air patrol to protect the fleet and escort to protect the bombers.

The standard starfighter for the squadron was the Aratech Star Wing, affectionately known as the 'Wildcat'. It carried eight, small short-range missiles which could track either Infrared or sensor signatures. In addition, it housed two rapid-fire laser cannon for dogfighting.

Dressed in his blue, form-fitting flight suit, known as the 'bag', Onasi scanned the area, looking for someone.

"Lieutenant Dakar, I'm going to need someone I can rely on," he said.

Aerin smirked. "I thought you were still waiting on me to betray you, Sir," she responded a bit sarcastically.

The Captain shrugged. "Okay, maybe I deserved that, but I know what you can do. I need someone, who will come through in the clutch. You'll fly my wing."

Taken aback, Aerin raised her eyebrows. "I won't let you down, Sir."

"In addition, I'm making you the Weapons and Tactics Officer for the Squadron. You seem to have a good grasp of Malak's capabilities. I want a Squadron briefing in one hour."

She nodded. "Aye, Sir."

In the SCIF, Aerin poured over the intell documents and manuals, pulling together bits of information about the Sith. The hour went by quickly and Aerin's alarm went off, telling her to report to the Briefing Room. She picked up her books and visual aids and rushed back to the Squadron.

When she entered, she saw the pilots massed in their seats, anxiously awaiting her arrival. Battle decorations hung on the wall along with paintings of Republic glory gone by. Smoke hung in the air as several flyers puffed cigars. All eyes were focused on she and Captain Onasi, the newcomers.

Carth stepped up to the podium. From the crowd, someone called, "Captain on deck!" bringing everyone to their feet.

"As you were," voiced Carth, motioning everyone to sit. "As you all know, Task Force Seventeen has been defeated and Malak is preparing a new offensive into the Inner Rim. We are the last line of defense. Should we fail, the Colonies and the Core Worlds will be wide open. To help us defeat the Sith, let's hear from Weapons and Tactics… This is Lieutenant Dakar."

Two pilots leaned in toward each other. One whispered, "Onasi's a big hero. I'd follow him anywhere."

The other replied, "Yeah, but who's the infant giving the briefing? She's awfully young. Probably some fat politician's daughter."

Aerin stepped to the podium and was momentarily blinded by the lights. She licked her lips and looked at her watch. "Squadron, time hack in three, two, one, hack. I have Nineteen Hundred Zulu…. This briefing is classified secret. As you well know, the Sith utilize mass tactics, capitalizing on their numbers. Their fighters are slightly faster and more maneuverable than ours. However, our shields and armor are superior as is our firepower."

"So, how do we fight the Sith? We must use cooperative tactics. Wingmen must cover the flight lead. Do not find yourself alone and low on speed. Should you get in this position, accelerate quickly and leave the fight. Pick up some smash, or velocity, and reengage." Aerin picked up two model fighters at the end of rods and demonstrated several maneuvers that could be done. Despite the improvements in technology, fighter pilots for millennia had used this simple method to illustrate BFM or basic fighter maneuvers. Additionally, no pilot, worth his or her salt, could speak without the use of their hands.

Lieutenant Dakar then used an electronic marker pen to draw several scenarios on the graphics board. "I recommend using our longer-range missiles to break up Sith formations and attrit bandits before they can close and use their superior maneuverability."

One flyer raised his hand. "Lieutenant, on escort duty, how should we handle incoming bandits?"

Aerin put down the marker pen. "My recommendation is that we not fly close escort. Aggressively pursue the bandits."

"But this will leave the bombers vulnerable," said another pilot.

"Our mission is to clear the way. We do that by killing bandits and this is the most efficient means," Aerin answered. "If we tie ourselves to the bombers, we lose the initiative. We should go to them and break up their attacks before they occur."

Carth chuckled. "Damn, you're going to be fleet commander one day."

The crowd laughed. With a smile, Aerin said, "This concludes the briefing, any questions?"

The crowd was silent. When Carth dismissed them, they stood and meandered around, making final preparations.

Aerin filled her mug with coffee, surveying the room. As she took a sip, Carth approached.

"Lieutenant, you have some talent for strategy. You know-" he began, looking her in the eyes. She returned the gaze and her heart began to pound.

Before she could speak, the klaxon shrieked and the room dimmed. Red lights came on, flashing angrily.

"All hands, general quarters. All hands, general quarters, this is not a drill."


	33. Barbarians at the Gate Part I

Writer's notes: Completely revised 17 DEC 06 by Candace and Alice. 

With this section, I hope to show Carth's backstory and demonstrate the tragedy that he faced. Carth was at the pinnacle of success, with career and family, and it was all taken from him in Job-like fashion. I want to show Saul with more depth and show how big of a betrayal it was when he turned.

As the game mentioned Carth was a pilot, I wanted to play that up and show him immersed in the aviation commnity and part of the pilot culture, which I think will add depth to his character. As such, I'm using a fair amount of aviation and military verbiage to add flavor and realism. Hopefully, I've explained it enough to be understandable. We wanted to have a little Battlestar Galactica meets KOTOR.

**Barbarians at the Gate – Part I**

Planet Moody – 14 Years Before the Present

Lieutenant Junior Grade Carth Onasi stepped up to the ladder to enter his starfighter. His blue flightsuit fit his muscular body, showing off his athletic physique. He held his white helmet in his left hand and tossed it haphazardly onto the seat. With a broad grin, he surveyed the Republic base, noting the tower and squat hangars nearby.

_I am living my dream. I aced Undergraduate Pilot Training and now, here I am, in Starfighter Transition School._

With a look of pride, Carth admired the patch on his left shoulder, awarded to only the finest new pilots of the Republic Navy…a starfighter over crossed swords. On his other shoulder was the symbol of the Republic, Carth's other love.

The pilot then brushed back his dark brown hair and put his helmet on as he settled into the seat and strapped himself onto 30,000 pounds of ion thrust. The crew chief hooked up his oxygen system and stepped back.

With a nod, the chief said, "Lieutenant, you are good to go. Have a good flight."

Carth gave a quick salute as the canopy descended over him and locked into place. He went through his checklist and toggled on the Avionics Master Switch, bringing his radios alive.

"This is Bolo Zero-Two, radio check," he called.

"This is Bolo Zero-One, I have you Lima Charlie," answered Lieutenant Commander Saul Karath, indicating that he read Carth loud and clear. Karath, the Instructor Pilot, had flown with his student for more than a year now, getting to know his every strength… and weakness.

"I read you same," added Carth. "I have our clearance…ready to taxi."

Saul looked over at his student in the next starfighter and nodded. "Carth, old boy, settle down. You sound nervous already. This is a milk run; you'll have the perch and conduct Offensive BFM. No worries, old boy…just like we briefed," Saul said, telling Carth that they would be dogfighting with Carth set up in the position of advantage.

Lieutenant JG Onasi inhaled, letting the butterflies in his stomach depart. Together, they taxied to the takeoff pad and launched. Control took them into the Warning Area where they would conduct their training mission.

"Bolo Zero-One, Flight of Two, you are cleared into Whiskey One O Nine, call when ready to depart."

Saul keyed his mike. "Thank you, Control. Our fuel state is fourteen with Joker five, Bingo four." They carried 14,000 pounds of ion fuel, enough for several passes until they would be at 'Bingo' fuel, indicating that they would need to go home.

On Saul's command, they separated into their altitude blocks to avoid any midair collisions. Carth's heart pounded as he took the perch.

"Bolo Zero-One, fights on, fights on…."

Carth searched ahead of him, looking for the silver dot that would be Saul. He rocked his starfighter back and forth to get a better view of the airspace; a silver speck appeared at his 10 o'clock, five miles ahead.

"Bolo Two, tally ho."

Carth accelerated ahead, closing the distance; they would be guns only today to emphasize basic fighter maneuvers. On Carth's HUD, a green circle appeared over Saul's craft and a green snakelike line trailed behind.

Saul pitched upward rapidly over Carth and reversed into him, using a wingover.

_Damn, lost him,_ Carth thought, looking back over his shoulder. He rolled left and pulled back hard on the stick. G forces washed over his body as his G suit inflated to keep the blood in his head.

Saul flashed by again, having reversed to the right; they were in a 'Scissors', crisscrossing across the sky, jockeying for position.

Carth watched his airspeed decrease as they got slower and slower. In a flash of inspiration, he pitched upward, letting Saul get further ahead.

_Hah, I got you!_

Carth rolled inverted and brought his nose on target. "Guns…guns, kill!"

"This is Bolo One, you got me, old boy…good job. I'm giving you an 'Outstanding' for this check ride. Okay, let's go home. There's a tall, cool one at the O-Club for us. Knock it off…knock it off…. Rejoin on me, Carth."

The pair landed and made their way to the O-Club, where the two aviators lit up the room. Carth sang loudly, swinging a bottle of his favorite drink. When he was done, he leapt down from the table and swatted Saul on the back. "To my mentor and friend, Saul Karath…may you live a thousand years!"

Saul toasted and downed his glass. Wobbling, Carth grinned. "Hey, let's go back to my place. I've got a bottle of Taresian Ale waiting for a moment like this."

At the Onasi home, Morgana sat, rocking her baby, singing softly. Dustil was approaching his first birthday. The door to their home opened and in staggered Lieutenant Junior Grade Carth Onasi and Lieutenant Commander Saul Karath, holding a bottle of alcohol and shouting loudly.

"Shush," called Morgana, "You'll wake our baby."

The two flyers became silent and crept over to the soft bundle of flesh and linen, sleeping peacefully. Carth tickled Dustil's foot, making the infant wriggle. Morgana handed the baby to her husband and he took Dustil into his arms, bouncing him gently. "He's so small, I'm just in awe of him every day."

Turning to Saul, Carth held Dustil out. "C'mon Saul, you give it a try."

The older pilot shied away. "Nah, I was never good with babies."

Carth nodded and urged him again. This time, Saul took Dustil awkwardly. Morgana laughed. "We're going to find you a woman, Saul. Just be prepared." Morgana was radiant, basking in the glow of her son, her husband, and their best friend. She brushed Dustil's stringy hair with her fingertips. "Oh, look Carth, he has your dark hair."

Carth turned to look at her. "But he has your looks, thank Heavens." He stepped back to admire her blonde locks and blue eyes. "Damn, I'm lucky."

Suddenly, Dustil spat up on Saul's flight suit. He stood there, unsure of what to do. Morgana gasped. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" she cried as she took Dustil back. They got Saul cleaned up and put the baby in his crib.

As the three friends moved to the study, Saul spoke. "Carth, old boy, I pulled some strings. I got us a posting on Alderaan. I hear it's beautiful."

Morgana's eyes widened. "Oh, Saul! You are the best friend we could have."

**Starfighter Transition School - Graduation Day**

As expected, Carth graduated with honors and transitioned to the Republic's top fighter, the Aratech Starwing. He did not let his family down and reveled in the pride of being unstoppable. For the next eight years, they moved from one idyllic post to another. Dustil grew into a strong boy, quick and athletic. He was the apple of Carth's eye.

Through dedicated work, Saul's star was on the rise and he was elevated to command a fighter squadron. Of course, everywhere he went, he brought the Onasis with him and Carth prospered under his tutelage. With their rising skill and reputation, Saul and Carth were selected to attend the highly touted Starfighter Weapons School in the Nellis System, where they tore up the space above the planet. It was here, that the best of the best learned their trade and Carth soon wore the patch of the most elite of Republic pilots.

As promised, Morgana did find Saul his mate, having introduced him to her sister. Together, they became one extended family, until one day, Mandalore crossed the border into Republic Space.

Saul came rushing up the walkway to the Onasi home and banged furiously on the door. Startled, Dustil dropped his holo game controls and looked up through the screen. "Uncle Saul? Are you okay?"

"Quickly boy, turn on the news. The Mandalorians have invaded! Get your mom and dad," he called as he let himself in.

Dustil flipped on the network and holographic images of a massive fleet of Mandalorian ships appeared. Saul put his hand over his mouth in shock. "They're bombarding the planet!"

Carth and Morgana rushed out into the living room and stared at the holo images. Morgana slowly sank into a couch and looked over to Saul and her husband. "No, this can't be," she whispered.

At that, Saul and Carth's comm links chimed. Saul answered and nodded several times. "Well, old man, this is it. We're to report for muster in two hours. This is the real deal." He stood and tussled Dustil's hair and gave Morgana a hug. "Don't worry, I'll keep him safe," he told her.

Saul let himself out and Carth went to grab his deployment bag. He took his flight jacket off of the rack and sat back down. "Dustil, come here." The boy looked up at his father and ran to his waiting arms. "Son, I am going to fight for the Republic. We've been attacked and it is necessary for me to defend us. I know you don't quite understand what I'm saying, but just know that I love you and your mother and that I will be back."

Dustil nodded obediently, but Carth saw in his eyes that his words were lost. He gave his son one last hug and stood to be with Morgana. "We all knew that this day could come. All of this training has to be for something," he said wistfully.

Morgana tried to keep on a brave face, but her eyes misted up. She picked at his Starfighter patch. "You show them Mandalorians that you earned this patch…you're the best of the best."

He laughed quietly. "Only with you, babe," he said, stroking her blonde locks.

She grabbed him like she would lose him forever. "You come back to me, you hear. We'll be waiting…me and Dustil."

He gave her a long, deep kiss like his life depended on it. Finally, he broke the embrace and opened the door. He looked over to his son and nodded. "You're the man of the house now. Take care of your mother."

With that, Lieutenant Carth Onasi slung his bag over his shoulder and left his family behind.

At the jungle moon of Dxun, Mandalore's forces crushed a Republic fleet. Soon, Republic forces across the galaxy were in retreat. Lieutenant Onasi was immediately deployed to a forward base to defend the Republic against the onslaught of the Mandalorians. Commander Karath made Carth his wingman as the squadron boarded the Republic Warship _Furious_, a fleet carrier.

Saul and Carth landed their starfighters in the bay of the massive carrier, maintaining a tight formation all the way in. They powered down their craft and leapt out of the open cockpits. Saul stepped over to another officer as he handed his helmet bag to a crewman. "Commander Karath, reporting for duty," he said. "I'd like to meet with my pilots and begin combat training. It's essential that we learn to fly and fight together."

Carth saw that the officer wore an unfamiliar uniform with strange insignia. The man looked down his nose at the two pilots. "That will have to wait, Commander. I am Commander Brutus Ergot, the Fleet Political Officer. You both are scheduled for mandatory budget training. I've checked your records, Karath, and you seem to lack the wherewithal to handle administrative functions."

Saul looked at the man as if he had suddenly morphed into a Snivvian. "You've got to be kidding? My job is to fight."

Ergot raised a disinterested eyebrow. "Hrmph…I see…you're one of _those_. Well, you can count in the follow-on galley policy training. You two will need to know the dining rules in this fleet. Harry is _very_ particular about mess regulations, you know."

Carth understood the obvious name-dropping that Ergot used to indicate his closeness with Admiral Vrex, the commander of the fleet. Onasi was about to speak when Brutus continued, "Mess dress is required attire and you will need to pay me your mess fee of twenty credits up front."

"Twenty credits?" exclaimed Carth. "I'm just a lieutenant."

Ergot raised his chin and developed a smug look, tight lipped with cold eyes. "I see you care nothing for you continued advancement in the ranks, young man. Well, it's up to you. Pay or remain a lieutenant forever. I care not." With that, he straightened his sharply-pressed uniform, turned on his heels with a click, and strode away.

Saul's jaw dropped and he turned slowly to look at his friend. Abject horror was written on his face. "What is going on? Don't they know we have a war to fight?"

Carth's eyes narrowed. "You mean I have to pay to get promoted around here? I don't get it, Saul?"

Karath sighed with an angry grunt. "I had heard about this at the fleet level, old man – politics and payoffs. I never thought it could happen to us. Don't worry, old man, I'll take care of you. I always have."

With that, they walked to their quarters and changed to prepare for mandatory budget training. All they could do was hope for the best.

In their first major battle, Saul and Carth flew valiantly against the Mandalorians, but Mandalore outwitted the politically-minded Admiral Vrex and the Republic forces fell back in confusion, slaughtered by the fury of the enemy, who cared nothing for budgets or dining.

Two starfighters powered down in the hangar of the ship and canopies opened. One starfighter bore blackened, sooty marks from laser damage. As Saul jumped out of the cockpit of his fighter, he stormed inside. Seeing Carth, he ranted, "A lot of good people got killed today because of damn politics. These hacks from the Senate have no clue what is going on out here. They appoint one incompetent admiral after another. It's amazing we aren't all dead by now!"

Carth's flightsuit hung in tatters as blood oozed down his chest. His face was sooty and grim. "Saul, I know it's bad, but we shouldn't speak like that. The Republic is all we have."

"We might not have it for very long if we keep getting politicians like Vrex," Saul answered with disgust. "I hear he's already looking for scapegoats to blame this disaster on." He looked down at Carth's wound. "You better get that checked out, old man. It's going to leave a nasty scar."

Carth chuckled and returned a shrug. He was an upbeat person, who brought a smile to a crowd in the darkest of times...his faith and his family kept him strong. "Well, I'm going to have to have something to show Dustil when we whoop those Mandalorians."

Saul's mood changed on the spot. He grinned and slapped Carth on the back. "Go check it out. That's an order, Onasi. I can't have you dying on me. Morgana would never let me live it down."

Dutifully, the Lieutenant went to the Medical Bay and got a few kolto packs. He headed back to his quarters and went right to the intercom. He watched the vidletter sent by Morgana. He'd seen it a dozen times now, but never tired of watching it. With a sad smile, she told him to hurry back. Dustil stood behind her with an oblong ball. "Daddy, I miss you."

He inserted a blank disk into the recorder and turned it on. He choked on his words for a second before clearing his throat. "Morgana, Dustil…I think about you every minute. The war is not going well…."

**The Mandalorian War**

Two and a half years into the war, everything was still going Mandalore's way. The Republic forces were desperately trading territory for time: time to build new ships and train more men for the meat grinder. The Republic Senate begged the Jedi for help, but the Order refused to intervene. The irony of the situation was lost on the Chancellor as he departed the Council Chambers on Coruscant. It was not too long ago that Supreme Chancellor Ptolemeus had turned away numerous diplomats from worlds being ravaged by the Mandalorians.

The videos that Carth received in recent months showed Morgana looking older and more worn. "I know that you have to do this, Carth, but Dustil needs a father. I'm having trouble with him. I'm sorry…. So many of the other children have lost their parents. We should just count ourselves lucky." As he shut off the video, his heart burned in agony to be with her again, to hold her once more. He pounded his fist onto the desk, angry at the war, angry at the Admiralty that foolishly and callously churned hundreds of thousands into a senseless meat grinder, and angry at the whole galaxy.

Carth too, was beginning to show signs of stress. His normally upbeat attitude had become more sullen and impatient. He sighed and put his head in his hands as he watched the vidletter. There would be yet another sortie to fly soon.

Within the Vortex Sector, General Burnslider had devised a counteroffensive designed to halt the Mandalorian advance. Burnslider was a cousin to Chancellor Ptolemeus and had been appointed to command the combined forces of the Republic. Despite his having designed a nifty blaster carbine, the General had never commanded a unit larger than a battalion.

**Command Briefing**

In a large auditorium, officers and men from the Grand Army of the Repulic gathered to hear their commander's plan to destroy the Mandalorians. Carth and Saul sat near the front to get a better view. Carth looked around and saw a couple of familiar faces. "Dol, Jordo, what are you doing here?"

Sergeant Dol Grenn and Technician Jordo Crae were friends of his from Telos. Dol, a crusty old soldier, extended his hand. "Well, as I live and breath, sir. It's good to see you."

Carth took Dol's hand and shook it, followed by Jordo's. "Aren't you getting too old for this stuff, Dol?"

"Never. Telos was getting boring anyway."

Jordo piped in, "I think we got them bastards this time, Carth. The general is a real winner here."

Saul just rolled his eyes at that, but said nothing. Onasi bit his lip. "I hope so, Jordo. For all of our sakes." He took a deep breath. "Say, have you seen Morgana and Dustil? I've been a bit worried about them."

Jordo shrugged and shook his head. "Sorry boss, I shipped out of Telos a few months ago. I'm doing engine maintenance on shuttles. Not exciting, but a valuable skill nonetheless."

At that, the general walked onto the stage with his entourage. "Room, ten-hut!" someone called and the assembly stood in unison. The general was stout with a bald pate and bushy sideburns. His cheeks were as rosy as a baby's. A colonel looked out onto the gathering and added, "I would like to present General Burnslider, Commander in Chief of the Grand Army of the Republic!" Thunderous applause greeted the man, but Saul stood, unmoving.

The general moved in and took the microphone as his entourage primped and preened him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to unveil to you the destruction of the Mandalorians."

A holographic image of the strategic situation appeared and one system became lit.

"My plan is to insert engineers near this key Mandalorian system and build a subspace corridor, bridging the gap between systems to deliver Republic forces on the poorly defended backdoor of the Mandalorians. This will force the Mandalore to fall back and defend his rear. We will then link up our fleets and crush the enemy between them. I have named this offensive Operation PONTOON BOAT."

It was a great plan…in theory.

Once Operation PONTOON BOAT had been kicked off, the engineers became bogged down with equipment and logistical problems. The subspace corridor took much longer to implement than anticipated. Political pressure from the senators forced the General to continue the operation despite warnings from the Republic Intelligence Service. Also, supplies became diverted to political causes, robbing the Republic Fleet of its power. Meanwhile, the Mandalorians became aware of the presence of intruders and made their own plans.

In another command briefing, General Burnslider and his entourage took the stage proudly before a captive audience.

"Soldiers of the Republic, the corridor is finally complete. Tomorrow will be our date with destiny," the general declared. When my trap unfolds, I will drive Mandalore from Republic space and be on Malachor Five within a month."

Again, the crowd, minus Saul, stood and applauded. Carth shook his fist in the air. "This is it, Jordo!" he hollered.

"I can feel it, Carth. We're going to win this one."

When the Republic Fleet jumped into hyperspace, a sense of hope permeated the ranks. Saul sat with Carth in the briefing room as the younger man tried to keep his spirits up. "Saul, we're going to win this one. We have the element of surprise."

Saul shook his head. "Burnslider's just another political hack, old man," he said in a monotone. "I've not seen a leader yet, who got there on merit. Burnslider's got his own agenda. He wants to be Chancellor one day."

Carth pursed his lips. "Saul, I've got to believe in something. I can't let my hope die."

The older officer forced a smile and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I just hope you're right, old man…I just hope you're right."

As the fleet dropped out of hyperspace at the end of the subspace corridor, sensors began to show heavy concentrations of Basilisk Droids. There would be no surprise. In fact, the Mandalorians were heavily dug in within the planetary system.

Still determined, Burnslider deployed his fleet in a grand, parade-like formation and ordered them forward. The fighters and ships moved forward in close order, reminiscent of the holiday reviews on Coruscant. In one of the lead fighters, Saul mumbled, "We're going to be slaughtered."

Mandalore's heavy planetary artillery began tearing holes in the Republic formations, but on they came, throwing themselves bravely onto the enemy's defenses. Saul led his squadron at the thickest concentration of enemy defenses, near a gray moon. They were turned back time and time again, with ever increasing losses. During the final assault, Saul's fighter was hit and spun out of control.

The attack had failed.

"Arrrgh!" Saul raged as he shut down his port engine and activated his fire suppressant system. "This isn't war, it's simply murder! Our leaders have sold us out."

As the Mandalorians prepared to launch a counterattack to finish the battered Republic fleet, Carth pulled his starfighter alongside Saul's. "It looks pretty bad. We need to RTB immediately. I'll call for priority clearance." Saul's starfighter was leaking plasma and they would have to return to base quickly before the situation deteriorated.

Saul fumed, pounding his fist on the side of the cockpit. "Our ship's gone. We've had it! Burnslider's running away." From a distance, their proud ship could be seen burning.

Carth sighed. He glanced down at the datalinked image of the collapse of the Republic attack. It would be over soon.

_I'm sorry Morgana…Dustil…Just know that I love you and my thoughts are always with you from whatever oblivion I go to._

As Carth continued to watch his datalink, a mass of dots appeared on the edge of his display; something was moving in behind the Mandalorians. By the transponder codes, it looked to be another Republic Fleet.

_What? This cannot be. There are no other Republic forces anywhere near us. Was this part of Burnslider's plan?_

He watched as the Republic ships darted between the planets, using them for cover and then rapidly closed with the Mandalorian Basilisk Droids and larger vessels. Within minutes, the left wing of the Mandalorian defense disintegrated.

**Aboard the Mandalorian Flagship**

Aboard the Mandalorian flagship, the Mandalore watched proudly as his line held against repeated attacks from General Burnslider's fleet. He was impressed by the stubborn bravery of the Republic pilots. "These men…they do us honor with their determination. They are not the sheep that we slaughtered in our initial invasion." The Mandalore looked around the bridge and even some of his men cheered to honor their worthy opponents. The armored fist of the Mandalorians nodded – his warriors were eager and well-trained and he would have to unleash their fury soon. They would carry the day and drive the Republic back to Coruscant.

"Prepare my Basilisk Droid. I shall lead the final assault personally," the dark-haired warrior declared as he donned the Helmet of The Mandalore and strode to the hangar bay. He launched along with his personal guard and rocketed toward the shattered Republic fleet to finish them for good.

Deep in the void of space, Mandalore targeted a Republic carrier and swept in, firing lasers and ion weapons. Explosions tore through the hull of the carrier and flames spouted into space.

"Victory is life!" he called to his brave warriors, turning back to regroup for a second pass.

A large warrior in blue armor near him whooped and pulled alongside his leader. The Mandalorians returned to their lines and reformed for the final push. Then, an alert swept through their ranks. Loud klaxons sounded in the Mandalore's headset and he looked down at his tactical display.

Republic forces were striking from the rear.

Atop his personal droid, Mandalore stared in awe as the Republic fighters swept through his ranks like daggers. All around them, Basilisk Droids and starfighters erupted into plasma and flame. In the distance, the Mandalorian capital ships were surrounded and under fire.

"Reform in the center!" he ordered his fleet, but he saw that it was too late – they were caught with their pants down. The Republic ships managed to get close enough so that he could not fire without hitting his own forces. His own defenses became an obstacle as units could not maneuver and support each other. Under a furious assault from the new Republic force, the Mandalorian line vanished in a cloud of debris.

For the first time in their history, the Mandalorians fled.

The proud Mandalore's jaw fell open as Republic starfighters swooped down on him and his guard, vaporizing scores of Basilisk Droids.

The Mandalorian in blue armor grasped him by the arm. "Mandalore, we must counterattack! Our honor is at stake," the large warrior yelled over the commlink.

The Mandalore shook the hand off. "Canderous…now is not the time. We shall have our revenge soon enough. We shall fall back and regroup. Do as I say."

Canderous of the Clan Ordo grunted and called for his element to retreat. He sneered as he turned his backside toward the enemy. Unfortunately for this proud warrior, it would not be the last time.


	34. Barbarians at the Gate Part II

W/N - Merry Christmas 2006. We just can't leave well enough alone and decided to split this chapter. Big mahalo to Thug, our inspiration. We wanted to expand the final scene and give both Saul and Carth pause before going down their respective paths.

**Barbarians at the Gate – Part II**

**A Victory Celebration**

In the aftermath of the victory, morale in the Republic soared. Carth was back in the Squadron Lounge, drinking a Tarisian Ale amid the euphoria of the men. Saul approached him and said, "Damn, I thought we were hosed for sure. You did good out there, old man. I won't forget it. Hey, there is a celebration later. You ought to come. We needed this win…bad."

Still with a broad smile, Carth shook his head. "Naw, thanks though. I'm going to record a vidletter for home."

"Hah, you're a lucky man, Carth."

The Lieutenant nodded, giddy with joy. "Don't you know it. Morgana is my rock. Hey Saul, who were those guys, who saved our bacon? I'd like to shake their hands."

Saul developed a funny look, a half smile showing some doubt. "Scuttlebutt says that the commander is a Jedi and that she's barely an adult. It can't be true, but that's what I'm hearing."

"She?"

"Yah," answered Saul. "Her name's Revan. I don't know how she sweet talked the Supreme Chancellor into giving her a command, but I'm going to kiss her feet. She achieved something in a day that the last five admirals could not."

"Well, true or not, I'd like to shake her hand sometime. You have fun Saul. I'll see you later," Carth said as he rose to return to his quarters. His step was lighter and his face relaxed. He rubbed his clean-shaven chin and inserted a viddisk. "Victory is ours, my love."

**At the Front**

From that point on, the Republic went on the offensive. The Mandalorian resistance was always stubborn, but something had happened within the Republic ranks after their victory. Carth watched as the fleet was rapidly reorganized: Support units were drawn from the front lines to become Force Multipliers, increasing the effectiveness of the battle fleets; Logistical support improved and corruption was rooted out; morale was well tended and pay was increased; inefficient and bureaucratic regulations were removed; Intelligence functions were reorganized and hammered into a professional force; and most of all, leaders were promoted on the basis of merit and not through political connections. Revan seemed to be everywhere, tending to the needs of the troops and improving the quality of equipment, but for some reason, Carth never got to see her.

Saul's enthusiasm for the new commander soared. His conversations with Carth were always, "Revan this" and "Revan that". Through his skill, he was given a Captaincy and elevated to command a fleet carrier and he chose Carth to become the XO of the 157th Fighter Squadron aboard his ship, the _Reprisal_. There, Carth met his Squadron Commander, Forn Dodonna, a stern woman of great ability.

In his new, larger quarters, Carth leaned back in a comfortable chair. He hung several of his battle decorations on a Republic flag in the corner, feeling that old sense of pride and destiny returning. "Mandalore…we're coming for you now."

**The Battle of Ando**

Amid the ferocity of another battle in another star system, the Republic fleet was licking its wounds after a Mandalorian strike force had pounded them. Burning ships and debris floated aimlessly as Captain Saul Karath and Commander Dodonna looked on.

"They've bloodied us pretty good, but I have a plan," Saul said and examined the tactical display.

Forn looked it over and shook her head. "I don't know, sir. The Mandalorians are at extreme range. Our strike force may not make it. We could lose the whole group."

Saul turned to face her and his eyes twinkled. "But we have Carth Onasi. Get me Admiral Revan."

A bluish hologram of the young woman appeared in the center of the bridge. "Captain Karath, I hear that the battle goes ill for the fleet. Where is Admiral Strayling? Is he not in command?"

"I'm afraid that Admiral Strayling was badly wounded in the last attack. I am temporarily in command of the Eight Fleet."

Revan nodded and then smiled at Saul. "Then I know that my people are in good hands. I am conducting the invasion of Ando and could rendezvous with you in half a day to counterattack."

Saul shook his head. "Admiral, your operation is more important. I am seeking your approval to launch a strike against the enemy fleet at long range."

"I trust your judgment, Captain. Proceed with my blessing. I am depending on you to succeed."

Saul's heart pounded in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to please this woman, to show her that her trust in him was warranted. He turned to Forn. "I've never felt this way about any other admiral. She's won my heart." He punched the intercom with gusto. "Carth, old man. Get your birds in the air. We're getting some payback."

Saul played his huge gamble by launching his strike at the extreme range of his attack force. The gamble paid off as Carth's judicious use of fuel got them to the Mandalorian Fleet as they were rearming. Republic attack craft and torpedo bombers tore through the Mandalorians, cutting them to shreds.

After Saul had jumped the fleet to recover the attack force, low on fuel, he met Carth and Forn in the hangar bay. As Lieutenant Onasi slid down the ladder from the cockpit, Saul wrapped him up in a bear hug and handed him an ornate box. Carth gave him an odd look, but opened the box. Within it, were a series of rank pips and a medal.

Saul nodded. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander Onasi. Revan herself authorized this. She wanted to be here personally, but she had fleet matters to attend to."

Forn and Jordo Crae clapped him on the back and Carth held his medal up. "For Telos!" he called.

Carth smiled broadly; much of his old self was returning.

**At the Front**

Captain Saul Karath stood in the briefing room off his flagship as his crew, his people, came to attention. This was something he had come to love – the protocol of leadership and the power that it gave him…and he was doing it for the greater good.

"Take your seats!" bellowed Carth as he came up to the podium beside Saul and Forn. "We have an intelligence update for you all," he said as he looked down at Jordo and Dol with a wink.

"In the last few long months, the Mandalorians have been pressed further and further into their own territory on all fronts. Under Admiral Revan's guidance, the fleet continues to up the OP tempo, keeping the enemy off balance and unable to regroup. Admiral Revan has devised a novel use of deception, which has allowed the Republic to liberate numerous worlds, including a small system called Gonami."

Carth paused for a moment and then announced, "Men and women of the Republic Fleet, the tide has officially turned."

He was greeted by thunderous applause and he gazed up into the lights, developing a faraway look. During this time, Carth never took his mind off of his ultimate goal: to return home.

Eventually, long-range strikes on the Mandalorian Homeworld, Malachor V, became a reality and Carth took hope that the war would soon be over. One day, as he walked to the daily briefing, Saul and Forn caught him. Saul smiled broadly. "Carth, old boy, this is it. We are going to kick off OPERATION CHECKMATE, the invasion of Malachor Five."

Carth wasn't sure if he should be as excited. This could end the conflict, but the casualties would be staggering. The Mandalorians were not known for surrendering or negotiating. However, Carth knew that the way home was through Malachor.

**The Invasion of the Malachor System**

In the darkness of space, neither night nor day mattered. Only the twinkling of distant stars could be seen with the yellow sun of the Malachor System dominating the view. Seven planets of varying size and composition orbited the massive ball of fusion, floating calmly through the void, oblivious to the needs and wants, fears and rages of the millions of sentients engaged in a life and death struggle within the system.

Simply, coldly put, the heavens were deaf to the cries of the doomed.

Suddenly, the darkness was lit by the flashes of thousands of turbolasers, reds, yellows, and greens, streaking across the vastness of empty space. Orange puffs of gas occasionally appeared to mark the end of a life or several lives. A wall of white starfighters bore down upon a waiting foe – the unstoppable force colliding with the immovable object.

Within one, tiny craft sat Republic pilot, Lieutenant Commander Carth Onasi, graduate of the touted Space Warfare School, loyal officer, fast friend, faithful husband, and doting father.

Leading a flight of four, Carth maneuvered obliquely to a squadron of Basilisk Droids and starfighters, backed by a defensive satellite. On his command, his flight launched concussion missiles, their rocket trails streaking behind them toward the Mandalorians.

On the right edge of Carth's sensor display, he could see the Basilisk Droids begin evasive maneuvering, but he knew his probability of kill was high. A fireball in the distance brought a smile to his lips.

"Fox One kill, bandit, one-one-zero, twenty klicks. Gold Flight, snap toward the bandits."

In well-coordinated unison, the flight turned left and accelerated toward the confused mass of mounted droids.

"Gold Leader, enemy starfighters are coming up fast," advised the controller who was overseeing the mission. Carth would have to make this quick or he'd be facing overwhelming odds.

He jammed the throttle open, letting his astromech droid handle the stress on the craft. With his left hand, he uncaged the seeker head of his infrared missile, letting it scan for its own target. The nice, hot plume of a Basilisk Droid caught its attention and Carth was rewarded by a high-pitched growl.

"Gold Leader, Fox Two. Gold flight, wingover, my mark…now!"

The Mandalorians reacted to the launch of another wave of missiles while setting up an attack run on the Republic flight. Suddenly, Gold Flight pitched their noses upward like rearing cobras and reversed their direction of flight, leaving the Mandies to eat missiles.

Carth's infrared missile homed in on a Basilisk Droid like a hound dog, keeping an image of the hot, infrared plume on its supercooled seeker head. The Mandalorian warrior astride the droid veered sharply away, dropping heated flares to decoy the missile, but it was too late.

Like a snake striking, the missile shot past the burning flares and slammed into the body of the droid, penetrating its durasteel hide. A meter into its metal flesh, the warhead of the missile detonated, sending hot gas and shards of flaming metal throughout the droid's guts. The Mandalorian warrior atop the mechanical beast had no time to scream as gouts of fire and molten durasteel enveloped him.

The kill registered on Carth's datalink. "Down ya go! Fox Two kill, bandit. That's one Mandie closer to being with you, babe," he said, kissing his fingertip and touching the picture of his wife, Morgana, that was on the instrument panel.

Carth was brought back to reality when his Sensor Warning Receiver blared, letting him know that Mandalorian starfighters had locked him up. A giant spike appeared at the 6 o'clock position of the display. "Spike, Six O'clock. Gold Flight is running cold," he said, letting everyone know he was retiring from the fight. He keyed his mike again. "Forn, you better be ready to rumble."

A woman's voice came back over the commlink. "You doubt Revan's plan?" she answered in jest. "Just keep running, Onasi."

"Awww, I'm tired of running, Dodonna," he said with a mock whine. "I much prefer advancing."

"You just keep your sorry hide alive or I'll never hear the end of it from Morgana."

"Roger that, Commander. I wouldn't want the likes of you or Saul raising my Dustil."

A chime sounded in Carth's helmet, he had reached the waypoint. Once again, he pitched the nose of his starfighter up, reversing directions in an instant. His datalink flooded with new symbols, showing Forn Dodonna's starfighters tearing into the defensive satellite and coming up behind the Mandalorians.

Carth swung the nose of his craft downward, raking a Mandalorian with turbolaser fire. Streaks of light sizzled into its fuselage and a stubby wing separated with an explosion. The Mandalorian tumbled erratically, spewing plasma and sparks around Carth's bird before erupting into hot gas.

"Whoa! Guns kill…that was close."

Blinking twice, he shook his head and pushed the throttle forward, gathering velocity. _One step closer, babe…one step closer._ He glanced again at the picture of Morgana and young Dustil and winked. He would be coming home if he had to put a bolt in the Mandalore's head himself to do it.

"Don't be a hero, Carth. Dustil needs a father. This is the final battle…don't get careless," Forn chastised.

"Hey, careful is my middle name."

Two Mandalorian starfighters whizzed past him, guns blazing and Carth's shields flashed. In a flash, he saw that one was a clan leader and he yanked his stick in that direction. "Gold Leader, tally ho, two bandits, seven o'clock. I'm engaged neutral."

Carth brought the muzzles of his cannon across the enemy flight and unleashed a snap shot of turbolaser fire. Energy laced into the leader's wingman at the engine mount, spraying fire over the compressors. Ion fuel in the combustion chamber vaporized, blowing the compressor and turbine blades apart at high velocity. Sharp shards of durasteel shredded the thin skin of the Mandalorian starfighter and it flew apart like a burst balloon.

"Down ya go! Guns kill on the trailer. I'm on the leader."

Carth powered back up and accelerated ahead. The Mandalorian wheeled over as Carth had done and now they stood, face to face, muzzle to muzzle.

Carth saw the plume of heat erupt from the Mandie's engines, propelling him forward. This would be a joust in the depths of space. At maximum speed and high aspect angle, there would be time for only one shot and then, one would need to veer away to avoid collision.

"You want to play chicken? Here we go."

In slow motion, the Mandalorian stafighter grew in Carth's canopy until he could see the deadly smile of his enemy.

Nose to nose with the Mandalorian Starfighter, Carth grit his teeth and curled back his lips. The enemy grew rapidly in his forward canopy as the distance closed. On his HUD, a bright green circle began spinning over the target, letting him know he was within firing distance.

Carth took a deep breath, now able to just see the leering face of his Mandalorian enemy. Suddenly, brilliant flashes of light erupted from the muzzles of the Mandalorian's cannon and streaks of turbolaser fire bolted at Carth.

A single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, but no other sign of fear or stress appeared on his face. Training took over and he pressed the trigger, unleashing his own brand of destruction.

In this brief joust of death, both warriors were now at full velocity, their combat taking place in the blink of an eye. Turbolaser fire lashed along both fighters, shields lighting up the darkness of space.

Energy tore through the Mandalorian's deflectors and scored the fuselage of the starfighter. Bolts splattered on the thin metal, sizzling through the skin into the interior of the ship, slicing though electronics and control actuators. In a millisecond, the Mandalorian's thrusters locked in the climb position, pitching his nose upward.

Carth blinked as the enemy flashed by him, clipping his vertical stabilizer, sending a shower of sparks behind him. On pure instinct, he slammed down on his left thruster peddle, yawing his craft around. Despite the vacuum of space, considerable inertia washed over him and his vision grayed as blood rushed from his brain.

The pilot grunted hard, squeezing his abdomen through the pain and dizziness. As his vision returned, his attention was drawn to the blinking red lights on his Master Caution Panel.

He had been hit too.

"_Warning…life support systems damaged…thruster control damaged…engine fire right…."_

"Dammit," he muttered as his practiced hands flew over the damage control systems. "Tee-Two, help me out here," he called as the hiss of an oxygen leak became noticeable. The little droid on the dorsal surface desperately shut down the engine and doused the fire while trying to plug the leak.

Carth shook his head. _I gotta get back in the fight._

He looked back out into space, scanning for his enemy and his blood ran cold. The Mandalorian starfighter, nearly shot to pieces, had come about and was lining up for a shot. Hot plasma poured from ragged holes in the skin of the craft and flames licked up into the cockpit of the Mandie. Any sane pilot would have ejected, but this was a clan leader. He would burn with his craft to take Carth with him.

In what seemed like an eternity, Carth watched the flame shrouded Mandalorian's nose inch toward him, its cannon coming within firing parameters. Onasi pushed the throttle forward to evade, but his good engine screamed in protest.

"Thruster control, inop," he called, hoping his wingmen could hear him. He keyed his mike, letting any friendly know where he was. "Gold Leader is Bullseye, two-five-zero, fifteen klicks…I need a hand."

Carth looked down at the holoimage of Morgana and Dustil. _Gods, I'm not going to make it this time._

Desperate fingers punched buttons on the instrument panel, rerouting systems. Red lights turned to green.

"I'm back in business. Ready to rumble!" he uttered in near disbelief.

In an insane maneuver, he slammed the stick into his right thigh while firing the ventral thrusters. It popped him up and flipped him over like a beetle as turbolaser bolts tore through empty space where he had been.

Carth saw the burning Mandalorian's evil grin vanish. He pressed the trigger, unleashing his cannon.

"Guns kill, off my nose," he declared as pieces of flaming wreckage bounced off of his starfighter.

Carth released a long breath and pressed his back into the seat, closing his eyes.

"Glad to see you still around. That was some damn fine flying, Onasi," came Forn Dodonna's voice over the commlink.

"About time you got here, Dodonna…I'm pretty beat up, take me home."

As the other starfighters escorted him back to the carrier for repairs, he looked down at beautiful Morgana. The hologram gazed back at him, seemingly telling him that she would be there when he returned. The force of her will could be felt, filling him with hope.

On his way back to his carrier, he watched in horror as a Basilisk Droid dove into a Republic cruiser. "They're committing suicide!" he said to Forn, unable to intervene. _The quality of Mandalorian pilots has declined so far that they have to kill themselves to hurt us,_ he thought, his anger at the enemy rising.

Then, his radio crackled. On a common frequency, in the clear, a message rang out for the combatants of both sides.

Mandalore's deep, gravelly voice sounded over the radio, drawing Carth's attention, "Jedi Revan, it is I, Mandalore of the Unified Clans." Static and feedback screeched from the headset momentarily while Carth sat, intent on his every word.

"I seek you out in honorable combat," he continued, his voice calm and even. "I offer you this…should you be victorious, the Unified Clans will bow to you and no other. Should I remain standing, the Republic shall leave our space and we will fight you no more. What do you say, Revan of the Jedi?" he said and then grunted his resolve.

"Let us meet in battle one final time. My only wish is to cross blades with you, face to face, as it was meant to be."

Carth raised an eyebrow in shock. _This is unheard of. Mandalore must know the end is near. _

Unexpectedly, Mandalore received an answer. A woman's voice, cold and gritty, sounded over the radio. "Mandalore of the Unified Clans, I accept your challenge, though it is of no advantage to me," she said. "Know this…I could obliterate your entire, miserable race, but I wish to spare my brave fleet further losses, and, more importantly, I wish to look into your eyes as I take your life," she added and then paused for effect.

"Cease fire and we shall meet on the surface outside your smoking ruin of a city in one hour." A shriek sounded as Revan terminated the connection.

Carth got a chill as she spoke. _I would never want to cross that woman._

Suddenly, the shooting stopped. Forn mustered the Squadron and Carth got a new bird to fly CAP over the _Reprisal_. Time ticked off slowly as Carth counted the minutes.

Then, the radio crackled. "Mandalore is slain."

Lieutenant Commander Carth Onasi sat in his cockpit, stunned by the words. Then, a low moan escaped his lips. The war was over and he was going home to see Morgana and Dustil. He looked down at the holoimage of his wife and he wept for joy.

**Coruscant**

In the aftermath of the battle, Carth stood in the stands overlooking the surrender ceremony as a flurry of fireworks flashed overhead. Bright bursts of reds, greens, and oranges filled the evening sky. Revan wanted to play this event up for the folks back home. She could be melodramatic, but she got results. Carth watched as the tiny figures on the stage walked about, making a grand spectacle. One by one, the distant Mandalorians came up and kissed the feet of a dark-haired woman. One blue armored warrior lay prostrate before her. By her side was a tall, blond-haired man in a red body suit.

Carth strained his eyes to get a better view. He turned to Forn. "That must be Revan. I can't see them very well from here. You know, I don't even know what our commander looks like up close. I should have brought my binos."

Forn laughed. "Well, we peons get the stands. Saul is down there, hobnobbing with Revan and Malak. He's going to be an admiral so I hear."

"He sure made out well enough in this war and he's one of the few to deserve it. You know, Forn, he's been my mentor since pilot training. I'd be nothing without him."

"He's definitely one of the heroes of this long and horrible tragedy. He did the right thing attaching us to Revan and Malak right away. Hey, I think that's General T'Sing and Jedi Bandon."

Carth peered over several heads and strained his eyes again. "I think you're right. Bandon was as fierce fighter to be sure. I remember when he and Revan were with the ground pounders on Dxun. The Army was still pretty green back then. Along with Malak, they rallied the broken battalions and led them to victory. They were inspirational. Now, that General T'Sing…she never seemed to care much for the troops under her command. That's just my opinion, but her units always seemed to suffer immensely in their campaigns."

"Good thing she was in command of the ground forces and not the fleet, eh Carth?"

"Isn't that the truth? Now that Sion dude…very strong, but no personality."

Forn chuckled. "Now now, Carth, the Jedi did not intervene to entertain us. We should just be thankful that there Force powers came to our assistance when they did. It could very well be the Mandalore down there with us kissing his feet."

Carth wrinkled his face in distaste. "I'd sooner be dead than bow to a Mandalorian."

"You and me both."

Carth then smiled and looked up at the darkening sky, saying a quiet prayer to Morgana. "I'm coming home, babe. We'll be together again."

**Telos**

The homecoming was as joyous as could be. Along with Jordo and Dol Grenn, the heroic pilot stepped off of the shuttle and immediately saw his family. Rushing forward, Morgana wrapped Carth up, squealing with joy. Even Dustil gave a big smile, but somehow, it seemed forced. Carth saw that the boy had changed, becoming darker and more melancholy.

However, Morgana looked radiant. Her blonde hair was curled and she wore the stunning dress from their engagement. "Carth, I've waited so long for this moment," she said as tears streamed down her face. As he held her, he inhaled the long-remembered scent of her skin.

Carth's eyes misted up and he wiped his nose. "As have I, babe. You look magnificent. The war is over…it's _all_ over. We can begin our lives again."

"Once you've settled on Telos, there will be many jobs that you could take. I hear Dol already has a job in the TSF."

This time, it was Carth's smile that was forced. "Hmmm, we'll see about that." He had plans now and the future was bright for him if he made the right choices. It would be easy to become derailed by distractions.

Later, as Carth and Morgana lay in bed, the perspiration cooling on their skin, he thought about his future and the future of his family. Saul had brought him far and could take him farther still. He took a deep breath and broached the subject he knew she would not want to hear. "Morgana, I know we discussed my getting out of the Fleet, but the war is over. I can make us a great future by staying in."

Morgana's expression changed instantly and shock and anger crept into her face. She had waited for years, dutifully…patiently. She and Dustil had sacrificed no less than Carth in this long and horrid war. "Wait, Carth. You _promised_. No more wars, no more deployments…Dustil needs a father, not a legend!" she said, pulling away from him.

"I know, I know…It's just that Saul is going to be an admiral. His star is on the rise. We could go places, be somebody."

Morgana leapt out of bed, her tone shifting instantly colder. She threw on a robe and looked back at him, her eyes afire. "Fine, go somewhere, be somebody. Just don't expect to have a son when you're finished."

Carth bit his lip, but his mind was made up.

**Telos – Months Later**

Several months passed and Carth had heard rumors of the disappearance of Revan and much of the fleet. He had signed on for another tour and Morgana was not pleased. To appease her, Carth had taken a post as an instructor at the Starfighter Weapons School, a nice, stable post.

He flew daily missions with his student, Lieutenant Tikal, a tough Zabrak and counted his blessings.

_My career is at its pinnacle. I know Dustil will turn out all right. It's just a phase...he'll grow out of it._

One day, after a training mission with Tik, Saul came to him as he sat at the bar of the O-Club. He patted his friend on the back.

"Carth, old boy, here we are again. Just like the old days…you and me, closing down the O-Club."

Carth grinned and took a swig of his drink. "Congrats, Saul. Or should I say, Admiral Karath?"

"Hah, cut the crap, old boy. It's me, remember? Boy, we did some fancy flying in our day."

Carth nodded. Saul went on to bring up the dark days, when the Republic Fleet was led by incompetent political appointees, which got thousands killed. "The Senate was so full of themselves. They thought they were gods, but Revan proved them wrong. If it wasn't for her, we'd all be slaves of Mandalore."

"Do you remember the Serocco Campaign?" he continued as he grabbed his own drink. "We flew close support for the legion to take that damn hill."

Carth nodded solemnly. "I remember. General T'Sing led her corps into the maelstrom, taking over thirty percent casualties. They were bogged down in the ravines until Revan ordered us in. Then, she led the final assault that swept the Mandalorians away."

Saul slid his empty glass over and motioned for a refill. "I can still see her, swatting away bolts and urging the men forward. She was oblivious to danger."

"You know, Saul, I have no idea what she looks like up close."

"All I can say, old boy, is that she is pure inspiration."

Then, Saul lowered his voice and spoke softly into Carth's ear. "Carth, old boy, I'm going to tell you something and you _need_ to listen. Revan is our future, not these bloated politicians, who care only for themselves and their next boondoggle. Her vision is beyond imagining. The Republic would be a utopia."

Carth moved away and furrowed his brows. "Her vision? Saul, what are you saying?"

"Shush! I'm saying Revan is our future and you would be wise to be a part of it. There is a movement underfoot."

Carth recoiled in horror. "Saul," he said, seething. "This is madness! Are you speaking of treason? Don't be a fool."

Saul sneered. He stepped off of his stool and began to walk away. Carth saw a different man from the mentor and friend that he had known for so long. A dark fire radiated in Saul's eyes, a fire full of arrogant pride and ambition. "Fool? Fine, old boy, fine. I gave you your chance." He stepped away and gave Carth one final look, secretly hoping the younger man and friend would relent and join the cause.

Carth's expression was blank. He desperately wanted to say something…to heal the rift that had suddenly appeared between them. Horrible, unthinkable emotions flooded into him, saturating his mind. _What do I do? What Saul proposes is unthinkable…unforgivable. But maybe…maybe…. What do I do?_

He sat, locked in eye contact with his best friend and mentor, unable to move or speak. In a twitch of the Force, the young pilot made a painful decision and turned away, putting his back to Saul.

With that, the two men separated never to meet again until their final confrontation.


	35. Barbarians at the Gate Part III

Writer's notes: UPDATED 17 DEC 06. The pithy blurb symbolizes the fear and angst that occurs before a battle and how men and women deal with it. I'm trying to protray that buildup and tension that precedes Malak's attack. I'm also trying to show some of Revan's genius that pokes through her new persona. Since this is a battle sequence, I'm writing it in a distictly military style. However, there is still some of the Jedi flavor contained within. 

Again, I'm looking to portray the fear and doubt within the minds of the characters as they go to fight, what could be, their final battle. I also want to see both sides of the battle as much as can be portrayed and to give a sense of the frenetic pace of the conflict.

**Barbarians at the Gate – Part II**

_Oh God of battles! Steel my soldiers' hearts;  
__Possess them not with fear; take from them now  
__The sense of reckoning, if the opposed numbers  
__Pluck their hearts from them.  
__William Shakespeare – Henry V_

**Thyferra System - Republic Warship _Majestic_ - Bridge – Day One - 1856Z**

As the Yellow Alert klaxon howled, the tension on the Bridge of the flagship was palpable. Admiral Dodonna looked up at the view screen and a deep frown creased her face. The tactical display showed the Bestine System with numerous red symbols swarming around the outer planet: the Sith had struck. Doubt gripped the heart of the brave admiral, but she could not show it. All she could do is stew over her private demons.

I've made a big mistake; Malak has struck Bestine. I should have never let my gut feeling make my decision.

The Admiral turned to the Communications Officer. "Get me Captain Onasi ASAP and I need Commander Haman Ergot up on the Bridge."

She then adjusted her beret atop her red hair and sighed deeply, letting her fears infect her thoughts. _If I fail, the Republic falls. This will be on my head._

In the SCIF, Commander Ergot received the message as he sat at his desk, fuming over the rebuff he had received at the earlier briefing. He was told that the Admiral needed him immediately. Rising from his seat, his heart leapt with excitement and joy.

"She has come to her senses. I am right. I am always right. I did not receive this appointment from my father for nothing."

With a smile, he rushed to the Bridge. His rightful position at the side of the Admiral would once again be assured. Everything in the galaxy would be right again.

In her command seat, Admiral Dodonna watched the unfolding invasion of the Bestine System. The buzz of incoming message traffic indicated that the outer planet was being overrun by Sith forces. Defensive satellites had inflicted some losses on the Sith and the enemy had not yet made a move on the inner system. Forn put the desperate cries for help out of her mind. She had to focus…had to command.

With a hiss, the doors to the bridge opened and Commander Ergot strutted out like a victorious swoop racer.

"Admiral," he said triumphantly, "all is not lost now that _I'm_ here. If we depart from the Thyferra System immediately, we may be able to catch the Sith fleet in a pincer. I'm glad you decided to stick with the approved battle plan. The Minister of the Navy would be very upset otherwise."

The admiral nodded pensively. "Commander, prepare the original battle plan for implementation. However, I want to hear from Carth first."

Haman opened his mouth in shock and started to say something, but she activated a link first and a hologram appeared in the center of the room. "Yes, Admiral," said Carth, "what can I do for you? Why have we gone to yellow alert?"

The admiral looked at the hologram sternly, square in the eye. She would pull no punches – the truth needed to come out. "Captain, the Bestine System has just fallen under attack. What do you make of the Sith attack? Have we made a serious mistake here? We need to evaluate this thoroughly."

Carth stood confidently. He knew Forn well and knew she would trust his judgment. "Admiral, forgive my impertinence. The Lieutenant and I strongly believe that the attack on Bestine is the diversion. The hammer _will_ fall on Thyferra."

Commander Ergot wailed, shaking his hands in the air, "You two don't know what you're talking about. You're trying to get us all killed. You're violating the regulations! You can't deviate from the approved plan!"

Ignoring Ergot, the captain studied the tactical display intently. "Admiral, look at the unfolding battle…only the outer planet has been invaded. If this were Malak's main attack, the entire system would have been overrun by now."

Admiral Dodonna focused in on the outermost planet of the Bestine System. It would surely fall, but as Carth had said, the Sith had made no move toward the main base on Bestine III.

The cold pit in the admiral's stomach did not go away, but it was lessened somewhat.

"So," demanded the admiral, "what do you propose we do?"

Carth took a deep breath and made his pitch. "Admiral, my suggestion is that we sit tight. Whatever happens at Bestine, will happen. Reconnaissance craft from Thyferra are already patrolling the outer rim of the system. SIGINT probes are in place to alert us to any Sith fleet entering the system. I know this sounds cold, but we have to let Thyferra Four fall under attack. It will create a vulnerability in the Sith fleet that we can exploit."

Forn sat back and put her fingers to her chin, thinking Carth's words over carefully.

"That lieutenant can be pretty ruthless…leaving the garrison to be attacked" he whispered to himself, but it would create an opportunity.

As Commander Ergot stomped about, Admiral Dodonna mentally picked apart the assault on Bestine. _By God, he's right. The Sith do not have the numbers to sustain an invasion of the entire system. _

She looked back at Captain Onasi, her confidence in his strength and wisdom undiminished. They had fought and bled together on many fields and he would not fail her now. "Very well, Carth. We hold tight for now. I'm bringing the Fleet back to EMCOM Red. We sit quietly. OPS, prepare Bastila for her Battle Meditation."

**Sith Flagship _Leviathan_ – Approaching Thyferra - Day One - 1901Z**

Admiral Karath sat on the bridge of the Flagship, examining the three dimensional tactical display of the Bestine System. The outermost planet would fall to the Sith shortly. He felt a deep satisfaction in having fooled the Republic once again. They never seemed to learn despite the drubbings they had received. He imagined the panicked bureaucrats filing form after form of fiction, hoping beyond hope that the Sith could be defeated with good grammar. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips.

"Hah, this was much easier than we had anticipated. I expected there to be significant elements of the Republic Fleet berthed there," he said aloud to himself.

Saul turned to the Operations Officer. "Any word back from our scouts approaching Thyferra?"

"Not yet, Admiral. Our SIGINT platform has registered no unusual signals from the system. The scouts should reach the outer rim of the Thyferra System in three hours."

Saul nodded. This was good news. "Lord Malak has commanded that we soften up the base at Thyferra Four with air strikes. We will first destroy the space port and leave them without fighter support. Make preparations for the landing craft to disembark. I want to put as many armored vehicles as we can on the ground in the first wave."

The Ops Officer bowed and departed to carry out Admiral Karath's orders. The Sith fleet was a well-oiled machine run on iron discipline and the merciless application of strength. As the Ops Officer walked past an open bay window into the hangar, thousands of Sith troops loaded armored fighting vehicles and weapons into rows of assault landers. Overhead, Sith fighters, attack craft, and torpedo bombers hung from ceiling racks, ready to deliver the death blow to the Republic.

**Republic Warship _Intrepid_ – Recreational Complex – Day One – 2030Z**

Aerin Dakar sat in solemn meditation, trying to clear her head and focus on the impeding struggle. Bastila had gone to meet with Admiral Dodonna and prepare to use her awesome Battle Meditation, leaving Aerin alone in the quiet room. Laid out in front of Aerin were her two lightsabers.

She lovingly picked up the one she had received from Master Zhar and examined the carvings she had made in the handle. A Jedi's weapon was his or her soul and a member of the Order would often customize it, adding meaningful decorations or inscriptions.

On the lower portion of the handle was a carving depicting Zhar giving her the lightsaber; this was her proudest moment. On the upper portion was a picture of a fuzzy animal. Aerin still held to her love of cutesy things.

The door to the room opened with a hiss and Belaya and Juhani entered. The two knelt in front of Aerin and bowed low. Juhani held a decorative box in her hands and slid it to Aerin.

"Please, take this, Padawan," said the Cathar. "I know we will not be helping you much in this battle and I want you to have this."

Aerin took the box and opened it. Inside was a thick lens.

Belaya nodded. "It is an Ossus Dueling Lens. Please, use it with your lightsaber."

Aerin started to shake her head, but Juhani held up her hand. Aerin nodded and then removed the lens from her own weapon and inserted the Ossus Lens. She bowed to the other Jedi and then stood.

With a flick of her thumb, a fine, blue blade slid forth. The weapon hummed and felt alive in her hand.

"An Ossus lens is rare and powerful, Padawan Dakar…perfect for dueling," informed Belaya. The blonde knight then stood and powered her own weapon. "Shall we test it?"

She assumed a wide, defensive stance, indicative of the Ataru Style. Aerin responded with an aggressive stance from the Shien Style. Locked in eye contact, they both smiled. "Engarde!"

Aerin moved forward and thrust the point of her weapon out, threatening a touch. Belaya slid one foot back and parried downward, their blades sizzling and humming. They spun about, exchanging positions and Belaya pushed Aerin back. The Knight then switched to Makashi Style and lunged forward with a highline attack.

As the gleaming blade came at Aerin's head, she spun to the side and stepped into Belaya. The blade went by and Aerin could feel the heat of the weapons. She then grasped the Knight's hand and pulled downward, throwing her opponent head over heals into the ground.

The Knight slapped the floor with her off hand as she impacted and tried to roll to face the Padawan. As she turned, Aerin's lightsaber came up under her throat.

Belaya powered down her weapon and bowed. She looked at Juhani. "We have made a wise choice in bringing you on this quest. Your skills are formidable and you now have a devastating weapon. I thank you for the duel and now leave you to your meditation."

Aerin helped the Knight up and bowed in return. "I am honored by this gift. How did you come by it?"

"Master Vandar gave it to me to lead this quest. The Force had guided me to give it to you."

Aerin nodded and returned her weapon to her belt. "I thank you. It is time for me to join Captain Onasi for a game of…Pazaak. Would you care to join us?"

Belaya shook her head. "No thank you. We will be meeting with the others from the quest to give our support. Good luck."

Republic Warship _Intrepid_ – Lounge of the 6th Fighter Squadron, "Black Knights" – Day One - 2055Z 

Carth Onasi smiled broadly as he raked in credits from off of the table. His Pazaak cards showed yet another '20'. "Haha! I'm hot tonight."

A Zabrak, Commander Tikal of Attack 6, grimaced. "Dammit, Carth, if I didn't know you, I'd say you were cheating," he said, shaking his bald head.

On one side of the table, Aerin moaned. She was nearly out of credits and her stomach churned. Her mind was preoccupied by the upcoming battle and it didn't sit well with her digestion.

Carth took a swig of his flat ale and rubbed his stubbly chin. He laughed at his old student, Commander Tikal. "Hey Tik, if I wasn't cheating, I wasn't trying." This elicited laughs from the crowd at the table.

Suddenly Tikal became serious, his friendly face becoming solemn and his head spikes becoming tense. He looked Carth in the eyes. There was a burning question that had stayed with him for years. "Carth, I gotta ask you this. You're gonna get pissed, but I gotta ask…why didn't you jump ship with Saul?"

The table became silent as Captain Onasi spat ale on the table with drops of spray flying on the Zabrak. "Just shut the hell up! If you weren't my friend and former student, I'd gut you here and now. Just shut up, Tik…shut up and play Pazaak."

Tik leaned back in his seat, raising his hands in apology. "Sorry, Carth, I should have known. Okay, I'll shut up and deal." The commander picked up the deck and took a long drink from his mug, letting the moment fade with the warm taste of the liquid.

He dealt the cards and the gamblers picked up their hands. Carth was stonefaced and threw in a few credits. The ante continued to rise until Carth dropped a 'three' to give him the winning '20'. Tik groaned as Carth raked in the metal slips. The Captain looked over at Aerin. "Hey, pay up. You're short fifty credits."

She shrugged. "Uh, I'm out. Do you take an IOU?" she said, trying to smile sweetly, playing on her charm.

Carth looked at Tik and they both laughed. "Not a chance, sister," Carth said.

"I don't have anything on me!" she tried to protest.

"You have a shirt, don't you? C'mon, pay up!" the Captain demanded playfully. "Or do the Jedi renege on their debts?"

Aerin's jaw dropped and she looked around the table for support, but she was in Carth's world. She'd get no sympathy in this corner. Her cheeks turned rosy red as she peeled off her shirt and flung it at Carth.

The gamblers roared in laughter as Carth uttered, "Lieutenant, this shirt is only worth twenty five credits!"

She gave him a look that would kill. He put his hands up, "Okay, okay, I'll eat the difference…this time."

Off to the side, the intercom crackled unexpectedly, drawing all faces to the wall. _"All pilots, report to the briefing room ASAP."_

The pilots stood as one and Carth put Aerin's shirt over her face, blinding her. "I guess you owe me fifty credits again."

She merely curled back her lips as she pulled the garment back on.

**Republic Warship _Intrepid_ – Briefing Room of the 6th Fighter Squadron, "Black Knights" – Day One - 2130Z**

As Aerin sat in the tight Briefing Room for the Squadron, Carth stood off to the side speaking into a vid monitor to Admiral Dodonna. He nodded several times as he pulled a disk from a slot in the wall. The admiral smiled gravely. "It's good to have you by my side again, Carth," she said before the monitor went blank.

The Captain walked to the podium and put his hand out before someone could call the room to attention. "As you were."

He put the disk into a projector and an image of the Republic Crest came up on a screen. He looked at his watch.

"Time hack in three, two, one, hack. This briefing is classified secret. I'm sorry to jump in with your squadron at the last minute, but a lot of you have flown with me before… 'Fin', 'Maniac', 'Pug'…."

He took a breath as the slide switched. "Well, here's the deal…the Sith have been detected at the outer rim of the System. The battle will occur _here_, everyone. I just received the ATO, or Air Tasking Order for the day and we're to begin Combat Air Patrol as fragged around the _Intrepid_ pending the initiation of offensive strikes. We will be at EMCON Red, weapons tight, until further notice. This means you don't shoot until I say so…. Got that, Nobby?"

This elicited laughs from the pilots, knowing their trigger-happy comrade's propensity to fire at anything.

Carth continued, "Our primary and aux frequencies are preset. Ground control is 'Bat' with Spaceborne Weapons and Control System, or SWACS for short, on 'Eyeball' channel. When we check in, we'll do an Alpha and G check. I want all starfighters properly configured. Should we encounter bandits, we reform into a wall of fighters with all sensors on target. SWACS will declare any hostiles and deconflict."

The slide shifted again. "Also, our callsign is 'Lance' and SWACS will be 'Screwtop'. Any questions?"

Aerin wrote all of this down in her kneeboard to remember it. The pilots here had trained for this moment and understood the codenames for their radio frequencies and that a SWACS platform would monitor the surrounding space with sensors and datalink the big picture to each craft. Controllers aboard the SWACS would provide threat warnings and targeting information to the pilots. Carth mused that these standard operating procedures were Revan's ideas.

One male pilot raised his hand. "Hey, Jess, are you gonna collect your debt from the lieutenant? I'll take her shirt if you don't," he asked jokingly, using the captain's callsign, which was given to Carth as a young ensign. It was short for Jester as Carth was always lighthearted and a bastardization of 'gesticulation', which Carth was always prone to do when he felt strongly about something. When upset, he'd bend over and scrunch his face up, waving his arms in front of himself.

A roar of laughter shook the room and Aerin smirked, not amused. Instead, cold sweat beaded on her face and she felt nauseous thinking about the battle. She sprinted to the sink just in time to hurl her dinner. As she washed her face, Carth came up behind her. "You okay, Lieutenant. I use to get the jitters too. Don't worry, you'll do fine…just stick with me."

He handed her a small plastic bottle filled with thick pink liquid. _Pinkie Pepsid_ it read. Aerin gulped down the bottle and wiped her mouth, but she still felt nauseous.

"Thanks…." she said. "I don't know what came over me."

The Captain tried to smile. "Hey, I got Canderous a seat on an attack craft with Torpedo Eight. The rest are safe aboard the _Majestic_. If things go south, they can escape in the _Hawk_."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

**Sith Warship _Leviathan_ – Bridge – Day One - 2230Z**

Malak looked up at the tactical display of the Thyferra System. His airstrike had just hit the base at Thyferra IV, but resistance had been fierce. Half of his attacking craft were not returning, but he cared little. It was all part of a bigger plan and losses were not important.

"M'Lord," announced Admiral Karath, "Darth Bandon and Darth Nisotsa are reporting heavy damage to the space port. Their losses are heavy though. He is requesting a follow up strike."

Malak's eyes narrowed. Something was not quite right. "No sign of the Republic Fleet though?"

"They are most likely still enroute to the Bestine System. We have secured two planets there," said Saul. _Forn, where are you? You were always so predictable._

The Dark Lord nodded. "So far, we've only been confronted by ineffective planet-based bombers. They know our location, but it will be of no use to them. Launch a second strike on Thyferra, led by Cariaga Sin; put them out of commission for good. Once we've conquered the system, have Darth Moritz begin reprogramming for the populace. We will soon have more converts…willing or not," he said with a chilling laugh.

Saul bowed and withdrew. The thought of speaking to that ice queen, Moritz, made him shudder. Her flaming red hair, offset by an ice blue robotic eye gave him the creeps. Her purges of conquered worlds and even of the Sith ranks were legendary. _Where in the galaxy did Malak find her? Revan would never have stood for her antics._

As the admiral marched down the corridor, he thought briefly of a long lost friend in secretly missed his company. He pondered how he should have tried harder to sway him, but such things were in the past now.

**Republic Warship _Majestic_ – Bridge – Day One - 2345Z**

"Admiral, Thyferra reports that their space port is disabled. Casualties are heavy," advised the Communications Officer.

Admiral Dodonna nodded gravely. Datalinked images from the planet showed much death and destruction. _I have to live with this. Let their deaths not be in vain._

"The Sith strike force took heavy losses as well. They are moving away from Thyferra."

The admiral looked at reconnaissance images of the Sith Fleet. At the outer rim of the system, they were out of range of the Republic fighters, but attack and torpedo craft could make it. Unescorted, the slower, less maneuverable craft could be slaughtered by the nimble Sith interceptors. Another hard decision needed to be made.

"Operations," declared Admiral Dodonna, "turn the carriers about and prepare to launch our torpedo bombers."

The Ops Officer pursed his lips for a second. "Aye, Admiral. We can launch in five minutes."

In the hangar bay, the klaxon blared as pilots rushed to their torpedo craft. Men swarmed over the small vessels, removing tubes and cords. Steam gushed from the craft as they were maneuvered into position and slotted on catapults.

When the task was done, the Squadron Commander gave the salute and torpedo craft were shot into space. The numerous torpedo craft quickly congregated and vectored toward the Sith fleet…alone and unescorted.

**Sith Warship _Leviathan_ – Bridge – Day Two - 0037Z**

As the battle moved into another day, Saul felt confident and he stood with his hands clasped, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Thyferra was crippled and the Sith assault transports would soon be dispatched to begin landing operations. However, the base was still putting out heavy sensor and communications jamming, degrading the Sith's ability to see.

Soon, his strike force would return and he would rearm them to pulverize Thyferra into submission. By Malak's order, civilian population centers were now on the target list. Then, the capitol ships would arrive and finish the job.

"Sir, incoming flight…that should be Lieutenant Tomo's strike force," announced the Sensor Officer. Saul peered out of the Bridge window across his vast fleet to see a flock of attack craft.

_Carth, old boy, you should have listened._

Suddenly, a ball of flame erupted on the edge of the fleet.

Saul raised his head sharply in surprise. "What?" He grabbed a junior officer fiercely and pushed him toward the sensor console. "I need to know what is happening! Get me a picture." He looked up at the overhead to see the display. The enemy was in their midst. "How could the Republic strike us now? Their base is crippled."

Then, he thought for a moment and a dark look came over his face. "Forn…Carth, you must be behind this. So much the better, I'll eliminate you both here and be done with you forever." A sneer covered his face, drowning out, for the moment, any guilt that he felt.

**CAP Point Tau – Day Two - 0042Z**

Aerin swigged another dose of _Pinkie Pepsid_ as she made a gentle left turn in her Wildcat Starfighter. She stuffed the bottle back into a pocket of her blue flightsuit. Carth had announced that Torpedo 6 had found the Sith Fleet and that battle was joined. "They're ready to rumble!" he called, using his infamous line.

Aerin tuned her radio to Torpedo 6's frequency. Voices of the pilots and crew crackled over her headset.

"This is Shark One-One, that cruiser's done for! Press for the carriers."

"She's burning good! Torpedo away at the destroyer."

"This is Shark Three-Two, do you see any fighters? I can't see any fighters."

"This is One-One, they're on to us. Watch the turbo lasers. I've got carriers ahead. Vector Three-Three-Five, max speed."

Aerin inhaled, praying for the success of the attack. _Those brave men and women…going in unescorted. Fortunately, they took Malak by surprise._

To keep herself occupied, she activated her weapons display and rechecked her missiles and guns; all was in order…again.

**Sith Fighter Squadron 1082 – On CAP near the warship Leviathan – Day Two - 0044Z**

Commander Tai of the Sith Fighter Squadron 1082 received the alert that Republic torpedo bombers had snuck in on the Sith Fleet. The crackle of radio messages, indicating Sith vessels aflame failed to move his cold heart. He rolled his fighter left and right to get a better view of the battle. Several ships were burning and he could see several squadrons of Republic craft accelerating toward the carriers.

"Squadron, on me," he said as he pitched the fighter toward the enemy. "Check nose cold, we'll use IR missiles on them…. Give them a dose of their own medicine." Commander Tai then turned his sensor off, stopping any radiation emissions. This would allow him to better sneak up on the Republic craft and hit them with a passive homing missile. Tai's thirst for battle grew as he steered his _Perekhvatchik_ Interceptor, angling for a good shot.

Tai jammed his throttle to maximum and accelerated into the Republic strike force like a swooping hawk. He looked at one Republic torpedo bomber with his Helmet Mounted Sight as he slashed by. A red diamond appeared over the bomber and a tone went off. _"Raaaaaawrrrr."_

Tai pressed a button on his stick and a small missile shot away. "Fox Two," he said calmly as the missile skidded. It then veered left and plunged into the engine of the Republic craft. Tai thought little of his former friends as he peeled away, looking for more prey. His life as a Republic pilot was ancient history.

Tai's squadron shot through the Republic attack, tearing great holes in the formation. Still, the Republic pressed home its torpedo run.

**Sith Warship _Leviathan_ – Bridge – Day Two - 0047Z**

"Incoming torpedoes!" yelled the Ops Officer. The helmsman rolled the great ship, throwing everyone off balance. Malak grabbed hold of a column to keep from falling as loose items tumbled about. Four torpedoes shot past the _Leviathan_, exploding nearby.

Malak stuck the column in rage. "How did this happen? Who is responsible? Use the virus weapon now! Destroy these pests!"

Saul's eyes widened. "M'Lord. This means that the Republic Fleet is here and not at Bestine. We should reserve the weapon for later," he said, risking the Dark Lord's wrath.

"No! Use it now! Do I have to tell you twice?"

Saul bowed reluctantly and motioned the Ops Officer to deploy the virus weapon. He knew this was a huge mistake, but the Dark Lord's fury was a dangerous thing to test. Tiny drones shot into space and deployed around the fleet. Saul then pushed a button.

**CAP Point Tau – Day Two - 0048Z**

Far from the fight, Aerin's radio continued to crackle with the voices of the torpedo crews. Now, however, the voices were becoming desperate.

"They're all over us! Dammit, I've lost Two-Four."

"This is One-One, for God's sake, close ranks. Have your tail gunners cover us from the fighters.

"I'm in range! Torpedo away!"

Aerin listened as the torpedo bombers charged at the carriers, but no hits had yet been made. Shark 11 was trying to rally the attack and the bombers closed ranks in a coordinated fashion.

"Pull together…don't get impatient. Launch on my signal."

"This is One-Three, here come the fighters again!"

"What the heck is that? There's something shooting from the _Leviathan!_"

"Gahh, my sensor is down…datalink offline…. My instruments are going haywire!"

"This is One-One, we got hit with something…. My systems are down…Sith fighters inb…….."

Aerin swallowed hard, feeling alone in the vastness of space. The radio was now silent.


	36. The Queen's Gambit Part I

Writer's notes: UPDATED 17 DEC 06. The pithy blurb is a chess opening, The Queen's Gambit Accepted. It's one of my favoites, so I thought I'd toss it in.

This section focuses on Carth with a bit of light shed on what made Revan the stretegic genius talked about in the game. I also want to show Admiral Dodonna as a strong, yet human leader, one who must make hard decisions in times of conflict. The attack models modern aerospace warfare and, hopefully expresses the pace and tension present in such a battle. I use a bit of technical jargon to give the flavor of aerospace combat, but hopefully it's explained well.

**The Queen's Gambit – Part I**

_White: x x x x x Black:  
__P-Q4 x x x x x xP-Q4  
__P-QB4 x x x x x PxP  
_P-K4 x x x x x x P-K4  
N-B3

**Republic Warship _Majestic_ – Bridge – Day Two – 0051Z**

Admiral Dodonna's face was ashen as she sat in the command chair of the _Majestic_. She had watched the tactical display of the torpedo bomber assault as 120 blue circles swarmed over the Sith Fleet and, one by one, they vanished until the datalink went down. Bastila's Battle Meditation had helped the attack achieve significant damage, but the bulk of the Sith Fleet remained.

"Five squadrons…" she whispered. "I've sent five squadrons to their doom."

The Ops Officer spoke, getting her attention. "Admiral, our next wave will hit the Sith in twenty-five minutes. I have a message from the _Impervious_, _Intrepid_, and _Endeavour_, indicating that they are recovering starfighters for rearming and refueling."

The display showed the last known position of the Sith and they were now in range of the Republic fighters. Admiral Dodonna studied the display thoughtfully, debating launching her attack squadrons.

_I have to live with everything that happens here. How can I send more of my crews to their deaths?_

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

The Sensor Officer spun around. "Proximity alert. It's a Sith scout. Fighter Squadron Twelve is on it…. The scout is destroyed."

"Did it get a signal out?" the admiral asked urgently.

"Unknown."

Admiral Dodonna bit her lip. She couldn't take the chance that the Sith had reported their position. "Ops, turn the fleet to a heading of Zero-Eight-Five, Mark One-One-Zero. Give the order to launch the attack squadrons with fighter escort."

Aboard the _Intrepid_, Carth received the signal to launch and he hit the klaxon button to alert the crews. Men and women came running toward the hangar bay, scrambling to prepare the starfighters for this important attack.

Seemingly calm, Carth walked toward his starfighter, having just come from the Life Support Section. There, he was given his oxygen mask and other survival gear, including his helmet, known as the brain bucket.

The ground crew swarmed around his craft, which was swathed in steam and covered in hoses. The stubby craft had wicked-looking, forward-swept wings with laser cannon mounted on the tips. Four sensor-homing and four infrared-homing missiles were being loaded under the fuselage by the sweaty crew.

As Carth approached, a grizzled man in orange coveralls looked over.

"Onasi! You piece of crap," the man bellowed in a gravely voice.

The captain looked over at the man with a scowl as Aerin rushed over to see what was happening. The two men stared at each other for a tense moment before they broke into laughter. Carth then grasped the man's hand firmly as if they were old friends.

"Chief, you busted up space dog."

Aerin looked perplexed at the strange display of camaraderie. "Who is he?" she asked.

Carth laughed at her confusion. "This is Senior Chief Becktor. He was my ground crew chief on the _Vanguard, _the ship I was on just before the _Endar Spire._"

Chief Becktor scratched the stubble on his cheek as he puffed a fat cigarra. "Onasi, I personally took over your crew and your bird is in top shape. I painted your nose art just like on the _Vanguard_, now you go get those Sith bastards."

Carth walked over and ran his hand along the metal skin of the starfighter. There was a look of love in his eyes and they gleamed like diamonds. Ten large stars and two smaller ones adorned the side of the cockpit, memorializing his One Hundred and Twovictories over enemy starfighters. At the nose of the starfighter was a painting of a woman over the words, '_Morgana's Revenge'._

Carth nodded with satisfaction and slapped the Chief on the shoulder. "It's good to have you on my team again. Hey, we need to fix the Lieutenant up. Go paint her something quick…we need to think of a callsign too."

Aerin wrinkled her nose. Callsigns were nicknames chosen by others and were often unflattering. Aerin's flight school callsign was Gummy Bear due to her physical flexibility. However, it was far better than some others like Nards for the guy, who got smashed between the legs riding his swoop bike, or Stench for the guy, who was sprayed by a skunk.

Carth made a sly smile and she knew he had something up his sleeve. "I was going to call you Prissy Princess, but I'm feeling kind. Your callsign is Raven."

A few minutes later, Chief Becktor had the painting of a raven in flight with a worm in its mouth up on Aerin's starfighter. The worm had the face of Darth Malak.

**Sith Flagship _Leviathan_ – Day Two - 0112Z**

The Dark Lord of the Sith hammered his fist into a metal bulkhead, putting a faint dent into it. He wore confusion and rage like a mask with twisted features from which yellow eyes shone like lightsabers. "Where are all of those Republic craft coming from?"

A second wave of Republic torpedo bombers had just begun their attack run, forcing the Sith to conduct evasive maneuvers, delaying their next strike on Thyferra.

The _Leviathan_ lurched to starboard and burning Sith ships could be seen through the Bridge window. Admiral Karath stumbled and nearly fell. "Damn you, Forn. I'll see you roast for this." The traitorous admiral still held grudging respect for his former subordinate. He knew she could fight like a cornered Kath Hound. As the enemy flitted about, he searched his mind for clues as to what she was planning next.

Then, the Communications Officer turned. "I'm receiving a message from a scout. It's twenty minutes old, but it reports sighting the Republic Fleet…Position…Three-Four-Zero at fifteen thousand kilometers. They were shielded by the star."

Admiral Karath bared his teeth. He now knew why they failed to detect the enemy earlier. Now, they could wipe out the Republic, but not while they were under attack. "We must destroy these torpedo bombers quickly! Prepare a strike."

From the fore of the Bridge, Darth Malak stared off into space. In his dark mind, he saw something…sensed something. A familiar presence was making itself known. "Bastila…Bastila is here, using her Battle Meditation against us." As the eddies of the Dark Side of the Force flowed through him, his earlier panic fled. The power was like an old friend, calming him, focusing him on his evil plan.

He peered out of the transparisteel window to see another flight of Republic torpedo craft lining up for an attack run on the _Leviathan._ They came on in nice neat waves, singling him out for retribution.

**Torpedo Squadron 8 – Day Two - 0114Z**

Canderous Ordo sat in the rear of the ponderous torpedo bomber, a Suubroc Industries Galaxy Wing. During the Mandalorian Wars, this model of bomber was cutting edge, having devastated the minions of Mandalore. However, the march of time left it often outclassed against the Sith.

_How ironic is this…a Mandalorian warrior fighting as a gunner in the Republic Fleet. If only Jagi and Ergeron could see me now. They'd never let me live it down._

His bomber, callsign Cuda 31, flew in tight formation approaching the Initial Point for the torpedo run. The three-man craft carried three proton torpedoes, packing enough yield to cripple any Sith vessel. The man in front of Canderous, the Weapons Officer, flicked a switch on his instrument panel. "Torpedoes armed."

The pilot nodded as the lead bomber turned 20 degrees to port. Ahead, they could see flashes and sparkles where three other squadrons were already engaged in a furious battle.

Canderous moved a control stick in his right hand, rotating the rear turret from side to side, making a whirring noise as it moved. He also adjusted the targeting optics, optimizing them for his sight. He keyed the mike. "Doesn't it make you uncomfortable to fly with a Mandalorian?" he asked boldly.

The pilot answere, "I don't care if you were an Ewok as long as you kill Sith."

Canderous nodded with a chuckle. "I can do that." The mercenary felt an odd sense of pride being out here at the forefront of battle once more and he realized that he didn't care who he fought for as long as it was a worthy cause with worthy comrades.

A few turbolaser shots flashed passed the squadron as they drew nearer. On cue, four bombers peeled off to attack the Sith escort ships and clear a way for the rest of the squadron. They ran in on a Sith destroyer, hammering it with torpedoes, but losing two in the process. Canderous glanced over at the burning hulk and smiled.

Cuda 31 began to buffet as the turbolaser fire became more intense. A bomber next to them disintegrated in a ball of flame, but they quickly closed ranks, filling in the gap.

Suddenly, their Sensor Warning Receiver went off in a high-pitched wail.

"We're locked up by Sith fighters!" yelled the pilot.

Another torpedo bomber erupted in flames and Canderous looked around to see if there were any more incoming missiles. A faint glow could be seen at Five O'clock. His monitor showed that their bomber was locked onto and that a missile was inbound. The mercenary activated a series of switches and bundles of foil shot out of the ventral surface of the bomber. Several pods along the fuselage also began to radiate jamming signals to confuse the enemy.

The pilot began defensive manoeuvres by turning the bomber to starboard and accelerating, hoping to use angular and velocity changes to defeat the missile's tracking system.

Quickly, the glow in the distance grew brighter as the missile closed and Canderous continued to dump chaff. He could see the Sith fighters now, moving quickly toward them. With a touch of his hand, the aft turret came alive, searching for a target to kill.

The incoming missile shot toward them, but slammed into a chaff bundle. The explosion rattled Canderous' teeth as he locked a targeting cue over one of the Sith. As the enemy fighter danced about, the mercenary pressed the trigger. Laser bolts flashed out of the turret and sizzled along the skin of the Sith fighter. Metal bits flew from the fighter's wing as small flames erupted from its fuselage. The Sith fighter began a slow tumble before its wing separated and it spun out of control.

The pilot of Cuda 31 pushed his engines to the limit and the bomber surged forward, vectoring at a Sith carrier. "Torpedoes locked," declared the Weapons Officer.

The Sith fighters fell back a pace, trying to avoid Canderous' deadly guns. He continued peppering them with laser fire, but they were out of reach.

From the lead fighter, Canderous saw another missile launch. The SWR was not responding so Canderous immediately knew that the missile was infrared homing. He pressed a button along his control stick and hot flares ejected from the bomber. Behind the missile, the Sith fighters bore down upon them again like angry hornets. As the flares passed behind the bomber, they lit up the dark sky like tiny suns. However, the missile rocketed past the flares, continuing on its deadly course – the flares had failed.

"You need to reduce engine power now!" yelled Canderous. "Our heat signature is too high."

The pilot throttled back and the glow of the bomber's engines diminished. With that, the missile slammed into a new flare, throwing sparks and debris through space. As they coasted, the Sith fighters rapidly overtook the bomber and a close quarters fight began.

Flashes twinkled along the nose of the Sith fighter as it fired its deadly laser cannon at them. Canderous felt the bomber shake and he heard numerous _thumping_ noises around him. He swung the turret starboard and unleashed a burst. Sparks of light appeared on the cockpit of a Sith fighter before it erupted in flames.

Ahead of them, a Sith carrier grew rapidly. The monstrosity of its form dwarfed the tiny bomber. Twinkles of laser fire appeared around its hull, unleashing deadly energy to stop this determined attack. "Torpedo away!" yelled the Weapons Officer and three proton devices streaked toward the massive ship.

Each of the torpedoes struck the carrier near the bridge, penetrating deep into the ship's superstructure. A moment later, gouts of flame, burning wreckage, and bodies were ejected into space.

"Die!" yelled Canderous as the bomber pulled up and over the dying carrier, known as the _Red Dragon_. As flames enveloped them, they pushed through the secondary explosions, but the Sith interceptor stayed with them, determined to extract revenge.

The Sith's guns twinkled again and laser bolts raked across the canopy of the bomber. Canderous was engulfed in light and heat followed by the decompression of the cockpit. He heard screams through his headset and his back was on fire. Air and loose objects were violently ejected into space in a whirlwind of death. As his vision wavered, the monotonous drone of the cockpit voice could be heard.

"Decompression…. Electrical failure…. Engine fire, left…."

As explosions tore at Canderous' craft, Sith Commander Tai veered away from the stricken bomber. "Put a fork in him, he's done," Tai said without emotion as he scanned for more prey. Every Republic craft he killed was one step closer to the new order that was Revan's promise.

**The _Leviathan_**

Elsewhere, Darth Malak watched as the _Red Dragon_ burned furiously, as furiously as the fire in his soul. He clenched his fist in impotent rage, knowing that Bastila was fuelling the enemy strike, out of reach of his wrath. Seeing the Republic force close on him, he began to lose heart – Revan's tower of strength was losing his nerve. He turned to Saul Karath, his eyes wild and unfocused. "Admiral, I am going to move the _Leviathan_ out of attack range. You are to take command of the fleet from the carrier, _Glory Of Korriban_. Direct the attack on the Republic and destroy them."

Everyone on the Bridge knew the words were hollow. Dutifully, the admiral bowed, but said nothing. He clicked his heels and turned sharply around.

With a giant lump in his throat, Saul made his way to the hangar and boarded a shuttle. _Revan would never have left her command to someone else. Watching her in battle was like watching the conductor of a symphony. We'd be on Coruscant now if she had survived._

He looked back at the _Leviathan _one last time, seeing the silver ship engaged in a desperate struggle. Twinkles of light covered its hull while other Sith ships burned like pyres. Saul imagined Forn gloating in her command seat, but then he remembered that she was not one to gloat – she was all business.

Then, his mind turned to another lost friend. "Carth, I know you're out there, old man. I know your leading your squadron like the man I taught you to be." Despite their being enemies, Saul felt a strange pride at thinking Carth would be fighting hard, killing Sith. A bittersweet smile crossed his lip as he thought of what might have been – Carth Onasi, commanding a Sith vessel and standing by his side.

"Why Carth, why did you defy me? I _had_ to kill Morgana…don't you see? I couldn't let you get away with that insult. You understand, old man, I know you do," he said, believing the lie. "When it is all over, I'll be merciful. All you have to do is bow," he added, knowing it would never happen.

**Republic Warship _Intrepid_ – Hangar Bay – Day Two – 0122Z**

As the Republic torpedo bombers were striking the Sith Fleet, Carth closed the canopy on his starfighter. He flipped the switches around the cockpit, turning on radios and NAVAIDS. He gave Senior Chief Becktor a thumbs up and his ion turbine engines began cranking, powered by the Auxiliary Power Unit. An electronic fan at the intake drew in and compressed ions, creating enormous pressure, forcing them into a combustion chamber, where fuel injectors sprayed the ions with combustible material. There, the ions would detonate, expanding the gaseous mix to spin turbine blades. Exhaust gases were then vented to the rear of the starfighter, providing thrust.

Aerin went through the same startup sequence and gave a thumbs up. Carth keyed his push to talk. "_Intrepid_ control, this is Lancer One-One Flight, in position and holding; ready for launch."

The controller responded, "Lancer One-One Flight, cleared for launch. Vector One-Niner-Five. Expect to rendezvous with Shaka Flight."

"Roger, cleared for launch." Carth gave Becktor a smart salute and then was flung into space. G forces washed over him and he grunted under the enormous pressure.

As he and Aerin cleared the launch tube, the squadron rallied up into formation and vectored One-Nine-Five. They did a quick Alpha Check to test their navigation systems and set their fuel monitors to Joker – Five, Bingo – Three, to tell them when they were getting low on fuel and when they absolutely needed to RTB or return to base.

The flight soon met up with several other squadrons and they accelerated off in search of the Sith.

**Perimeter of the Sith Fleet – Day Two - 0145Z**

On the far reaches of the enemy fleet, Carth gave the signal for the squadrons to deploy for battle. "I have the Sith Fleet on sensors. Lancers, we're conducting a fighter sweep. Our job is to keep the Sith interceptors off of the bombers. Let's form a wall and get sensors on targets." Carth adjusted his sensors for a Range While Scan mode and began to pick up sensor returns.

From a safe location, the SWACS platform began to get a clearer picture of the battle. The torpedo bombers had been nearly obliterated, but the Sith Fleet was now in disarray. This picture was datalinked to the Lancers and Carth studied it intently before proceeding.

The captain scanned his instruments and noticed a symbol on his Defensive Systems Display. It was a ship's sensor; they had been spotted.

A SWACS controller broke the silence over Onasi's radio. "Lancer Flight, this is Screwtop. Picture, four group box. Leader, bullseye One-Eight-Zero, fifty kilometers, hot, fast."

In his mind, Carth pictured four groups of starfighters in a box formation, 50 kilometers 'south' of the predesignated point and heading for them at high speed.

Carth slewed his sensor in the right area and saw what he expected. His sensor panel lit up with the symbols of enemy starfighters. "Contact, four groups, south bull forty five. Declare," he said, cueing the controllers to confirm that they were Sith.

"Screwtop declares hostile."

"Roger, bandits," answered Carth as he set the master arm switch with a flick of his finger. The contacts out there were definitely Sith and his missiles and guns were now hot and ready for action.

He switched frequencies to speak to his flight. "I want to hit them in two waves. We launch, fall back and launch again. Then, we press to the merge and kill them with Fox Two's and guns."

Aerin nodded, imagining the plan to fire sensor homing missiles, turn and reset the formation to fire again. This would break up the Sith formation and make it vulnerable to further attack. The flight would then engage the Sith in dogfights to finish them off.

The flight radioed in their understanding. "Two…." "Three…." "Four…."

The symbols on Carth's sensor display drew even closer to his squadron. Red numbers on his HUD clocked downward as the range to the enemy decreased.

"This is Screwtop, lead groups splitting…pincer."

The Sith formation had split as the two lead groups diverged, allowing the trailers to charge in. They now looked like a giant pincer about to come down on the Republic squadron. This would complicate Carth's ability to target them. As the range clocked down below 40 kilometers, he locked his sensor onto one of the groups rushing in. "Lancer One-One, locked on the center group."

"One-Two, locked on the western group," answered Aerin.

"Three, locked, eastern group…" "Four…" 

Carth nodded. Everyone was targeting an enemy group. "Lancers, locked and sorted. Fight's on…fight's on."

With his right hand, he pressed a red button on his control stick. Two missiles shot ahead. "Fox Three…. Lancers, come about, one eighty," he said, indicating that he had launched an active sensor homing missile and ordered his flight to turn around and fall back.

On his sensor display, he could see his two missiles moving toward the enemy flight. The Sith group of four fighters split like a starburst as they attempted to evade his attack. Four sensor returns appeared, vectoring in different directions. In an instant, both of his missiles caught up with the Sith and two of the sensor blips faded.

"Lancer One, two kills. Snapping back to the fight." Carth yanked back on his controls and spun his fighter back toward the enemy. Despite the inertial compensators, the g forces on his body were tremendous. He grunted, squeezing his abdomen as his g suit inflated, keeping the blood in his head.

"Lancer Two, Fox Three kill. Snapping back to the fight."

Carth grinned under his oxygen mask; his flight had scored a number of kills prior to the merge. His display showed that the Sith formation was breaking apart and losing cohesiveness. As the Captain brought his sensor back on target, he locked onto another Sith craft.

"Shoot…shoot…." instructed the computer. 

"Lancer One, Fox One, bandit, One-Seven-Zero, twenty kilometers," he called, firing a semi-active missile. This time, he would have to guide the missile in with his own sensor; this would make him more vulnerable.

"Lancer Two, Fox One…" 

Carth checked his wingmen quickly. "Two, tighten up."

Aerin pulled in closer, barely a meter from Carth's wing. The Captain watched as their missiles bore down upon the rapidly closing Sith craft. Then, his SWR wailed.

On his defensive display, a large spike appeared at 12 O'clock. "I'm locked onto, Twelve O'clock, medium. Initiate a twenty degree starboard turn on my head nod…now."

Together, Carth and Aerin banked and brought their noses 20 degrees to the right. This would allow them to maintain sensor contact, while still being able to manoeuvre defensively.

Perspiration dribbled down Carth's face as he watched the enemy missiles close on them. His gut tightened and he knew any mistake would be fatal as he rode the razor's edge of disaster. On his HUD the symbols for three more Sith interceptors faded as the Republic missiles timed out on their targets.

"Two, Fox One kill, Two-Zero-Zero. Multiple spikes, Ten O'clock, medium," Aerin stated, indicating she was locked up by numerous Sith – a swarm was arriving.

Carth breathed a short sigh of relief, with the Sith craft eliminated, their missiles would go ballistic and miss without guidance. However, the fight was far from over.

"This is Screwtop, threat, Nine O'clock, ten kilometers…."

Sith starfighters had managed to get in close and were gunning for some payback.


	37. The Queen's Gambit Part II

Writer's notes: This will end Book One. I'm going to start Book Two off on Tatooine. 

I wanted to show a bit of what Bastila could do with her Battle Meditation. This chapter is mostly action, but I'll get back to character development later. Again...a little BSG meets KOTOR.

**The Queen's Gambit – Part II**

**Perimeter of the Sith Fleet – Day Two - 0205Z**

In the cockpit of his starfighter, Captain Onasi's heart skipped a beat. Carth's Sensor Warning Receiver went off again and he rolled his starfighter inverted, trying to defeat the new threat. Dumping chaff, he pulled back hard on his stick.

"Ghhhhhaaa…." he grunted as his vision grayed. A missile shot passed his wing and exploded in a shower of metal.

Carth shook his head to clear it, but he could not locate the enemy. "Lancer One, bogey dope." He knew that not knowing where you opponent was could be fatal and the pit in his stomach churned.

"Screwtop, threat Five O'clock!" came the call from the controller. The enemy was near and just about on his tail.

Carth looked about behind him to locate the Sith. "No joy," he called, indicating that he did not see the enemy. Then, there was an explosion that rattled his teeth.

"Two, tally ho bandit. Guns…guns…kill bandit on your tail, Carth," Aerin called after having shot the threat. Pieces of flaming debris bounced off of his starfighter.

The Captain jinked his starfighter left and right and saw the wreckage behind him. Lancers 2, 3, and 4 flew past him, rocking their wings. Carth was about to thank her, but a voice filled the comm link.

"Lancers, you are merged with the threat," warned SWACS urgently; they were now in a knife fight with a more maneuvrable enemy.

Carth jammed his throttle forward as he looked about for Sith. At 3 O'Clock, he spotted a Sith rolling in behind Lancer 13. "Three, break left!" he called as the Sith fired an IR missile. Lancer 13 popped flares, but the missile flew into the Republic craft's engine. Flames hungrily engulfed the starfighter, consuming it entirely.

There was no time to morn. Using his helmet mounted sight, Carth looked at the Sith and a red diamond appeared over the bandit. As the seeker head of his IR missile slewed to 3 O'Clock, a distinctive tone sounded.

_Raaawrrr._

"Fox Two…." he called, firing an off boresight shot, 90 degrees off of his nose. The missile skidded to the right like wild pod racer and then rocketed into the Sith's engine. Turbine blades blew apart, shredding the enemy fighter in a ball of orange flame.

Then, the call he had been waiting for came.

"Shaka Flight, beginning our attack run now. Multiple targets." The attack squadrons had penetrated the Sith fighter defense.

Carth inhaled slowly; he had protected the attack craft as ordered. He had done his duty like always. The rest was up to Commander Tikal.

Before the Captain could pat himself on the back, the radio crackled. A desperate voice sounded.

"Lancer Two, Fox Two kill. I'm totally defensive, One V Five…." 

Carth snap turned toward Aerin, pushing his fighter to the limit. The craft whirled about, blurring his vision. As his eyes cleared, he focused in on his instruments. On his sensor display, he could see her spinning wildly, trying to evade five Sith fighters. Lancer 14 had been hit and severely damaged; he was out of the fight.

Aerin performed a wild barrel roll as laser bolts streaked by like falling rain. On instinct, she deployed her speed breaks and forward thrusters, dropping her speed to nearly zero velocity. Two Sith interceptors shot past her and she swung her target designator over one enemy. The seeker head of the missile emitted a low growl.

"Fox Two!" she yelled as an IR missile leapt forward. The Sith rolled and dropped flares, but he was too slow. The missile detonated just aft of the enemy, hurling fragments into its engines.

As the damaged Sith spun wildly, spewing plasma, Aerin pitched the nose of her starfighter upward. She thumbed the weapons selector and a green circle with a snakelike line appeared over the receding Sith.

"Guns…guns…." she cried as flashes of laser fire rippled over the enemy craft. Pieces of the fuselage tore away before the Sith fighter imploded.

Aerin quickly checked her HUD and her blood ran cold.

_I'm alone and out of airspeed…._

Suddenly, thumping noises reverberated throughout the cockpit and her Master Caution light flashed angrily.

The cockpit voice howled, "Warning! Engine fire, right…. Fuel system leak…."

She instinctively shut down the right engine and initiated the fire suppression system. Desperately, she then rolled her crippled fighter and rammed the left throttle forward. Again, laser fire laced over her craft. Sparks flew through the cockpit and a sliver of metal sliced through her left arm, spraying blood. The injury did not even register as she looked around to try and find her attackers.

"Lancer One, Fox Two, guns…guns…." Carth's voice called out as three explosions erupted behind Aerin, lighting up the blackness of space.

Carth rolled away as debris flew from the shattered Sith fighters. He looked over to Aerin's limping bird. "It looks pretty bad. You're leaking plasma."

"My right engine is out, but I've doused the fire…fuel pressure is dropping steadily," she answered, trying to keep her voice calm.

Carth looked down at his fuel indicator and, on cue, the computer spoke, "Bingo fuel…bingo fuel…." They were going home.

**Attack Squadron 6 – Tiger Flight – Day Two - 0211Z**

The Zabrak Commander Tikal jinked his attack craft as turbolaser bolts streaked by, creating a wave of turbulence. The enemy ships were throwing up a fountain of fire, but Tikal was known for his nerve and he merely grit his teeth. _Good job keeping those fighters off my back, Carth._ He accelerated toward a carrier he identified as the _Sword Of Naga Sadow_. The Weapons Officer flipped several switches.

"The rocket is armed!"

Tik's HUD showed a red bar slowly growing smaller as the range decreased. The bar reached a hash mark and he knew they were at maximum launch range.

A turbolaser bolt sizzled by and the attack craft's shields flashed, bouncing them about. "Damn, that was close…. Tigers, keep pressing. I want maximum hits."

Tik continued to accelerate into the enemy ship, which was trying to put up a wall of laser fire to keep the Republic at bay. The bar kept growing smaller until they were within the heart of the launch envelope.

"Rocket away!"

A massive oblong cylinder fell away from the craft and shot toward the carrier. The rest of the Tigers followed suit, launching their weapons at other ships. Tik's rocket, which bore the title, 'Special delivery for Uncle Karath', slammed into the _Sword Of Naga Sadow_, burying itself deep in the hull.

In a millisecond, it detonated, tearing the guts out of the hapless Sith ship. Docked Sith interceptors tumbled into space amid bright orange flames.

"Yeeee hah!" shouted Tikal as he fought to pitch the nose of the craft up and away from the burning hulk. As he shot past the dying ship, a Sith gunner locked onto him. Tik's defensive systems screamed a warning, but it was too late.

Turbolaser fire seared the fuselage of the craft. "We're hit, we're hit…eject in three, t-"

**Republic Warship _Intrepid_ – Day Two - 0225Z**

Aerin nursed her wounded fighter into the landing pattern and was given priority clearance. She struggled with the flight stick that felt heavy in her hands as plasma leaked from ruptures in the ship's skin. _This is not good…this is not good,_ she thought over and over again as her gut churned with worry. Her Master Caution Panel was nearly all red and ion fuel was spewing into space.

Carth had escorted her the entire way, despite his own low fuel state. She gently turned the starfighter left, using thrusters and throttle management. "Lancer One Two, turning final."

She could see the open recovery bay and felt the tractor beam guiding her. However, her autopilot was out and she would have to land manually.

"Lancer One-Two, call the ball…." instructed the Landing Systems Officer. 

Aerin responded as her damaged instrument landing systems flickered. On her HUD, a ball with spikes flashed; she was too high and too fast. Then, the gauges for her left engine faded out, leaving a cold, dark instrument.

"Warning, fuel empty…. Warning, engine out, left…." 

_Oh, boy…I'm a freaking spear now._

With sweat glistening on her face, she deployed forward thrusters and pitched the nose down. The mouth of the hangar came up quickly and Aerin's fighter slammed into the deck, skidding and shooting sparks across the bay. Out of control, the starfighter spun like a top and crunched into the far bulkhead, crumpling the ship like paper.

Steam and smoke encircled the starfighter amid the wail of sirens and klaxons. As fire and rescue units rushed up, Aerin popped the canopy. "I think I'm going to puke…."

A brave fireman charged up through the steam and sprayed the starfighter with foam. He then went up to the cockpit, where Aerin handed him her helmet. As she walked away, the fireman took the helmet, but something sloshed inside.

The poor fellow looked in. "Ugh…nasty!"

Carth was soon on the deck as well and back in the briefing room. He stood facing a monitor with the image of Admiral Dodonna on it. A look of grim satisfaction covered his face, his eyes clear and his jaw firmly set.

"That's excellent news, Admiral. We really stuck it to Malak and his minions."

The Admiral nodded. "Yes, it is, but don't get too excited yet. A number of Sith ships are still unaccounted for. Carth… also, Commander Tikal and your Mandalorian comrade have not returned."

Carth took a step back and sighed. He knew there would be losses, but he always hoped that it wouldn't be people that he knew. _More lost souls…more faces to remember. Damn those Sith…damn them all to oblivion. _

Admiral Dodonna then switched to the image of the burning Sith Fleet. Several carriers and numerous smaller vessels foundered as flames and plasma gushed forth. A smug grin appeared on Carth's face. _Feeling warm, Saul? I hope so…._

The image of the Admiral came back on the screen. Her blue eyes looked worried and he knew that the battle was not over. "Carth, I was just advised that elements of the Sith Fleet may be arriving shortly. How soon can you get your squadron back out?"

"I'm on my way."

Carth sprinted back toward his starfighter, which was being rearmed and refueled. Aerin and Ensign Hack Torus sat on a bench, swathed in steam. Aerin's arm was wrapped in bandages. "Pilots to your craft!" Carth yelled, waving his arms.

Aerin was given an empty cockpit and she grabbed a new helmet as she ran for her starfighter. Carth quickly climbed the ladder up the fuselage and jumped in. A crewman helped him to secure the safety harnesses and hook up the oxygen system. Hoses fell away from the starfighter as a klaxon sounded.

"Red alert…red alert…Sith attack imminent."

The canopy came down and sealed Carth in the starfighter with a hiss. He waved his hand around to clear the ground crew. Chief Becktor gave him a thumbs up and Carth called for launch clearance.

"Clear for launch!" the controller declared and Captain Onasi and his loyal band were hurled into space once more. 

As they cleared the launch tube, they switched frequencies to find the SWACS channel.

"Incoming Sith ships. Multiple targets on sensors. The carriers are launching bombers."

Carth keyed his mike. "Lancer Flight of fifteen checking in. Give me a vector to the enemy."

"Lancers, vector Two-Six-Five. Multiple targets at thirty kilometers."

Carth grit his teeth. He knew that Saul was probably out there. He clenched his fists for a moment and a dark smile crept over his face. Now his revenge could be complete and his eyes burned with thinly veiled rage. He flicked the Master Arm Switch and his weapons came alive.

On his sensor display, Carth could see several Sith capitalships accelerating toward the Republic Fleet. He looked up and noted that he could even see the ships, which were at 27 kilometers, shrouded by a cloud of fighters and bombers. Despite the odds, he didn't give a Snivvian's ass.

From one of the lead Sith vessels, a massive turbolaser bolt flashed forth, striking a Republic cruiser. The cruiser's shields flashed and sparkled and it belched forth laser fire of its own: The battle was joined.

The Lancers screamed forward and the range clocked down past 20 kilometers. A flight of Sith bombers had formed and was going to make a run for the _Intrepid_.

"Lancers, this is Screwtop, target group at Two-Eight-Zero for fifteen. Expedite!" 

Carth pushed ahead and could now see the enemy squadron lining up for an attack run.

"Lancers, prepare for gun pass," commanded Carth. "Don't use sensor locks or you'll alert them."

They caught the Sith as the enemy formation was flying straight and level, trying to line up torpedo shots. Carth and Aerin slashed through the Sith flight, lasers twinkling. Great holes were torn in the enemy formation as the enemy winked from existence.

"Guns kills…. Lancers, regroup for another pass."

As Carth pitched upward to reverse direction, he saw two Sith fire torpedoes, leaving long rocket trails. Three torpedoes struck the _Intrepid_ amidships and gouts of flame blew out of giant, ragged holes. Secondary explosions blew parts of the hull away as the crippled ship began to tumble.

"Damn, let's move, Lancers! They're making a run on the _Majestic_."

**Republic Flagship _Majestic_ – Day Two – 0335Z**

On the Bridge of the _Majestic_, Admiral Dodonna studied the tactical display to try and grasp the unfolding situation. _Where is the Leviathan? Malak, are you here?_

Despite her doubts, she felt confident and alert. A Sith torpedo squadron was making a run on her ship, but her gunners were highly accurate today and their efforts were beginning to tell.

"Sensors, I want you to scan the Sith ships for communications and datalinks. Find the ship that is radiating the most and that will be the Sith Command Ship."

The Sensor Officer quickly scanned the Sith frequency bands. "Admiral, it is the ship in the center. Sensors identify it as the carrier, _Glory Of Korriban_."

Admiral Dodonna pointed at the Sith ship. Bastila's Battle Meditation was doing its job and she felt full of confidence with a clarity of purpose. "All ahead full. We're going to get that bastard."

The big Republic vessel began to pick up speed, brushing past the swirling dogfights nearby. The ship shook from several minor hits, but continued to press on to the decisive encounter.

As the _Majestic_ surged past them, Carth and Aerin finished off two torpedo bombers. As he took a breath, a Sith interceptor tore through the Lancers, lasers flashing. Two Wildcats vanished in a cloud of flame. Carth tried to track the Sith, but the interceptor was too quick. As it disappeared from view, Carth saw that it had the markings of a Squadron Commander.

Captain Onasi took offafter the bandit, pushing maximum throttle. A long ion flame shot out the back of his starfighter as he accelerated rapidly. Aerin fell in behind him, scanning for bandits.

Instinctively, Carth changed his sensor to an auto acquisition mode. The sensor would now scan on its own, looking for any non-friendly craft. A sensor return appeared on the HUD and Carth designated it as a target.

The computer called, "Shoot…shoot…." 

He pushed a button on his stick and a missile shot forth, leaving a glowing rocket trail in the dark. "Fox One," he said calmly, keeping his nose pointed at the enemy.

The Bandit jinked left, then right, dropping chaff. It rolled to the right and accelerated downward, dumping more bundles of foil to confuse the sensor. Carth's missile slammed into one of the bundles, throwing flames and fragments through space.

"Damn, I'm going to get you, Sith bastard," he whispered through gritted teeth.

As Carth attempted to line up another shot, the Sith interceptor pitched its nose up high and deployed forward thrusters, throwing it into a cartwheel. Carth's eyes got big as he shot past the interceptor. From behind, Aerin fired lasers as she swooped down upon the enemy fighter, but it slipped out of the way in a while twisting move.

"Damn, I've lost him. No joy." Carth called as his head swivelled around, searching for the bandit. He was getting that cold prickly back and his hair stood on end.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a faint glow. He immediately recognized them as infrared missiles. With a grunt, he yanked the stick back hard, pitching the nose of his starfighter up sharply. Flares flew from the bottom of his craft, lighting up the darkness. The missiles streaked by Carth's engines and detonated just off his starboard wing, throwing fire and fragments around. The Captain saw the Sith interceptor roll in behind him, trying to line up a shot, but Aerin moved in and forced the Sith to disengage.

Carth had no time to thank her as the Sith continued to manoeuvre for a shot. The Captain barrel rolled as laser bolts streaked past, but one bolt clipped his Number Two engine and his Master Caution Light flashed.

"Engine fire, right…."

Carth activated the fire suppression system, but kept the engine running. From behind the Sith, Aerin fired a burst and several laser bolts sizzled along the Sith's port wing. It immediately deployed forward thrusters, slowing the interceptor to a stop and forcing Aerin to fly by. She joined up with Carth, and together they looked about, trying to find the bandit. He was nowhere to be seen.

**Republic Flagship RNS Majestic**

The _Majestic_ ploughedahead, devouring a Sith cruiser standing in its way. Laser batteries erupted along hull of the Republic ship, making the ship twinkle like a field of stars. On the bridge, the Tactical Officer locked all batteries onto the _Glory Of Korriban_. Target designators appeared over critical systems on the tactical display.

"All batteries ready," stated the Tactical Officer matter of factly.

Curling her lips back, Admiral Dodonna made a fist. "Fire at will."

A barrage of deadly light sprayed over the Sith ship, which responded in kind. The _Majestic_ rocked from enemy fire and sparks flew about the Bridge in a colorful shower of damage.

"Come thirty degrees to starboard! Prepare to fire again," the Admiral ordered calmly; Bastila's energy was keeping everyone focused.

The _Majestic_ unleashed another broadside and great chunks of metal flew from the hull of the Sith ship. Plasma leaked into space as the great beast lumbered along. In response, the Sith batteries flashed with deadly energy. Streaks of light raked across the Republic ship, tearing great holes into its body.

The _Majestic_ lurched to starboard, throwing many of its crew to the deck. "We've lost the lateral stabilizers and main power!" cried one bridge officer from under a shower of sparks.

Admiral Dodonna pulled herself up off of the deck, her calm veneer beginning to crack. A shadow of doubt crept into her mind. "Slow to one half speed. Bring our port batteries to bear."

The Tactical Officer shook his head. "It's going to take a minute to recharge the batteries. The Sith are ready to fire another volley."

"Prepare damage control crews! Bring us hard to port," declared the Admiral urgently. _Could we lose? Could all I've worked for be lost?_

At that, the Sith fired again, this time shearing one of the Majestic's engines clean off. Red lights blinked on the bridge as the ship began to tumble. Several crewmen flew through the air, smashing into the bulkheads. One officer still standing grabbed Admiral Dodonna.

"Admiral, you must transfer your flag. The Monitor is standing by to receive you."

Admiral Dodonna grabbed the man by the collar and shook him. She had to steel her nerves. She had to prevail. "We are not leaving this fight! Not when we have Malak by the balls."

**Fighter Squadron 6 – Day Two – 0435Z**

"The Flagship's been hit!" Carth called over the radio. "We need to get over there."

He banked his starfighter and came about, aiming for the Sith carrier. Aerin fell in behind him with seven other Lancers. Carth thumbed a switch on his throttle, changing his targeting computer to a ship attack mode. The squadron formed up just outside of turbolaser range and rolled inverted.

"Begin your attack run, Lancers. Don't bunch up and keep an eye out for enemy fighters," called the Captain.

As the _Glory Of Korriban_ was fully engaged with the _Majestic_, the Lancers' attack run went mostly unmolested. Carth dove to within weapon range and unleashed a torrent of laser fire. He and Aerin sliced past the Sith ship's bridge, guns twinkling.

Eruptions of flame and metal parts rocked the Sith ship. Wild laser fire flew up in response, but only damaged one Lancer.

Captain Onasi pulled up and shot away from the _Korriban_. As the damaged Lancer departed, Carth came about. "Come around for a second pass. Target the shield generators and bridge."

The eight starfighters swung around and began another attack run. Diving in from directly above the enemy ship, they began spraying the bulbous generators. As they drew ever nearer, one starfighter to Carth's left disintegrated, hit by a massive bolt. Then, another Lancer's wing was shorn off and it spun about wildly.

His face set in mad, almost suicidal determination, Carth held the trigger, raking the generators. Two of the bulbous structures tore apart in a flash of light and Carth yawed his nose toward the bridge.

"Their shields are down! Target the bridge."

**Sith Warship Glory Of Korriban – Day Two – 0448Z**

Aboard the Sith warship, fear was beginning to creep into the faces of the hardened crew. Admiral Karath walked about, trying to restore morale to the embattled Sith, but Bastila's powers were sapping their will, draining their energy. It was like a leech sucking their dark blood. Through the transparisteel window, a bright explosion lit up the bridge.

"Admiral, the shields are collapsing! The Ion Drive is severely damaged," yelled the Ops officer. He was covered in soot and his uniform was burned in many places. The bridge flashed a deep red as sparks illuminated parts of the room.

Saul Karath's face was white; the ship would be destroyed soon if he did not act. He searched his mind for a way to turn the tide…for a way to avoid this humiliation. He had met his former friends in battle and he was left wanting. "We…we must get out of here! Engage the hyperdrive…do it now!" he hollered, shaking his fist at the Majestic and the swarming Republic starfighters.

Forn, we will meet again and then you will feel my boot on your neck. As for you Onasi… I don't have words to describe what awaits you.

Leaving behind its escorts and sister ships, the _Glory Of Korriban_ leapt into subspace and fled from the battle.

The Republic forces had held the line.


	38. Book I Epilogue

Epilogue – Book I

07 NOV 06

This was my introduction into fan fic. I got the game from an instructor back in the day and he later convinced me to write a story about it. It was a fun and rewarding experience as I made a lot of friends and learned a lot about writing and Star Wars, which I knew next to nothing about when I began this project.

As I knew very little about SW initially, I drew heavily from classical literature and from various historical and current events to create the plot. I deviate a lot from the game setting so that it would not just be a mere retelling of the game, but something fresh and new. As you've seen, there are some OC's to bring in new dynamics and Belaya leads the expedition.

I've been inspired by a lot of good writers and reviewers and it would be too long to list them all here, but I've reached out and thanked you many times.

I did learn a weird lesson about some people you meet in fan fic, but that's a whole other sordid tale.

I'm never satisfied with my work, so I felt a rewrite was in order. I wanted to extend the flashback scenes and work in characters from KOTOR II as I wrote this before that game came out. I also wanted to improve the dialog and the interaction between the characters. I also closed up some plot holes that were pointed out to me.

I especially wanted to look deeper at Saul Karath and his relationship with Carth. For some reason, Saul hit a chord in me and I wanted to bring him a more three-dimensional personality. I highlighted his relationships with Carth and Forn Dodonna to hopefully bring out the downfall of his character.

In this rewrite, we'll see Sion, the Exile, Dol Grenn of the TSF, Kavar, and a bit of Atris.

The next book will focus on the aftermath of the battle and the journey to Tatooine, where we'll see more flashbacks and get a deeper look at the main characters. Again, there are a lot of twists that deviate from the game and offhanded humor is integral to the story.

Above all, my friends and I had fun and we hope you do too.


End file.
